Libertad Lejana
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Percy esta devastado y harto de los dioses, por lo que decide dejar el campamento mestizo. En su camino como nómada termina enfrentándose a un vampiro en el bosque. Decide quedar un tiempo en esa ciudad. La manada descubre los restos del vampiro y empiezan a buscar quien lo mato al igual que los Cullen.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Liberta Lejana_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus & Twilight_

 **Resumen:** Percy esta devastado y harto de los dioses, por lo que decide dejar el campamento mestizo. En su camino como nómada termina enfrentándose a un vampiro en el bosque. Decide quedar un tiempo en esa ciudad. La manada descubre los restos del vampiro y empiezan a buscar quien lo mato al igual que los Cullen.

 **Pareja (s):** Percy/Jacob (y las que se me ocurran más adelante, wiiiii)

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Romance/Drama/Accion/Aventura

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Tio Rick y Stephani Meyer. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fic nuevo. Y la verdad es que cada año subo uno que otro proyecto. Solo que, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

-Una vez más, explícame cómo fue que llegamos a esto…-Jacob empezaba a hartarse de no saber qué era lo que pasaba. Y más que eso, lo desesperaba-intrigaba saber cómo es que Percy lucia tan tranquilo.

-Ah, lo de siempre-Respondió el ojiverde mientras tomaba un trago de agua de la cantimplora que llevaba.

-Dices que es normal que te persigan tipos pálidos que quieren morderte el cuello-Confirmo Jacob antes de mostrar una sonrisa resignada.

-En mi defensa, me han perseguido cosas peores-Comento el semidiós.

-No sé que es más escalofriante: si esos sujetos, o que te creo-Claro que lo segundo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los vampiros; pero no podía transformarse frente a Percy.

-Lo dice el tipo que se transforma en un perro gigante-Al menos no de nuevo.

-Ya lo hablamos, estabas muy ebrio-

-Sí, aja…-

Mientras ambos discutían ocultos en una pequeña cueva bajo una roca en la saliente de la colina, varios vampiros buscaban entre los arboles gruñendo y astillando la madera con sus manos. Más allá eran observados por un pequeño lobo color arena.

- _"Esto es malo, muy malo…_ -El pequeño Seth sabía que Jacob y ese chico que había conocido estaban ocultos bajando la colina, era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los encontraran. Y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlos solo- _¡Sam! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!-_

Al menos con el resto de la manada serian capaces de ayudar; pero el punto es que estaban algo lejos e incluso para los lobos les tomaría algo de tiempo llegar o siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos de auxilio. Por suerte la torrencial lluvia ocultaba por completo los olores, los vampiros no podrían encontrarlo, ni a Jake. Estaban obligados a buscar solo con sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento como este?-Inquirió Jacob al ver Percy llevarse algo que parecía una pequeña barra dorado o algo así a la boca.

-Estoy cansado-Respondió sencillamente mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su sudadera; entonces se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco su bolígrafo-Ahora, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Qué estas pensando?-Esta vez el tono del Black fue más serio, incluso molesto-No sabes de lo que esas cosas son capaces; no sé quién te crees pero-

Lo siguiente que Jacob pudo registrar fue el ruido de pasos golpeando la roca sobre sus cabezas; un vampiro aterrizo frente a ellos listo a lanzárseles, no podría transformarse a tiempo, estaban muertos, un destello brillante y ambas manos cayeron a sus pies mientras el no muerto chillaba de dolor.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho…-Esta vez sus ojos verdes lucían fieros y la tormenta parecía empeorar-Me llamo Percy Jackson.

 **Notas Finales:**

Todos: *mirada fija acusadora*

Yo: *comiendo helado* ¿Qué?

Jacob: ¿qué tienes pensado?

Yo: comprar otro porque esto esta delicioso *sigue comiéndose su helado como un niño pequeño*

Percy: ¡perro!

Yo: ay dejen el drama…

Todos: ¡Eres el menos indicado para decir eso!

Yo: *mirada siniestra mientras los apunta con la cuchara* no me provoquen…

Todos: *temblando de miedo*

Yo: *volviendo a faceta de niño* ey! No estoy seguro pero creo que este será el primer Crossover entre Crepúsculo y Percy Jackson en español y estoy muy emocionado! Lalalalalala

Hahahaha la verdad me encantaría aclararles algunas cosas pero eso sería spoiler. Sin embargo no desesperen, el primer capítulo estará arriba para la primera semana de enero. Mientras pueden aportar con un Reviews, asi poco a poco me ayudaran a llegar a mi meta de los 1.000!


	2. Adios

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Adiós"_

Aquella tarde Apolo no resplandecía con su acostumbrado ánimo. No. El cielo estaba opaco y decaído, las espesas nubes cubrían todo con una luz azulada y gris haciendo que todos vieran como se sentían: tristes. Si, esa era una tarde en la que el Campamento Mestizo carecía del bullicio que siempre llenaba todos sus espacios. No había campistas practicando con el arco, ni en el ruedo chocando espadas, las canoas estaban en la orilla del lago cuya superficie estaba tan calmada como el silencio que reinaba por todo el bosque.

Las cabañas de los campistas estaban vacías. Todos sus habitantes se encontraban reunidos en mitad del Omega que formaban estas frente al gran hogar que tenían preparado. Estaba rodeado por leños entrecruzados, alcanzando una forma cubica de casi dos metros, coronada con un gran féretro a forma de ataúd abierto. Estaba hecho en oro, con gemas incrustadas en los extremos que formaban una gran letra griega. A los lados más largos había diferentes imágenes talladas en el metal precioso y en su interior, un cuerpo envuelto en una mortaja blanca impecable.

Los llantos se escuchaban por doquier; Clarisse LaRue encabezaba el grupo junto a Nico Di Angelo. La hija de Ares vestía su armadura de batalla con el casco bajo el brazo izquierdo, y con su mano derecha sostenía un gran estandarte, su rostro orgulloso con la nariz en alto mostraba el honor y el duelo junto a una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Junto a ella el hijo de Hades portaba su usual chaqueta de aviador y en sus manos un rollo de pergamino sujetado con un rosario de bronce. Al igual que Clarisse, mantenía su nariz en alto como tributo al honor de aquella persona.

-Comencemos-Dijo de repente con su vos vacilando por un instante.

Malcolm salió de entre los que se encontraban al frente y se coloco a la derecha de Nico, sus ojos estaban hinchados pero su vos salió tan segura como siempre cuando empezó a hablar.

Más allá, hasta el fondo del grupo, Percy se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados y su rostro con una expresión molesta pero unos ojos dolidos. Desde su lugar podía ver a todos sus amigos; Hazel lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Piper, junto a ellas Frank y Reyna se paraban rectos como buenos pretores, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro del canadiense mientras su compañera le daba palmadas de ánimo en el hombro. Grover y su novia, Enebro, lloraban mientras el sátiro la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Hola amigo-De detrás del árbol donde estaba apoyado apareció Jason, hijo de Júpiter. Llevaba su camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo con su Spatha en la cintura.

-Que hay…-Devolvió el saludo con sequedad. Aun no apartaba la mirada del féretro pero sabía que Jason lo miraba a él-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

-Cuando dejes de culparte-El rubio era el único que le dirigía la palabra sin miedo, también sin lastima-Percy yo también estuve allí. No había nada que hacer.

-Fue mi culpa-Respondió tercamente el ojiverde apretando las manos sobre sus brazos. Jason solo suspiro al volver a recibir aquella respuesta-Debí encargarme de esos Telkines…

-Y yo de los grifos-Rebatió Jason-Percy, fue decisión de ella sacrificarse para salvar a esa familia…

-Déjame en paz Jason-Gruño el hijo de Poseidón. Quiso apartarse pero sintió como lo rodeaban por los hombros; agradecía que su amigo le ofreciera aquella cercanía. Al mismo tiempo Malcolm finalizaba sus palabras:

-Siempre te extrañaremos, hija de Atenea, hermana: Annabeth Chase-Con esta última frase, Clarisse se adelanto y extendió el estandarte de una lechuza tapando el féretro y el cuerpo.

-Adiós, se que alcanzaras los Elíseos-Después de dar su último adiós a su amiga, se giro y abrió paso a Nico, que arrojo una antorcha dentro de la hoguera. El fuego se extendió rápidamente por la madera, el oro y el sudario. Pequeñas cenizas encendidas flotaban fuera y se elevaban hasta el cielo gris.

Los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo entonaron cantos en griego en honor a la memoria de su amiga. Las lágrimas de sus más allegados se intensificaron. Hazel y Piper lloraban en brazos de la otra, incluso Reyna dejaba correr sus lagrimas sin vergüenza alguna; Leo, a un lado, no dejaba de limpiarse las lagrimas y junto a él Festus, su dragón de bronce, exhalo una gran columna de fuego al cielo como muestra del dolor que el también sentía.

-Adiós…-Susurro Percy mientras sus ojos lloraban. No pudo resistirse, poco a poco los espasmos empezaron a atacar su cuerpo junto a los sollozos que salían de su vos. Sin darse cuenta termino rodeado por los brazos de Jason y ocultando su rostro lloroso en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche se cernía oscura, la cena paso lenta y melancólicamente. Después de perder a un pilar tan importante para ellos como lo era Annabeth nadie sentía especial apetito. Su mesa era la más callada, ninguno de sus hermanos había siquiera tocado su comida, apenas mantenían la mirada fija en la mesa.

Desde su lugar, Piper lucia también muy afligida. Ella y la hija de Atenea se habían vuelto grandes amigas, llegando a compartir un vinculo similar al de hermanas. Pero aun con el dolor presionando su corazón, estaba muy preocupada por alguien más. Al igual que Jason, que solo desde su mesa mantenía su mirada fija en Percy. Él mismo chico que antes devoraba hasta tres platos de comida el solo mientras su novia lo miraba con reproche ahora se encontraba con los brazos extendidos sobre la madera, con la mirada perdida y siendo observado por sus amigos con preocupación.

-Atención-Todos, excepto Percy, dirigieron sus ojos hacia la mesa principal donde Quirón se encontraba de pie sobre sus cuatro patas. El maestro barrió todo el comedor con la mirada, le dolía ver a sus jóvenes aprendices tan afectados especialmente a su favorito-Hoy, sufrimos el dolor de haber perdido a una guerrera increíble, pero especialmente una fiel compañera y gran amiga…

Conforme iba hablando todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del director de actividades.

-Annabeth Chase, fue casi una hija para mí; llego a este campamento siendo apenas una niña. En poco tiempo demostró un valor único, y una capacidad innata para mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de riesgo. Dio su vida por proteger a sus amigos y siempre la recordaremos con cariño y honor.

-Por Annabeth-Piper se levanto de su ha ciento en cabeza de la mesa de Afrodita, tomando su copa y alzándola en alto. Rápidamente fue seguida por Clarisse y Reyna, en dos segundos todos estaban de pie brindando en memoria de una sus líderes.

Al menos, todos menos uno. Jason vio con dolor como su amigo dejaba el lugar caminando al fondo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ya bien entrada la noche pocos eran los que lograban conciliar el sueño. Aquellos aun se mantenían en vigilia podían escuchar los desgarradores sollozos que provenían de la cabaña tres.

-¿Seguro que no puedes hacer algo?-A un lado, en la cabaña uno, los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la segunda planta de esta bajo la bóveda de vidrio que dejaba ver al cielo nocturno.

-No-Nico miro con pesar a Will; sabía que tenía buenas intenciones-Lo mejor es dejarlo que descargue todo.

-Aun así, tenemos que animarlo-Dijo Piper, rodeada por los brazos de su novio.

-Pipes´ ni siquiera probó bocado en la cena-Acoto Jason-Sera un milagro si mañana sale de su cabaña.

-Sí, pero si llegamos todos campantes con globos de colores y serpentinas solo lograremos que nos eche todas las tuberías del baño encima-En su lugar Leo no dejaba de juguetear con algunas piezas-Creo que Nico tiene razón.

-¿Entonces solo dejamos así?-Hazel no podía creer lo que escuchaba; era increíble que sus amigos estuvieran-

-Haz´ no hablamos de dejar solo a Percy-Intervino de inmediato Jason-Pero intentar animarlo podría resultar contraproducente.

La pequeña sureña quiso replicar algo, pero la verdad era que sus amigos tenían razón. Percy estaba muy afectado y con la culpa carcomiéndolo, pedir que sonriera era demasiado. Una vez que el silencio se instalo en la atmosfera, Reyna vio la oportunidad para traer a colación otro tema relacionado.

-Me preocupa-Dijo.

-A todos-Concordó Frank; pero ver a su colega Pretor negar con la cabeza lo confundió.

-No me refiero solo a eso-Con esas palabras se cruzo de brazos mientras todos dirigían su mirada a ella-Esa cruzada, fue impuesta por los dioses. Por uno en particular-Agrego dirigiendo sus ojos a Jason.

-No fue impuesta-Rebatió el aludido-Annabeth se ofreció. Después de la guerra contra Gea mi padre seguía molesto; ella pensó que era una buena oportunidad para estar en buenos términos con él.

-Y sin oráculo ni profecía...-Frank ya empezaba a comprender a donde quería llegar Reyna-En sí, la cruzada no tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?-Pregunto confundida Piper, al parecer Leo y Will también estaban confundidos.

-Que Percy podría enfadarse con los dioses-Tercio Nico acomodándose un poco mejor.

-Pero, es Percy…-Intento conciliar Hazel-Él nunca-

-Perdió a la persona más importante de su vida-Atajo su hermano, y su mirada se mostraba sombría-Cuando sufres un golpe así, el dolor es sustituido por la rabia.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, si alguien sabia de ese tema era el joven hijo de Hades. Él que había perdido a Bianca, su única familia.

-Entonces, ¿en verdad creen que Percy quiera vengarse?-Pregunto dudoso el canadiense. Para su alivio, pudo ver la duda en los rostros de los otros.

-No lo sé-Reyna estaba preocupada, pero también era honesta.

-Tendremos que vigilarlo-Sugirió Jason-Podemos hacerlo mientras intentamos animarlo, sin exagerar-Agrego girándose hacia su amigo latino.

-Ey, si no exagerara no sería yo-Ante la pequeña broma del moreno todos se permitieron soltar una pequeña risa.

Pero sin dejar de notar la falta que hacían las frescas risas del ojiverde.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente, Apolo se proponía a mejorar el ánimo de todos. Así que brillaba con toda su intensidad dando un resplandeciente día soleado de verano, con una brisa tenue y las cigarras sonando en el bosque.

Claro que la atmosfera seguía un poco melancólica pero todos se disponían a seguir con sus vidas, a honrar la memoria de Annabeth. Aunque pasaría un tiempo antes de que lograran volver a llenar el aire con su usual bullicio animado. Clarisse se descargaba entrenando con más intensidad; Will ayudaba a los más jóvenes a practicar con el arco. Pero no todos eran tan fuertes.

-¿Nada?-Pregunto Leo dando alcance a Jason en el porche de la cabaña tres.

-No…-Y el rubio siguió llamando a la puerta. Entonces Leo se paró a su lado y lo aparto con un gesto, saco una gargantilla de su cinturón de herramientas y en menos de un minuto la puerta se abrió sola-Yo pude hacer eso.

-Aja-Una vez entraron se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío. Y además-Waoh…-Todo era absolutamente lo contrario a la cabaña de un adolecente. El piso brillaba, las ventanas estaban impecables, las literas echas y la ropa doblada en el armario.

-Creo que no durmió en toda la noche-Comento Jason-Parece que intenta mantenerse ocupado.

-Bueno, tal vez suene cruel-Decía Leo mirando las anemonas en las pequeñas peceras de la ventana-Pero, esto podría considerarse una mejora; estoy pensando en llevarlo al Bunker, no le vendría mal una limpieza a conciencia.

-Leo esto es serio-Le riño el rubio-Percy sigue en la primera etapa del duelo.

-¿Limpieza?

-Negación-No pudo resistirse a darle un zape en la nuca-Y lo oculta con un comportamiento compulsivo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres psicólogo?

-Mejor ayúdame a buscar a Percy-

-Claro, solo seguiré el sonido de la escoba-

Mientras Jason contenía las ganas de ahorcar al moreno Frank daba un paseo por el muelle.

Aun no se podía creer que Annabeth hubiera muerto. Ella era tan fuerte, tan astuta, había sobrevivido a tantas cosas, a los peores monstruos y a uno de los primarios mas malvados del universo. Y murió a manos de un grupo de Telkines; claro, dio su vida para salvar la de una familia mortal. Sí, eso sonaba a algo que haría la rubia. Ella que siempre tuvo problemas con su familia y que soñaba en un futuro tener una propia.

-Estoy seguro de que estará bien-Se dijo a sí mismo, sabía que ella iría directo a los Elíseos; pero era otro el que le preocupaba-¿Percy?

Por alguna razón, sintió como si su corazón se saltara un latido. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia el muelle, el agua lucia un poco agitada y se lanzo; antes de tocar el agua ya se había transformado en un pez vela. Nado entre las corrientes, que efectivamente estaban turbias, hasta dar con el origen de aquella sensación.

 _-¿Eres tú, Frank?_ -En el fondo del lecho marino Percy se encontraba sentado sobre una roca. El pretor pudo escuchar la vos del ojiverde en su cabeza en cuanto este llego a él-¿ _Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Tuve una sensación rara mientras caminaba por la playa-_ Respondió- _Supongo que debió ser porque somos más cercanos en lo que respecta a sangre. ¡Además eso debería preguntarlo yo!_

Para su sorpresa, Frank vio como los labios de Percy se curvaban en una tenue sonrisa melancólica.

- _No se…-_ Dijo quedamente- _Aun, no estoy listo para ver a todos y escuchar sus condolencias._

 _-Entiendo-_ Frank se quedo nadando alrededor de su primo. Pensó que tal vez era mejor dejarlo solo, Percy quería estar a solas con su dolor, eso no tenía nada malo. Pero antes de irse escucho como su primo le hablaba:

- _¿Cómo lo hiciste?-_ Pregunto de repente el hijo de Poseidón.

- _Te refieres, ¿a mi madre?-_ Inquirió el metamorfo; en respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento de la cabeza de Percy- _No fue fácil. Me enoje un poco y me desquite con la porcelana de mi abuela; después, bueno, llegue al campamento Júpiter._

 _-¿Lo superaste?_

 _-Bueno, no en realidad-_ Respondió honestamente- _Aun hoy cuando pienso en ella, y en mi abuela, sigue doliendo._

 _-¿Entonces?-_ La mirada en los ojos verdes del joven era neutral, no había ni rastro de apremio o ansiedad en ella.

- _Solo aprendes a sobrellevarlo. A apreciar su recuerdo y lo que te dejaron._

 _-Pero-_

 _-¡Percy!-_ Pero no hubo nada que hacer. El agua se convirtió en una poderosa corriente que lo lanzo de regreso a la superficie mientras el ojiverde se impulsaba cada vez más en el océano.

- _"¡No no no!-_ Se repetía mentalmente- _Ella no murió por nada. Ella debía vivir ¡No es justo! ¡De todos ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?!_

No comprendía porque su vida era siempre tenía que ser tan estrellada. Nunca podía respirar tranquilo, siempre era "Jackson queremos esto" o "Jackson te ordeno aquello", toda su vida no era más que la de un sirviente. Un simple mortal obligado a cumplir los caprichos de los dioses, sus berrinches, sus deseos egoístas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Will!-Ya hacía rato que Percy había estado dando vueltas por el lugar buscando a su primo, y ahora estaba en la cabaña de apolo-¡Will!

-¿Hombre que es este escándalo?-El jefe de la cabaña salió en franelilla y frotándose un ojo, al parecer acababa de ser levantaba de su siesta-¿Percy?

-¿Dónde está Nico?-Pero el ojiverde no estaba para delicadezas. Bueno, menos de lo usual.

-Nic´… Ehhh-Will parecía seguir medio dormido, apenas si pudo contener un bostezo-Creo que fue con su padre… ¿O iba a McDonald?

-Mmmm-Si Nico no estaba, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Se dio media vuelta y regreso a su cabaña. Solo que lo último que imagino era encontrar era Quirón esperándolo en esta, sentado en su silla de ruedas y leyendo un libro. Cuando noto la llegada del único residente de la cabaña tres coloco el separador y dirigió su mirada serena a él.

-¿Como estas, Percy?-Le saludo serenamente. En respuesta solo consiguió una mirada escéptica del joven semidiós.

-Hablando de preguntas estúpidas-Percy hizo caso omiso del centauro y fue directo a su litera, donde se tumbo bocabajo y oculto el rostro en su almohada.

-Sé que es doloroso, créeme Percy, me duele tanto como a ti…-Pero el director de actividades no pensaba dejarse engañar por el intento del joven de fingir que dormía-Y, especialmente porque sé que tenían planeado irse juntos a Nueva Roma.

-Si lo que quieres es levantarme el ánimo…-Interrumpió la vos del ojiverde desde el fondo de la almohada-Necesitas practicar.

-Haaf-Al menos, su joven aprendiz conservaba su agrio y sarcástico sentido del humor-Se que no suena alentador, pero debes comprender que todo-

-¿Qué todo ocurre por una razón?-Atajo-¿Qué todo es la voluntad de los dieses? ¡Y si!-Esta vez no se resistió a levantarse y que Quirón viera sus ojos llorosos y enojados-¡Empiezo a sonar igual que Luke!

Por unos momentos ambos, maestro y alumno, tuvieron una batalla de miradas. El sereno pero estoico rostro de Quirón intentando discernir que había oculto en los turbulentos ojos verdes del más joven. Enojo, rabia, dolor, pesar y mucha confusión. Quirón había visto esa misma mirada cientos de veces en sus aprendices, y siempre dolía igual. Por eso mismo no se interpuso cuando Percy se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir vio como se detuvo en el marco de la puerta:

-Tal vez…-Dijo sin voltearse-Él tenía razón.

Continuara…

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo uno subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ¡para la primera semana de enero será el capi 2! Sin embargo no se confíen, pueden darme ánimos con sus Reviews, y no olviden su colaboración para mi alcancía de Reviews n_n recuerden, ¡son 1000!**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. Ya no Puedo Mas

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **Ahora, mientras mi querido "lado malo" sigue inconsciente aprovechare para decirles un par de cosas:**

 **¡ADORO A NICO! Hahahaha bueno eso no fue la revelación del día, solo quería dejarlo claro n_n**

 **Ya en serio, hay varias cosas que pasan en este capi así que dense prisa y comiencen a leer:**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Ya no puedo más"_

-Ah…-Quirón seguía sentado en su cilla de ruedas, a la sombra del porche de la casa grande e intentando concentrarse en la lectura de Gabriel García Márquez. Pero le resultaba realmente difícil leer una línea sin que su preocupación empañara su mente.

- _"Tal vez, él tenía razón"_ -Las palabras de su alumno no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Luke era un héroe, todos en el campamento, e incluso el Olimpo, concordaban en eso. En lo que las opiniones diferían era en sus métodos. Sus decisiones fueron equivocadas, su camino tal vez no el mejor. Y Percy le respetaba más que a nadie, era algo de lo que Quirón estaba muy consciente. Por eso estaba tan preocupado.

Luke había buscado el reconociendo y la venganza a la fuerza. Estaba molesto con su padre y los dioses. No había visto el plano completo. Ahora Percy estaba herido, molesto y, más que eso, frustrado. Su juicio podría verse nublado por eso. Pero Percy era leal, correcto. El jamás lastimaría a sus compañeros. Era capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo con tal de salvar a sus amigos. Era su naturaleza. Era su defecto.

Ira. Lealtad. Un corazón dividió a la mitad era suficiente para quebrar a una persona. Pero Percy era fuerte.

Era como si tomaran dos componentes químicos sin etiqueta, los mesclaran en una misma botella y luego la agitaras. No tenía idea de que iba a resultar. En sus años de experiencia, y decir "muchos" no sería más que un eufemismo, pocas veces se había visto, o sentido, tan ansioso. No, sería mejor decir nervioso, ante todas las posibles reacciones y las probabilidades de cada una.

Percy era como una vorágine a punto de estallar. Un pensamiento de lo más aterrador.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Entonces, solo te echo fuera, ¿así como así?-

-Si-Frank solo se limito a redundar con un asentimiento de la cabeza-Pero, creo que solo fue un accidente.

-Se está tornando impredecible-Intervino Reyna, sentada desde las gradas de la arena.

-¡No!-Salto de inmediato el romano en defensa de su primo-Fue un accidente; quiso irse y solo me vi arrastrado por la corriente y…

-Eso exactamente-Atajo la pretora-Jackson jamás lastimaría a sus amigos-

-¡No me lastimo!-

-¡Esta vez!-

-¡¿De qué lado estas?!-

-¡Solo soy objetiva!-

-¡Basta!-De un solo movimiento Jason detuvo aquella discusión; todos se voltearon a verlo. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Guardo silencio unos minutos y luego libero tensión en un pesado suspiro. Entonces los miro a todos, sus ojos serios y fríos-Me duele decirlo, pero Reyna tiene razón…

-Jason-Concilio Hazel a su lado, calmada y con un ligero dejo de temor en sus ojos. Ella respetaba a Percy y a Jason por igual, por eso negaba a pensar mal de alguno-Percy jamás-

-Tienes razón-Acoto Jason-Pero, incluso si no lo hizo a posta, término lanzando a Frank fuera del agua. Él ya de por si es impulsivo…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Salto la sureña, y Jason casi pudo sentir el suelo temblar a sus pies-¡Percy es nuestro amigo!

-¡Por eso mismo Hazel!-Respondió Jason-¡Porque somos amigos no puedo dejar de preocuparme!

-¿Y eso que significa?-Inquirió Frank, tomando a la hija de Plutón para que se calmara.

-Porque conozco a Percy-Explico el hijo de Júpiter-Ahora se siente culpable; si por accidente llega a lastimar a alguien no hará más que quebrarse.

-Percy jamás nos haría daño, ni a nadie-Ya había varios diamantes a los pies de la morena, pero no les prestaba atención. Hazel solo tenía su mirada enojada hacia su ex pretor. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la arena con paso firme. Tras ella solo se quedaron Jason, Reyna y Frank.

Un tenso silencio se instalo sobre ellos en cuanto se quedaron solos. Jason tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la nada mientras que los pretores solo pensaban en la situación con el hijo de Poseidón. Pero no duraron mucho así. Tras la salida de la centurión entro Leo, que parecía venir confundido por algo.

-¿Por qué Hazel parece querer mandar a todos con su padre?-Pregunto de entrada. Por suerte, fue suficiente para sacarles de encima el peso invisible que los cargaba.

-Olvida eso, se calmara en un momento-Jason se permitió soltar los brazos y relajar sus hombros. Estaba demasiado tenso.

-Vale, y sobre nuestro líder estrella marina… No hay señal-Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-Nadie lo ha visto, y las náyades tampoco; así que debe estar en la playa.

-Entonces no tiene sentido ir a buscarlo-Concluyo Jason dejándose caer contra una de las gradas.

-Entiendo que necesite su espacio pero si sigue aislándose será peor-Reyna también parecía tener pocas opciones que proponer.

-Podríamos invitarlo a Nueva Roma-Sugirió Frank-Ya saben, un cambio de aires.

-Annabeth tenían planeado que fueran a cursar su último año, juntos-Le recordó Reyna-Solo invitarlo sería contraproducente. Pero…-Parecía tener una idea, aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

-Creo que es una buena idea-Pero Jason pensaba lo mismo; cambio sus ojos de la puertorriqueña al canadiense-Un cambio de aires es lo mejor que podemos hacer por él. Lo convenceré de volver a Nueva York el resto del verano con su madre.

-¿Crees que acepte?-Pregunto Reyna con un tono escéptico y sus manos entrelazadas.

-Ustedes vayan a hablar con Quirón-Fue la respuesta del rubio antes de caminar hacia la salida de la arena-Yo me encargo de Percy…

Una vez se fue, Reyna miro a Leo:

-¿Tú qué piensas?-Pregunto, tan seria como solía ser pero había algo en su mirada. Algo, suave.

-¿Sobre mandar a Percy con su madre?-Confirmo el moreno recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza-Pues, no estoy seguro…-Sabia porque Reyna se lo preguntaba. De hecho, ellos tres habían perdido a sus seres amados de una forma espantosa. Tal vez eran quienes mejor podían llegar a entender el dolor de Percy-A mi me enviaron con mi tía, y no fue exactamente un cambio positivo.

-Comprendo-Por una vez, Reyna se permitió ser menos formal-Mi hermana y yo escapamos, fue cambio duro pero nos fortaleció.

-Yo llegue a Nueva Roma días después de saber que mi madre había muerto-Frank también, de hecho se permitió ser abrazado por los hombros por Leo; aunque este tuvo que pararse en una banca para alcanzar-Fue más, como mantenerme ocupado.

-Con estas referencias no ayudamos mucho-Bromeo seriamente el moreno-Amigo deberíamos formar un grupo de apoyo…-Para sorpresa de todos, Reyna sonrió mientras se llevaba los dedos cruzados cerca de los labios-¿Te reíste?

-No-Pero la pretora solo volvió a su impune seriedad. Mientras tanto, Frank se fijo en lo bien que se sentía ser abrazado como Leo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La tarde seguía calentando pero para Percy, que venía de salir del agua fresca de la playa, no era nada especial. No llevaba más que sus pantalones cortos del campamento, no se sentía de humor para llevar la camisa naranja. Los demás campistas que lo veían intentaban acerarse para hablar con él pero en cuanto lo miraban a los ojos solo hacían como si nada y seguían caminando de largo. De esta forma hizo su camino en silencio hasta su cabaña, en la cual lo esperaba cierto compañero rubio:

-Estas asustando a todos-Fue su saludo en cuanto se fijo en lo agresivos que eran los ojos de su amigo. Pero él le mantuvo la mirada, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la puerta de la cabaña.

-Quiero estar solo-Dijo Percy parándose a solo centímetros de Jason-¿Te importa?

-Claro-A pesar de no llevar camisa el aire alrededor de Percy se sentía frio. Su tono era suave pero su mirada firme. Jason lo notaba como una especie de ira helada-Solo pasaba para decirte que Argos nos espera en un rato.

-No me interesa-Percy ni siquiera pregunto.

-Iras con tu madre por él resto del verano-Pero Jason ya se esperaba un actitud así. Lo que no esperaba fue que Percy, tras quedarse de pie en el marco de la puerta unos segundos, Percy solo respondiera:

-Voy a empacar.

-V-vale…-Y la puerta de la cabaña tres se cerró en su cara. Jamás espero que fuera tan sencillo, incluso había estado preparado para enfrentar a Percy. En verdad, esta faceta sumisa y obediente en Percy resultaba, muy inquietante.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Convencer a Quirón de dejar ir a Percy antes que acabara el verano fue sencillo. De hecho cuando Reyna y Frank fueron a hablar con él fue como si le llegaran con la solución fugados de los Elíseos. El centauro estuvo de acuerdo con que enviar al ojiverde de regreso con su madre. Y obviamente el señor D no objeto nada en contra.

-Así que, ¿es oficial?-Will se encontraba practicando tiro. Mientras él apuntaba Leo y Frank lo miraban sentados desde la banca.

-Sí, Quirón dijo que se irían en cuanto Argos regrese de entregar las fresas-Frank se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas. Escucho el silbido de una flecha y luego la queja de un arquero por no acertar.

-Creí que ustedes los de Apolo eran buenos en estas cosas-Critico Leo dándole vueltas a una flecha; entonces pincho suavemente a Frank en el hombro-Tú turno grandote…

-S-si…-Mientras Frank tomaba su arco Leo no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Desde hacía rato que el canadiense actuaba extraño. O parar ser más precisos, actuaba algo lento; como si tuviera la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Aunque el hijo de Hefesto solo lo atribuyo al reciente estado de duelo por el que todos estaban pasando.

Frank soltó la flecha y fue directa a la diana, aunque solo acertó al unos centímetros de diferencia del punto del centro. Un buen tiro, en especial comparado con la flecha de Will al extremo del blanco.

-Ok, me toca-Después de eso jamás volverían a dejar que Leo tomara un arco y una flecha en su vida. Cortesía de una furiosa dríade con su cabello de hojas en llamas.

-Ah, están aquí-Reyna entro a la enfermería, donde Will vendaba el brazo de Frank donde tenía unos pocos rasguños causados por ramas, seguida de Hazel-Te estaba buscando…

-¿A mí?-Inquirió el romano, notando con Hazel evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí, ya nos quedamos más tiempo del planeado-Respondió la hija de Belona-Nos vamos esta noche.

-Vale-Por alguna razón, Reyna noto como el rostro de su colega Pretor lucia un poco decaído.

-Valdez-Llamo al moreno que se encontraba jugueteando con los utensilios médicos-Espero que puedas llevarnos-Frank levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-Claro, aerolíneas Valdez siempre están al servicio-Respondió con su usual tono bromista-Incluso les daré un precio especial-No pudo contenerse y reír.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La despedida de Percy no fue especialmente ruidosa. Solo los más cercanos del campamento fueron a desearle buen viaje a él y a Jason, que por alguna razón se iba con él también. Otro inasistente fue la usual efusividad del hijo de Poseidón que se limito a despedirse con un simple:

-Adiós-Antes de tomar su maleta y subir a la camioneta. Donde Argos ya esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Hablare con él…-Dijo Jason, aunque la verdad no tenía ningún plan-Nos vemos en Nueva Roma-Se despidió de sus amigos romanos antes de subir y sentarse junto a Percy en el asiento trasero.

El viaje fue tranquilo, silencioso. Ni siquiera Argos, que amante de la buena música, encendió la radio; y no a causa de la presión en la parte trasera, sino a la ausencia de esta. Jason no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. A preguntarse como abordar una conversación. Pero lo triste fue que no se le ocurrió ninguna. Y no por miedo a una reacción agresiva de su primo; sino tono lo contrario. Percy lucia tan tranquilo, tan calmado, que resultaba difícil creer que era la misma persona.

Así que en ese absoluto silencio el viaje llego a su fin. Argos estaciono frente a la acera del nuevo edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Sally. Se despidió de Percy con usual asentimiento de cabeza y media sonrisa. El ojiverde devolvió el gesto y bajo; era su última oportunidad:

-¡Percy!-En un segundo el rubio bajo y rodeo el auto, alcanzando a su primo en la entrada del edificio-Hermano, yo-Y una vez mas Jason no tuvo nada que decir. Con la única diferencia que esta vez fue por verse rodeado de los brazos de su primo.

No que jamás se hubieran abrazado. Al ganar una competencia, bromear, o simplemente para fastidiar al otro con una actitud melosa. Solo que esta vez se sentía tan diferente. Estaba literalmente atrapado por la fuerza de su primo. Además podía sentirlo un poco frio, como si aun no se recuperara de haber estado en mar. Y Percy tenía el rostro oculto en su pecho, casi podía sentir como si temblara.

-¿Hermano?-Pregunto dudoso e inmóvil.

-Solo un segundo-Su vos se escucho ligeramente ahogada a causa de que aun tenía el rostro oculto. Un momento después sintió como era liberado del agarre pero Percy mantenía sus manos a los lados de sus brazos-Jason.

-Cuídate ¿sí?-Fueron sus palabras compartiendo el gesto y tomando a Percy de los lados a la vez que le apretaba un poco en un intento de confortarlo y darle fuerza-Llama si necesitas algo.

-Lo hare-Fue toda la respuesta de Percy antes de darse la vuelta y entrar. Aunque dejando al rubio con una extraña duda, ¿su primo le había respondido a lo primero o a lo segundo? Le daba un mal presentimiento. Pero alejo todos sus pensamientos negativos agitando la cabeza.

Confiaba en Percy.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Su llegada a casa fue exactamente como vaticino: se vio rodeado por los brazos de su madre y un apretón en el hombro por parte de Paul. Sally quería muchísimo a Annabeth, se habían vuelto muy unidas durante la desaparición de su hijo, y no pudo contener una lagrima cuando le dijo a Percy cuanto lo sentía. Paul, por su lado, había conocido poco a la novia de su hijastro, pero tenía una muy buena imagen de ella y sabía lo mucho que él ojiverde la amaba.

Pero hubo algo que Sally no pudo notar en medio del dolor, y Paul sí. Tal vez sonara insensible, pero el podía tener una visión más objetiva de estado de Percy: actuaba muy indiferente. Y no en el sentido de apartar a las personas, no, el correspondía al abrazo de su madre con tanta fuerza como ella. Era algo diferente, como si a la vez intentara mantener la cabeza fría y calcular cual era la mejor forma de enterrar su dolor. Aunque tal vez era solo una suposición algo exagerada, era normal que un adolescente quisiera evitar el dolor. Por eso no siguió dándole más vueltas.

Lo que si los sorprendió fue que, luego de dejar su maleta en su habitación Percy salió y les pregunto si podían ir a cenar fuera. Sally estuvo de acuerdo y Paul no encontró una razón para no hacerlo, era una buena forma de mantener la mente ocupada sin negar el luto. Así que fueron a comer a un restaurante de pasta al que los adultos solían ir cuando querían variar la rutina.

Aunque poco y nada era lo que decía Percy la conversación fluía naturalmente. No forzaban las palabras, y a veces se quedaban solo comiendo en silencio.

-Percy, ¿dónde cursaras tu último año?-Indago Paul en un momento espontaneo. Siendo un tema neutral pensó que pisaba terreno seguro.

-…-El llamado no respondió de inmediato, solo dejo su tenedor a mitad de camino unos segundos antes de devolverlo al plato antes de responder-Aun no lo sé.

-Puedo conseguirte un cupo donde quieras-Le ofreció su padrastro.

-Gracias Paul-Fue todo lo que dijo con respecto al tema antes de seguir con su comida. Silenciosamente Sally y su marido intercambiaron una mirada, entre confusa y preocupada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Volvieron a casa antes de las once. Sally y Paul dejaron a su hijo para que descansara y se fueron a su habitación. Mientras ambos dormían en la oscuridad la luz de la acera se filtraba tenuemente por la ventana, apenas se distinguía algo en la oscuridad; una mesa de noche, una lámpara apagada, un par de pendientes y una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

-No conocía esta faceta melodramática tuya-Aquella vos suave y sarcástica lo tomo tan de sorpresa que casi tropieza con el escalón. Percy se recupero rápidamente y vio a Nico esperándolo al pie de las escaleras de entrada del edificio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió en cuanto lo alcanzo al nivel de la acera.

-Llámame loco, pero sabía qué harías algo como esto-Respondió su primo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando a su lado-No te preocupes, hablare con tía Sally y le diré que estarás bien.

-¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?-Dijo Percy ignorando por completo la manera de Nico al referirse a su madre.

-Quiero asegurarme que no harás una estupidez-Respondió sencillamente el hijo de Hades; caminaron en silencio unos minutos. Después de cruzar algunas calles Nico miro a Percy, su rostro seguía impasible-Entonces, ¿A dónde vas?

-¿No piensas detenerme?-

-Tampoco pienso acompañarte-Atajo, adivinando la siguiente pregunta. Entonces recibió una mirada escéptica con una ceja levantada-Se lo que estás haciendo, y sé que lo necesitas-Explico-Pero no quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo hice.

-Acabas de decir que no me detendrás-

-Me refiero a que te apartes-Aclaro Nico mientras esperaban la luz de cruce en una calle desierta-Créeme, la soledad no es buena consejera.

-¿Jason esta esperándome en alguna parte?-Pregunto el hijo de Poseidón, listo para caminar en sentido contrario.

-Solo yo se que te irás, a no sé donde, en el campamento seguirán pensando que estas con tu familia-Dijo Nico-A menos que quieras dejar un mensaje… ¿Nada? Ok, ¿puedo saber a dónde vas?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé-El tono de Percy seguía siendo estoico, cosa que a su primo le preocupaba.

-Vale, solo tengo una condición, ¡a menos que quieras que te lleve directo con Quirón ahora!-Agrego rápidamente al ver que su primo abría la boca para rebatir-Tranquilo, solo quiero que no estés solo ¿de acuerdo?-Lo siguiente que Percy pudo notar fue al enorme perro mastín que salía de entre los árboles del parque, era negro y llevaba un brillante y nuevo collar rojo-Llévatela, un poco de compañía te irá bien; y yo estaré más tranquilo.

-Hola nena-Percy saludo a su perra del infierno rascándole la oreja-¿La quieres para que me vigile?

-Te queremos Percy-Respondió sencillamente Nico-Ahora sube antes de que me ponga sentimental, vamos largo… ¿Solo una mochila?

Percy no respondió de inmediato. Primero se trepo al lomo de su perra del infierno y le dedico una tenue sonrisa a su primo menor. La primera en días.

-¡NI…-Atajo Nico con un dedo amenazador al ver a Percy abrir la boca-Se te ocurra decir adiós!

Percy solo cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza. En el fondo, se sentía mejor consigo mismo al saber que alguien sabia que se iba. Nico era una presencia muy tranquilizadora, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario. Se inclino hacia el oído de su perra y susurro:

-Corre-

Lo último que Nico vio fue a la perra del infierno desaparecer en las sombras con su primo a cuestas. El solo suspiro y rogo a los dioses por la seguridad del hijo de Poseidón. Y la suya propia, si Jason o alguien más llegaba a enterarse que había sido cómplice en la fuga de Percy Jackson.

Continuara…

 **¡Ay de aquel que le toque un solo cabello a mí Nico!**

 **Joooh, a ver quiero que sean honestos: ¿quién pudo adivinar que esto pasaría? La fuga de Percy, el complot de los chicos para mandarlo con Sally, en lo personal ame la parte en la que Percy abraza a Jason n_n no pude resistirme…**

 **Oh, también adore la parte en la que Nico finalmente apareció frente a Percy llamándolo melodramático hahaha la verdad ame esa ultima parte, ¿y a ustedes?**

 **Bueno aquí comienza la pequeña travesia que tengo planeada para nuestro amado hijo de Poseidón! Algún lugar que quieran que visite? O algún personaje que quieran que aparezca pronto? O quieren ya escenas de acción? Con gusto les dare gusto a todos!**

 **Porfa no olviden sus Reviews!**


	4. ¿A donde Iré?

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _¿A dónde iré?"_

El viaje sombra nunca ha sido la forma de transporte favorita de los semidioses, ni siquiera de los hijos de Hades. Pero mientras la Señorita O´Leary se movía entre la oscuridad, Percy mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la oscuridad apenas de rozaba la piel. Le era indiferente a la falta de aire o a las corrientes de frio que solían atacar su cuerpo como miles de agujas pinchando sus extremidades. Se sintió extraño, de no ser porque aguantaba la respiración habría pensado que estaba soñando.

El viaje acabo y las patas de la perra se hundieron un par de centímetros sobre la tierra árida. Ambos jadearon en diferentes grados de cansancio y aspirando el cálido aire que los rodeaba; Percy le sacudió entre las orejas para confortarla y dejarla descansar un poco.

-Buena chica…-Le dijo mientras bajaba de ella con su mochila al hombro. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaban a solo unos metros de una carretera. Ambos comenzaron a caminar al borde del pavimente hasta que dieron con un enorme cartel que rezaba el nombre de una ciudad a veinte kilómetros. Era tarde en la noche y el aire que soplaba era caliente, la luna llena iluminaba su camino y más adelante podían verse las luces de la ciudad.

Tenía algo de dinero, suficiente para una hamburguesa y algunas mas para su perra. No le preocupaba caminar solo en la calle en mitad de la noche, tenía suficiente rabia acumulada para defenderse ya fuera de simples ladrones o de algún monstruo y además llevaba una perra del infierno del tamaño de un autobús con él.

-Espérame aquí-Le dijo a su mascota antes de entrar a la ciudad. La Señorita O´Leary le dio un golpe cariñoso con la nariz, como diciéndole que se cuidara. Él le rasco el cuello y se interno en las calles; los postes de luz, semáforos en las esquinas, trafico ligero y algún que otro borracho o vagabundo en los callejones. Después de caminar varias cuadras finalmente dio con una tienda de veinticuatro horas, la típica con rejas en la ventana y anuncios de neón de algunas marcas.

Entro y empezó a buscar algo que pudiera llenar el estomago de su perra; él particularmente se conformaba con una soda. Lleno una cesta con panques baratos y algo de carne seca; en la caja registradora estaba el típico sujeto obeso con chiva y cara poco agradable.

-Esos son muchos…-Comento en cuanto Percy dejo la cesta sobre el aparador.

-¿Cuánto es?-Pero el ojiverde no estaba interesado en charlar. Pago, tomo su cambio y se fue con una bolsa de papel llena de su compra. Afuera, al otro lado de la calle, bajo un poste de luz, estaba estacionado un auto rodeado de varios sujetos de aspecto sospechoso, fumando y escuchando rap en la radio. El semidiós los ignoro y emprendió su camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaba cavilaba donde pasar la noche, no tenia tanto como para pagar una habitación en cualquier hotel barato así que lo más seguro era que se quedara a dormir en una banca de algún parque. Llego al límite de la ciudad y diviso a la Señorita O'Leary sentada y esperándolo justo donde la había dejado. La saludo y le dio la comida que había comprado. Mientras la perra del infierno devoraba sus panques y carne, él se apoyo contra un edificio y se puso a pensar.

Estaban justo en Phoenix, California. Demasiado cerca del Campamento Júpiter, no quería arriesgarse y cruzarse con algún romano por casualidad. No, dejaría que su perra descansara un poco y luego se irían.

-¡Grrrh!-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por el gruñido de la Señorita O´Leary. Estaba ligeramente agazapada mirando fijamente hacia un punto adelante; él siguió con la mirada y vio el mismo auto de antes, estacionado a un par de calles-Mmm-Al parecer los sujetos de antes lo habían visto como una potencial presa fácil. No estaba de humor para lidiar con un montón de idiotas drogados, pero tampoco era tan desalmado como para obligar a su perra a dar otro viaje tan pronto. Así que la monto y ella, captando sus intenciones, devoro lo último de su comida antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a correr directo hacia el auto que los vigilaba… Un salto y lo dejaron atrás.

Ir por la carretera de una ciudad montando sobre un perro del infierno era algo que Percy jamás se imagino que haría, algo completamente irresponsable, una completa y abierta provocación a la maldita suerte de un mestizo. Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que no se llevaba bien con las reglas, pero esta vez quebrarlas lo hacía sentir tan bien que poco le importo.

Dejo que la Señorita O´Leary corriera todo cuanto quisiera, dejaron atrás Phoenix y se internaron en el próximo estado aunque no estaba muy seguro de cual era. Solo supo que por la mañana el cielo se veía nublado y su peluda amiga ya merecía un descanso. Se detuvieron junto a una parada de autobús desierta al lado de la carretera, donde le dio los últimos panques y él se devoro una barra energética de su mochila.

-¿Dónde crees que estemos?-Le pregunto al can cuando el silencio empezó a volverse odioso. Esta solo lo miro y sacudió sus orejas-Si, yo tampoco tengo idea…-Necesitaba seguir moviéndose, al menos hasta que estuviera cómodo en algún lugar; pero tampoco estaba de humor para caminar por la ciudad y lo vieran raro por tener un camión de basura siguiéndolo, o un autobús o como sea que vieran los mortales a su perra de tamaño descomunal-¿Qué dices, un salto más?-Un fuerte ladrido y un instante después solo quedaron un par de envoltorios y algunas migas.

Una vez más la oscuridad no se sentía tan fría como antes. Lo contrario a cuando volvieron a salir sobre tierra, las patas de la Señorita O'Leary se hundieron en lodo y Percy sintió las gotas de lluvia chocar contra ellos. Era refrescante después del aire de Phoenix y esta vez habían aparecido en medio de un bosque; completamente rodeados de arboles y sin señales de cualquier clase de civilización. Le dio un par de palmadas en el morro al can y empezó a caminar; antes se habría sentido nervioso de estar en un lugar desconocido. Pero ahora no podía importarle menos.

Siguieron andando hasta que un ciervo, al parecer muy asustado, se cruzaba en su camino. La perra se sorprendió muchísimo y empezó a agitar la cola, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que pensaba. Percy salto de su lomo y le palmeo el cuello con cariño:

-Anda, ve-Un fuerte ladrido y la perra del infierno se fue disparada entre los arboles tras el pobre animal. Percy jamás la había visto cazar, pero supuso que sería bueno que esta pudiera divertirse un rato en el bosque persiguiendo animales inocentes; además, con suerte, así no tendría que alimentarla después. Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar.

De alguna forma pudo mantener el agua de la lluvia alejada, como si tuviera un paraguas invisible sobre él, pero eso no impidió que se llenara sus botas de barro. Siguió caminando hasta que dio con un camino de tierra y lo siguió por lo que parecía ser una pequeña cuesta abajo; se sentía cansado pero no tenía ganas de dormir.

Llego a un terreno mucho más parejo, un campo abierto rodeado de más arboles, nada inusual de no ser por lo que parecía ser una cancha de beisbol. Muy usada, o al menos eso parecía ya que tenía las líneas de carrera entre bases muy bien marcadas en tierra y algunas marcas de neumáticos a un lado. Lo bueno de su descubrimiento era que ya sabía qué camino tomar y una hora después estaba de regreso en una pequeña ciudad. Tuvo que dejar de detener las gotas de lluvia pero no dejo que el agua lo mojara; a quien le importa si un mortal lo veía. Todo en lo quería pensar era en lo mucho que quería un trago.

-Oye S, mira para allá…-Un sujeto se encontraba apoyado en la barra y apunto con su cigarrillo hacia la entrada del bar, por donde un adolescente apenas iba entrando. El aludido y todo su grupo sonrió satisfecho; estaban en una ciudad pequeña, reconocían al instante cuando alguien no era de por allí.

El adolescente se sentó en la barra y ordeno una cerveza, pareció discutir un poco con el barman hasta que le enseño su identificación. Perfecto, seguramente era su primera ves tomando. No les costaría nada quitarle lo que llevara encima. Seguramente no era mucho, pero al menos tendrían un rato de entretenimiento golpeando a un niño.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El clima empezaba a ponerse peor. La lluvia más densa y el aire más frio; allí, en mitad del bosque, las gotas de agua se veían frenadas por el follaje de los arboles dando un ligero refugio a las criaturas que vivían allí. Entre ellas un grupo de lobos, demasiado más grande de lo normal, se movían en parejas como si patrullaran su territorio. En particular uno con el color de la arena y otro, hembra, gris como las nubes se movían entre los árboles en una carrera amistosa.

- _Vamos hermanito, te estás quedando atrás-_

 _-Eso crees, solo te estoy dando ventaja-_ Siguieron corriendo hasta que de repente la hembra se detuvo y retrocedió- _¿Le´?_

 _-Seth, ¿somos los únicos en esta zona verdad?-_ Inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento del lobo que era su hermano- _Ven aquí, mira esto…_ -

- _¡Waoh!_ -Allí a donde apuntaba su hermana había una huella enorme. Al menos cuatro veces la suya, además era profunda y ya estaba encharcada-¡ _Es más grande que las patotas de Paul!_

 _-¡Te escuche Seth!-_

 _-Amigo tus patas son enormes…_

 _-Basta; Leah, ¿qué ocurre?-_ Inquirió la vos de Sam en su mente.

- _Solo es una huella, muy grande para ser de alguno de nosotros-_

 _-¿Alguno de nosotros? ¿Es una huella de lobo?-_

 _-Eso parece-_ Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Leah volvió a hablar- _¿Alguna idea, genios?_

 _-¿Estás segura que es una huella?-_

 _-No soy estúpida Jared; como sea, Seth y yo volveremos ya, si alguno quiere venir a revisa-_

 _-¡Esperen!-_ Esta vez se unió una vos más apremiante, masculina- _Encontré un venado muerto._

 _-¿Jake no podías esperar a la cena?-_ Bromeo Seth y de haber podido su hermana le habría dado una colleja.

- _¿Sanguijuela?_ -Pregunto un cauteloso alfa.

- _No, ha este parece que se lo comió un animal-_ Jacob no solo revisaba el animal, también su alrededor; lodo mesclado con sangre y también más huellas- _Leah tiene razón parecen de lobo. En serio son grandes… Lo siento Paul._

 _-Váyanse al cuerno-_ Gruño.

- _Regresemos a casa de Emily-_ Mando Sam- _Si hay un animal salvaje por ahí es mejor que no nos alejemos de la reserva…_

 _-¿Qué hay de las patrullas?_

 _-Está bien, podemos dejarlas por hoy…_

La orden fue dada y todos los miembros de la manada regresaron, claro que les tomo un poco de tiempo regresar a los que se encontraban en las montañas. Para los que estaban cerca solo fueron unos segundos de carrera y detenerse antes para vestirse entre los arboles con shorts y alguna sudadera. En el interior de la casa la joven mujer ya tenía varios panes listos para los muchachos.

-¡Hola!-Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Clearwater.

-Hola chicos, veo que Sam los dejo ir antes…-Bromeo la chica tomando una taza de té.

Mientras Seth devoraba su primera pieza de pan le iba contando a la morena sobre el descubrimiento de la huella gigante. También fueron llegando el resto de los chicos, Quil y Jared, Paul y Sam, que se lanzo a besar a su novia en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa, y finalmente Embry. Al verlo llegar sólo todos le preguntaron por Jacob.

-Dijo que daría otra vuelta, creo que se quedo algo nervioso con ese animal-Comento el quileute.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-Le pregunto Sam, sentado desde la mesa.

-Creo que eran huellas de perro-Respondió rascándose la nuca-Todo el lugar olía como uno, pero también olía raro… Como a sal y a azufre.

-Jmm-El alfa se tomo unos minutos para meditarlo. Sostuvo su pan con una mano en el aire mientras miraba la madera gastada del comedor-Si algo pasa la policía puede hacerse cargo; pero no estará de más que busquemos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿No es algo peligroso?-Tercio Emily desde la cocina, obviamente preocupada-Podrían salir lastimados.

-Vamos Em´, luchamos contra vampiros-Quil dijo-Un simple perro no puede hacernos nada.

-Lo dice el tipo al que mordió un conejo-Se mofo Jared. Y con eso dieron pie a una nueva discusión infantil en la que Emily tuvo que amenazarlos con dejarlos sin cena si llegaban a romper algo. Mientras todos se reían de la cara de regañados de ambos, Seth no podía de golpetear con sus dedos la mesa y de mirar al techo con el mentón apoyado en su otra mano preguntándose donde estaría Jacob en ese momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras se movía entre los arboles agradecía mentalmente ser el único de la manada en fase. No soportaría tener que lidiar con las preguntas de sus compañeros de porque estaba buscando… lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. Ni siquiera él entendía bien que era lo que seguía, había algo que lo movía a seguir aquel aroma. Le picaba por completo la curiosidad en su interior.

¿Qué era esa criatura de huellas tan grandes? ¿Qué era ese aroma? Una mescla mineral extraña de sal, hierro y azufre. Era un aroma similar al de los vampiros, que le picaba la nariz sin llegar a molestarle. Como el olor a gasolina, sabes que es malo pero no puedes dejar de aspirarlo. En ese momento Jacob solo quería saber de dónde provenía y… No tenía idea de que hacer luego.

- _Podría ser un vampiro-_ No podía descartar aquella posibilidad. Sin darse cuenta llego demasiado cerca del límite del bosque con la ciudad, pero no fue aquello lo que llamo su atención-¡ _Mierda!_ -Sangre. Indudablemente ese era el olor a sangre humana; no podía escuchar nada más que la lluvia contra las hojas pero, por un instante, el silbido del viento le pareció distinto. Tal vez solo fue su imaginación.

Agito la cabeza y se apresuro en ir a confirmar el origen de olor a sangre. Asegurándose de mantenerse oculto entre los árboles se acerco tanto como pudo, no podía internarse en el pueblo pero al menos estaba seguro de no haber rastro en ninguna sanguijuela en el área. Era inquietante todo el aroma a esa cantidad de sangre pero ya podía escuchar las sirenas de policía.

Dio el asunto por acabado y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa. Tenía hambre y podría llamar a Bella… O no… O enviarle una nota con Billy… O lo que fuera…

A la mañana siguiente Charlie Swan se encontraba sentado su mesa usual de la cafetería del pueblo devorando su emparedado de pollo y su café. Levanto la cabeza en cuanto escucho la campañilla de la entrada y vio a su hija caminar hacia él:

-Hola papá-Saludo la chica, sentándose y dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal la escuela?-Mientras le hizo una seña a la camarera-Te he pedido una ensalada…

-Genial-Mientras comían en un cómodo silencio como acostumbraban; minutos después Bella pudo notar como su padre parecía algo inquieto-¿Estás bien?

-Bella, ¿aun tienes el gas pimienta que te di?-

-¡Oh vamos papá, Edward no va a-

-No lo digo por tu novio-Atajo el oficial, sin poder evitar un tic en su ceja-Es que ayer encontramos a un grupo de hombres seriamente golpeados.

-Hablas, de…-La chica tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ser demasiado evidente con su pregunta-¿Los mataron?

-No no, pero cerca-Respondió su padre-Eran cinco, todos con antecedentes de asaltantes, los encontramos en un callejón, estaban… Eso no importa.

-¿Cómo esperas que me cuide si no me dices de que debo hacerlo?-Inquirió astutamente su hija mientras aparentaba indiferencia dando un bocado a su ensalada. En el fondo quería averiguar si era lo que ella sospechaba.

-Bueno…-Cedió su padre antes de darle otro bocado a su comida-Parece que intentaron asaltar a alguien y se toparon con un karateka o un decimo dan o yo que sé.

-¿Entonces crees que un maestro de kung fu anda por ahí haciendo el papel de héroe?-

-¡Esto es serio Bella!-Le riño Charlie con voz baja-Los golpes están bien, pero tenían los pulmones llenos de agua y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?-Esta vez la vos de la chica era más seria.

-El doctor Cullen los atendió en urgencias. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que los había encontrado en un callejón y no ahogándose en un rio… Solo, dime que tendrás mas cuidado a partir de ahora ¿sí?

Bella se quedo algo pensativa después de comer con su padre. ¿Ladrones ahogados? Bueno eso sin duda sonaba extraño pero no le preocupaba. No eran ladrones encontrados muertos sin sangre o despedazados por algún animal, nada que lograra preocuparla. Aunque le preguntaría a Carlisle cuando lo viera, solo para cerciorarse. Por el momento tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como en su novio que la esperaba afuera en su volvo plateado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Paremos aquí…-El atardecer había pasado ya hacía varias horas y el parque se encontraba desierto. El césped verde era fresco y las sombras se extendían lejos de los postes de luz. Percy aterrizo sobre la grama y se permitió mover un poco el cuello, se sentía tenso y cansado; llevaba ya cuatro días sin dormir, al parecer su cuerpo se negaba a seguir despierto un minuto más.

Con su mano en el cuello de su perra se centro en mirar el gran obelisco frente a ambos: el monumento a Washington. Era la primera vez que lo veía pero no podía sentir nada al hacerlo, para él no era más que un montón de bloques apilados con forma de aguja gigante. La Señorita O´Leary fue a echarse bajo uno de los arboles seguida de su dueño, el cual le dio un último panque y se sentó en la grama, apoyándose contra el pelaje del can. Tomo un trago de agua de su cantimplora en la mochila y se dedico a contemplar el obelisco.

Iluminado por grandes reflectores en la base el mismo se reflejaba en la superficie de la gran fuente que se extendía a todo lo largo que era el mismo a nivel del suelo, era una visión que no hacía más que amargarle la garganta. Se suponía que llevaría a Annabeth a ese mismo lugar para su aniversario. Que lo aburriera con su interminable cháchara sobre arquitectura, que lo obligara a ir hasta la punta y tomarse una selfie juntos.

La Señorita O´Leary le golpeo suavemente la pierna con su nariz, como si quisiera distraerlo; Percy le rasco entre las orejas y le sonrió tenuemente:

-Dormiré un poco…-Le dijo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y apoyar la cabeza contra las costillas de la perra del infierno-Despiértame al amanecer-Un pequeño gemido le indico que podía descansar tranquilo.

Cerró sus ojos recordando, brevemente, a los pobres diablos que habían intentado asaltarlo antes de saltar a Washington. Tal vez se había excedido un poco, sin duda un comportamiento indigno de un semidiós del campamento mestizo, pero poco le importaba ya eso. Solo quería poder pasar la noche sin ninguna clase de sueño…

… no importa a donde escapara. Siempre estaría bajo el ojo de las moiras.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bien? Releí el capi varias veces, creo que me quedo algo confuso, ¿o ustedes que opinan?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la situación nómada de Percy? ¿Y la de la manada? ¿Qué creen que hará ahora nuestro querido y prófugo semidiós?**

 **Confieso que me muero por poner una buena escena de acción con Percy, pero por ahora solo quiero ir sazonando todo, dejar el terreno bien preparado para dar un buen momento de drama y acción!**

 **¿Qué les gustaría ver en el próximo capi?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Nomada

**¡HOLA! Mis amados y amadas no tienen idea de cómo los extrañe durante todo este tiempo… Pero en serio, la U me tenia agarrado por un lado muy doloroso para los hombres y no tenía tiempo ni para leer (See, fue horrible…) Waoh al fin concordamos en algo, genial.**

 **Señores y seguimos haciéndole un seguimiento a nuestro querido nuevo mochilero favorito hahaha que cochina envidia hahahaha**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _Nómada"_

Un potente ladrido resonó en la noche. Varias personas en la plaza miraron a su alrededor, asustadas, intentando ver de dónde había venido o si el dicho can se encontraba cerca de ellos, pero no vieron nada extraño. El lugar se encontraba iluminado por los altos candelabros, los arboles oscuros, algunas familias caminaban por aquí o por allá, las parejas se paseaban entre los puestos de dulces y una pegajosa tonada de feria llenaba el aire. Casi habían olvidado al perro callejero que habían escuchado ladrar, cuando algo más llamo su atención.

Una mujer grito algo en alemán segundos antes de que una motocicleta fuera de control saliera de la nada y se estrello contra uno de los arboles. Muchas personas reaccionaron alarmadas pero el caos cundió realmente cuando uno de los puestos de algodón de azúcar estallo en llamas. Automáticamente todas las personas en la plaza comenzaron a correr, algunos restos de madera saltaron en los arboles y el fuego comenzaba a expandirse.

Un hombre tomo a su hija y la alzo en sus brazos comenzando a correr; la pequeña, apenas consciente del peligro ha su alrededor pudo observar algo entre las llamas y las sombras que estas mismas producían: era la figura de un chico que corría junto a un enorme animal.

-¡Agh!-De repente la pequeña ya no estaba en brazos de su padre. Ahora estaba tendida en el suelo viendo a su padre siendo jalado por… por algo. Era enorme, y parecía un animal, un león como el que había visto en el zoológico-¡Emili!-La pequeña vio a su padre intentando aferrarse con los dedos al suelo mientras le gritaba que huyera, que fuera por ayuda-¡Emi-

Pero lo último que vio la pequeña antes de que todo se oscureciera y silenciara fue un par de brillantes puntos verdes brillando y moviéndose en la oscuridad, dejando un final estela tras ellos. Igual que las luces de véngala con las que le gustaba jugar.

Fue… un bonito último pensamiento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El amanecer se encontraba en su apogeo. La oscuridad en la sabana comenzaba a retroceder pero el cielo sobre ella se observaba brillante y azul, con apenas unas pocas nubes alargadas surcándolo. En mitad de la sabana una gigantesca roca circular proyectaba su sombra. Sobre esta, la señorita O´Leary se encontraba sentada en sus cuartos traseros mirando al sol saliente y a su lado su amo se dedicaba a atizar la pequeña fogata en la que intentaba cocinar unas salchichas. Tenía su mochila a un lado, sus zapatos y su camisa.

-Ah, que calor…-Para ser tan temprano ya tenía la frente ligeramente perlada en sudor. Tomo la primera salchicha y se la comió de un bocado-Ten-Le arrojo la segunda a su perra, aunque esta apenas si debió sentirla entre los dientes con lo pequeña que era. Aun así le Señorita O´Leary se la agradeció golpeándole el rostro con su nariz.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, las salchichas y medio pan que le había quedado de la noche anterior, se levanto y estiro a todo lo alto que era. Pudo sentir el sol darle en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en el rostro y el torso, ya que no llevaba nada de la cintura para arriba, era una agradable sensación de calidez; al menos en su piel. Debía estar ya en su segundo mes desde que dejo el campamento, o tal vez era el tercero; no estaba seguro, no llevaba la cuenta. De lo que si estaba segura era de que estaba en Australia, y desde que había estado en ese lugar por primera vez había cogido la costumbre de ir allí a descansar.

Era imposible que alguien, o algo, lo molestaran estando en la cima de aquella roca tan famosa.

-Mmm…-Inconscientemente se sujeto el brazo con la mano. En el mismo lugar en el que se había quemado la noche anterior en su pequeña visita turística. Claro que no quedaba rastro alguno de cicatriz, no, se había curado con el agua de la playa.

Desde su huida que había estado luchando constantemente. Ladrones intentando tomarle por desvalido, policías queriendo pasarse de listos con él, borrachos, camioneros y motociclistas en los bares. Solo un par de veces se había encontrado con algún monstruo, y no había sido nada grave; era exactamente lo había estado queriendo. Pero jamás creyó encontrarse frente a frente con la manticora. No tan pronto.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Termino su desayuno en lo que el sol terminaba de salir, tomo su mochila, se subió a la señorita O´Leary y juntos saltaron a la sombra que proyectaba la roca sobre la que se encontraban. Para esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado al viaje sombra; ya no se mareaba y su piel parecía haberse vuelto insensible al frio que solía atacarla en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, aguanto la respiración y cuando volvió a aspirar el frio aire del norte se coló de lleno en sus pulmones.

-Bien chica, diviértete-Le rasco un poco las orejas a su perra infernal, a lo que esta respondió con una ladrido animado antes de comenzar a correr e internarse entre los árboles, levantando la nieve tras sus grandes patas. Percy se acomodo su mochila al hombro y sonrió de medio lado, había descubierto que su perra disfrutaba mucho corriendo y cazando por su cuenta mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Esta vez había escogido la ciudad de Quebec, en Canadá, estaban a mitad del invierno si no se equivocaba pero solo había una pequeña nevada; por lo cual había algo de gente en las calles, pero nadie noto al bronceado joven que salió del bosque, sin camisa y con una mochila al hombro. Pero claro, solo tuvo que cruzar una calle para que todas las personas en la acera voltearan a mirarlo; pero no podía importarle menos que lo señalaran o miraran con suspicacia, solo quería encontrar algo para beber. Le tomo un rato pero al final pudo encontrar una taberna a un par de calles de donde apareció, para entonces el frio ya empezaba a calarle así que se detuvo antes en un callejón y se puso una camisa de camuflaje militar.

No había muchas personas adentro; era un lugar pequeño, con la barra y algunas mesas de fondo, todo estaba hecho con un aire rustico de madera. En cualquier otro momento le habría parecido acogedor, pero ahora solo quería sentarse a la barra:

-Una cerveza-Pidió al cantinero; un hombre adulto, de complexión ancha, una incipiente calva y un bigote bien arreglado.

-¿No eres algo-Pero su indagación se corto cuando vio que el chico sostenía su identificación en alto con el codo apoyado sobre la barra, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Era obvio que le cuestionaban sobre su edad a menudo. Ya sin ningún argumento en contra tomo un tarro de vidrio y lo lleno con el líquido de cebada-Aquí tienes.

El misterioso chico no dijo nada, solo tomo el tarro y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago.

-Valla…-Dijo asombrado el hombre de la barra. Percy solo lo ignoro; se termino su bebida y pidió otra. Otro par de hombres, también sentados en la barra, a un par de lugares miraban de reojo al chico tan callado que bebía como si fuera el fin del mundo-¿Problemas, chico?

-…-Una vez más el ojiverde guardo silencio con sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la nada.

-Eh niño-Le llamo uno de los hombres de la barra. Grande, con barba, el típico camionero de pueblo-No sé quién te creas pero aquí, cuando alguien nos habla, se responde por educación.

-Yo no soy de por aquí-Se limito a responder Percy, dejando su tarro a medio camino de su boca.

-¿Y como se supone que llegaste?-Inquirió, molesto, otro hombre-La carretera está bloqueada por un deslizamiento de nieve en la montaña.

-Con mi perra-

-¡Mocoso arrog-Pero antes que terminara su frase el camionero termino cayendo de espaldas con su silla. Nadie noto como fue Percy quien simplemente la empujo con el pie; se acabo cerveza a pecho, dejo un par de billetes sobre la barra y se fue de allí. Todos los presentes que quedaron se quedaron viendo al hombre levantándose del suelo y volviendo a sentarse en uno de los banquillos de la barra-Maldición…

El tabernero, por su parte, solo se dispuso a limpiar la cerveza derramada de la barra.

Afuera la pequeña nevada se había transformado en una fuerte ventisca, obligando a todos en las calles a correr para refugiarse del viento y la nieve. Al menos, para la mayoría. Percy tuvo que ir directo de regreso al bosque, donde los arboles le brindaron un buen refugio de la nieve, mas no del viento; camino un poco mas internándose entre los árboles. Por suerte la nieve no era mus distinta del agua y podía mantenerse seco. Cuando considero que ya había caminado bastante dio un potente silbido y apoyo la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Se entretuvo dibujando figuras en la nieve con el dedo mientras esperaba; inevitablemente sus pensamientos tomaron rumbo a Frank. Recordaba su anterior visita a Canadá, junto a Frank y a Hazel en su camino a Alaska; no se arrepentía de haberse ido sin decirle a nadie. Ni le mortificaba el que posiblemente todos estuvieran preocupados por él después de dos o tres meses de no tener noticia suya. En eso una gran movimiento entre los arboles llamo su atención, y un momento después la Señorita O´Leary estaba frente a él olfateándolo.

-¿Qué te parece un lugar más cálido esta vez?-Le dijo al oído. Su perra asintió enérgicamente comenzando a correr, unos metros más adelante las huellas en la nieve desaparecían abruptamente antes de quedar cubiertas por la nieve. Nadie jamás sabría que estuvieron por allí.

.

Lo siguiente que Percy sintió fue el incandescente sol darle de lleno en el rostro; tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano unos instantes mientras dejaba de dolerle. Cuando finalmente pudo abrirlos un amplio acantilado se extendía frente a él, debajo podía verse una pequeña ciudad bordeando el mar. Verde cerca de la orilla y un extenso azul al abrirse hasta el horizonte. Podía sentir la sal en el viento e incluso la perra del infierno parecía muy motivada para ir a nadar un poco. Bajar a la ciudad fue rápido, lo malo era que parecía ser temporada ya que se encontraba especialmente concurrida, o tal vez solo era fin de semana, no sabía ni que día era.

Era una suerte que la señorita O´Leary ahora pudiera reducirse al tamaño de un mastín común, uno grande pero lo normal. La primera vez que la vio hacerlo se sorprendió muchísimo; sospechaba que el truco estaba en ese brillante collar rojo que llevaba puesto. Suponía que debía ser obra de Nico, aun no se explicaba como su primo había adivinado sus intenciones.

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a seguir caminando. Había un extenso boulevard que bordeaba la costa; las calles eran de piedra y los turistas se paseaban entre los puestos ambulantes de comida, de recuerdos y cosas así. Percy no prestaba atención a nada en particular, solo miraba de aquí para allá mientras su perra se adelantaba o rezagaba para olfatear algún delicioso bocadillo en alguna parilla. Varias personas se lo quedaban viendo curiosas, pero al mestizo no podía importarle menos.

Al final del boulevard, justo frente a la playa, habían colocado una tarima con unos enormes parlantes a los lados y sobre la misma una joven animadora veinteañera, muy bien dotada, se encargaba de levantar los ánimos de todos incitándolos a bailar y gritar; Percy ignoro la música ensordecedora, lo último que quería era soportar una multitud eufórica. La arena cálida bajo sus pies lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, y el sol mesclado con el ruido de las olas estimuló un poco más sus sentidos. Podía sentir como cada centímetro de su piel bramaba por entrar en contacto con el líquido vital.

-Vamos nena-Pero no pensaba dar un gusto así a su padre; dejarlo saber que el océano tenía un poder así sobre él. En lugar de eso metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y saco una pelota de tenis. En cuanto la Señorita O´Leary la vio comenzó a saltar y agitar su cola ansiosa-¡Tráela!

En lo que perra iba a buscar el juguete, él dejo caer su mochila en la arena y se quito la camiseta; quedando solo con los shorts que llevaba puestos. Desde hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida de nómada, o a ser un "mochilero" para usar palabras más comunes. Se recostó sobre la arena apoyando la cabeza en su mochila, fijando sus ojos en las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo. Mantuvo su mente firmemente ocupada en la nada hasta que sintió que la Señorita O´Leary se sentó a su lado y dejo caer la pelota en su pecho.

-Jmmm-En lo que se erguía para volver a lanzar la bola pudo ver un grupo de chicas a unos metros que lo miraban y reían tontamente. El levanto una comisura de sus labios en una media y arrogante sonrisa mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Descansen!-Los jóvenes mestizos respiraron aliviados. Clarisse era la encargada de enseñarles esgrima a los más jóvenes, pero eso no la frenaba de ser tan dura y exigente como era con todos. La hija Ares los despidió a todos y se encamino a la casa grande. En el porche de esta estaban Quirón y el Señor D, jugando una de sus legendarias partidas de canasta-Hola Quirón, Señor D…

-Señorita LaRue-Saludo el centauro al tiempo que el dios la ignoraba-¿Qué tal las lecciones de espada con los pequeños?

-Naah…-Respondió quedamente agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Solo son niños, deberías tener más paciencia-Acoto Piper que también se acercaba.

-Este ni siquiera es mi trabajo-Rebatió-Es el de Jackson.

Quirón opto por no discutir con la consejera de la cabaña cinco. Luego de acabar su juego de cartas dejo la cilla de ruedas y se dispuso a ir a su clase de tiro con arco con los chicos de la cabaña siete, pero primero hizo una pequeña parada en la trece. Adentro su único ocupante pasaba el tiempo sentado en la cama leyendo una historieta. El chico ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la puerta de su cabina se abrió y escucho los cascos del centauro.

-Hola…-Saludo sin apartar la mirada de su comic y pasando la pagina perezosamente.

-Hola Nico-Quirón, al igual que en veces anteriores, hizo uso de toda su paciencia para iniciar una conversación-Quería-

-No sé nada de él-Nico dejo su lectura y fijo los ojos directamente en los cafés del centauro-He investigado, pero no hay ninguna pista acerca de su paradero.

-Nico, se que te has esforzado y detesto presionarte-Concilio Quirón-Pero es imperativo que encontremos a Percy, no podemos dejar que-

-Quirón, ya esta lo bastante grande como para cuidarse solo-Atajo Nico. Haciendo su mejor cara de hastió-Es Jackson de quien hablamos; no va a aparecerse un día con un montón de monstruos detrás queriendo declararle la guerra al Olimpo-Su sarcasmo le costó una dura mirada de su director de actividades-Vale, perdón no debí decir eso. ¡Pero vamos!

-Estoy preocupado, todos lo estamos-Dijo-Ya es mucho tiempo, sin noticias de él. Sally y Paul especialmente. Reyna y Frank intentan buscarlo, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido.

-Seguiré buscando ¿vale?-Cedió Nico. El director se dio por buen servido y salió del lugar, ahora si rumbo a su clase. Una vez que el hijo de Hades se quedo solo, le puso el seguro a su puerta y fue a tumbarse en una de las literas. Solo paso una semana antes de que todos en el campamento se enteraran que Percy había escapado. Los primeros en poner el grito en el cielo, literalmente, habían sido el director de actividades y el hijo de Júpiter. Ambos habían ido directo al apartamento solo para asegurarse de que había pasado. Pero no encontraron nada. Ni restos de una pelea, ni huellas.

Nada.

Casi al instante todos habían comenzado a buscar, incluso los del Campamento Júpiter. Y, aun con dos potencias tras él, no había rastro del único hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Ey chico muerte!-

-¡AH!-Aquello lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que por poco cae del colchón al piso. El tiempo que al otro chico le tomo terminar de entrar por su ventana él lo uso para calmar su pulso cardiaco y, de paso sea, aplacar sus ganas homicidas.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Sabes, algunas personas consideran, seriamente, entrar así a mi cabaña como un método de suicidio-Pero no importaba que tan amenazador pudiera sonar, nada lograba hacer flaquear la sonrisa en el rostro de ese rubio hijo de Apolo. Suspiro resignado y volvió a tumbarse en la litera-¿Qué quieres ahora, Solace?

-Supe que llegaste esta mañana de uno de tus viajes inframundescos; quiero asegurarme de que no te estés sobre esforzando-Respondió sencillamente con su mejor tono de profesional de la salud.

-Púdrete-Y Nico le respondió con su mejor tono de "vete al infierno".

-Vale vale…-Al cual Will parecía ser inmune. Tomo un banco de la esquina y se sentó junto a la litera donde estaba Nico-¿Puedo saber en donde estuviste esta ves?

-Phoenix, California-Respondió Nico sin darle importancia.

-¿Alguna señal de Percy?-

-Si la hubiera Quirón ya habría enviado a alguien ¿no crees?-

-Supongo…-El sarcasmo era otra de las cosas a las que Will parecía inmune. Cosa que sacaba a Nico de sus casillas con suma facilidad-¿Por qué no pareces preocupado como los demás?

-Jackson sabe cuidarse solo-Respondió de inmediato el azabache.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-

-Pero-Agrego Nico con simpleza.

-Pero creo que si necesitara ayuda, me gustaría apoyarlo-Completo el rubio. Ganándose una mirada curiosa de Nico, con la ceja alzada-Bueno, el me salvo durante la batalla de Manhattan y también me ayudo cuando me volví jefe de cabaña. Todo en el mismo día.

-Mmmm-Nico lo miro unos segundos antes de devolver la mirada a las tablas de la litera sobre él-Eres un idiota.

-Oh valla gracias, eso es justo lo que necesitaba escuchara-

-Solace-

-¿Si?-

-Cierra el pico-Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Pero podía ver perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo como Will lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente mientras comenzaba a golpetear el suelo con la punta del pie. Nico gruño audiblemente mientras se preguntaba, por enésima vez, como es que soportaba a ese tonto con complejo de doctor del ejército de salvación.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La semana se paso rápidamente. Charlie seguía investigando el caso de los asaltadores golpeados, sin ningún tipo de avance; había interrogado a los tres implicados en cuanto habían despertado. Pero todo lo que pudo sacarles fue un montón de testimonios incongruentes, los cuales atribuía al alcohol y las drogas. Aparte de eso, las cosas en Forks estaban muy tranquilas. De no ser por el noviazgo de su hija con el chico Cullen, casi podría posar sus pies en el escritorio y echarse una siesta.

Por otra parte la manada seguía con sus patrullas extras, buscando algún indicio del enorme animal que había estado rondando por el bosque. Sin ninguna señal tampoco, cosa que provoco una pequeña sensación de alivio. Los chicos seguían su rutina normal, bromeando, estudiando y cambiando. El único que parecía tener algo mas rondando en su mente era Jacob. No estaba seguro de porque, pero desde hacía tiempo que no paraba de golpetear el piso con su pie o tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa. Ya varios de sus compañeros se habían quejado por ese nuevo hábito.

-No se…-Era su respuesta cada vez que le preguntaban si le pasaba algo. Y es que así era, estaba bien.

No pasaba nada.

Continuara…

 **Oh… La verdad es que muchas ideas me están saliendo de la nada y me muero por saber si les gustan o no… Por ahora, cuando se encontraran Percy y Jacob? Lograra encontrar alguien al hijo de Poseidon? Que demonios le pasa a Jacob? Podra Charlie resolverl el misterio del karateca justiciero?**

 **TOodo eso y mas en los próximos capítulos…**

 **He, eso sono a comercial de telenovela jajaja**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Pueblo Quieto

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ PASCUA! Y si vives en un país donde se busquen huevos de dulce por favor comete uno en mi honor porque mi nivel de chocolate en la sangre esta peligrosamente bajo T_T**

 **Bueno damitas y caballitos es esa esposa del mes donde me da por actualizar (somos hombres, aclaro) asi que espero que les gusten los nuevos capis!**

 **Hohoho, entre este y Revival, no se con cual estoy mas emocionado… Supongo que con los dos, no podría decidirme pero créanme, Percy y Jacob ya están prontos a conocerse y todo se pondrá mucho mas interesante…**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Pueblo Quieto"_

En las últimas semanas habían sido tan tranquilas que nadie podía decir que no se había aburrido al menos una vez. Incluso Charlie encontraba monótono su trabajo, por suerte era temporada de futbol e iba a ver los juegos a casa de Billy o el iba a la suya; bebían cerveza, comían nachos o Bella les dejaba preparada la cena antes de irse.

-¡Corre, corre! ¡SIIII!-Esa noche era el turno de ver el juego en casa de Charly. Y Billy estaba sentado en su cilla de ruedas celebrando la anotación de su equipo destapando otra lata de cerveza. A su lado el sheriff agregaba un billete al tarro de apuestas que tenían.

-Defensa de porquería-Gruño hacia su equipo-¿Cómo es que no pueden detener a alguien tan pequeño?

-Puro talento de corredor-Se jacto el Quileute con una sonrisa. Desde la cocina pudo escucharse el pitido del horno microondas anunciando que la comida ya estaba caliente.

-Ahora vuelvo-Unos minutos después Charlie regresaba con dos platos de la cena con pescado que Bella les había dejado antes de salir con su novio.

-Esa Bella es una excelente cocinera-Comento Billy-Ahora entiendo cómo es que no has muerto de hambre.

-Oh no me fastidies viejo indio, se bien que es Jacob quien cocina para ti-Rebatió con humor el policía.

-Sí…-Sospechosamente Billy no intento rebatirle-O a veces Sue me invita a comer-Claro, solo para darle el golpe de gracia con aquel dato.

Así que el resto del juego lo pasaron comiendo, animando a sus equipos y discutiendo por cual era más inútil en los quehaceres del hogar. En el piso de arriba Bella intentaba terminar su ensayo de literatura mientras su novio reía silenciosamente en su cama.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-Murmuro la chica que podía ver a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tu padre y Billy-Respondió el vampiro-Me recuerdan a Emmet cuando ve sus partidos, al menos hasta que Rosalie se harta y le apaga el televisor.

-Podrías invitarlo alguna vez, quizás logre convencer a Charlie de que no eres tan malo-Sugirió con broma su novia, antes de regresar su vista a su ensayo apenas a la mitad-Oh vamos, Edward ayúdame…

-¿Cómo piensas aprender si lo hago?-Jugo el vampiro sin moverse ni un centímetro-Vamos, solo es Macbeth.

-Debería echarte de mi cuarto ahora-Refunfuño falsamente molesta la humana a lo que Edward solo volvió a reír callado. Solo la torturaría un rato mas, luego iría y la ayudaría a terminar. Y dicho y hecho, veinte minutos después ambos salían por la ventana de la habitación, Charly no sabía que habían estado arriba todo el tiempo. Edward condujo con su velocidad acostumbrada hasta un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto en el pueblo.

-¿Qué tal esta?-Pregunto a Bella mientras disimulaba bebiendo un trago de agua.

-Bastante bueno…-Ella había ordenado un gazpacho-Mientras como, ¿han averiguado algo sobre esos asaltantes que mi padre encontró?

-Nada que tenga que preocuparnos-Respondió el vampiro-Solo estaban muy drogados y golpeados. Aunque Carlisle aun no se explica cómo es que tenían tanta agua en los pulmones.

-Lo vez-Salto de repente su novia, provocándole una risa.

-Sabes Bella, pareciera que quieres que ese asunto tenga algo que ver con nosotros si o si-Comento. A lo que la chica, con la boca llena, negó fervientemente con la cabeza-Entonces te estás volviendo paranoica.

-Solo me preocupa, siempre que pasa algo raro en este pueblo terminamos en peligro nosotros-Se defendió.

-Y eso es, exactamente, lo que te hace paranoica. Mira, mi primer diagnostico medico en años.

Bella termino de comer castigando a su novio con la ley del hielo. En el fondo sabía que si parecía algo paranoica, y que suerte que Edward no pudiera entrar en su mente porque no quería darle el gusto de tener razón. Su novio la llevo de regreso a casa, por el camino largo, mientras escuchaban uno de sus compactos favoritos. Dejo a Bella justo en manos de Charlie que pensaba en porque ni siquiera la llevaba un minuto tarde, así él podría tener la escusa de mirarlo feo al menos.

De regreso en su casa Esme se dedicaba a leer una de sus novelas clásicas en la cocina, Emmett y Rosalie seguramente habrían salido a casar algo por diversión, Carlisle cumplía con su turno nocturno en el hospital, y Jasper y Rosalie escuchaban música en la sala bailando suavemente.

-¿Cómo esta Bella cariño?-Le saludo su madre en cuanto lo vio asomar por el pasillo.

-Bien, la ayude con su tarea de literatura y la lleve a cenar-Narro con cariño, le gustaba hablar con Esme.

Cuando llego a la sala escucho como su hermana le pedía mentalmente que tocara algo. Así que apago el estero y se sentó frente al piano de cola que tenían en la sala; Jasper se separo un paso de su esposa y le ofreció su mano, simulando que acaban de conocerse, la vampiresa acepto con un gesto elegante y sobreactuado, entonces comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de las notas que tocaba fluidamente el intérprete. Esme aprovecho para tomar su cámara, regalo de Emmett, y sacarles un par de fotos.

Una hora más tarde Carlisle había llegado y ahora junto a su esposa también danzaban en mitad de la improvisaba pista junto a sus hijos. Estuvieron así un rato más, hasta que escucharon a Rosalie llegar bufando y caminando directo a su habitación. Seguida en unos segundos por el vampiro mas grande.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre-Comento al aire Edward, el baile imaginario se había dado por finalizado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Resulto que el enojo de la vampiresa rubia era porque mientras ella y Emmett se divertían casando a un ciervo especialmente rápido, se acercaron demasiado a la frontera con la manada. Por supuesto que no la cruzaron pero del otro lado vieron a un par de lobos, Quil y Paul, y de alguna manera Paul se las arreglo para desafiar a Emmett en una carrera la cual el vampiro no se dejo intimidar. Pero olvido que estaba con su esposa, por eso Rosalie se había enojado tanto. Jasper y Edward se burlaron un poco de su hermano por ser tan cabeza dura a veces, mientras tanto Alice subía para intentar calmar a la rubia.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la frontera en la casa de Emily; el alfa se encargaba de darle una buena reprimenda a Paul por dejar su lugar en la patrulla y a Quil por no impedir que su compañero se fuera. Mientras ellos escuchaban, Emily miraba falsamente enojada a Seth y a Jared que no dejaban de reírse, silenciosamente, de sus amigos.

-Bueno creo que el mensaje ya quedo claro…-Interrumpió la chica, salvando a ambos lobos de seguir siendo regañados-Ahora porque no vamos a comer.

Sam no tuvo más opción que suspirar, su Emily era siempre muy condescendiente con toda la panda de locos que tenia por manada. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo así que solo suspiro y dejo pasar el resto de su regaño. La cena en manada siempre resultaba muy animada; bromeaban, charlaban y peleaban sobre quien robaba del plato de quien. Seth, por ejemplo, no dejaba de sacarle las salchichas asadas a Jacob.

-Amigo esto es muy sencillo-Se quejaba el menor mientras robaba la tercera; cuando usualmente Jacob lo atrapaba en su segundo intento.

-Cierra el pico antes de que te haga tragar el tenedor-Amenazo Black.

En su lugar Emily solo sonreía y comía, siempre le gustaba cuando la mesa estaba tan llena de gente, resultaba en una agradable atmosfera familiar. A su lado Sam no tenía más ojos que para su impronta, aun cuando Paul intentaba por todos los medios conseguir que alguien escuchara los resultados del futbol que se había memorizado de la radio. Jared solo terminaba de devorar su comida y a su lado Seth le golpeaba disimuladamente el costado con él codo.

-¿Qué quieres Seth?

-Oye, no te parece que Jake está muy distraído-Ambos murmuraban mirando disimuladamente al hijo de Billy.

-Si un poco, pero todos estos días ha estado así-El quileute no le prestó mucha atención, como la mayoría ya estaba resignado al reciente estado disperso su amigo. Claro, todos pensaban que el nombre de la razón no era otro más que "Bella". Hacía tiempo que no tenían noticias de la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo, así que seguramente aquello era lo que tenía tan distraído a Jacob.

Y en parte tenían razón. Jacob no dejaba de preocuparse por la seguridad de la chica que tanto le gustaba, pero era el típico problema que venía cargando desde siempre: una actitud pasiva-agresiva. Una parte de él quería llamar a Bella y disculparse por ser tan cabezota, la otra quería llamarle y gritarla por ser tan estúpida; y una tercera, gracias a los ancestros, que siempre salía victoriosa quedándose neutral y diciéndole que si no iba a decir nada inteligente mejor cerrara el hocico.

Esa noche, de regreso en casa y ya en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño intentaba pensar. Ya le quedaba poco por graduarse pero estaba lejos de poder presentar sus exámenes y pasar; además necesitaba conseguir un trabajo más seguro que solo arreglar motores de vez en cuando; además también estaba todo el asunto de Bella y las sanguijuelas. Mejor intentaba dormir un poco, que no estaba con ganas de volver a levantarse cansado por haber pasado la noche en vela pensando en los ancestros sabrán que.

La mañana llego rápidamente, gracias a su sueño tan pesado; se levanto, ducho, desayuno y en menos de media hora ya estaba saliendo de su casa camino a sus clases en el instituto de la reservación. Por el camino se encontró a Seth, que iba en su bicicleta, y más adelante se les unió Quil; ellos tres eran los únicos metamorfos que faltaban por graduarse, Sam ya tenía veintitrés años, Paul apenas era un par de años menor y Jared y Leah se habían graduado el otoño anterior.

Aunque, siendo realistas, en más de una ocasión Jacob Black considero la posibilidad de dejar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar; pero apenas medio lo insinuó a su padre en forma de broma se gano un buen sermón. Por eso intentaba esforzarse en sus clases, aunque le costaban un poco los números no le iba tan mal en ciencias. Solo le quedaba un par de meses, luego sería el baile y tendría su título de graduado. Aunque el solo imaginar o pensar que haría después le bajaba un poco el ánimo.

Al terminar la clase de filosofía se daban por concluidas por el día. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a sus amigos Quil le comento algo que le mejoro el estado de ánimo:

-Por cierto, papá quería que te preguntara si puedes arreglarle el motor a la camioneta-Dijo-Creo que es ese ruido en el carburador otra vez o que se yo.

-Claro, me vendrá bien algo que hacer-Respondió. Así que en lugar de regresar a casa se fueron los tres a la de los Ateara. Al llegar el padre de Quil tenía la cabeza metida en el capo revisando el motor; su hijo y Seth se fueron directo a la cocina a ver qué picaban antes del almuerzo, y Jacob se quedo para discutir con el adulto acerca del radiador, el cual ya le había advertido antes que debía cambiar.

Desde la ventana de la cocina ambos chicos se desternillaban de la risa al ver a Jacob y al adulto discutir, aunque no escuchaban nada podían saber que claro que lo hacían por dinero. Seguramente Jacob tendría que ir hasta Port Ángeles para comprar un nuevo carburador pero el padre de Quil, que tenía fama de tacaño, no quería darle más de lo que él creía que debía costar la dichosa pieza. Al final fue gracias a la señora Ateara que llego y convenció a su marido de dar el dinero completo, sabiendo que Jacob llevaría la factura de todas formas.

Unas cuantas horas después ya estaba en la carretera de regreso a Forks. Ir a Port Ángeles fue más rápido de lo que había esperado, aun cuando tuvo que ir con Seth el cual insistió en acompañarlo, pero al menos hacia el viaje más animado con su interminable perorata de sobre cualquier tema que se le viniera a la cabeza. Estaban ya en el centro de Forks cuando a su compañero se le ocurrió hacer una parada.

-Vamos, admite que fue una buena idea-Se les había hecho de noche y ambos estaban sentados en un puesto de hamburguesas comiendo la tan necesaria comida rápida para los adolescentes. Jacob pidió una jumbo con todo, mientras que Seth pidió una igual solo que sin tomate, el cual no soportaba ni el olor.

-Vale si, también tenía un poco de hambre-Cedió antes de dar un trago a su soda. Charlaron poco entre un bocado y otro; además caía una brisa muy suave, pero aun con todo y lo fresco del clima los licántropos seguían sintiendo calor a causa de su sangre. Pero hubo momento, luego de pagar y mientras subían a la camioneta que ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

-Jake-

-Nos están siguiendo-Atajo el mayor, cerrando de un portazo y arrancando. No lo habían notado antes a causa de la lluvia torrencial, pero ahora que había descendido, el viento les llego con el inconfundible aroma a sanguijuela. Si los atacaban ahora estarían en problemas, de ese lado de la frontera no podían hacer nada; por eso Jacob mantenía el acelerador a todo dar en la carretera con camino a la Push. Aunque a decir verdad no podía estar seguro de que fuera solo uno, o que estuviera específicamente tras ellos. Pero debían llegar pronto y dar la alarma de una sanguijuela en la ciudad.

- _¿Seguro que está bien?_ -Apenas hubieron cruzado la línea de frontera Jacob estaciono la camioneta a un lado de la carretera y literalmente saltaron fuera ya en fase.

- _Que si hombre, no le pasara nada-_ El gran lobo rojizo se adelanto a buscar el rastro: bien, era algo débil pero podía seguirlo. Aulló con fuerza dando la alarma, en cuanto los demás la escucharan también saldrían a la caza. Por el momento él y Seth se adelantarían a buscar. En fase se les hacía mucho más fácil seguir un rastro, aun en medio de la lluvia, pero aun cuando alcanzaran a su presa no estaban seguros de poder actuar, la razon: estaban corriendo literalmente al límite de la frontera. El cual era marcado por un rio que cruzaba de lado a lado entre la Push y Forks; si algún vampiro cruzaba al lado de la reservación se convertiría automáticamente en presa de la manada, pero si este se quedaba del lado opuesto era problema del aquelarre Cullen.

-¿ _Jake y si resulta que es amigo de Edward?_ -De entre todos, Seth era el menos propenso a la violencia y aquello abarcaba incluso a sus "enemigos naturales".

- _Seth no hables de esa sanguijuela como si fueran los mejores amigos-_ Espeto el mayor por los ancestros sabrán qué vez- _Y si lo es, es culpa de ellos, tendrían que haberle dicho que debe mantenerse alejado de nuestro territorio._

 _-_ Tranquilo Jacob, no es ningún conocido nuestro-De repente ambos lobos pudieron escuchar una vos entre los arboles al otro lado del rio. Un trecho más adelante pudieron ver a Edward junto a Carlisle y otro de sus hermanos; al parecer también estaban cazando al intruso-Si está de nuestro lado nos encargaremos.

- _¡No te metas en mi cabeza, Cullen!-_ Bramo mentalmente el heredero de los Black.

 _-Suficiente Jacob_ -Por suerte en ese momento se le unió el resto de la manada y el alfa les mando a concentrarse en la caza. En su lugar Seth se limito a unirse a Jared e intentar rodear por dentro del bosque y así evitar que el vampiro se acercara demasiado a los habitantes.

-Carlisle…-De su lado, Edward no pudo evitar llamar a su padre pero esta vez fue él quien le adivino el pensamiento.

-Si-Desde hacía rato que percibían algo extraño. No solo en el aroma de aquel nómada sino también en su forma de moverse, ¿por qué estaría siguiendo únicamente el curso del rio? Era imposible que no se supiera perseguido, ¿o acaso estaba guiándolos a una trampa? No, seguramente Alice lo habría visto. Aun así había muchas dudas asaltando su cabeza, así como también la de Sam. Pero la respuesta les llego un par de kilómetros más adelante: tirado contra unas rocas cerca de la orilla estaba tirado el cuerpo del vampiro.

 _-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-_ La manada solo podía limitarse a observar desde el peñasco que había de su lado. Todos miraban sorprendidos la particular escena.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Uniéndose a su padre y a su hermano llegaron Alice y Rosalie.

-Eso quisiera saber-Comento Carlisle desde su ligar, hincado y examinando el cuerpo. En esencia debía haber sido un sujeto bastante grande, casi del mismo tamaño de Emmett; de color; con brazos fuertes y un torso ancho.

-Neófito-

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-Pregunto el doctor poniéndose de pie y mirando a Jasper.

-Es imposible no hacerlo-A lo que el vampiro rubio se refería era a que podía percibirse perfectamente la sangre, aunque poca, entre la carne y las venas. Y lo más perturbador era podían verla a través de las profundas heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo, lo cual incluía ambas piernas y una mano cercenadas-Pero, quien hizo esto no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con un vampiro.

-Pero es extraño…-Comento Edward; su hermano se refería a que los pedazos de un vampiro debían quemarse luego de ser desmembrado-Este no parece estarce recuperando; ni siquiera se mueve.

-Edward tiene razón-Comento Rosalie-Debería estar consciente e intentando volver a pegarse la mano.

-Esto es…-Intervino Jasper; ahora era él quien estaba inclinado junto al cuerpo y aspiraba profundamente por la nariz-No huelo nada, apenas si ciento su propio aroma.

Era cierto, ni siquiera cuando Paul bajo por orden del alfa para cerciorarse pudo captar aroma alguno. Al final la conclusión más lógica a la que se pudo llegar es que el cuerpo fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta que quedo en la orilla. Lo cual también explicaba porque su presa estaba siguiendo específicamente ese curso.

- _¿Ustedes que piensan?-_ En su lugar desde el peñasco Sam quería escuchar la opinión de Quil y Jacob. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que una sanguijuela menos era una buena noticia. Y Sam debía admitir que una parte de él también estaba de acuerdo. Pero había algo que lo preocupaba: si los Cullen encontraban todo aquello extraño, sin duda significaba una mala noticia para la manada. Y casi como si el universo quisiera advertirlo dándole la razón:

- _¡Sam! ¡Sam!_ -Con tanta urgencia en su vos incluso Edward volteo la cabeza ante el llamado de Seth. El pequeño lobo color arena apareció entre los arboles del peñasco- _¡Lo encontramos! ¡Lo vimos-_

 _-Cálmate y explica Seth-_ Mando con vos de alfa Sam.

- _Creo que vimos al lobo-_ Explico el menor de todos- _¿Recuerdan que hace como un mes encontramos unas huellas enormes? Pues hace rato se nos cruzo en el camino, ¡era gigantesco! Lo perseguimos pero se nos escapo. Jared aun esta buscándolo…_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó con la campana de su reloj. Se desperezo aun bajo la frazada antes de erguirse y mirar en su espejo su usual aspecto matutino: despeinada y más despeinada. Pero tenía su rutina bien establecida; bajaba a poner la cafetera, subía para tomar un baño, al salir se secaba el pelo con el secador y peinaba, vestirse rápidamente para bajar, descalza, a preparar el desayuno; entonces Charlie ya estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de café al frente.

-¿Acabas de llegar?-Pregunto al ve que su padre lucia con ojeras y aun llevaba puesto su uniforme de sheriff.

-Fue una larga noche-Comento el jefe tomando asiento cansado. En momento así su hija sabía perfectamente que hacer: tostadas, tocino y no dejar que su taza de café se vaciara. Mientras ella cocinaba se aventuro a preguntarle a su padre que había pasado:

-Un chico raro, intento meterse a una casa de crédito pero activo las alarmas y lo atrapamos-La explicación de Charlie era muy simple como para su aspecto cansado-Pero tuvimos que llevarlo primero al hospital, tenía un brazo roto.

-¿Lo atendió Carlisle?-Inquirió Bella.

-No, el doctor Cullen no estaba de guardia; ahora está en una celda en la jefatura.

-No suena tan complicado-Comento su hija sirviéndole ya su plato rebosante de desayuno. Charlie dio su primer bocado antes de agregar algo más.

-El problema es que no tenemos nada sobre él; no hay expediente, no hay archivo, ni siquiera nos quiso decir su nombre-Dijo-Pasamos toda noche buscando su foto en todas partes, al final la mandamos a Seattle a ver si nos dan una mano.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-Aun tenía tiempo antes de que Edward pasara a recogerla, y le gustaba aprovecharlo para charlar un poco con su padre. Era fácil cuando se trataba del trabajo o la escuela.

-No me parece un mal chico-Fue todo lo que dijo el sheriff antes de seguir comiendo-¿Y no tienes escuela?

-Edward me recogerá-

-Ah claro, Edward-

 _Continuara…_

 **Uhhh! A puesto a que mas de uno esperaba ver a un Percy roedado por Cullen y la manada, pero era deasiado predecible hehehe**

 **Entonces, ahora, recapitulemos: Jacob esta distraído, Sam esta preocupad, Carlisle confuso y Percy preso… Oh, tengo tanto que hacer para el próximo cpaitulo n_n**

 **Me muero por leer lo que opinan ustedes! Bye bye!**


	7. Cavilaciones

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Cavilaciones"_

Después de pasar tres meses durmiendo a la intemperie Percy habría pensado que dormir bajo un techo otra vez habría sido más cómodo. Grave error. Tumbado en la insulsa cama de la celda mirando al techo no podía dejar de extrañar su saco de dormir y a su almohada, la Señorita O´Leary; aunque no estaba particularmente preocupado por su perra. De seguro estaría correteando por ahí en el bosque o cazando su desayuno. Por ahora él solo descansaría unas horas más antes de llamarla y largarse.

-Mmm-Inconscientemente llevo la mano a la férula que tenía en su brazo derecho. Normalmente no la habría necesitado, pero la poca ambrosia que le quedaba estaba en su mochila en una cueva. Le recordaba la vez cuando era niño y se fracturo la muñeca jugando al futbol en la escuela. Había tenido que cargar con una igual por dos meses antes de poder volver a escribir. Dejando de lado su cubito y su radio rotos, su espalda ya no aguantaba más todos los bultos y resortes salidos del colchón así que se irguió y bajo de la cama.

Sabía que ya era de mañana pero a causa de la lluvia de afuera y la poca luz no podía saber la hora, pero si el sheriff no había llegado aún debía ser temprano. Cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a recordar la noche anterior. Había estado caminando al borde de la carretera bajo la lluvia cuando algo de repente lo empujo contra el suelo, de no ser por sus reflejos habría terminado con algo más que un brazo roto. En medio de todo no supo en qué momento termino en mitad del bosque, y aunque pudo deshacerse de su atacante en aquel arrollo, no esperaba que-

-Buenos días…-Charly había llegado temprano, quería acabar con el asunto de su único preso lo antes posible. Primero paso por su oficina a ver si tenía alguna información de Seattle, pero nada. Así que pensó que lo mejor era ir e intentar hablar directamente con el chico. Encontrarlo sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared con una pierna extendida, la otra doblada y con la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados no era extraño; pero su mirada cuando lo llamo, logro hacerlo querer tomar su arma. Pero se espabilo y abofeteo mentalmente-¿Dormiste bien?

-El colchón es un asco-Respondió secamente poniéndose de pie.

-Supongo…-Percy se quedo en su lugar viendo como él hombre revisaba un sujetapapeles que llevaba en las manos-Entonces, anoche no pudimos hablar y no tenemos nada sobre ti.

-¿Me puedo ir?-Inquirió.

\- Comencemos por tu nombre-Prosiguió el policía ignorando la pregunta-Y de dónde eres.

-Perseo Jackson, de Nueva York-Para su sorpresa el chico era más colaborador de lo que pensó en un principio. Le dio su edad, y explico que había pasado la noche anterior.

La versión que Percy le dio no fue tan alejada de la verdad. Que un par de asaltantes habían intentando atacarlo, él se defendió y en medio de la pelea lo empujaron contra un puerta que se rompió bajo su peso; para su mala suerte resulto ser la puerta trasera de una casa de crédito y se disparo la alarma.

-… después de eso me llevaron a enyesar y luego aquí-Finalizo su relato el ojiverde, aun con su expresión estoica.

Charly suspiro pesadamente mientras revisaba el informe del oficial que hizo el arresto. La puerta estaba rota, no faltaba nada y si había signos de pelea en el callejón. La explicación de Percy tenía sentido y no tenía más motivos para retenerlo.

-Una pregunta más…-Solo quería sacarse una duda antes de firmarle la orden de salida-Si eres de Nueva York, ¿qué haces aquí tan lejos?-A juzgar por el aspecto del ojiverde, exceptuando la férula claro, no parecía el tipo de chico rico de vacaciones con sus padres pero tampoco un vagabundo.

-Soy mochilero, llegue anoche por la carretera-Además su aptitud era demasiado fría, como si estar en una celda no lo asustara.

-Muy bien…-Charly saco las llaves de su cinturón y abrió la celda-Sal y espera en la recepción mientras firmo la orden de salida.

-Vale-Percy le hizo caso sin agregar ningún comentario extra.

En lo que Charly llevaba las casillas en blanco de la forma Percy estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había a un lado esperando a que lo llamaran para firmar; cuando lo hizo Charly se sorprendió de ver que no parecía tenía ningún problema en escribir con su izquierda. Seguramente era surdo.

-¿Quieres que te llame a un taxi?-Ofreció el sheriff, ganándose un mirada sorprendida del chico. Aun así rechazo el ofrecimiento pero no pudo negarse a que Charly lo acompañara fuera de la jefatura. Fue su turno para sorprenderse cuando el chico se llevo los dedos a la boca y dio un fuerte silbido; un ladrido como respuesta y la Señorita O´Leary, versión pequeña, apareció de entre los arboles arrastrando una mochila.

Percy bajo los escalones de entrada de la estación de policía y recibió a su perra del infierno rascándole las orejas. Se colgó su morral en el hombro de su brazo bueno y se giro para despedirse con un gesto de la cabeza del sheriff.

Charly se saco su gorra de oficial para rascarse la cabeza mientras veía al chico alejarse junto a su mascota. Sin duda era un chico extraño, pero por alguna razón le provocaba un sentimiento de compasión. Pero ahora debía ponerse al día con el papeleo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al igual que la última vez, Sam hizo que todos exploraran hasta el último centímetro de bosque en busca del enorme animal y como esta vez Jared y Seth lo vieron, y pudieron dar fe de su descomunal tamaño, estuvieron buscando hasta el amanecer. Pero, igual que la última vez, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Siguieron sus huellas hasta que simplemente se detenían a mitad de camino, y aunque prácticamente se memorizaron el aroma no encontraron nada, a excepción de los restos de otro venado muerto y devorado.

Sam estaba al borde de un colapso. No lograba entender como era que ocho licántropos no eran capaces de encontrar a un simple perro. Porque para esas alturas estaban seguros de que lo que perseguían era un perro, los lobos no ladraban tan claramente.

-¿Y si solo viene y va?-Sugirió Emily en un intento por ayudar.

Pero ella no había sido la primera en intentar aportar una idea de ayuda, ya Quil y Jared se habían dado por vencidos y los demás se rindieron antes de intentarlo. La verdad tampoco podía era una sola cosa la que los tenía tan estresados.

Estaba el asunto del vampiro que encontraron mutilado a la orilla de la frontera. Si ellos no lo habían tocado y tampoco lo hicieron lo Cullen, había algo cazando sanguijuelas en su bosque; además Jacob y Seth estaban seguros de que había al menos otro vampiro en su territorio. Eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y todos estaban exhaustos de haber estado buscando toda la noche. Al menos la mamá de la manada, como llamaban de cariño a Emily, los había recibido con un delicioso desayuno en cantidades suficientes para aplacar a los estómagos de ocho adolescentes con un acelerado metabolismo.

Lo malo fue que la despensa de la casa quedo prácticamente vacía; como quería relajarse un poco Jacob se ofreció a ser él quien fuera a hacer las compras. Así que ahora eran él, Seth y Quil quienes estacionaban en el supermercado de Forks:

-¿Soy el único al que le gusta venir a este lugar?-Pregunto Quil mientras se quedaba unos segundos de mas en la entrada bajo el aire acondicionado.

-Madura-A pesar de decirlo Seth hacia lo mismo, de no ser por Jacob que los empujo adentro se habrían quedado allí obstruyendo el paso-Entonces… ¿Cuánto tenemos?

-A ver…-Jacob reviso en su billetera, tenían ochenta dólares que Emily les dio, más cincuenta y cinco con treintaiocho centavos que reunieron entre todos lo que daba un total de ciento treintaicinco dólares para gastar en comida y víveres.

Así que Quil tomo un carrito y Seth tomo otro, Jacob iría con él para asegurarse de que no comprara solo chatarra. En lo que pasaban entre los pasillos el más joven de los dos empujaba el carrito mientras el primogénito de los Black iba tomando las cosas de los estantes.

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto de repente al percatarse de que no estaba escuchando la usual interminable perorata de Seth. El chico simplemente iba apoyando los brazos en el carrito y mirando a la nada.

-Estaba pensando…-Dijo-¿Tan malo es que haya un animal que caza vampiros?

-Seth, si esa cosa es tan grande y empieza a cazar a la gente del pueblo se volverá un verdadero problema-Explico sencillamente mientras tomaba un par de cajas de cereal y las ponía en el carrito-Tenemos que cazarlo primero.

-¿Y si es otro de los nuestros?

-Sam lo sabría…-Rebatió Jacob; entonces se giro un momento y reparo en la expresión decaída del pequeño Clearwater-Ey tranquilo, si vuelve a aparecer podremos atraparlo-Agrego pasando su mano por el cabello corto del menor-Es difícil perder ese olor.

Hacer las compras luego de eso resulto menos tenso, exceptuando la parte en la que Seth y Quil se pusieron a hacer carreritas con los carritos y Jacob fingió que no los conocía. En lo que hacía eso fue al pasillo de lácteos para buscar algo de yogurt y leche-

-¡Uoh!-Estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien mientras cruzaba-Lo ciento, venia distraído.

-No importa…-Normalmente habría dejado pasar aquello como algo normal, pero en el instante en que estuvieron tan cerca un pequeño tufillo llego a sus fosas nasales: perro y azufre. No cavia duda, él mismo lo había dicho antes, un aroma así no se podía olvidar; aunque solo lo hubiera percibido por un instante. Pero no podía simplemente entrar en fase a mitad del súper para comprobarlo, así que se apego a su intención original de buscar víveres a la vez que le seguiría de cerca.

Analizándolo mejor, mientras fingía ver el precio de un cartón de jugo, el sujeto no parecía ser mayor que él, tal vez y hasta tenían la misma edad. Era alto, con el cabello negro un poco largo y rebelde, su tez era morena bronceada, algo poco común en Forks, y su complexión parecía ser fuerte; aunque tenía un brazo enyesado y colgando de una de esas mangas que te hacían mantener el brazo doblado contra tu pecho. Visto de perfil parecía un chico de instituto perfectamente común, tal vez miembro de algún equipo como futbol, lo cual explicaría su férula. Pero su ropa, gastada y algo sucia, daba a entender que tal vez era uno de esos adolescentes problemáticos que daban serios dolores de cabeza a sus padres.

Jacob intento concentrarse un poco más en su esencia, tal vez no era del todo imposible que se tratara de otro licántropo, pero el aire acondicionado del súper mesclado con todo los olores de los productos apenas si lo dejaban distinguir un aroma o dos. No podía quedarse así y seguirlo por todo el lugar, resultaría demasiado evidente. Así que tomo lo primero que vio y regreso por donde había llegado con la intención de encontrar a sus amigos y comentarles todo. Lo que no sabía era que una intensa mirada verde seguía cada uno de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

-Oigan, oigan, ¡paren!-Encontrar a Quil y a Seth no fue difícil, estaban junto a una bandeja de muestras gratis. Se tomo solo unos minutos para explicarles el extraño encuentro que había tenido y fue suficiente para poner serios a los otros dos. Así que se separaron y cada uno comenzó a vigilarlo por separado y de lejos de forma que no se daría cuenta.

Pero, además de su aspecto descuidado, no parecía sospechoso; solo llevaba una canasta con algunas cosas, no parecía del tipo de persona con mucho dinero de todas formas. Cuando parecía listo para ir a pagar los tres Quileutes se vieron en uno de los pasillos del fondo:

-¿Qué piensan?

-Hermano no me parece sospechoso-Comento honestamente Quil-Pero si tú dices que lo oliste, tal vez fue solo una coincidencia.

-Mejor nos aseguramos-Jacob tomo una caja de cereal del carrito que llevaba Seth y un poco de dinero, dejándoles el resto a ellos. Tenía que estar completamente seguro así que camino directo a la fila de la caja rápida donde la última persona era, por supuesto, el misterioso chico.

Como no había demasiadas personas por delante seria rápido. Su plan era simple, en cuanto el chico pagara y saliera él se apresuraría a pagar también, llevaba el dinero exacto, y lo seguiría, ya afuera le tomaría un momento poder confirmar si en verdad el aroma provenía de él o si era una simple coincidencia. Por suerte su plan era tan simple que resultaba infalible; cuando cruzo las puertas de salida se detuvo un momento para mira a su alrededor, lluvia a cantaros y no necesito buscar con los ojos al muchacho. Bastó con un pequeño soplo de aire para inundar su nariz con el olor del animal que tanto habían buscado.

Pero no esperaba sentirlo tan fuerte, ¿acaso estaría cerca? ¿Estaba cazando? No podía dejar que se lanzara contra las personas, pero tampoco podía entrar en fase; debía hacer algo. No tenía tiempo a ponerse a pensar, su bolsa cayó al suelo y se giro listo para enfrentarse cara a cara con el dichoso monstruo:

-Cuidado-Solo que en lugar de una bestia se encontró mirando directamente al chico de antes que le había levantado la bolsa-Se te callo.

-Ah…-Jacob estaba perplejo. No parecía que hubiera un animal enorme por ninguna parte-Gracias-Además, ya no podía recordar el aroma que había ido siguiendo; fue desplazado por uno completamente distinto. Era fresco y salado, como el mar, y a la vez tan intenso, tan masculino que era como… como… Ni siquiera era capaz de compararlo. Jamás había percibido algo ni remotamente similar.

-Nos vemos-Apenas si fue capaz de responder algo parecido a un gruñido; no pudo evitar aspirar profundamente para inundar su cerebro y asegurarse de no olvidar ese olor. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando se fijo en el perro mastín que había parado frente a él agitando la cola; mas allá volvió a escuchar la vos del chico-¡Vamos nena!

Al mismo tiempo que la mascota alcanzaba a su dueño Quil y Seth iban saliendo cargados con el montón de bolsas llenas de compras. Por supuesto que Jacob apenas si reacciono hasta que Quil le dio una patada en el trasero; llevaron las cosas a la camioneta en lo que Jacob les decía que no había visto nada:

-Tenía un perro-Lo único que pudieron concluir era que había sido mera casualidad y ya.

Mientras conducían de regreso a la reservación Quil y Seth bromeaban acerca de los ancestros sabrán qué; Jacob simplemente no los escuchaba. Su cuerpo estaba simplemente en piloto automático como conductor, ni siquiera miraba realmente al camino; su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa.

- _"¿Quién era?"_ -Simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel muchacho del supermercado. Jamás había conocido a alguien con un aroma así, tan distintivo; no sabía porque pero quería poder volver a respirar aquello, por muy adicto que pudiera sonar no podía evitar. Pero volviendo al hecho de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Como él era de la reservación no tenía esa ventaja de los que crecieron en Forks: conocer a todos. Así que no podía simplemente preguntarle a su padre quien-… Momento, Billy no podía ayudarle pero sabía de un amigo que si podría darle una mano. Finalmente tenia excusa para llamar a Bella.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ah…-Percy suspiro por quinta vez mientras apagaba el televisor y lanzaba el control al otro extremo de la cama. Jamás pensó que la televisión pudiera llegar a aburrirlo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver los partidos de la temporada.

Normalmente él y Jason estarían instalados en el Bunker 9 con el resto de chicos del campamento y Clarisse viendo la pantalla plana experimental 3D de Leo y gritándole a los jugadores mientras se pasaban un bol lleno de nachos o papitas picantes. Pero ahora no estaba en el campamento mestizo. Estaba en un hotel de segunda en un pueblo en mitad de la nada que nadie conocía y sin ninguna intención de moverse por el momento.

El sheriff le había pedido que no dejara el pueblo en lo que terminaban la investigación de los dos asaltantes, al parecer podían llegar a estar relacionados con las recientes muertes en Port Ángeles; además, le gustaba el clima lluvioso del lugar. Le sentir que los demás podían ser tan miserables como él. Lo que le recordaba, ¿Quién sería ese sujeto que había estado vigilándolo en el supermercado? No era un monstruo o lo habría atacado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y valla que se la dio cuando le hablo al salir del lugar.

En fin, seguramente solo se trataba de un tipo extraño y ya. Estiro la mano y rebusco entre la bolsa donde estaban sus pocas compras y lo que había podido robar del almacén, entre eso una bolsa de bocadillos con forma de huesos para perros para la Señorita O´Leary, la cual ahora se encontraba tumbada en una esquina sobre el tapete de entrada que Percy había tomado. Saco uno y se lo lanzo a la perra del infierno. En serio debía agradecerle a Nico por ese collar que la reducía de tamaño.

-Aff…-No pudo contener un pesado suspiro, era una costumbre que había adquirido recientemente. Miro ceñudo a la almohada de la cama; hacia días que no dormía realmente, solo un par de horas. Pero ahora el cansancio comenzaba a cobrarle factura en su cuerpo así que no tenía más opción, se saco los pantalones y la camisa como pudo, aun con la férula, y se tumbo sobre las sabanas solo en bóxer. Sería algo incomodo dormir con el yeso, ya que era del tipo que se revolvía demasiado en sueño, pero había decidido mantenerlo y dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara como una persona normal.

Le quedaba poca ambrosia y la tenía que guardar para casos de emergencia.

Aquella noche, igual que las anteriores, sus sueños no le dejaron descansar tranquilo. Una y otra vez revivían los recuerdos de aquella cruzada. Los monstruos les rodeaban sedientos de sangre y el apenas podía luchar para mantenerse en pie e intentar ayudar a Annabeth; la rubia luchaba por intentar defender a un grupo de mortales, pero era inútil, el Minotauro la alcanzaba, la hidra no paraba de escupirle acido y la familia se transformaba en la Quimera, la misma que casi había acabado con ella hacia tantos años y ahora regresaba para cumplir su cometido.

Y ella no se daba cuenta de la bestia que la acechaba por la espalda; él intentaba alcanzaba pero el espacio se alargaba cada vez más, su vos no llegaba a ella, y solo podía ver cómo era derribada por las zarpas del monstruo y sus fauces se habrían para-

-¡No!-Despertó, gracias a los… Se negó a terminar ese pensamiento. Se irguió sobre el colchón y se paso la mano por la cara, estaba empapado en sudor y la Señorita O´Leary le miraba confundida desde el suelo-No es nada…-Dijo en vos alta para calmarla y a sí mismo.

Tomo un baño caliente para sacarse la sensación de vacío, era una suerte que no hubiera cenado o habría vomitado. Se vistió y le dijo a su perra que fuera a cazar su desayuno al bosque. El por su parte salió y cerro su habitación con llave, paso por recepción sin siquiera mirar al sujeto que atendía el lugar y salió a la calle. El clima parecía ser especialmente malo esa mañana, la lluvia era abundante y la carretera estaba inundada y el viento arreciaba llevándose todo lo que no estuviera bien sujeto al piso.

Pero a Percy no le importaba, solo comenzó a caminar mientras buscaba una cafetería donde pudiera desayunar algo, no estaría mal comer algo decente de vez en cuando.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Aroma Peculiar

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, nuestro querido semidiós prófugo fue atacado por un vampiro, acabando con un brazo roto y de paso preso; sin embargo logro salir bien librado, y decidiendo quedarse un tiempo más en Forks renta un cuarto en un motel de quinta, sacando dinero de lo poco que llevaba y robando lo que puede de las tiendas…**

 **-Yo: ¡PERO HOY!**

 **-Los demás:** _ **Debimos doparlo…**_

 **Los Cullen y la manada Quileute siguen consternados sin ninguna pista acerca de quién acecino al vampiro que encontraron antes. También tendremos un poco de acción, aunque no será la única en toda esta historia se los aseguro n_n**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Un Aroma Peculiar"_

Aunque podía defenderse bastante bien frente a una cocina, Percy siempre se había considerado un cocinero bastante decente. Pero debía admitir que los huevos revueltos y el tocino en esa cafetería sabían muy bien; y la camarera estaba encantada de verlo devorar cuatro órdenes seguidas enteras él solo, cada una con su respectiva taza de café. Que solo le faltaba comerse las servilletas.

-¿Otro?-Pregunto divertida mientras retiraba el plato.

-No…-El ojiverde solo dejo el dinero sobre la mesa luego de levantarse; antes se habría quedado charlando con la camarera o bromeando, pero ahora quería evitar estar rodeado de personas, lo único que quería era estar solo. Y aunque ese pueblo, Forks, era bastante pequeño y no tenía una gran población, tampoco quería quedarse en las calles donde cualquiera pudiera verlo.

No estaba seguro de donde venia ese nuevo instinto de conservación, ser tan reservado nunca fue parte de su naturaleza; que él era neoyorkino, estaba acostumbrado al bullicio y al ruido, incluso podía decir que le gustaba. Pero ahora solo quería sentir la paz del bosque, era un buen momento para admirar la naturaleza que Grover tanto se apasionaba en proteger.

- _"Quizás tiento demasiado a la suerte"_ -Pensó para sí mismo mientras hacía girar el bolígrafo, que era Anaklusmus, en su mano buena. Ya antes había sido atacado, dos veces, y ahora tenía una férula en su brazo derecho; si volvía a ser emboscado estaría en desventaja-Que lo intenten…-Se dijo en voz alta mientras se detenía un momento a mirar alrededor. Esta vez estaba preparado y si lo que querían era pelea, o simplemente matarlo, mas les valía a esas cosas estar preparadas.

Siguió su improvisada excursión por el bosque pero no paso nada; a excepción de un pequeño conejo negro que corrió asustado, no vio nada más. Tan sumido iba que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdida y no tenía idea de por dónde ir, aunque poco le importo. Solo seguiría caminando y cuando tuviera hambre regresaría. En medio de toda su divagación termino preguntándose que estarían haciendo todos en el campamento; claro que no pensaba volver a averiguarlo, solo era curiosidad.

Lo más seguro es que estuvieran buscándolo aun. Una pequeña media sonrisa cruzo por sus labios cuando imagino como estaría Jason, seguramente tirando dardos a una diana con su foto mientras despotricaba en su contra mientras intentaba pensar en algo para encontrarlo. Nico estaría haciéndose el desentendido, tal vez; en un principio había pensado que tarde o temprano lo delataría, pero después de tanto tiempo estaba seguro de que no pasaría. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿lo sabrían también en el campamento Júpiter? Bueno eso no tenia porque dudarlo, sin duda Quirón le habría solicitado ayuda Reyna para encontrarlo, y Jason para despellejarlo cuando lo hicieran.

-¿Debería escribirles?-Se había detenido en una pequeña saliente y se sentó en una raíz para pensar en cuanto se le ocurrió esa idea. Obviamente que no pensaba enviar un mensaje Iris, pero una carta para calmarlos a todos no sería mala idea-Naah, seguramente encontraran la forma de rastrearla…-Pero también debía pensar en su madre.

Nico había dicho que hablaría con ella para que no se preocupara, pero no estaría mal enviarle una carta con él. Podía pedirle a la Señorita O´Leary que se la llevara, o ya pensaría en otra cosa; por el momento descansaría un poco sus pies.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Era ya medio día y los mestizos solo se dedicaban a hacer un poco el vago, después de todo acababan de salir del panteón comedor después del almuerzo; y Nico, como venía haciendo desde hacía un tiempo, reposaba su estomago sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña trece leyendo un libro. Esta vez se trataba de _El Principito_ , por recomendación de cierto hijo de Apolo muy molesto.

-Ey Nico-

- _"No de nuevo…"_ -El hijo de Hades solo se hizo el sordo y paso a la siguiente pagina, ignorando olímpicamente al rubio que venía llegando.

-¡Nico!-Jason ya estaba a su lado, y lucia menos alterado de lo que había estado al principio.

-No grites, estoy leyendo-Pero él se mantuvo tan estoico como de costumbre.

-Eso puedes hacerlo después…-Igual que antes, el hijo de Júpiter había encontrado una nueva pista acerca del paradero del desaparecido hijo de Poseidón.

-Jason no volveré a repetir lo del gran cañón-Gruño el ojioscuro, molesto de solo recordarlo-Así que ve a pedirle ayuda a alguien más.

-Vamos Nico, no seas tan frio-Will, para sorpresa de los hijos de los dioses mayores, salió del interior de la cabaña trece. Y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Nico cuando vio que llevaba un delantal, un pañuelo atado a la cabeza y una escoba en las manos-Tu también estas preocupado, admítelo.

-¿Qué haces en mi cabaña, Solace?-Siseo el hijo de Hades, conteniéndose por no arrojarle el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que Percy desapareció, empiezo a preocuparme-Y Jason insistía.

-Estabas preocupado desde un principio-

-Pero ya es demasiado-

-¿Solace, que hacías en mi cabaña?-

-¡Esta vez es él, estoy seguro!-

-Solace…-

-Bueno si es así yo también los acompañare-

-Genial, vamos por-

-¡Largo!-Lo siguiente que ambos rubios vieron fue la superficie del lago mientras caían sobre el mismo. Nico solo entro a su cabaña y cerro de un fuerte portazo; genial, ahora tenía que agradecerle al idiota de Will por ordenarle la cabina. Y pensar que tenía que pasar por todo eso por culpa de Percy, en fin, por ahora disfrutaría de sus momentos de paz mientras afuera escuchaba un montón de ruido.

Pensando en otra cosa, mientras se recostaba para tomar una siesta, se pregunto cómo le estaría yendo a su primo, en donde fuera que estuviera pasando el tiempo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Nada?-Esme había estado esperando a que su familia llegara. Desde hacía dos noches que estaban vigilando la frontera de su territorio; Carlisle estaba preocupado por el cuerpo que habían encontrado en mitad de la frontera. Ni él ni Edward podían pensar en nada que pudiera haber dejado así a un neófito; aun cuando hubieran sido los lobos, ellos siempre quemaban los restos y a juzgar por lo que Edward les dijo, por lo que vio en las mentes de Sam y Paul ellos estaban igual de desconcertados.

-No, es inútil…-Emmet fue quien respondió-El rio lavo todos los olores.

-Es frustrante, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que ellos vuelvan a aparecer-Alice ya se había adelantado con sus visiones. Resulto que al parecer ese neófito iba con dos más, y no eran unos simples nómadas: se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Laurent y Victoria.

Desde el incidente con James, su novia pelirroja había estado buscando venganza. Su objetivo era claro: Bella. Pero nunca atacaba directamente, era demasiado astuta; y paciente. Solía ir al pueblo solo para buscar alguna oportunidad y luego volvía a desaparecer. Pero que Laurent estuviera con ella, eso sí era para preocuparse. Por eso Edward había ido directo a casa de su novia para estar tranquilo y Carlisle al hospital, después de todo le tocaba turno nocturno. El resto patrullaría cerca de la ciudad, solo por si acaso.

En el hospital el doctor Cullen se ocupaba diligentemente de revisar los archivos. Para las enfermeras, solo pasaba el tiempo libre que tenia a causa del poco trabajo; pero en realidad quería ver qué clase de personas habían sido internadas o ido a urgencias la noche anterior. Para su alivio no había nada alarmante, solo el informe de un chico que había sido llevado por la policía con un brazo roto.

-¿Mm?-Pero había algo curioso-Doris…

-Sí, dígame doctor-La enfermera de guardia se detuvo de teclear en la computadora en cuando el vampiro le llamo.

-¿Por qué este expediente no tiene nombre del paciente?-Pregunto mientras le enseñaba el papel; el cual la casilla de "Nombre" no era la única en blanco.

-Ah, no quiso dar su nombre, doctor-Explico la mujer-Ni ningún otro dato personal, aun así como venia arrestado por la policía tuvimos que atenderlo de todas formas.

-Ya veo, gracias-Tal vez fuera solo su imaginación, pero tenía un presentimiento con respecto a ese asunto. Y, aunque tal vez fuera porque tenía el nombre de Victoria rondándole la cabeza, decidió que no estaría de más ir a investigar un poco y su trabajo le daba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la jefatura fue recibido por un sorprendido Charly, que al parecer leía el periódico del día.

-¡Doctor Cullen!-El sheriff se precipito a recibirlo con un apretón de manos-Que, sorpresa verlo por acá…

-Tranquilo jefe, no vengo a denunciar a nadie-Le tranquilizo, usando la misma sonrisa que usaba con sus pacientes. Y funciono, Charly jamás había tenido queja alguna de ningún miembro de la familia Cullen, ni una multa de transito; así que ver al padre tan de repente le turbo un poco.

-Ah, por un instante me asusto doctor.

-No te preocupes Charly, de hecho vengo por trabajo-Al ver la expresión desconcertada del hombre se explico mejor-Vi que anoche llevaron a un chico a emergencias, vine a ver como esta.

-Ah, pues, la verdad creo que estaba mejor-Se explico apenado el sheriff-Pero lamento decirle que vino por nada, lo soltamos esta mañana. Solo fue una equivocación para empezar.

-Ya veo-Aunque no estuviera ya allí, intentaría conseguir algo de información-Supongo que irá al hospital si el brazo le doliera.

-Lo dudo-Comento de inmediato el jefe; estaban en la sala de descanso y le ofreció una taza de café al doctor, la cual rechazo con cortesía-No parecía el tipo de chico que pide ayuda.

Durante un rato mas Charly se dedico a contarle lo poco que sabía de su anterior preso, para cuando Carlisle se retiro de regreso a su trabajo no tenía muy claro que pensar. Un chico que dejaba su casa para recorrer el mundo solo con una mochila no era algo tan inusual; seguramente solo estaba en Forks de paso. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era regresar al hospital a terminar su turno. Tal vez si llamaba a Billy Black, lograra convencerlo de que le dijera si la manada había tenido algún encuentro con Victoria o cualquier otro vampiro. En momentos así en verdad extrañaba a Ephrain, el anterior líder la tribu; habían llegado a ser tan amigos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sin darse cuenta Percy había caminado por entre los arboles hasta llegar a un pequeño rio que corría en medio de todos los arboles. No lo pensó un instante antes de dar media vuelta y dejar atrás el caudal de agua; no tenía ningunas ganas de que alguna náyade lo viera y le fuera con el chisme a sus amigas. Mejor regresaría al hotel para descansar un poco, con esa férula aun puesta no era mucho el ejercicio que podía hacer.

-¿Mm?-Mejor dejaba sus planes de regresar para luego. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pero hizo como si nada y siguió caminando. No estaba seguro de donde venia pero estaba seguro de que alguien, o algo, lo estaba siguiendo no muy de lejos. Tal vez alejarse no había sido tan buena idea, pero no iba a preocuparse por eso mientras aun tuviera su espada, sujeta con su mano en el bolsillo.

A un par de yardas atrás, Emmet se ocultaba tras el tronco de un árbol mientras vigilaba al chico. Había estado rondando cerca de la frontera cuando de repente un olor muy peculiar lo había echo desviarse del camino. Por un instante pensó que su nariz se había equivocado, y que solo se trataba de un olor que el viento había arrastrado hasta allí. Pero no, realmente había alguien vagando en medio del bosque, alguien con un aroma tan peculiar que lo obligaba a recordarse la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, por Rosalie y su padre, de no volver a probar la sangre humana.

- _"¿Quién es este tipo?"_ -De todas formas, con el clima de Forks, no podía imaginar a alguien tan irresponsable como para irse a meter tan profundo en el bosque; además de que llevaba un brazo roto. Solo iba así, silbando mientras caminaba con su mano buena en el bolsillo como si nada mas en el mundo le preocupara. Lo habría dejado pasar, en cualquier otra situación pero esta no era así. Había algo extraño, además del aroma a sal marina que emanaba de él había algo más; su sangre, era diferente en algo, era como si toda su piel palpitara cubriendo algo más.

Su presencia, su pulso e incluso sus pasos, eran todos tan naturales; lucían tan normal, que no lograba comprender porque todos sus demás instintos le gritaban que acabara con esa persona en ese instante.

-¿Emmet qué te ocurre?-Así como escucho la vos de Jasper también sintió como al mismo tiempo sus emociones hostiles comenzaban a mitigar. Había sentido como las emociones en su hermano habían comenzado a volverse muy tensas, lo cual era raro ya que Emmet no era de los que se dejaban afectar por la sed. Pero ahora que lo había calmado, pudo probar por si mismo esa fragancia y comenzar a luchar consigo mismo para no perder el quicio.

-Es raro, ¿no?-Ambos continuaron siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente a la vez que evitaban respirar-No solo su sangre huele bien, también… siento ganas de matarlo.

-No lo digas-Jasper seguía siendo quien llevaba menos tiempo con la dieta "vegetariana", y en ese momento estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a sus instintos. ¿Matar a ese chico? ¡Pero claro que quería hacerlo! Sería tan fácil, era solo un humano, con un brazo herido… Tal vez, solo por-

-¡Jasper!-Estaba tan ensimismado que no noto como de repente algo más grande que él lo lanzaba contra el suelo lodoso. Cuando reacciono tenía las fauces de un enorme perro a solo centímetros de su rostro con una pata presionándolo en el pecho. Podía sentir el aliento caliente contra su cara y ver los afilados colmillos que por alguna razón aun no estaban en su cuello:

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-Emmett no podía creer que uno de los Quileutes se hubiera atrevido a traspasar la frontera, aunque no recordaba haber visto a uno tan grande-¡Esto rompe el tratado!-A la basura el tratado, Jasper necesitaba-

-Quieto ahí-

-¿Qué…?-En qué momento su presa había aparecido detrás de él, y de paso con una espada contra su cuello.

-¿Quiénes son, que quieren?-Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía decir con claridad porque todos sus instintos le habían gritado antes que lo matara. Ese chico era peligroso, aun desde su lugar en el suelo con un lobo encima, Jasper podía sentir como toda su presencia emanaba agresividad pura.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Emmett no pensaba dejarse amedrentar, hacía tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por un simple pedazo de metal filoso. Pero antes de que se volteara y lo sujetara, el chico lo pateo en la espalda arrojándolo hasta donde estaba Jasper.

-¡Aquí chica!-En cuanto ambos hermanos se levantaron, pudieron ver de frente al chico de antes. Alto, con el cabello negro, la piel bronceada, una espada en sus manos y los ojos verdes con una mirada tan encendida que casi parecían brillar. A su lado estaba el mismo lobo de antes, y era por varias cabezas más grande que los Quileutes que ya conocían, era tan negro como el carbón y con unos colmillos a los que hasta Emmett le costaba quitarles la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Jasper podía percibir las emociones del chico y sabia que solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para atacarlos-¿En que está pensando Sam?

-No conozco a ningún Sam-Junto a él la Señorita O´Leary no paraba de enseñar los dientes hacia los dos monstruos que tenían en frente-Son ustedes quienes me estaban siguiendo, ¿Qué son? ¿Qué quieren?

-No tenemos porque responderte-Mientras Emmet comenzaba a discutir Jasper no podía dejar de fijarse en la conjugación que el chico había usado. Sabía que no eran humanos, pero tampoco sabía que eran con exactitud; a diferencia de ellos, que no tenían ni idea de quién era él.

-Entonces me largo…-Percy dio media vuelta y subió al lomo de su perra del infierno. Esos dos no parecían estar cazando, más bien estaban defendiendo su territorio. Y, aunque una parte de él aun le decía que no podía dejar a dos monstruos sueltos tan cerca de un poblado, en realidad a una mayor parte de él no le importaba. Así que palmeo el morro de la Señorita O´Leary esta dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera un momento-Emmett se interpuso en su camino, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar ir a ese sujeto-¿Quién es tu amigo el licántropo?-Si el chico de la férula tenía que montarlo, entonces sin duda no era un quileute.

-¡No la compares con un sucio hombre lobo!-Rebatió Percy, rabioso de solo recordar la irritante mueca de Lycaon-La Señorita O´Leary es mi perra-Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar el enorme animal salto sobre Emmett y comenzó a correr dejándolos atrás muy rápido.

-¡Vamos!-Jasper ni siquiera necesitaba decirlo, ambos ya estaban persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad. Y antes de darse cuenta Rosalie y Edward ya se les habían unido. El vampiro empático le dio un rápido resumen de lo que pasaba y porque perseguían a un chico que iba montando a un perro gigante. Continuaron con la persecución por varios kilómetros, hasta que la Señorita O´Leary se aventuro de regreso al rio de antes; en cuanto estuvieron al otro lado de la rivera el can dio la vuelta y ella y su amo se quedaron viendo a sus perseguidores: los cuatro se detuvieron justo al borde del caudal.

Percy calculo un momento haciendo que la señorita O´Leary fuera de un lado a otro unos cuantos metros. Al parecer sus perseguidores no podían cruzar el rio, no lograba comprender porque pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera les dedico una segunda mirada cuando comenzó a alejarse de, lo que él desconocía, era una frontera.

-¿Edward?

-Nada-El lector de mentes se sentía frustrado; claro que pudo escuchar los pensamientos de aquel chico, pero no había comprendido una sola palabra de todo-Pero, creo que se su nombre… Perseo Jackson.

-¿Cómo el del mito?-Inquirió Jasper.

-¿Y quién era el otro?-Pero a Rosalie poco le importaba su nombre-Ese tiene que ser uno de los perros de la manada.

Pero la vampiresa rubia no podía estar más equivocada. Edward y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo en que el enorme can no era más que eso, un perro de tamaño descomunal; como si aquello no fuera suficiente, también se sentían desconcertados por el que parecía ser su amo-

-¿Emmett qué es eso?-El más grande de los hermanos Cullen tenía un pequeño corte en su rostro que iba desde la mejilla hasta casi tocar la línea de cabello.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Quieres volver ya?-La Señorita O´Leary, reducida en tamaño, negó y siguió caminando junto a Percy. Habían atravesado los arboles y llegado a la playa. Ahora Percy se encontraba caminando con sus pies desnudos a merced de la marea. Era una agradable sensación y quería disfrutarla un poco más. No pensaba hablar con su padre, solo quería pasar el rato antes de que su estomago comenzara a pedirle la cena.

Ver el horizonte nublado y gris a causa del clima lluvioso, las aguas oscurecidas a causa de su turbidez, e incluso el frio viento que le golpeaba el rostro y le despeinaba el cabello, todo le producía una agradable sensación de confort. Era como si, de alguna forma, el clima se solidarizara con él y ese sentimiento vacio de soledad que había estado sintiendo en su pecho. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en la arena con sus piernas extendidas hacia la marea que en su ir y venir le llenaba lo pies de espuma marina.

Tras él su perra del infierno se dedicaba a olisquear despreocupadamente la sal en la arena. Ambos completamente ajenos al par de ojos cafés que los miraban fijamente desde un extremo puesto en la playa.

-¿Que… es él?-

Continuara…

 **La verdad es que tanta acción tan de repente me dejo aturdido incluso a mi hehehe Quien diría que Emmet y Jasper serian los primeros en encontrarse con Percy? ¿Qué medidas tomara ahora el aquelarre ante este misterioso chico que los pone a temblar? ¿Qué hara Percy ante la perspectiva de verse perseguido una vez más? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa figura que vigila a Percy y a la Señorita O´Leary en la playa? ¿Podrá Nico seguir soportando a Jason la mamá gallina? ¿Tendrá Will alguna esperanza? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más guardaran silencio los dioses? ¿Acabara pronto esta Nota de autor?**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mí como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Excusa Perfecta

***Ritmo de Conga***

 **¡Y ya estamos a día veinte, y ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte!**

 **La verdad creo que esto de actualizar el mismo día de cada mes da cierto sentimiento de seguridad. Así ya solo tienen que sufrir 29 días hahaha y también les da tiempo suficiente para dejarme el respectivo review n_n**

 **-Thomas: Que eres? Un gota a gota de lo Reviews o qué?**

 **-Yo: tú cállate o te obligo a hacer aparición especial en mi fic…**

 **-Todos: *Silbidos y mirando a otro lado***

 **Yo: Si, eso pensé ¬_¬+**

 **Bien, ya que llevan 29 días (más o menos) sin leer, hagamos un pequeño recuento: En el capitulo anterior, Jasper y Emmet se cruzaron con Percy y la Señorita O´Leary, ubo una pequeña confrontación y lo dejamos con nuestro amadísimo semidiós prófugo en la playa, con alguien más vigilándolo… ¿Quién será? ¿Qué harán los Cullen luego de aquel encuentro? ¿Cómo se seguirá comportando la manada? ¿Jacob seguirá pensando en el chico del supermercado?**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Excusa Perfecta"_

Cuando Jacob despertó aquella mañana, luego de recuperar todas las horas de sueño que Sam les había quitado por estar buscando a un perro fantasma, se levanto con ánimos reanimados. Se levanto, ducho y fue a desayunar con Billy.

-¿Estás bien?-El padre tuvo que dejar su tostada a medio camino. Su hijo parecía de muy buen humor, todo lo contrario al gruñón que fue directo a dormir a su habitación la noche pasada.

-Sí, tengo hambre-

-Eso no es noticia-Pero no iba a quejarse. Era agradable poder desayunar con un Jacob de buen humor. Billy acabo sus tostadas con tocino y su café y Jacob también, solo que era la ración de cinco personas.

Después de comer Billy fue a sala para ver la televisión. Así que Jacob aprovecho para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de Bella, convenientemente anotado en un papel pegado junto al aparato. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de tonos para que contestaran, para su desgracia fue la chica quien contesto. No que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero a quien necesitaba en ese momento era a Charly:

-¿Hola?-Dijo Bella desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Bella, soy Jake-Pero no tenía ningún problema con preguntarle a ella.

-¡Jake! Que gusto oírte, hace tiempo que no llamabas-

- _"Porque sería…"_ -Pensó el Quileute, pero no quería arruinarse el día pensando en la sanguijuela de novio de la chica-Si, veras, es que… Yo…-

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Qué se suponía que iba decir? ". _Ah sí Bella, veras anoche saliendo del súper me cruce con un tipo que olía muy raro, pero quisiera volver a olerlo y me preguntaba si tu o tu padre podrían ayudarme a averiguar quién es-_ "… Santos ancestros, de solo pensarlo sentía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana hasta romperla, y luego seguir con el piso.

-¿Jake?

-Eh si, si-Había terminado pensándolo tanto que no había hablado-Es que… Yo… ¡Quería saludarte!-Casi podía escuchar una vocecita en su cabeza diciendo "¿En serio?"… O tal vez era Billy desde la sala-Y, preguntarte algo…

-Si claro, dime…

-Veras, quería saber si Charly, ha tenido algún aviso de animales o algo así…

-¿Otra vez se dejaron ver unos montañeses?-Inquirió Bella.

-No, Sam ya regaño a Quil por eso, es… Que nos ha parecido ver un lobo salvaje por el bosque y quería asegurarme de que… estuvieras bien-Increíble. Había comenzado aquella excusa por salvar su orgullo y termino por venderlo de todas formas.

Bella le dijo que no había escuchado nada, solo de un chico que quiso robar pero ya estaba libre porque todo fue un malentendido. Jacob estuvo charlando con ella un rato mas antes de colgar. Se sentía un estúpido. Había perdido veinte minutos de su día. Aunque la culpa era suya en primer lugar, por no pensar las cosas antes de hacer las cosas. Y ahora iba tarde para clases.

El resto de la mañana pasó con normal rutina: llegar solo unos segundos antes que el profesor, librándose por los pelos del castigo. Prestar atención a las clases de su último año; soportar los avioncitos de papel que le lanzaba Quil; almorzar con sus amigos en la cafetería y por la tarde regresar a casa. Aunque en realidad solo pasó a dejar su mochila. Por alguna razón quería ir a dar un paseo al bosque. Era una suerte que Sam les hubiera dicho que podían reunirse para la patrulla más tarde por la noche, así que no tenía prisa.

Estuvo caminando entre los arboles por horas. No comprendía exactamente que lo movía a hacerlo, pero la brisa se sentía bien en su piel. Un pequeño alivio para su fiebre, o tal vez era por eso que podía disfrutar del aire frio. Sea como fuera, estuvo así por un rato más hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-¡…!-No era extraño percibir la peste de las sanguijuelas tan cerca de la frontera. Pero si lo era aquel extraño aroma a azufre. No había duda de que se trataba del mismo que habían estado siguiendo antes, el de aquel perro gigante que había estado siguiendo antes. Abría entrado en fase y alertado a los demás, y sabía que Sam lo mataría después por no hacerlo. Pero es que su cerebro se vio embotado una vez más por un olor fresco y salado, como el mar, y a la vez tan intenso como una loción masculina. Era el mismo aroma que había estado rondando aleatoriamente su cabeza-¿Otra vez?

No podía ser una coincidencia que ambos olores estuvieran cerca otra vez. Solo investigaría un poco a la vez que saciaba su curiosidad; ah y de paso iría inventando alguna excusa para cuando Sam quisiera arrancarle todo el pelo con cera caliente.

Como no entro en fase le costó un poco más poder seguir el olor, pero su nariz jamás lo había fallado y esta no fue la excepción. Por alguna razón termino por guiarlo a la playa de la reservación. Pero eso estaba bien; desde donde estaba podía verlo perfectamente. Sin duda era el mismo chico de antes, en el supermercado, aun llevaba la férula y estaba acompañado del mismo perro mastín. Aunque sí que le parecía extraño, ¿Qué clase de loco tendría los pies metidos el agua a esa hora? ¡Debía ser una verdadera heladera!

Dejando eso de lado, miro a su alrededor y no vio señal laguna del perro gigante. Seguramente se habría ido, y todo el aroma cubría todos los demás. Bueno… Si ya no había ninguna razón para estar en guardia… No había nada que le impidiera salir casualmente a caminar por la oreana y, casualmente, encontrarse con ese chico y hablarle… Todo muy casual…

-Es feo espiar a las personas, ¿sabe?-Lo único que no contemplaba su plan era verse descubierto. Frente a él estaba el mismo chico y su perro, agitando la cola.

-Eh, lo ciento…-Increíble, podría jurar que su vos sonó un par de octavas más altas de lo que era-Yo, solo… Pasaba por aquí, y se me hizo extraño ver a alguien por estos lares.

-Ya…-Por su parte Percy no encontraba nada extraño en ese chico. Aparte de que parecía mas joven que él y era más grande que Jason.

-¿Eh, no te acuerdas de mí?-Jacob no podía creer la semejante estupidez que acababa de decir-Nos encontramos ayer en el súper, por el pueblo…-Y que seguía diciendo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-No-Y para colmo lo dejaban como a un tonto-¿Sabes cómo regresar al pueblo?

-¿Perdón?-Estaba tan concentrado abofeteándose mentalmente que no había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué si sabes cómo regresar?-Ese chico parecía impaciente, o al menos eso daba a entender su ceño fruncido.

-Ah, si, por allí se llega a la carretera-Dijo señalando hacia la derecha-Pero, ¿no llegaste por ahí?-Agrego. Era una buena forma de confirmar si realmente estaba relacionado con esa bestia que habían estado persiguiendo antes.

-Vine por el bosque, así que no tengo idea de cómo regresar-Y eso lo confirmaba, o al menos solo aumentaba sus sospechas.

-Ya, si quieres puedo guiarte-Ofreció-La reserva es muy grande, y podrías perderte de nuevo.

-…-De seguro que sus palabras sonaban demasiado amables. Percy le miro con escepticismo, pero tampoco podía decir que no fuera a perderse otra vez-Vale, gracias.

Jacob espero a que el chico se volviera a colocar sus zapatos, en esos minutos aprovecho para rascarle las orejas al mastín que iba con él. Ahora que se fijaba más de cerca podía ver que era una perra. Era agradable, no que él pudiera hablar con los animales ni nada, sería demasiado doctor Dulittle. Pero le resultaba bastante fácil entenderse con los canes.

-Hola chica…-Tenia la típica expresión de un perro cuando lo están consintiendo: con la lengua afuera y lo que parecía una sonrisa-¿Cómo se llama?

-Señorita O´Leary-A diferencia de su dueño, para parecía ser demasiado serio.

Mientras caminaban por la arena Jacob no podía evitar ser consciente de cada respiración. Normalmente era difícil distinguir los olores estando tan cerca de la playa, con todo el viento y sal; pero el aroma de ese chico parecía imponerse sobre los demás. Era fuerte, pero a diferencia del aroma de las sanguijuelas, este no le picaba la nariz, podía distinguir perfectamente el olor de un hombre, así como algo dulce, y por sobre todo algo que jamás había olfateado en su vida. Entre más se concentraba, mas le costaba compararlo con algo más, y por alguna razón… mas sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca que solo sentía cuando corría peligro.

-¿Y, de donde eres?-Intento comenzar una conversación. Si seguía así terminaría por volverse loco.

-Evitemos la plática personal-Respondió el chico sin apartar su mirada del frente-Lo último de lo que quiero hablar es de mi.

-Al menos tu nombre-Presiono Jacob.

-Percy-Respondió secamente el chico.

- _"Que nombre más raro"_ -Normalmente lo habría dicho en vos alta. Pero ese mismo cosquilleo en su nuca le hizo mantener la boca cerrada. Para cuando llegaron a la carretera la señorita O´Leary comenzó a caminar al frente-¿Siempre la dejas suelta?

-Puede cuidarse sola-

-Los bosques de Forks son peligrosos-Comento Jacob-Al menos aquí en la reservación es más seguro.

-¿Reservación?-Prefirió ignorar lo primero, ya sabía que había monstruos allí.

-Eh, si, ¿no lo sabías?-Por la expresión en su rostro inquirió que no-Pues sí, es una reservación india. Somos Quileutes, pero todos en el pueblo la llaman La Push.

-Ya… Quileutes; ¿tienen algo que ver con los cherokees?-No pudo resistirse. Piper y Annabeth eran buenas amigas, después de lo de…

-¿Te pasa algo?-Jacob se extraño de ver a Percy agitar su cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse un bicho de encima.

-No es nada, solo…-Quería pensar en otra cosa. No quería recorra a su novia. Quería evitar evocar el dolor. No quería flaquear. No quería sentirse solo de nuevo y desear estar con sus amigos... Eso solo lo haría sentir peor-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? Jacob, perdona por no presentarme antes-Era raro cambiar de tema tan rápido.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis-

¿Qué pasaba con este tipo? Un momento apenas si decía un par de palabras, y al siguiente comenzaba a hacer preguntas como si fuera alguna clase de encuesta. Pero, había algo más que solo lo evidente. Podía olerlo, el miedo. Aunque no podía imaginar nada que pudiera haberle hecho sentir algo así. Siguieron caminando juntos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño complejo de casas. Eran pequeñas y sencillas, y parecían tan cálidas y acogedoras.

-El autobús pasara en un rato, creo-Jacob lo acompaño hasta la parada que había junto a la carretera-¿Tienes dinero?

-Caminare-Percy por su parte no tenia ningunas ganas de montar en vehículos-Gracias, por acompañarme y todo eso.

-Naaah, no fue nada-Jacob le resto importancia con los hombros. Solo fue cuando regreso a casa que se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba-No puedo creerlo…-Solo había pasado un rato en compañía de Percy y ya lo extrañaba. Incluso ya lo llamaba por su nombre-Increi… ¿Uh? Un momento-Se palmeo los bolsillos y se fijo en que realmente le faltaba algo.

Acaban de robarle su billetera, y el comportándose como colegiada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Jacob Black-Regresar al hotel de quinta donde se alojaba resulto más rápido de lo que esperaba. El sujeto obeso de la recepción ni siquiera lo miro cuando paso y el tampoco lo hizo. Ahora se encontraba tumbado en la cama revisando que había en esa billetera que había conseguido. Aunque no podía negar que una parte de él se sentía un poco culpable. El tal Jacob parecía un buen tipo. Además que no se parecía a nadie que conociera; físicamente claro. Tal vez era porque pasaba mucho tiempo con el superman rubio, Grover era demasiado enclenque y Frank era blanco como la leche.

Unos cinco dólares, un carnet de instituto y un boleto para el auto bus, además de eso no había nada mas en la billetera. En realidad la había tomado mas por habito que por otra cosa; al parecer, haber pasado los últimos meses sobreviviendo así había dejado su huella. Pero dejando eso de lado… Estaba muy cansado como para seguir pensando en otra cosa. Se saco la camisa, los pantalones y se quedo en puros bóxer.

Había pasado los últimos días manteniéndose en vigilia por las noches, viendo películas de terror o maratones de lo que fuera que estuvieran dando por televisión, pero ya el sueño comenzaba a pasarle factura por el cuerpo. Solo esperaba poder pasar directo al día siguiente sin ninguna clase de sueño.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo, a la orilla del rio donde a veces se reunían, la manada se encontraba esperando a Sam que por alguna razón se había retrasado. Seth se encontraba echado en las rocas agitando perezosamente la cola mientras que Leah no paraba de quejarse acerca de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Paul estaba a punto de mandarla a callar cuando el enorme lobo negro que era su alfa apareció entre los arboles:

- _Perdón por el retraso, estaba con Billy_ -Explico rápidamente, adivinando el estado y lo impacientes que eran sus compañeros- _Tengo noticias…_

Justo cuando Sam se dirigía al bosque recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que tenía que ir con el jefe de la tribu, que era urgente. Como no le dieron muchos detalles se apresuro en llegar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el jefe de los Black le dijo que irían a Forks a reunirse con los Cullen. Bueno, en realidad se encontraron en la carretera justo en el límite de la reservación. Por supuesto que Sam no se mostro conforme, pero Billy había hablado con el jefe del aquelarre y al parecer tenían información que podría interesarles:

Flash Back:

-Buenas tardes Billy, gracias por venir-Carlisle estaba de pie frente a su auto, junto a él estaban el que parecía un oso, el que siempre tenía cara de sufrido y el novio de Bella.

-Si si, ¿qué es tan importante?-La diplomacia no era la especialidad de Billy, pero había escuchado de Sam que había una clase de monstruo rondando por el bosque y ahora recibía una llamada de Cullen diciendo que había algo extraño también. No podía negarse a cualquier información que lo ayudara a proteger a los suyos.

-Supongo que Sam ya te conto del cuerpo de un vampiro que encontramos en la frontera-Por su parte Carlisle hacia uso de su usual tono calmado y serio-Me preguntaba si la manada tenía algo que ver, o si sabían que pudo hacerlo.

-De haber sido nosotros lo habríamos quemado-Billy se permitió suspirar desde su silla-Sam, dile lo que sabes…

-Pero Billy-

-Tú mismo dijiste que no han podido encontrar nada-Atajo el jefe-Es mejor prevenir Sam.

-Está bien Billy-Con evidente renuencia y desagrado el alfa procedió a contarles lo que sabía: sobre el perro gigante que parecía ir y venir, y como lo habían visto cerca de la frontera la noche que encontraron el cuerpo-Yo no lo he visto, pero lo que he visto en los recuerdos de Quil y Seth, es más grande que yo, negro y definitivamente un perro-

-Un mastín-Todos se giraron a ver a Jasper, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión agria.

-¿Qué dices?-Inquirió Billy.

-Esta tarde Emmet estaba patrullando por el bosque; bueno, mejor que les explique él.

-Jasper y yo nos encontramos con un sujeto muy extraño-Comenzó a decir el más grande de los vampiros-Parecía un chico común y corriente, pero, su olor… -Desde su lugar, Edward podía ver los pensamientos de su hermano. No dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que lo hacía-Era muy distinto al de cualquier ser humano.

-No era solo atrayente-Intervino Jasper, al adivinar lo que pensaba Sam-Era toda su presencia. Viéndole solo podía pensar en matarlo.

-Ustedes piensan lo mismo cada vez que ven a un ser humano-Espeto Sam con asco.

-Es diferente-Pero Jasper no se molesto-No quería matarlo para alimentarme. Quería matarlo, para… sobrevivir.

Fin del Flash Back

- _Eso es lo que pasó_ -En momentos así la conexión telepática que tenía con la manada era de lo más útil, así no se permitía omitir ningún detalle- _Resulta que esa cosa esta con alguien, seguramente su dueño…_

 _-No lo sé Sam, a mi me suena muy rebuscado-_ Opino Jared- _¿Qué clase de persona tiene a un perro de ese tamaño? O más aun, ¿Dónde lo consiguió?_

 _-Tampoco me convence del todo-_ Coincidió su alfa- _Pero Billy dijo que no mentían; además también dijeron que había saltado a nuestro territorio…_

 _-¿Y cómo era?-_

 _-Pelo negro, alto, como de diecisiete años, con una férula en el brazo-_ En ese momento, siendo blanco de todas las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros, Jacob se sentía como un pequeño cachorrito que acababa de romper el jarrón familiar de la dinastía Chin y que estaba a punto de ser regañado.

- _Sí, exacto_ -Lo único que le faltaba a Sam era un periódico enrollado- _¿Cómo lo sabes, Jacob?_

 _-Bueno, es que… Tal vez…-_ Incluso podría jurar que él se estaba encogiendo y los demás se estaban agrandando con los ojos rojos- _Yo, sin querer, me lo haya encontrado en la playa; y, que…_

 _-¡¿LO GUIASTE PORTODA LA RESERVA?!_ -Y en momentos como esos Jacob se preguntaba quién era el maldito ancestro que había tenido la brillante idea de hacer esa dichosa conexión mental.

 _-Solo hasta la parada del autobús_ -Su vago intento por salvarse el pescuezo fallo miserablemente. Termino por pasar los siguientes diez minutos soportando el peor sermón regaño que jamás había recibido. Aunque también podía escuchar un poco la vos de Seth al fondo, admirando la capacidad de Sam para meter diez insultos en una oración y que aun tuviera sentido; Quil por su parte conto todos los sinónimos para la palabra "idiota".

- _Ya, hay que ver; que eres idiota-_ Sam dio por acabado el sermón con una ultima frase para llamar idiota a su beta- _Al menos averiguaste algo útil…_

 _-Pues si iba con su perro-_ Dijo Jacob- _Y, no sé si era mastín, era perfectamente común, una perra de tamaño normal._

 _-¿Cuál era su nombre?_

 _-Señorita O´Leary, era bastante consentida-_

 _-¡No la perra! ¡El sujeto que iba con ella, idiota!-_

 _-Ah, perdón, dijo que se llamaba Percy-_ Esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con que Sam lo llamara idiota- _No quiso hablar mucho… Creo que se queda en Forks._

 _-Muy bien…-_ Aunque no podía asegurar que fuera el mismo sujeto, la imagen en los recuerdos de Jacob coincidía con la descripción que había dado la sanguijuela- _Pues mañana, iras al pueblo y vas a buscarlo. Y te vas a convertir en su sombra._

 _-Eh-_

 _-Eres el único que recuerda su aroma-_

 _-Vale, lo hare-_

Normalmente Sam habría encontrado sospechoso que Jacob accediera tan fácilmente a su castigo; y normalmente también se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del Black. Pero no lo hizo. En parte, porque aun estaba tan molesto que solo quería irse a correr para calmarse. Pero en realidad, era que no se trataba de que Jacob estuviera pensando realmente. En realidad se trataba de algo más emocional. Un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho y un pequeño vacio en el estomago. Era la misma emoción previa que solía quitarles el sueño a los niños la noche previa a una excursión al parque de diversiones.

Sam no lo sabía, pero acabada de darle la excusa perfecta a Jacob para ir a buscar a Percy.

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, en momentos así me encantaría que pudieran escuchar la música que escucho de fondo para inspirarme hehehe Creo que eso sería una buena explicación a porque termino los fics así n_n**

 **¿En serio Percy le robo su billetera a Jacob? ¿Es Jacob tan idiota como Sam lo hizo ver? ¿O simplemente se dejo llevar por su nariz? ¿La Señorita O´Leary le dejara a alguien más que rasque las orejas? ¿Seth se unirá a Jake en su nueva misión? ¿Los Cullen se quedaran de brazos cruzados? ¿O le harán la caza al misterioso chico del bosque? ¿Jason finalmente se resigno? ¿O Nico únicamente lo amarro a una silla al lado de Will? ¿Veremos algo de nuestros amigos romanos por aquí?**

 **Thomas: admito que incluso yo estoy intrigado; en esa cabeza tuya no he visto nada.**

 **Ezequiel: ya sabes nuestro lema…**

 **Ezequiel y yo: ¡Solo improvisa!**

 **Thomas: -_-U Odio ese maldito lema. Par de irresponsables. *Los golpea con un bat en la cabeza***

 **Ezequiel y yo: K.O.**

 **Thomas: Por favor no olviden su review, en serio. No tienen idea de cómo se pone Perro cuando no recibe uno…**


	10. El Peor Espia

**Saben, si esto fuera un trabajo hace rato que me abría puesto en huelga… ¡Es más! ¡Formare un sindicato con todos los fickers insatisfechos como yo! Hahaha ya hablando en serio, chicos en verdad aprecio cada Review que me han dejado. ¡En serio, cada uno es un buen motivo para seguir escribiendo mes a mes cada capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 9:_

" _El Peor Espía"_

Encontrarse con el jefe de la tribu y con el alfa de la manada no había resultado tan provechoso como Carlisle había esperado. Lo único que la manada había visto era a la singular mascota de Perseo Jackson, que según Edward era el nombre del muchacho con el que Emmett y Jasper se habían cruzado.

-¿Pero cómo es que no lo han visto a él?-Inquirió Rosalie, de pie y de brazos cruzados al fondo de la estancia.

-No es como si siempre estuvieran juntos-Supuso Jasper-Emmet y yo estábamos siguiéndolo a él. De la nada su perro me salto encima.

Se habían reunido para discutir acerca de cómo actuar. Desde que Emmett les hablo de la espada que llevaba ese muchacho, y de la cicatriz que él mismo aun tenía en su mejilla, Carlisle no dudaba que él era el responsable del vampiro muerto que encontraron antes en el rio. A pesar de que suponer que la dura piel de granito de un vampiro podía ser cortada por un pedazo de metal era ridículo, Rosalie se encargo de dejarlo muy en claro. Pero Edward concordaba con su padre en que era la opción más lógica; según lo que había visto en las mentes de sus hermanos, ese tal Perseo Jackson era sumamente agresivo.

-Tal vez solo se estaba defendiendo…-Tercio Esme, sentada junto a Jasper y Alice.

-Tal vez, ¿pero cómo se dio cuenta que lo seguíamos?-Apunto Jasper, inclinado hacia adelante, con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas-También sabía que no éramos humanos.

-El sujeto está loco-Concluyo Rosalie-Es un muchacho ¿no? Seguramente es fan del ejercicio, se mete esteroides y cree que puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Tú no lo viste Ross´-Esta vez fue el turno de Emmett-Parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado y cuando dije que su perro era un hombre lobo, se puso furioso.

-Dijo que se llamaba Señorita O´Leary-Acoto Jasper. ¿Quién le pone un nombre tan tierno a un perro monstruo?

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado-Intervino Edward, entonces se dirigió a su padre-Carlisle…-Gracias a su don pudo ver que un nuevo pensamiento llegaba a la mente del líder-Podría ser.

-Hace un par de días la policía llevo a un muchacho por urgencias-Explico al resto de su familia-Tenia un brazo roto y se le puso una férula. Creo que se trata del mismo muchacho.

Con eso quedaba más que claro que aquel sujeto del bosque era realmente un humano. Cosa que Jasper había estado dudando desde un principio; entonces se trataba de un ser humano muy especial. Perseo Jackson, sin duda era un nombre extraño y le recordaba mucho a la Ilíada, uno de sus materiales de lectura favoritos. Pero no podían seguir haciendo suposiciones y conjeturas. Carlisle sabia, por Charlie Swan, que Jackson se estaba quedando en la ciudad. Aunque no estaba seguro de donde, o por cuánto tiempo más se quedaría. Después de discutirlo un poco decidieron que lo buscarían en el pueblo y sus inmediaciones. Carlisle argumento que era mejor asegurarse de que no fuera una amenaza, ni para ellos ni para las personas de Forks.

-¿Qué pasa si la manada los encuentra primero?

-Nos harán un favor-

-Lo que ellos decidan hacer, no podemos involucrarnos-Tercio Carlisle, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Emmett.

-¿Alice?-Esme se giro a ver a su hija, sentada a su derecha. Durante toda la discusión ella había estado sumida en sus pensamientos. Al verla con la mirada tan ida, todos se quedaron expectantes ante la pequeña vampiresa.

-Nada-Dijo finalmente-No sirve. No veo más que sombras y ya. Es igual que con Bella…

Ninguno dijo nada, mas por consideración con Edward. Todos sabían que la chica solía desaparecer de las visiones de Alice cuando estaba con Jacob Black. Por alguna razón los Quileutes estaban exentos de su don. Pero aquello dejaba en evidencia también:

-La manada lo está cazando-Fue lo primero que dijo el lector de mentes-Lo vi en la cabeza de Sam. Creen que el perro puede ser peligroso. Pero solo lo han visto un par de veces y no saben que tiene un dueño

-Entonces ellos lo encontraran antes que nosotros-Dijo Rosalie-¿Qué harán entonces?

-El muchacho es humano, dudo que le hagan daño-Analizo el padre, llevándose la mano al mentón-Pero tampoco es del pueblo. Tal vez lo obliguen a dejar Forks.

-Especialmente si descubren que fue él quien mato a ese vampiro-Acoto Emmett-En el peor de los casos, ¿qué? ¿Le pedirán que se les una? ¿Qué sean aliados?

-Dudo que Jackson distinga entre una cosa y otra-Jasper intervino. Había estado analizando todo en su cabeza, y solo podía llegar a una conclusión-Él es como un nómada. Siempre está en movimiento, tendrá sus motivos. Pero si alguien intenta pararle los pies no sabemos que pueda pasar.

-Lo más seguro…-Comento Rosalie con una media sonrisa-Es que termine por golpear en la cara a quien se le pare en frente.

-Ross´…

-Es en serio-Se defendió de inmediato la vampiresa-Jasper lo dijo, Jackson va por su cuenta. Dicta sus propias reglas. Y si es capaz de plantarle cara a dos vampiros, sin tener idea de que lo son, dudo que sea del tipo que acepta que le digan que hacer.

-Tiene razón-Secundo Alice.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A pesar de haber tenido que pasar toda la noche soportando las burlas de sus compañeros, y de uno que otro ocasional "idiota" o "imbécil" por parte de su alfa, Jacob no podía enojarse. No por eso al menos. La razón por la que estuvo dando vueltas en su cama al volver a casa, y de no querer esperar hasta que sonara su despertador para poder salir a buscar a Percy. Era porque quería encontrarlo y golpearlo en la cara por haberle robado su billetera. ¡Tenía cinco colares y su tarjeta de Base Ball de la suerte en ella!

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se había levantado temprano y salido directo a Forks, de paso sea dicho tuvo que pagar el autobús con dinero que tuvo que pedirle a su padre ya que le habían robado su billete. Al bajarse en la parada no tuvo más opción que suspirar pesadamente. Lo único que sabía, y no con absoluta certeza, era que el tal Percy debía estar quedándose en Forks. Y como aun le dolía el orgullo por su anterior llamada a la casa Swan, prefirió ponerse a buscar él mismo. Solo él y su olfato.

-Espera a que ponga mis manos en su cuello-Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie en la calle a causa de la lluvia o cualquiera que lo viera caminando mientras murmuraba y estrangulaba el aire lo habría tachado de loco.

Se calmo lo mejor que pudo y siguió con su búsqueda. Aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo del todo. La lluvia ese día era torrencial y lavaba por completo todos los olores del aire. Pero, ya había olfateado antes el aroma de ese chico y confiaba en poder encontrarlo de nuevo. Su pecho vibraba en ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo. Estuvo recorriendo cada calle, una a una de esquina a esquina. Era una suerte que se trajera el paraguas de su padre o ya estaría todo empapado. Aunque podía sentir sus zapatos llenos de agua, y tenía el pantalón mojado de las rodillas para abajo.

A su lado en la acera solo pasaban unas pocas personas que se veían obligadas a caminar bajo la lluvia por alguna razón. Claro que todos iban bien resguardados, con impermeables o paraguas igual que él, aunque si había uno que otro distraído que corría con un periódico sobre su cabeza. Paso frente a algunas tiendas y casas, la biblioteca, y la estación de gasolina, pero no había señal alguna de su presa.

Al menos ya había dejado de pensar en él como si fuera un viejo amigo, llamándolo Percy, y si como el ladrón que era. En serio, que cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía más imbécil. Pero en un principio no había podido evitarlo.

-Esta vez será diferente-Se dijo firmemente. Esta vez sabía de qué clase de persona se trataba, así que… Bueno, no podía hacerle nada, aun. Las ordenes de alfa eran: "vigílalo y no lo pierdas de vista. Y no dejes que te descubra". Así que, aunque lo encontrara, no podía ponerle las manos encima; por el momento al menos. Se suponía que debía averiguar quién era, donde vivía, si realmente era de Forks, y si tenía algo que ver con los Cullen o ese perro gigante.

Debía admitirlo, Seth tenía razón cuando dijo que su misión parecía la de un espía. Honestamente, a pesar de ser un ladrón, no podía pensar peor que eso. Tal vez solo había estado en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado y por eso era que-

-¡…!-Hablando de estar en algún lugar. El viento trajo de repente ese aroma, salino y varonil, que había estado buscando. No tenía ninguna duda. Era una suerte que fuera tan intenso como para mantenerse aun en la lluvia, cosa que aun no se explicaba, así que podía seguirlo fácilmente. Aunque si estaba algo lejos. Tuvo que caminar por varias calles, con paso apresurado pero sin correr- _"¿Cómo es que es tan intenso?"_ -Se pregunto mentalmente mientras caminaba.

Finalmente había llegado al súper mercado del pueblo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo cliché que sonaba encontrarse de nuevo al chico, en el mismo lugar donde lo había conocido por primera vez. Pero no tenía tiempo para reclamarle al ancestro que estuviera escribiendo la historia. El aroma provenía del interior del lugar junto al del aire acondicionado. No tenía sentido entrar porque sería descubierto de inmediato. Así que solo fue a sentarse en la parada de autobús que había en la acera de en frente. Podía pasar desapercibido gracias a las demás personas que esperaban el auto bus. Espero por un rato hasta que vio a alguien salir con dos bolsas de plástico en una mano ya que la otra la tenía fracturada.

-Bingo…-Se quedo en donde estaba, siguiendo con la mirada a Percy. Esta vez llevaba una franela naranja, jeans y deportivas. Además su negocio de carterista debía ir muy bien, a juzgar por lo llenas que llevaba esas bolsas. Espero a que llegara a la esquina para él levantarse y comenzar a seguirlo por la acera opuesta. Aunque había algo más que llamaba su atención-¿Por qué no lleva chaqueta?

Aun seguía lloviendo a cantaros y el viento azotaba, él estaba bien gracias a su sangre pero, todas las demás personas estaban tiritando de frio. Y, si lo pensaba detenidamente, cuando se lo encontró en la playa tampoco llevaba nada que fuera medianamente abrigador. ¿Estaba loco o qué? Tras de que tenía un brazo así, no se cuidaba.

-No seas tonto…-Se dijo. El tipo iba y le robaba la cartera. Y él ahí, preocupándose por su salud. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, y la vos de Sam en su cabeza le martillaba las sienes recordándole su tarea, y también la suya propia recordándole que ese chico le había robado su billetera luego de que él le había hecho un favor-Aff…-Suspiro dándose finalmente por vencido-En verdad, soy un idiota…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Después de casi un día durmiendo Percy se sentía especialmente hambriento. Luego de su improvisado encuentro con esos sujetos en el bosque, de su excursión a una reservación india y de robarle su billetera a un sujeto demasiado confiado con los extraños, Percy había regresado al motel donde se quedaba. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado cerca de las cinco de la tarde:

-Las tres y media…-Murmuro mirando el reloj que había en la pared. Se estiro lo mejor que pudo, aun con su férula, y miro alrededor del reducido espacio. No había señal de la Señorita O´Leary, probablemente se había aburrido de ver a su amo dormir y se había ido a dar una vuelta o a cazar un bocadillo en algún lugar. De ser lo segundo, Percy estaba a punto de imitarla. Tomo su ropa, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-Buenas tardes-En lugar de estar el sujeto apestoso en la recepción, estuviera una muchacha más joven y de buen humor. Aunque a Percy no le importaba. Solo respondió con un gesto de la cabeza y siguió su camino fuera de la recepción. Poco se sorprendió al sentir el clima lluvioso, y también poco le importo. Caminar por las calles bajo la lluvia se había convertido en un hábito agradable, de esos que le ayudaban a mejorar un poco su humor. Pero aun así no quería entrar a ninguna cafetería ni restaurante repleta de gente. Se conformaría con comer una hamburguesa o algo así. Por suerte recordaba un puesto, a unas cuantas calles más allá de donde estaba. Era una suerte que tuviera el dinero extra que completara el precio. Debía admitirlo, le debía las gracias a Jacob Black.

Después de comer aun no había señal de su perra, se sentía un poco solo sin ella pero no podía llamarla en medio de la ciudad. Se quedo sentado en las sillas de plástico del puesto de hamburguesas mientras pensaba que mas hacer. Era algo recurrente desde que había huido. Tenía todas las veinticuatro horas del día libres, sin nada que hacer más que jugar con la Señorita O´Leary o comer, para lo que antes tenía que robar. Siendo sus necesidades tan simples pensó que no estaría de más ir a conseguir algo en súper.

Resultaba tan sencillo que incluso era aburrido. No podía creer lo letárgica que se había vuelto su vida en los últimos meses, como para desear emoción al robar un supermercado. Suspiro pesadamente en medio del pasillo de cereales mientras tomaba unos de chocolate. Lleno la cesta y fue a formarse en la fila para pagar. Fue rápido, y cuando salió aun seguía lloviendo a cantaros. Aun así caminar bajo la lluvia no era ningún problema, podía mantenerse seco si así lo deseaba, además debía cuidar especialmente que no callera agua en su férula o después le daría una comezón insoportable. Además estaba de-

-Vas picar un resfriado-De la nada escucho a su espalda una vos, ligeramente familiar y algo tosca, a la vez que sentía algo sobre su cabeza. Cuando se giro vio al mismo chico de la reservación.

-Hola-

-¡…!-Jacob en verdad quería estrujarle el cuello. Tras de que se toma el trabajo de alcanzarlo, de paso sea dicho yendo en contra de las ordenes de Sam, y quitarse su chaqueta para ponérsela. Y él, en lugar de decir un "Gracias" solo decía, con esa cara dura-¡¿Hola?!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-¿Que tan difícil seria atravesarlo con su paraguas y hacerlo pasar por un accidente?... Mejor luego.

-Quiero mi billetera-Espeto de golpe, pero asegurándose de que su paraguas los cubriera a los dos.

-No la tengo-Es que era cínico, y de paso se estaba poniendo su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que le respondía. Aunque tenía cierta dificultad, debido a las bolsas y su férula.

-¡Afff!-Era increíble. El Quileute suspiro pesadamente antes de extender su mano libre-Dame eso-Bueno, en realidad se las quito de la mano sin esperar respuesta antes.

-Que amable…-Comento, como no, con sarcasmo el ojiverde mientras pasaba su brazo bueno por la manga y se cubría el hombro opuesto, cubriéndose bien su brazo malo.

-De nada-Rebatió Jacob, también con sarcasmo.

Percy lo evaluó con la mirada un momento. El chico era sin duda varios centímetros más alto que él, también, sin su chaqueta, visiblemente más musculoso y su expresión denotaba un ceño fruncido. Pero no parecía peligroso ni enojado, no en serio al menos. Así que solo hizo una cosa:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Pregunto Jacob al ver que Percy comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Quieres tú billetera o no?

-Eres un maldito…-Comento Jacob comenzando a caminar junto al pelinegro.

-Y tu un idiota-

- _"Tenía que decirlo"_ -Ese maldito le había dado directo en el orgullo. Pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue no seguir discutiendo. Solo podía pensar en intentar excusarse. Técnicamente estaba haciendo lo que debía: seguirlo y averiguar cosas de él. Incluso estaba haciéndolo muy de cerca, eso era mucho mejor, ¿verdad?- _"Sam me va a matar"_

Aunque podía pensar en eso luego. No podía negar que una parte de él estaba complacida. Podía aspirar de primera mano el aroma de ese chico; no entendía porque pero sencillamente le gustaba. Era como cuando pasabas frente a una panadería y podías oler el pan fresco. No era nada que no hubieras sentido antes, pero aun así te gustaba y querías volver a pasar para sentirlo de nuevo en tu nariz.

Además había algo más concerniente a ese chico que lo intrigaba. Siguiéndolo llegaron a un motel que a Jacob, aun sin ser muy exigente, se le hizo de muy mala muerte. Las paredes y el techo tenían filtraciones, lo que daba a todo el lugar un olor a humedad bastante desagradable; la alfombra era vieja y raída, y la chica en el mostrador que los saludo le dio la misma confianza que una callejera. Y la habitación no era mejor. Estaba toda sucia, no tenía más que una ventana tapiada con mugre, y las sabanas de la cama olían a polilla.

-¿En serio vives aquí?-No pudo contenerse de preguntarlo mientras dejaba las bolsas, que él había cargado todo el camino, sobre una silla de plástico.

-Es lo mejor que puedo pagar-Respondió Percy sentándose al borde de la cama. Extendió su brazo hasta debajo de la almohada y sacar algo-Ten…-Jacob atajo en el aire su billetera.

-Falta el dinero-Gruño tras revisarla.

-Te debo los cinco dólares-

-¿Y mi carnet?

-Ah sí, creo que…-Jacob podía sentir palpitar las venas de su cien mientras veía al ojiverde rebuscar entre las sabanas desordenadas. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan descarado. Era irritante en serio-Aquí esta.

Luego de tener de regreso sus cosas Percy pensó que el tal Jacob se iría de inmediato. En lugar de eso el quileute se quedo de pie allí, junto a la puerta abierta para que corriera un poco el aire. Percy rebusco entre la bolsa y saco uno de esos yogures de sobre, arranco la boquilla con sus dientes y se bebió la mitad del contenido. Jacob no pudo dejar de notar lo bestia que era Percy. Genial, y ya de nuevo estaba llamándolo por su nombre.

-No te robe nada más-Dijo Percy.

-No llevaba nada más-

-¿Entonces porque sigues aquí?

-Yo…-A buena hora venia a quedarse sin argumentos convincentes. Lo único que pudo hacer fue inventarse lo primero que le vino a la mente. Al mismo tiempo, abajo en la recepción, la chica sentada detrás del mostrador charlaba por teléfono:

-Si no te preocupes…-Decía con el auricular en su oreja-Si, si… Me pagaran el sábado, entonces iremos de fiesta a Port Ángeles… Ah, ¿en serio?-Su conversación habría seguido siendo mas existente, de no ser por el chico que rodo escaleras abajo hasta caer en la recepción-Te llamo luego.

-Sera imbécil…-Ahora que se fijaba de cerca era el mismo pedazo de hombre que había entrado antes junto al muchacho de la quince-¡Ya verás!-Le habría preguntado que ocurría pero volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez arremangándose su camisa. Estaba a punto de subir a ver qué pasaba, pero antes de que diera un paso el mismo moreno atractivo volvió a rodar escaleras abajo.

No estaba segura de que ocurría pero no podía negar que toda aquella situación le resultaba un tanto divertida, solo un poco. Le recordaba a una comedia romántica, de esas que siempre veía por las noches y de las que se quedaba dormida a la mitad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Al fin, un poco de paz…-Percy se dejo caer en la cama mientras miraba al techo. Le dolían un poco los nudillos de tanto golpear a Jacob Black. El tipo en serio tenía la cabeza dura, para haber soportado todas las veces que lo arrojo por las escaleras.

Pensando un poco mejor… No, no había nada que pensar. Sus acciones estaban perfectamente justificadas. Además, ese sujeto parecía estar en buena forma. Después de todo se fue solo con un ojo morado. Por suerte la chica de la recepción no había subido a reclamarle nada por el alboroto. Después de que Black se fuera, azoto la puerta y termino de comerse su yogurt. La Señorita O´Leary no mostraba señal aun, eso le obligaba a seguir rumiando su rabia en silencio.

- _"De ahora en adelante no saldrás a menos que yo este…"_ -

¡Era increíble! ¿Quién se creía ese alcornoque para querer darle órdenes? Solo de recordar sus palabras deseaba que volviera solo para, esta vez, arrojarlo por la ventana. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se atrevió a hablarle así. Ja, seguramente había sido Nico, la noche que se encontraron y despidieron. Si sus cuentas no le fallaban, ya tenía cerca de medio año desde que se fue.

¿Cómo les estaría yendo a todos? Tal vez, ya era tiempo de dar alguna señal de vida de su parte…

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno, creo que todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano Percy acabaría por darle una buena paliza a Jake, hahaha aunque creo que esta vez salió bien librado… ¿Qué hará ahora nuestro agente -007? ¿En serio pensara convertirse en la sombra de Percy Jackson? ¿Acaso Jason ya aprendió la lección o sigue con su faceta de sabueso? ¿Nico seguirá mandándolo a él y a Will al lago? ¿Qué hara Percy ahora? ¿Contactara con Quirón? ¿O con su madre?**

 **Recuerden: los reviews son comida, y si no como me muero… y si me muero… ¡NO SABRAN QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Ross: pero que extraño eres…**


	11. Recuerdos de Media Noche

_Capitulo 10:_

" _Recuerdos de Media Noche"_

Vale decir que Sam casi le arranca la cabeza a su beta por dejarse descubrir. De no ser por Paul y Leah que lo convencieron de no hacerlo. Además tenía que explicar cómo era que había llegado con un gran cardenal negro en su ojo derecho, aunque poco a poco se había estado curando hasta llegar a ser solo morado. Por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo, tuvo que admitir que un sujeto más bajo que él y con un brazo roto fue quien lo había dejado así; por suerte no tuvo que mostrarles todos los pequeños golpes que tenia por todo el cuerpo, consecuencia de bajar rodando las escaleras varias veces.

-Los Cullen dicen que es el dueño del perro que hemos estado siguiendo-Les recordó Paul. Estaban reunidos en casa de Emily, hacía rato que la noche había caído pero habían elegido quedarse a discutir adentro.

-¿Entonces donde lo esconde?-Inquirió Jacob, sosteniendo un filete sobre su ojo-En el motel donde se queda apenas si hay espacio, y está en plena ciudad.

-¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que se meta al bosque, lo sorprendemos, le damos un susto y vemos si aparece el perro?-Sugirió Seth.

-Muy arriesgado-Fue la respuesta de Sam. Aunque era evidente que por un momento considero la idea.

-¿Qué tal si intentan hablar con él?-La sugerencia de Emily hizo que todos la miraran con los ojos abiertos, y no solo por el plato de comida que estaba colocando sobre la mesa-Un poco de diplomacia no les vendría mal una vez. Tal vez solo están confundiendo al pobre muchacho.

-Robo mi cartera y me dejo un ojo morado-Salto Jacob, retirando el filete de su cara un momento-¿Y aun lo llamas "pobre"?

-Di lo que quieras Jacob pero olvidas que ese muchacho vive solo por su cuenta. Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué clase de circunstancias lo trajeron aquí-Rebatió la chica, diciendo lo ultimo para todos-Solo digo que, podrían ser un poco menos desconfiados.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

" _Mamá, estoy bien. Nico dijo que hablaría contigo, pero no te enojes con él. Yo habría ido de todas formas aunque él hubiera intentado detenerme. Por ahora estoy viajando con la Señorita O´Leary, la estamos pasando bien. Solo quiero que tú y Paul no se preocupen demasiado. No sé cuando valla a regresar._

 _Con cariño, Percy"_

Aquella pequeña nota había aparecido en la mañana en la entrada del edificio, atada al collar de un perro mastín negro. O al menos eso le había dicho el portero a Sally cuando fue a entregarle el papel. En ese momento Paul y Nico se encontraban desayunando cuando la madre llego:

-Mira, al fin se digno a ponerse en contacto-Dijo mientras le pasaba la nota a los hombres. Nico admiraba la forma en que ocultaba su preocupación con sarcasmo. Rasgo que había heredado su hijo.

-Te dije que lo haría en cualquier momento-Paul también le brindaba su apoyo, luego de leer la nota agrego-Pero mira que escribir algo tan vago… Solo hará que nos preocupemos aun más.

-Mmm-Nico solo torció los ojos ya se imaginaba que clase de excusas simples habría escrito alguien tan básico como su primo.

-Ah mira, viene con una posdata-Dijo de repente Paul desdoblando el papel-"Posdata: no le digan a nadie del campamento"

-Jason-Murmuro para sí el hijo de Hades. Si ese papelito llegaba a caer en manos del romano… No, no se comería el papel-Al menos Quirón no está preocupado.

-¿En donde crees que este?-Pregunto de repente el maestro.

-Seguramente siga en el país-No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado-Al fin y al cabo no conoce otro idioma. Me pregunto cuándo volverá…-Agrego, sin notar la nostalgia que estaba impresa en su voz.

-Se ve que lo extrañas-

-¡…!-De no ser por Paul, claro. Sintió sus orejas colorarse-Es como un hermano mayor para mi…-Confeso desviando la mirada-Es normal que yo también este preocupado.

-Si mi hijo tiene amigos como tú me quedo más tranquila…-Sally regreso de la cocina, cargando un plato de panques azules recién hechos-¿Pero en el campamento no saben nada?

-Solo se enteraron que Percy se fue-Respondió Nico-Aunque no tengo idea de cómo. Jason ha estado como loco buscándolo, aunque la mayoría le hemos dicho que lo deje estar no nos hace caso.

-¿Ese chico rubio, alto con una camisa morada?

-Sí, ¿lo conocen?

-Está ahí…-Respondió Sally señalando a la ventana por la que Jason venia entrando.

-¡Nico! Sabía que estarías aquí, ya… ¿Qué estas masticando?-

Percy definitivamente tendría que retribuirle muy bien todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Mira que obligarlo a llegar al extremo de hacerlo tragarse un papel. Estúpido Jackson. Y estúpido Grace.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante los próximos días Jacob cumplió con su misión inicial de ser la sombra de Percy. Claro que los primeros días se llevo una buena paliza, razón por la cual sus amigos y su padre se acostumbraron a verlo con un ojo morado. Pero poco a poco el hijo de Poseidón se fue resignando a tener a ese grandullón siguiéndolo a todas partes. Por eso había optado a solo ignorarlo. Por su parte el Quileute también aprovechado ese tiempo para intentar conocer un poco más a Percy. Aunque no era fácil preguntar cuando lo único que te respondían eran golpes y miradas de "muérete imbécil".

Por el momento todo lo que sabía era que ese muchacho era el perfecto vago. No trabajaba, mucho menos estudiaba, usualmente solo comía comida chatarra y dejaba que la Señorita O´Leary fuera y viniera cuando quisiera. De tanto en tanto intentaba preguntarle algo a Percy pero, al igual que cuando se conocieron en la playa, el ojiverde sencillamente se negaba a hablar acerca de él o de su pasado. Y eso cuando se dignaba a responderle algo; usualmente solo lo insultaba. Esa mañana, como todas, Jacob esperaba en la acera con su espalda apoyada en la pared junto a la entrada del hotel. Cuando escucho los pasos de Percy espero pacientemente. El muchacho siempre salía y hacia como que él no estaba allí.

-…-Jacob ya ni siquiera perdía el tiempo saludándolo. Además había algo que le ayudaba a soportar todo aquello y era que podía percibir muy de cerca ese aroma tan distintivo. Después de cinco días aun no se acostumbraba a él. Sencillamente seguía percibiéndolo fuerte e intenso, al igual que la primera vez. Le costaba trabajo no pensarlo pero, a veces se sentía como un adicto. Al igual que en días anteriores Jacob le siguió en aquella extraña rutina de Percy. Caminar por la ciudad; ir a la carretera; irse a un parque a hacer ejercicio, estuviera lloviendo o no; a la hora de las comidas buscar algún puesto de hamburguesas, una vez fueron a una pizzería pero por alguna razón no habían regresado. Gracias a esto fue que Jacob pudo notar algunas cosas acerca de ese muchacho tan extraño.

Debía gozar de un excelente sistema inmune, no usaba chaqueta y, aunque aun llevaba puesta una férula, hacia ejercicio como flexiones con un brazo o zancadillas, bajo la lluvia y jamás lo había escuchado o visto estornudar. Pero, lo más llamativo, era que parecía a las personas por todos los medios. Siempre elegía el lugar más alejado del parque, o cruzaba la acera solo para evitar a un grupo de personas. Cuando alguien pasaba a su lado Jacob podía ver como su expresión se endurecía. No estaba seguro de porque, pero Percy parecía odiar a las personas. Para el final de la tarde, mientras caminaba detrás del ojiverde de regreso a la ciudad, paso algo extraño:

-¿Qué no estudias?

-¿Eh?-

-Te hice una pregunta-Dijo Percy, a lo que Jacob respondió de inmediato:

-Waoh, eso sí que es raro. Que quieras hablar-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme todo el día es que realmente no tienes nada que hacer-Rebatió el ojiverde-Deberías estar en la escuela al menos.

-¿Y eso te importa?

-Para nada-Respondió Percy mientras caminaban; Jacob se fijo en que cruzaban a un camino diferente del que les llevaba al hotel. El quileute pensó que irían a comer algo, cosa que no lo emocionaba demasiado ya que el ojiverde jamás le había invitado nada, pero el alma se le fue a los pies cuando llegaron a una de las pocas discotecas que habían en Forks-Espero que tengas identificación falsa...

Jacob no pensaba dejarse fastidiar por el sarcasmo del ojiverde. Pero en cuanto intento seguirlo uno de los gorilas de entrada le pidió su identificación. Dos segundos después estaba de pie, afuera, escuchando todo el ruido que venía del interior. Todas las personas bailando, bebiendo, la música a todo volumen. En cualquier otra situación se habría regresado a casa. Pero no quería arriesgarse a otro regaño de Sam. Así que solo se quedo allí, de pie, apoyado en el muro de la acera de enfrente mirado fijamente a la entrada. Al menos la lluvia se había reducido a solo una llovizna ligera, iluminada por los faros de los automóviles de pasaban por la calle. Ocupo su tiempo jugando con su celular, tamborileando con los dedos en la pared, mirando la hora, jugando de nuevo con su celular, maldecirse por no cargar la batería. Eran las doce y media de la media noche cuando el sujeto que debía vigilar salió. No necesitaba olerlo, solo con verlo podía decir que estaba muy ebrio.

-¿Es en serio?-Él no se había movido de su lugar. Una parte de él le decía, a gritos, que lo dejara regresar caminando por sus propias piernas hasta el hotel. Pero cuando vio a dos sujetos con pinta de maleantes su conciencia lo obligo a darle alcance. Les grito a los asaltantes que los dejaran en paz antes de tomar a Percy y hacerlo que pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Déjame Jason…-Definitivamente debió haberse vivido su peso en licor. Su aliento destilaba alcohol.

-Soy Jacob-Era difícil caminar con alguien que se removía e intentaba alejarse al mismo tiempo que lo usaba como apoyo-Camina te llevare a casa…

-¡No quiero, volver!-Además se trababa al hablar-Déjame Jason… Nico me delato… Estúpido, hijo de Ha-No termino la frase por causa de un enorme eructo. Por un instante Jacob considero regresar a su plan original de hacerlo regresar por sus propias piernas. Pero entonces Percy se trepo a su espalda.

-¿Oye oye que haces?

-Perdona, Frank… No quería, lanzarte…-Nada de lo que decía tenía ningún sentido para Jacob. Solo apoyo su frente en el hombro de Jacob ocultando el rostro-No, me lleves a… casa… por fa… vor…

-Vamos, te llevare a un hotel-Si estaba ebrio lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y ser complaciente. Se acomodo mejor y comenzó a caminar, cargando a Percy en su espalda. Pensaba que seguramente se habría dormido así que lo dejo estar. Lo que no noto fue que Percy no cerró los ojos porque se hubiera dormido, sino porque estaba recordando fragmentos de su pasado. De cuando era más joven y llego al campamento, y de sus amigos, de los cuales ni siquiera se había despedido. Las lágrimas se colaban entre sus parpados, confundiéndose con la lluvia que mojaba la camiseta negra de Jacob. Ni siquiera fue consciente del tiempo que corría, apenas percibía el movimiento de quien lo llevaba al caminar, hasta que sintió como lo dejaban sobre una superficie más suave.

-Mmm…-Se revolvió un poco, incomodo por su férula, pero pudo acomodarse un poco más-Chicos… Per… don…

-Que tipo más raro-Murmuro Jacob. Pero en ese momento, viendo al ladrón ebrio y soñando con una expresión tan atormentada en su rostro, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Emily y preguntarse: ¿Qué había obligado a Percy a abandonar su hogar? Después de escucharlo, era obvio que tenía amigos y una familia. ¿Estaría huyendo? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué era aquello tan doloroso que intentaba olvidar con la ayuda del licor?

Esta listo para irse, cuando sintió como lo sujetaban por la muñeca.

-¿Qué…?-Al principio pensó que el chico lo hacía a propósito, pero entonces se fijo que seguía soñando profundamente.

-No… No me, dejes…-Debía estar soñando con algún recuerdo doloroso, a juzgar por la fuerza con se aferraba a él. Eso lo comprendía. Lo que no entendía era porque su corazón se aceleraba de esa forma-Ann… Annabeth, por favor, Annabeth…

-Afff… Mira que me pones en situaciones raras-Una vez más volvía a sentirse como un idiota por culpa de ese vago. Tomo una la silla que había cerca y se sentó junto a la cama. Se habría cruzado de brazos pero Percy seguía sujetándolo por la muñeca. Se sentía como una madre cuidando que lo los sueños de su hijo no se volvieran pesadillas. Aunque, ahora que se fijaba, ese Percy no parecía tan malo cuando dormía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La mañana llego rápidamente y Jason seguía dormido sobre la cama de Percy. Nico lo había golpeado tan duro el día anterior que Sally sugirió dejarlo descansar en la habitación de su hijo. La luz en su cara lo despertó y, con la cabeza palpitando, se irguió hasta quedar sentado en el colchón. Lo último que recordaba era… Ah sí. Se le había ocurrido que posiblemente Percy estaría en el jardín de las Hespérides. Si, sabía que era poco probable, pero se le agotaban las ideas y prefería buscar en todos los lugares posibles. Era mejor intentarlo con una lenta búsqueda que sentarse y ahogarse en preocupación. Si tan solo Nico colaborara un poco más. Estaba seguro de que el hijo de Hades sabía algo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se asomo una mujer:

-Ah, estas despierto-Dijo con una sonrisa-Que alivio, si no despertabas pensaba llamar a un doctor.

-E-estoy bien, gracias. Usted es la madre de Percy ¿verdad?-Respondió apenado el hijo de Júpiter-Perdón por llegar así, soy Jason Grace.

-Sally, mucho gusto. Pero ven, el almuerzo está listo y puedes comer con nosotros.

-¿Almuerzo?-Pregunto sin creerlo-¿Y-ya es tan tarde?

-De hecho…-La expresión de Sally era entre apenada y divertida-Estuviste inconsciente todo un día. Le dije a Nico que no te golpeara con el bate pero no quiso escucharme.

Tal vez debía dejar de presionar al italiano. O eso pensaba Jason mientras veía el bate de base ball apoyado contra la pared; solo que esta vez tenía varios clavos sobresaliendo en la punta. Y podía apostar su alma a Plutón que sabia quien los había clavado.

Así que prefirió hacer caso a su sentido común y hacer como que solo estaba allí por una visita social. Además, no estuvo mal conocer a los padres de Percy. Solo sabía de ellos por lo que había escuchado del propio ojiverde. Eran realmente agradables, y ahora comprendía porque Percy era adicto a la comida azul. ¡Es deliciosa!

-Nico dice que has estado buscando mucho a Percy, ¿has tenido alguna pista?

-Ni idea…-Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que tras él Nico agitaba el bate en sus manos y con un brillo vil en sus ojos-P-pero creo que, si insiste tanto en estar solo. Ya podre ahorcarlo cuando aparezca.

Atrás, dejando la posible arma homicida, Nico suspiro y se alegro de que finalmente el cabezota romano dejara de insistir. Ahora, con ese tema resuelto, pensó que no estaría ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a su primo… Solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

¿Qué se encontraría al llegar?

 _Continuara…_


	12. Consulta

**¿Adivinen quien regreso de sus vacaciones en Hawái?**

 **Pues yo no fui T_T, lo siento chicos pero no tengo dinero ni para ir a la esquina. Si queréis enviarme una generosa donación por favor chicos: ¡solo dólares! $_$**

 **Ajajajaaja ya hablando en serio (Ezequiel: eso lo dirás tú, ¡yo quiero plata! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero!/Yo: *Sartenazo* ¿quieres callarte hombre?)**

 **Esta vez os tuve esperando 2 meses para poder actualizar. Y, solo para aliviarles un poco y evitarles un ataque cardiaco, ¡No! No le estoy perdiendo el interés a ninguno de mis fics, así que no los dejare sin finalizar.**

 **De hecho la razón es que he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews. Ya, sé que mis historias no son las mejores del mundo y no tengo porque exigirles que dejen. Pero la verdad, y hablo por todos los que escriben aquí en FF, es que en el momento que subimos nuestras historias empezamos a escribir para ustedes y no solo para nosotros. Lo único que queremos saber es si les gusta el fic o no.**

 **¡Venga chicos! Que los dedos no se os van a acalambrar por dejar un pequeño review n_n**

 **Esto se me está haciendo una costumbre: REPASO:**

 **Percy tiene cerca de seis meses desaparecido del campamento mestizo; Jason finalmente decidió darle una tregua, bajo amenaza de Nico; Nico considera tal vez hacerle una visita a su primo; Jacob continua como el perro escolta de Percy; Percy esta borracho... ¿Qué tal? A que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes...**

 _Capitulo 11:_

" _Visita al Hospital"_

Pasar la noche haciendo el papel de vigía para el sueño de un borracho era más aburrido de lo que sonaba. Jacob termino por quedarse dormido en la silla donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída hacia adelante, lo cual auguraba un fuerte tortícolis para el resto del día. O, al menos, eso pensaba Percy mientras acababa de estirarse. Había despertado solo unos minutos atrás, desorientado y con un ligero malestar en el estomago, nada extraño después de haber ingerido su peso en licor. Lo que le sorprendió fue que tenía su mano firmemente entrelazada con la de Jacob Black. ¿Qué hacia él allí en primer lugar? Su primer instinto fue arrojarlo por las escaleras, de nuevo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado él hasta el hotel, así que seguramente Jacob lo había llevado. Le debía eso al menos.

Tomo la toalla de la cómoda y se metió a bañar. El ruido de la regadera abierta fue lo que despertó a Jacob. Sobresaltado por un instante miro a todos lados buscando al chico que, se suponía, estaba vigilando. Entonces se calmo, y reparo en el sonido del agua. Se calmo un poco mientras se frotaba el cuello, tenía una ligera incomodidad pero ya se le pasaría. Se levanto y camino un poco, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido a causa de dormir en una silla. Además de eso también opto por abrir la única ventana de toda la estancia; no estaría mal dejar salir un poco todo el olor a sudor y licor que llenaba el aire de la habitación. Para cuando miro la hora marcaban ya las diez de la mañana, estaba seguro de que Billy no estaría preocupado, aun así tenía que llamarle. Su padre se enojaba cuando no sabía en donde estaba por demasiado tiempo.

-Ey…

-Hola-Se giro en cuanto escucho la puerta del baño abrirse. Se giro y encontró con Percy Jackson, con el cabello húmedo y en calzoncillos-Estas desnudo-Comento muy inteligentemente.

-No del todo-Comento Percy con una sonrisa sarcástica y llevándose los dedos al borde de su única prenda-¿Quieres verme desnudo?

-Paso-Respondió Jacob sin darle la satisfacción de verlo apenar. No señor. La desnudes era algo a lo que él estaba muy acostumbrado.

-Ya, bueno… Graciasportraermeanoche-Murmullo el ojiverde. Y, obviamente, Jacob no le entendió nada.

-¿Qué?

-Dije, quegraciasportraermeanoche-Y una vez más apenas si hablo bien. Pero el quileute, esta vez, si había entendido. Y una sonrisa burlona, digna del gato cheshire, se formo en sus labios al tiempo que decía:

-¿Disculpa, no entiendo? Dilo más alto.

-No abuses de tu suerte. Aun puedo arrojarte por la ventana, Black-Pero Percy no era estúpido. Que no pensaba darle el gusto a ese idiota solo por deberle un favor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Es en serio-

-No eso-Interrumpió Jacob-¿Dijiste "Black"?

-Ah, si…-Respondió Percy con obviedad-Es tu apellido ¿no?

-Sí, es solo que…-Esta vez la expresión de Jacob era distinta. Parecía entre sorprendido y, extrañamente, feliz-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Bueno casi.

Percy también se pasmo un momento. Era cierto. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y de tener que soportar al quileute como su maldita sombra, jamás lo había llamado por su nombre. Solo se limitaba a insultarlo, golpearlo, volver a insultarlo e ignorarlo. No sabía porque, pero se sentía bien decirlo.

-Ya, te darán un premio al salir-Pero no por eso pensaba dejar que el moreno lo supiera. Mientras discutían, esta vez en una atmosfera mucho más relajada que en ocasiones anteriores, Percy se fue vistiendo. Cuando solo le faltaba la camisa, por un instante, Jacob quiso ofrecerse a ayudarle pero se contuvo-Bien, vamos.

-¿Cómo?

-Que vamos, tengo cosas que hacer-Respondió Percy haciendo sonar las llaves en su mano.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche?

-Black, eres hombre, no puedes quedar embarazado.

-Imbécil-Gruño el quileute.

-Bebí demasiado: no me acuerdo de nada-Respondió Percy, como si le hablara a un niño.

-Exacto, estabas desvariando cuando llegamos-Le narro Jacob-¿Que no tienes resaca?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Vámonos.

Jacob le miro con una ceja alzada durante todo el rato mientras bajaban a la calle. ¿En serio estaba bien? ¿Qué no tenia dolor de cabeza? ¿Ganas de vomitar? ¿Siquiera un mínimo malestar a causa del exceso de alcohol en la sangre? O este sujeto era raro, lo cual no estaba del todo en tela de juicio, o estaba muy acostumbrado a beber de esa manera. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, sentía un poco de envidia. Podía ser todo lo licántropo que quisiera, pero su padre nunca le dejaba beber más de una cerveza.

-¿Y, a donde vamos?-Mejor hacia platica antes de que la tentación de conseguir una identificación falsa comenzara a mellar su frágil voluntad.

-Al hospital-Respondió Percy-Quiero que me quiten esta cosa, me tiene harto-Agrego levantando el brazo con la férula. Jacob levanto las cejas, sorprendido, tenía más o menos dos semanas de haber conocido al muchacho y ya tenía la férula puesta. Pero cuando se aventuro a preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaba, Percy solo respondió vagamente que un par de semanas. Salieron del lugar, de paso bajo la atenta mirada de la chica de recepción. Por un momento Jacob supuso que esperarían el autobús, pero Percy solo comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué nunca tomas el autobús?-Pregunto el quileute dándole alcance-Ya lo había notado, pero pensaba que era porque no tenias dinero.

-Prefiero caminar-Respondió seco Percy. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía algo molesto. Jacob se pregunto que podría causarlo pero prefirió dejar el tema hasta ahí; no quería regresar a su anterior comunicación de golpes e insultos. Caminaron bajo la lluvia el resto del camino, ese era otro aspecto que le llamaba la atención. Pero esta vez no pensaba quedarse con la duda:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enfermaste?-Su pregunta fue tan repentina que Percy lo miro con la ceja alzada un momento. Pero Jacob le insto a responder con un gesto:

-No sé, el año pasado creo-Dijo-¿Por qué?

-Nunca usas chaqueta, y aquí el clima no es muy soleado.

-No me molesta el agua-Rebatió Percy, para sorpresa de Jacob, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Era la primera vez que el quileute se fijaba en algo como eso, pero, esa risa sarcástica, y algo petulante, le quedaba muy bien. Jamás había visto una igual. Y no que se fijara especialmente en detalles como esos, solo, fue un pensamiento repentino… Casi fugaz.

El resto del camino fue parcialmente silencioso, Percy se aventuro a preguntarle acerca del pueblo y Jacob sabía que no era más que platica basura, pero le alegraba al menos no tener que soportar un incomodo silencio. Cuando llegaron al hospital la lluvia había aumentado y Jacob corrió el resto del tramo hasta la entrada para evitar empaparse. Percy, por su parte, camino tranquilamente con su mano buena en el bolsillo y una molesta sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Como si dijera: "Patético".

-Presumido…-Murmuro Jacob mientras sacudía su chaqueta. Entonces se fijo en que el ojiverde entraba así sin más-¡Eh espera! Estás todo… ¿Mojado?

-Aprovecha para que te revisen la vista-Percy solo aparto la mano con la que Jacob le había sujetado y siguió su camino, dejando a un muy confuso quileute. Habían caminado todo el rato bajo la lluvia, ¿cómo era que Percy estaba seco? Era imposible. Pero es que ni siquiera dejaba huellas de agua en el suelo.

-Buenos días-La enfermera en recepción les saludo en cuanto llegaron al mostrador-¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Quiero que me quiten esto-Jacob se quedo sorprendido de la brusquedad con la cual hablo el ojiverde al tiempo que mostraba su férula.

-Tendrá que pasar por una revisión antes-Y la actitud fue reciproca-Valla a la sala de espera.

Jacob le agradeció a la mujer con un fugaz "gracias" mientras se apresuraba en alcanzar al ojiverde. No se había dado cuenta antes pero, esa sanguijuela Cullen debía estar allí. Sabía que la reputación del doctor Cullen en el pueblo era impecable, todos le apreciaban y agradecían su trabajo como director general del hospital. Pero claro, ¿una sanguijuela trabajando en un lugar rodeado de potenciales presas fáciles? No había que ser un genio para suponer la opinión de los Quileutes respecto a eso. Y Jacob no era la excepción. Podía sentir, levemente, ese tufillo picante y agrio que caracterizaba a los vampiros, aun por encima del olor a formol y detergente neutral.

-Al menos no hay mucha gente-Además, aun no comprendía por qué demonios el aroma de Percy se imponía sobre todos los demás.

-Sigue siendo un fastidio-Murmuro Percy. Ganándose una vez más una mirada de incógnita por parte de Jacob. Estuvieron allí sentados esperando por un rato. El ojiverde se encontraba estático mirando un punto de la nada mientras Jacob no paraba de mirar a su alrededor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Eres un genio Di Angelo-Se espeto con rabia Nico.

Estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran abeto en la plaza de algún pueblo de Ottawa. El viento era frio pero su chaqueta le proporcionaba el calor suficiente para estar cómodo. Había pensado en ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Percy, el problema era que no tenía idea de en donde podía estar en ese momento. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo ahora sentía un poco de compasión por Jason, tal vez si se había pasado un poco con el pobre al golpearlo tanto. Pero dejando de lado su conciencia, en verdad comenzaba a cuestionarse si había echo bien en dejar ir solo a Percy.

No, eso era ridículo. Su primo era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo… Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por el momento lo dejaría estar, pero de todas formas pensaba enviar algunas sombras a buscarle. Con eso resuelto ahora tenía que irse a comer algo. Normalmente se iría al campamento, la comida era buena. Pero últimamente cierto idiota de cabello rubio se había tomado la osadía de autoproclamarse su médico de cabecera personal. Siempre le ponía mas comida en el plato, o le cambiaba la carne por fruta o ensalada. ¡Era irritante! Y lo peor era que una cierta vocecilla en su cabeza, a la cual quería golpear con el bate de clavos, no paraba de susurrarle al oído lo bien que se sentía que alguien se preocupara así por él.

-Estúpido Solace-No que no le agradara el chico. Solo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta pegotería.

Por otra parte, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en el campamento Júpiter Reina y Frank supervisaban las prácticas de marcha en la legión. El golpe de las botas de cuero y metal que usaban sonaba a intervalos fijos mientras el pretor daba las indicaciones. Al frente de la Quinta Cohorte Hazel y Dakota mandaban a sus hombres. Pero por el rabillo del ojo la hija de Plutón pudo notar como alguien se acercaba a los altos mandos.

-Hola-Jason iba vestido con su camisa morada y sus usuales pantalones de jeans. Y por primera vez en semanas parecía relajado-¿Qué tal los juegos anoche?

-Ganamos-Respondió Frank con una sonrisa-Eh, digo, gano la Quinta.

-Estuvieron muy lentos-Por su parte Reyna era mucho más objetiva-Después de esto irán a correr-Mientras ambos chicos recordaban el infierno que eran correr con esa pesada armadura por todo el valle bajo el incandescente sol de california la chica se giro un momento para mirar directamente al hijo de Júpiter-¿Y bien?

-Todo está en orden, la reunión con el senado quedo para la tarde-Dijo.

-¿Y sobre el otro asunto?-Inquirió la puertorriqueña ordenando el alto con un gesto de la mano a los centuriones.

-Lo mejor es dejarlo estar-Respondió Jason con un dejo de resignación en la vos-Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. En algún momento tendrá que regresar.

-Siempre que no esté buscando que lo maten-Comento Reyna, su expresión estoica como siempre.

-Él, no haría eso-Murmuro Frank-¿Verdad?

-No lo creo-Coincidió Jason-Solo, necesita tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez cuando regrese nos tenga una sorpresa o dos, es Percy-Este último comentario logro animarles un poco más el ambiente. Incluso Reyna exhibió una ligera risa

-Siempre que no sea de las sorpresas que caminan dicen "Papá".

-Lo dudo, pero tal vez llegue con una nueva mascota-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para alivio de Jacob la persona que atendió a Percy solo era una mujer mayor de aspecto bonachón. Permitió que Jacob estuviera presente mientras le hacia la revisión. La doctora elogio el buen estado físico y la salud de Percy, y también el quileute. Ya se había fijado antes en la habitación del hotel cuando Percy estuvo en ropa interior, el ojiverde en verdad tenía una constitución fuerte y unos músculos muy bien definidos. Aunque ahora, con más luz, también podían apreciarse una o dos cicatrices en su piel. Al licántropo le llamaron particularmente la atención e hicieron que su curiosidad por el pasado de ese joven muchacho creciera.

-Muy bien, todo parece estar en orden-Murmuro la doctora mientras veía las radiografías del brazo de Percy-Como nuevo.

-Al fin…-Por su parte el ojiverde no paraba de frotar su brazo, moverlo y estirarlo. Se sentía bien poder estar libre al fin. En cuanto salieron del consultorio Percy aun estaba acomodándose la camisa, por alguna razón Jacob no paraba de apresurarlo-Black deja de empujarme.

-Caminas muy lento-Pero en cuanto cruzaron el pasillo la nariz del quileute se crispo. Al otro lado del pasillo y en sentido contrario venia el director del hospital.

-Buenos días Jacob, que sorpresa verte-Carlisle le saludo con su usual tono educado y expresión amistosa.

-Solo acompañaba a un amigo, ya nos vamos-Respondió tajante. No entendía porque, pero no quería que se fijara en Percy. Para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había colocado frente al ojiverde.

-Ya veo, saluda a tu padre de mi parte-Carlisle le dedico una última sonrisa amistosa antes de seguir su camino. Jacob suspiro aliviado. Al menos hasta que sintió lo tomaban de la muñeca y doblaban su brazo dolorosamente contra la espalda:

-¡Auh auh auh!

-¿Ahora somos amigos?-Percy siguió doblándolo hasta que Jacob termino doblado por completo-No seas tan arrogante Black, ¿y que se supone que fue todo eso?

Que no era idiota. Sabía que había algo extraño con ese doctor rubio con él que el moreno había estado hablando, pero no podía precisar que. Pero pensó que era suficiente castigo y soltó el brazo del muchacho. Una vez volvió a seguirlo, aun sobando su extremidad, el quileute no comprendía cómo era que el ojiverde tenía tanta fuerza. Si, tenían una buena constitución física, pero ningún ser humano podía causarle tanto daño a un licántropo. En serio. Ya antes le había dejado un ojo morado varias veces, y le daba unas palizas que dolían en serio. No importaba que Jacob no le golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, o que se defendiera un poco, Percy Jackson sencillamente golpeaba muy duro.

¿Quién era ese sujeto en realidad?

Pero, mientras caminaban y se alejaban del hospital, una patrulla paso por la calle anunciando algo acerca de un toque de queda. Jacob no se sorprendió. Había escuchado acerca de las desapariciones en Seattle y los alrededores de Forks por las noticias, y la manada se había cruzado con un par de sanguijuelas antes. No le gustaba no estar en las patrullas o las cazas con el resto de sus compañeros, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer. Y ese era…

-¿Hola?-Un momento-¿Jackson? ¡Jackson!

¿En qué momento lo había perdido? Estaba seguro de haber estado caminando tras él hasta hacia solo un segundo. Por los ancestros, en verdad comenzaba a odiar a ese sujeto.

 _Continuara…_

 **Oh por dios, Percy comienza a cogerle cariño a Jacob n/n**

 **-Ezequiel: ¿cuánto falta para que se lo folle al modo perrito?**

 **-Todos: *¡Lo golpean violentamente con bates y llaves de tuercas!***

 **Cof cof... ¿En qué íbamos? Ah sí, ¿cuánto falta para que Percy y los Cullen se crucen de nuevo? ¿Quien será la primera víctima del bate con clavos de Nico? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa prefieren: de las que ladran o de las que dicen "papá"? ¿Cuándo conocerá la tribu la verdad sobre Percy? ¿Sethie tendrá más protagonismo? ¿O será hasta la llegada de cierto invitado especial? ¿Quién es ese invitado especial? ¿Cuando aprenderá Jacob a hacer un buen trabajo policial? ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Percy?**

 **¿Dejareis un review? Mirad que los review son la base de una buena alimentación, y si no me alimento...**

 **¡ME MUERO Y ENTONCES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NUNCA MAS!**

 **Thomas: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TAN DEREPENTE!**

 **Ezequiel:** _ **tú también estas gritando...**_


	13. Tormento

**Percy: *escucha algo a lo lejos* ¿Eso es un helicóptero?**

 **Jason: ¡AJ- *Batazo en la cabeza***

 **Piper: ¡NICO!**

 **Nico: Perdón, ya la tenía cargada desde hace unos capítulos...**

 **Jacob: -_-**

 **Percy: ¿Qué? Así somos...**

 **Leo: Y es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Percy: Nico, el bate...**

 **Ezequiel: Ey, en serio escucho un helicóptero.**

 ***Sonido Helicopterico***

 **Thomas: No creerán que...**

 ***Escalofrió colectivo***

 **TODOS: ¡COOOOORRAN!**

 **Christ: ¿En serio creen que Alex va a llegar montado en un helicóptero de guerra?**

 **Ezequiel: No se... Pero con lo que ha estado leyendo últimamente *toma sus maletas marca México* ¡Yo me voy!**

 ***Cri cri cri cri***

 **Sr. Grillo: ¿Y el resumen?**

 _Capitulo 12:_

" _Tormento"_

- _"No puedo creerlo... ¿En verdad me siento culpable?"_ -Mientras pensaba todo aquello Percy caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos del hospital. Al menos hasta que paso frente a las maquinas expendedoras de golosinas y su estomago comenzó a gruñir- _"Ah, solo es hambre"_

Con ese dilema ya resuelto, y comiendo una barra de chocolate, paso a continuar con su pequeño recorrido. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacios, solo se cruzo con una que otra enfermera ocasionalmente, por supuesto que ninguna reparo en él. La verdad era que en el fondo no quería estar demasiado tiempo allí, desde niño siempre había detestado el aire de los hospitales y clínicas, pero había un pequeño asunto que quería confirmar antes de irse y regresar con ese estúpido quileute. Una pequeña sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios cuando pensó que clase de cara debería de estar poniendo en ese momento Jacob Black.

Pero dejando de lado su pequeña diversión, finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las oficinas rotuladas. Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar o anunciarse de alguna manera, solo giro la perilla y entro tranquilamente, cual si fuera la puerta de su propia cabaña.

-¿Si?-Adentro Carlisle desvió su atención, y Alice y Edward se giraron en sus sillas, para ver al joven alto que se quedo de pie cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por supuesto que el doctor y su hija pensaban que se trataba solo de alguien que quería hablar con Carlisle; pero Edward reconoció al mismo sujeto de piel bronceada y ojos verdes con el que se habían topado Emmett y Jasper, y al que habían perseguido por el bosque hasta la frontera con la tribu. El lector de mentes se levanto de inmediato; no lograba entender nada de la cabeza del tal Percy Jackson y estaba listo para defenderse.

-Mmm-Pero Percy no parecía tener ningún interés en pelear. Solo se cruzo de brazos y apoyo la espalda den la puerta mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar. No era una estancia muy grande, un par de ventanas tras el escritorio, y había dos sujetos más a parte del dueño de la oficina- _"Solo esos tres, y ningún otro cerca..._ -Pensó para sí mismo- _Ahora, ¿qué es lo que son?"_

-¿Edward?-Inquirió el rubio, Alice también interrogaba con la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Pregunto el vampiro.

-Me pareció que había algo extraño con ese sujeto-Respondió tranquilamente el ojiverde, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Carlisle-También me pareció que habían más; pero es raro...

-¿Que es raro?-Inquirió Carlisle. De paso reparando en que se trababa del mismo chico con el que antes se había cruzado, el mismo que había estado con Jacob Black.

-Que aun no hayan intentado atacarme.

-¿Y eso es raro?-Pregunto Alice, poniéndose de pie también. No lograba discernir claramente lo que veía de ese muchacho, y eso le ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno, había tres mas persiguiéndome en el bosque la otra vez-Prosiguió Percy rascándose la nuca, como si fuera una conversación de lo mas casual-Algunos son hombres, así que no sois empusas, y les gusta demasiado parecer humanos, ¿que son todos ustedes?

Antes de que Carlisle dijera algo, Edward se adelanto y trato de tomar por el cuello a aquel chiquillo impertinente, pero en cuanto lo intento fue como si este se disolviera. Los tres vampiros repararon en el latido, calmado y rítmico, que provenía a sus espaldas. Carlisle se giro y vio al mismo muchacho sentado en el marco de la ventana mirándoles, su expresión entre divertida y satisfecha. Por dentro, Percy no podía evitar pensar:

- _"No puedo creer que funcionara, empiezo a cogerle el truco a esto"_ -Pensó con satisfacción pero intentando no parecer demasiado satisfecho. Esta vez sujeto a Anaklusmus, como bolígrafo, en su mano; ese del cabello castaño claro parecía querer golpearlo en la cara. Perfecto, hacía tiempo que no se metía en una pelea-¿Qué miras?

-Espera Edward-Pero Carlisle se adelanto. No quería armar revuelo en el hospital; además también esperaba poder enterarse de lo que ocurría-Cálmate. Podemos charlar tranquilamente-Agrego, mirando también al muchacho. Edward obedeció, por su parte Percy solo se encogió de hombros, decepcionado, y diciendo "Bueh".

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Alice.

-Me saltare la presentación-Respondió un arrogante Percy-Solo quería saber qué clase de monstruo son, pero la verdad...-Mientras hablaba desvió su mirada hacia la calle, a través del vidrio de la ventana, y se fijo en como la lluvia arreciaba otra vez- _"¿Que estará haciendo?"_ -Pensó un momento, recordando al pobre tonto que había dejado parado a mitad de la calle.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Estúpido Percy!

Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie más en la calle en ese momento o le tomarían por loco. Hacía diez minutos que buscaba a ese tonto, y esta vez no pensaba darle motivos a Sam para que le regañara. Por los ancestros, que le encontraría y le patearía el trasero; aunque después fuera a él a quien se lo patearan. Por el momento solo podía esperar bajo un toldo a que la lluvia aminorara un poco. Aunque, mientras veía toda esa agua, no pudo dejar de recordar como hacía rato, cuando estuvo con Percy, este se había conservado seco a pesar de estar caminando bajo la lluvia también.

-Mmmm-No pudo dejar de gruñir al respecto. El sujeto en verdad que era extraño; había un montón de preguntas rondando al rededor de ese muchacho. Y habría seguido pensando al respecto, de no ser porque sintió como algo le tironeaba del pantalón. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la Señorita O´Leary que le miraba agitando la cola-Hola chica, ¿donde habías estado?

El mastín ladro y dejo que Jacob le rascara el cuello. Al quileute le gustaba esa perra, en parte porque era mucho más amistosa que su dueño. Pero mientras le rascaba se fijo en el bonito collar que tenía: era de cuero rojo, algo grueso, con unos picos de metal en fila a todo lo largo que era. El típico collar para el perro de algún tipo rudo. Pero le sentaba bien a la Señorita O´Leary, incluso la placa con forma de hueso que colgaba del collar le quedaba linda.

-Veamos... " _Señorita O´Leary_ -Leyó; entonces le dio vuelta- _Si alcanzas a leer esto es que estas a punto de ser devorado"_ ¿Pero qué rayos? Se supone que aquí pongan una dirección o algo... Mira que tienes a un dueño bastante raro-Le dijo. La perra solo le miro con esa sonrisa perruna de todos los canes cuando esperan a que les rasquen las orejas. Entonces, de repente, una idea le llego tan rápido que si fuera una caricatura una bombilla se habría encendido sobre su cabeza-Oye, ¿puedes encontrar a ese tonto de tu dueño?

Unos minutos después estaba caminando por la acera siguiendo al perro mastín. Mientras caminaba, Jacob no podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico que era usar al perro de alguien para encontrarlo; casi poético. Ya le daría unas croquetas como premio a la Señorita O´Leary. Al menos, eso pensaba, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del hospital otra vez:

-¿Pero qué-Justo estaba a punto de preguntar al aire como habían regresado allí, cuando un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo; desde sus pies hasta el cabello de su nuca se estremeció. Una sensación horrible. Solo comparable al temor de un niño solo en la oscuridad. Miro a su izquierda, al frente, a todos lados, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir. Un presentimiento atroz. Los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo y el trueno avasallador lo obligo a correr a resguardarse. Tremenda tormenta se había armado. El viento azotaba el cristal, incluso arrastraba los letreros y toldos que estuvieran un poco flojos; y con toda esa agua cayendo, ojala el sistema de alcantarillas no se tapara o las calles no tardarían en inundarse.

-Mi peinado... ¿Pero de donde ha salido esta tormenta?... Y yo que tenía que ir a comprar la cena... Espero haber subido los vidrios de mi auto...-Y Jacob no había sido el único que había ido a refugiarse al centro de salud. Varias personas estaban a su lado observando hacia afuera, incluso algunas enfermeras que fueron a ver porque tanto bullicio se quedaron pasmadas al ver semejante diluvio.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-A su lado la Señorita O´Leary se sentó, no parecía temerosa de los rayos; cosa rara en un perro. Incluso los muchachos de la manada se sobresaltaban con los relámpagos. De igual forma no podía salir a buscar a Percy con la tormenta. Miro a su alrededor y cada vez más personas llegaban buscando refugio. Incluso ese cabeza dura de Jackson tendría que resguarde de la lluvia. Paseo la mirada por todo el lugar pero no le vio por ninguna parte. Sin ninguna otra opción no pudo más que sentarse en una de las sillas y esperar, con la señorita O´Leary echada a su lado, a que la tormenta menguara un poco.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la entrada del hospital termino por llenarse; cada vez que las puertas automáticas se abrían era como si un vendaval entrara al lugar. Una de las enfermeras había encendido el televisor de la sala de espera, más que para ofrecer un vago entretenimiento, para ver el reporte del clima. Al parecer la tormenta era toda una noticia. Todo el estado de Washington estaba sufriendo el mismo clima, y los meteorólogos comentaban los nervios ante la idea de que una tormenta así continuara creciendo:

- _"¿Un huracán?"_ -Aquella era la palabra en la que todos pensaban. Mirando el reloj de la pared Jacob supo que ya había transcurrido casi una hora. Y en tan poco tiempo ya estaba preocupado por Percy ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese idiota? Si por estar haciéndose el duro caminando bajo la tormenta terminaba herido...-¡Grrrrrh!

El tiempo continuo pasando y el clima continuo arreciendo. Ya ningún auto circulaba por las calles llenas de agua, ni siquiera los autobuses transitaban ya. A las dos horas Jacob ya comenzaba a rechinar los dientes. Había usado los teléfonos públicos del hospital y llamado a su casa, Billy dijo que además de un par de goteras nuevas estaba bien, Jared había ido para decirle que Sam había decidido que todos regresaran a la reservación. Con ese clima serian más útiles allí, por si el techo de alguien era arrancado por el viento o algo. Sabiendo eso el Black se quedo un poco más tranquilo, de no ser por el tonto de Jackson que continuaba en paradero desconocido. ¿Tendría celular? No tenía idea, y de todas formas no tenía su número. Detestaba tener que quedarse sin hacer nada, pero la verdad era que sus recursos eran limitados. Aun cuando entrara en fase, que no podía, con toda esa agua y viento no podría ni oler su propia colonia, incluso dudaba que las sanguijuelas pudieran oler algo en esas condiciones. Hablando de sanguijuelas, seguramente ese Cullen seguiría aun allí. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con el sujeto, otra vez, pero tampoco era como si pudiera irse.

-¿Pero hasta cuando seguirá esto?-

-Ni idea, podría seguir hasta mañana-

- _"Que idea más alentadora"_ -Pensó sarcástico el quileute tras escuchar la conversación a su lado; ya comenzaba a sentir el culo cuadrado de estar sentado tanto tiempo. Se levanto y camino un poco hacia la entrada Afuera el panorama tampoco era muy alentador. Estaba a punto de regresar a su silla, ya ocupada de paso, cuando de repente sintió algo en su espalda. Era una sensación diferente a la que lo ataco antes de que estallara la tormenta. Esta, aun cuando paso, se asentó en su pecho y estomago. Un sentimiento particular, pero, no del todo desconocido. Miro a ambos lados de la calle pero no había nadie, aun así...

-¡Chico! ¿No iras a salir con esta tormenta?

-Eh, sí, tengo que... _"En serio estoy loco"_ -Pensó cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron. El viento que se coló le mojo toda la cara, y aun así se aventuro a salir. Tal como imaginaba, en diez segundos ya estaba empapado. No tenía idea de a dónde iba o que buscaba, solo se apresuro a correr bajo la tormenta. Ni siquiera se molesto en parar al cruzar las calles, que más bien se arriesgaba a resbalar y darse un baño más. Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado al hotel barato donde Percy se alojaba. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, tal vez el cabeza dura de Jackson ya había regresado. Si era así pensaba subir y darle sus tres justas patadas. Se le hizo un poco raro no ver a nadie en la recepción, bueno, tampoco era como si fueran a llegar muchos clientes con ese clima. Se apresuro a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta para recuperar el aliento, estaba goteando un montón y dejando un charco a sus pies, por suerte las paredes y los pisos superiores amortiguaban el sonido de la tormenta.

Estaba a punto de tomar la perilla y entrar, cuando un ruido le detuvo. No estaba seguro de que había sido, así que se detuvo y agudizo un poco más el oído. Eran varios los sonidos que provenían del interior de la habitación. Una especie de golpeteo; estaba a punto de entrar suavemente a echar un vistazo cuando un gemido, fuerte y claro, le hizo detener en seco. ¿Acaso...?

Ahora, aun cuando no era su intención, podía escuchar perfectamente cada sonido; jadeos, golpes, incluso más gemidos que iban en aumento. Jacob sintió como toda su cara de calentaba hasta las orejas. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de regreso en la recepción, afuera, hasta volver a estar bajo la tormenta. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

El había estado preocupándose todo el rato, preguntándose si estaba bien. Y ese idiota solo estaba cogiendo con una cualquiera todo ese tiempo. Solo había estado...

¿Entonces por qué demonios sentía todavía ese sentimiento opresivo en el pecho?

Miro hacia arriba. A esas nubes oscuras que no paraban de precipitarse sobre la tierra, alcanzo a escuchar el trueno de algún relámpago distante. Y miro hacia atrás, hacia ese hotel barato de mala muerte. Al diablo, solo le diría a Sam que había dejado al sujeto allí. Si aun quería vigilarle que se buscara a otro para el trabajito. Él ya estaba harto. Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos sin importarle el clima; que era un puto licántropo, no le temía a un poco mas de agua de lo normal. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había resfriado. Continúo caminando hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad. Y aun después de todo ese tiempo...

¿Por qué aun sentía toda esa tristeza que no era suya?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Las horas transcurrieron y la noche se asentó. Allí, semidesnudo en la oscuridad y observando al horizonte estrellado, Percy podía sentir la tormenta que estaba provocando, aun estando a miles de kilómetros. No entendía porque, pero desde que había huido, cada cierto tiempo, sus poderes se salían de control y terminaba por desatar cosas así. La primera vez que paso provoco olas de diez metros en una playa de Canes. Y aun cuando se iba podía sentir como persistía, igual que ahora.

Tendría que esperar, por lo menos, hasta la mañana para poder regresar a Forks. No que le interesara la chica que había dejado dormida la habitación. Solo, quería regresar. Se levanto. Como estaba descalzo sentía la fría superficie de la roca sobre la que estaba sentado, y como tampoco llevaba puesta la camiseta sentía hasta la más mínima brisa de aire en su piel. Miro hacia el frente, a la gran llanura cubierta de césped con uno que otro árbol, todo tenuemente iluminado por una luna llena en mitad de un cielo despejado. Podía ver a la señorita O´Leary corretear por aquí y por allá en el monte crecido, seguramente jugando a perseguir algún animal pequeño.

-Mmm, ¿a dónde vine a parar ahora?-La verdad era que casi nunca sabia a donde lo llevaría su perra del infierno. En cierta forma le gustaba, había conocido lugares increíbles; el único inconveniente era cuando acababa en algún país donde no hablaban inglés. Como fuera, eso no importaba ahora. Ya que solo llevaba puestos sus jeans rebusco en los bolsillos a por la media barra de chocolate que había dejado antes-Cullen, ¿eh?

La conversación con esos tipos había resultado un poco entretenida. No le importaba que fueran vampiros, o como se explicaba eso con los mitos griegos; solo había ido allí por mero capricho, tal vez buscando un poco de pelea, pero nada más. Aun que al menos ahora sabía que esas cosas que le habían atacado antes también eran vampiros; bueno, tampoco era como si fuera a ir en su búsqueda a por revancha. No tenia reloj, pero la luna se encontraba ya en lo más alto del cielo así que debía ser, por lo menos, ya media noche. Volvió a sentarse y se acabo la chocolatina con calma, lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar a que las horas pasaran. Solo dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran un poco sin pensar en nada en especial. Al menos hasta que su subconsciente le hizo una mala broma y término por preguntarle:

 _-¿Por qué te has enredado con la puta esa?-_

Vale, que incluso su consciencia se había vuelto mal hablada. De todas formas no tenía una respuesta para eso. La tipa esa del hotel siempre le hacía ojitos cuando pasaba cerca y más de una vez se le había insinuado; si tanto quería meterse en sus pantalones, por él estaba bien. No era la primera con la que se acostaba desde que estaba viajando solo, y tampoco sería la última. Después de todo el era un hombre en sus diecinueve años, tenía derecho para revolcarse con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera.

 _-Si, tú sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas...-_

Maldita sea, ¿que se creía su consciencia para hablarle así? Bueno, su consciencia ¿no? Odiaba ponerse así estando solo, al menos en el campamento cuando discutía con Clarisse o Jason podía golpearlos. Valla, no estaba comenzando a extrañarles ¿o sí? Bueno, tampoco era tan raro. Le divirtió pensar en el hijo de Júpiter, maldiciendo al aire y jurando patearle el trasero en cuanto le viera.

 _-Adivina quien más quisiera patearte el trasero ahora...-_

¿Y ahora su consciencia le hacía retorica sarcástica? Si iba a continuar así algo le decía, y no era su estúpida voz en la cabeza, que terminaría por golpear su cabeza contra una roca repetidamente.

 _-Claro, justo lo que necesitas, romperte el cráneo...-_

-¡Cierra la puta boca!

 _-Gritándole a tu propia consciencia, muy maduro de tú parte-_

-Vale...-Mira que discutir solo en medio de la nada. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco. Pero, regresando unos cuantos comentarios atrás. ¿Alguien más que quería patearle el trasero? Bueno, podría ser cualquiera, Reyna, Quirón, incluso Nico. De repente, mientras pensaba en ello, una cara familiar se apareció en su cabeza-¿Black?

No era una idea tan descabellada, después de todo había abandonado al quileute en medio de la calle; y con esa actitud de acosador que tenia para con él. Aunque aun no comprendía del todo porque Black insistía siempre en acompañarle. Ya sabía que no era un sujeto normal, tal vez por eso había sido tan tolerante con él. Un pequeño brillo comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte cuando levanto la mirada. Le gustaba ver los amaneceres, sin importar lo estúpidamente y románticamente trillado que sonara eso. La Señorita O´Leary se acerco a él agitando la cola y mirándole animada. Seguramente quería ver si ya se iban a regresar, pero el hijo de Poseidón quiso esperar un poco más. Al menos hasta antes de que Apolo pasara sobre su cabeza.

Un par de horas después estaba de regreso en Forks. No caía lluvia pero había claras señales de la tormenta que había arreciado toda la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se detuvo a contestar el saludo de la chica cuando paso por recepción. Simplemente la ignoro y fue directo a su cuarto.

-Patético...-Estaba tan diferente. Limpio, y ordenado. Solo imaginarse a la tonta de recepción haciendo el servicio de limpieza, nada mas por hacérsela follado, le provocaba arcadas. De todas formas no pensaba quedarse, solo tomo la única camisa limpia que le quedaba, se puso los zapatos y volvió a salir.

Mientras caminaba por la acera pudo ver como había un poco mas de personas en la calle esa mañana. La mayoría evaluando los daños en sus negocios, otros intentando sacar toda el agua que se había metido o subida en los techos intentando tapar las goteras. No que le importara, solo no pudo evitar fijarse en ello. Pero había algo más que llamaba su atención, aunque prefirió ignorarlo. De momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Paso una semana en la que Percy regreso a su anterior rutina de solo salir, hacer ejercicio, vagar por las calles y comer comida chatarra. O, al menos pensaba que había regresado a la normalidad.

-Maldición...-Se dijo mientras comía una hamburguesa el sábado por la tarde. ¿En verdad se había acostumbrado tan rápido a la presencia de ese idiota? No podía creer que extrañara a Jacob Black. Aunque tampoco era como si estuviera solo del todo. " _-Tienes un buen olfato, úsalo-_ " Aun entonces recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Lupa el tiempo que paso en la Casa del Lobo. Entrenar todos los días con esa jauría de lobos sin duda había sido un infierno, pero había valido completamente la pena. Desde su lugar, sentado en la silla de plástico, podía percibir como había alguien más observándole desde cierta distancia. Había sido así desde que regreso. Todos los días había alguien diferente siguiéndole, aunque se aseguraban de mantener la distancia y no perderle de vista.

Aunque no le importaba realmente, era un fastidio tener que soportar una mirada sobre él todo el tiempo. Al menos podían tomarse la molestia de acercarse y charlar ¿no?

-" _Y todo por culpa de Black_ "-Pensó mientras hacia una bola la servilleta y la arrojaba hacia el bote de la basura. Había podido pasar varios meses solo, sin necesidad de más compañía que la de su perra y disfrutando de vivir bajo sus propias reglas. Entonces llegaba ese idiota indio y desbarataba su nueva vida. Y todo por su estúpido complejo de... de...

¡De perro faldero!

¡Sí! Eso es lo que era Jacob Black. No era más que un perro callejero al que Percy le había dejado que le acompañara. Y ahora ese chandoso malagradecido iba y se desaparecía así como así, no más. Sin "gracias", sin un "nos vemos"...

-¡Grrrrh!-Solo pensarlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre. Y eso no hacía más que enojarlo aun más, ¡¿quien se creía ese tarado para alterarlo de esa manera?!

Tal vez tenía demasiada presión acumulada. Tal vez solo quería golpear algo. Quizás en verdad quería golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas y se había acostumbrado a su nuevo saco de arena con forma humana.

 _-O solo buscas una excusa para ir a verle y tener a alguien con quien charlar-_

Ni siquiera reparo en contestarle algo a su estúpida consciencia, a quien de paso también quisiera golpear. Pero ya después la castigaría con alguna telenovela y más comida chatarra ¡y Tío Grandpa!

Pero, antes de terminar de destruir su cerebro con la estúpida programación infantil, tenía algo más importante que hacer:

Le haría una visita a Jacob Black. ¡Y lo golpearía en la cara!

Continuara...

 **Christ: *Se asoma levemente con casco de camuflaje* ¡Ey! Aquí les dejo las preguntas, en serio, no quiero saber que está planeando Alex ahora... Solo sé que será malo... *Escalofrió*... Maaaaalo...**

 **¿Percy comienza a sentir culpa? ¿Realmente se acostumbro a Jacob? ¿A ese perrito faldero? ¿Sam finalmente dejo de castigarle? ¿Cuando saldrá Nico? ¿Cómo va a buscar Percy a Jacob? ¿Le aplicara una llave Suiza? ¿Será a puño limpio? ¿O la clásica patada en el trasero? ¿Cómo lo tomara Billy? ¿Algún otro miembro de la manada se topara con el semidiós? ¿Por qué Jake se siente triste? ¿Realmente le impacto tanto lo que escucho? ¿O ignora más cosas de las que él cree? ¿Hasta cuándo guardaran silencio los dioses? ¿Aparecerá alguno pronto? ¿Quien podría ser? ¿Nico... donde se metió Nico? ¿Cómo pasara su tiempo Jason ahora que no puede salir a buscar a Percy?**

 **¿Y Leo?**

 **Leo: ¿qué?**

 **Yo: no nada... Solo... estaba pensando...**

 **Leo: ¬_¬***

 **Yo:*murmullos*... también podría ser Frank... *sigue murmullando***

 **Frank: *Gulp* T_T**

 **Yo: si... eso podría ser divertido...**

 **Los dos mencionados antes: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Que estas planeando ahora?**

 **Yo: no me molesten, ahora necesito ir a comprar cuero y unos cables n_n**

 **Todos: T_T**


	14. Una Loca Mañana

**¡Hola mis amores!... Ok eso sonó horrible (Thomas: denos un momento mientras lo abofeteamos)**

 ***Una par de golpes en la cara después***

 **¡EY! ¿A poco creyeron que los dejaría sin actualización en navidad? Por favor que ni siquiera yo soy tan descorazonado (Ezequiel: Lo eres/ Yo: ¡Bueno pues no esta vez!)**

 **Lo que pasa es que la TESIS en serio me tiene sujeto del cuello y apenas si he podido hacer algo más que no sea leer la pinche constitución (Thomas: *nauseas*) ¡Y que Ni siquiera pude hacer un especial de Navidad como el año pasado! (Christ: el año pasado hiciste tres/Yo: detalles detalles...)**

 **Pero en fin, un poquito tarde pero seguro ¡les traigo las respectivas actualizaciones!**

 **Y en aire de las festividades, os invito a aprovechar vuestras vacaciones y dejar muchos muchos (Thomas: es en serio.../Ezequiel y Christ: ¡MUCHOS!) pero en serio ¡muchos Reviews! (Yo: en serio chicos, estoy algo retrasado con mi TESIS, necesito saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo los fics ¿sí?)**

 **Ahora... Haciendo uso de mi tradicional resumen pre-actualización, veamos donde nos quedamos la última vez:**

 **Leo: En la esquina azul, pesando 72 kg y midiendo 178 cm, el príncipe del mar, la versión no registrada de Acuaman, ¡Percy Jackson! Y en la esquina opuesta, con 75 kg y midiendo 182 cm, el masoquismo echo persona-**

 **Jacob: ¡EY!**

 **Leo: ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

 **Jason: ¡Jacks- *Dardo K.O. al acuello***

 **Todos: *Miran fijamente a Christ***

 **Christ: ¡Eh! Que yo no fui...**

 **Nico: *guardando el rifle* Perdón, se me hizo costumbre.**

 _Capitulo 13:_

" _Una Mañana Muy Loca"_

-¡Ven aquí estúpido perro!

-¡Suelta la pala!

-¡Jamás! ¡Que te la pienso meter por él-

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-Leah y Seth acaban de llegar, a pie, a donde estaban reunido Paul, Sam y Quil. Los cinco estaban de pie, algunos con los brazos cruzados, viendo desde el límite del bosque como el mismo muchacho que habían estado vigilando por turnos ahora estaba de pie frente a la cochera de los Black, con una pala en una mano mientras que con la otra azotaba, e intentaba derribar, las puertas de la pequeña construcción. Desde allí adentro podían escuchar la vos de Jacob.

-¡Black sal ahora mismo o te juro que golpeare con una piña!-Quien seguramente estaba refugiado allí adentro por voluntad propia.

-Auch...-Comento Seth al ver que, en verdad, junto al muchacho había una piña; y no exactamente "pequeña"-¿Ese chico vino buscando a Jacob?

-Ya llevan casi una hora-Respondió Sam. El había ido para hablar con Jacob, y se había encontrado a esos dos discutiendo a todo pulmón en la parte trasera de la casa; fue un rato después que Jacob se había ocultado adentro de la cochera-Esto es estúpido.

-¡Púdrete Jackson! ¡Metete tú piña por donde quieras!

-¡Black! Estoy hablando muy en serio...-El hijo de Poseidón decidió dar un ultimátum-Contare hasta tres, si no has salido de ahí yo entrare...

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

-¡Uno!...

-¿En serio creen que se atreva a tumbar la puerta?

-Está en buena forma... ¡Diez billetes a que Jake le patea el trasero!

-¡Dos!...

-Le entro, digo que es Jacob quien terminara con la piña-Acoto Leah con una sonrisa macabra.

Mientras los demás miembros de la manada hacían sus apuestas, Seth observaba entre divertido y emocionado toda la escena. Jamás había visto a alguien hablarle así a Jacob. Ya quería saber que pasaría en cuanto llegara al final de la cuenta. Por su parte apoyaría a ambos, por alguna razón ese muchacho le caía bien:

-¡TRES!-

Una hora antes:

Aquella mañana auguraba otro día de completo aburrimiento. El pobre Jacob ni siquiera quería levantarse de su cama, solo seguía allí tumbado boca arriba, en ropa interior y medio cubierto por una sábana mirando al techo. No por querer ser exagerado pero en verdad que los últimos días le habían resultado de lo más pesados. Que ni siquiera pelearse con Paul o Leah tenía el mismo efecto divertido de antes, incluso hasta dejaba pasar las bromas malas de Quil, hasta dejo que Seth le saltara en el lomo el otro día y lo usara de lobo-bus hasta su casa.

Al menos Sam y Jared le dejaban en paz. Que incluso Billy le había comentado sobre lo gruñón que estaba:

-No estoy gruñón-Le dijo al aire de su habitación. Solo estaba aburrido, y su cara aburrida era muy similar a su cara gruñona. Vale, no quería pensar más en el tema. Se levanto y sentó al borde de la cama. Como era sábado no tenía que ir a la escuela, pero tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de salir. Aunque, si Billy volvía a encontrarlo haciendo el vago, seguro que lo ponía a ordenar el garaje de pies a cabeza; con esa perspectiva en mente, salir un rato a caminar por la playa no parecía una mala opción. Pero primero robaría un par de tostadas y algo de café de la cocina.

-¡Tú!-Pero bien abrió la puerta alguien le sujeto la cara, justo sobre sus ojos así que no podía ver nada; solo ser arrastrado, de paso golpeándose con todo el mobiliario de la casa, incluida esa mesita de madera de pino que bien pudo fracturarle el meñique del pie. Así que tuvo que cojear el resto del camino fuera de la casa hasta la parte de atrás, donde finalmente le soltaron. De paso con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo, aunque logro mantenerse de pie pero dando la espalda al invasor. Se giro, listo para romperle la cara al imbécil de Sam, o Paul, o quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho. Pero...

-¿Jackson?-Jamás imagino encontrarse cara a cara de nuevo con él. Estaba allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una clara expresión de "Fastídiame y te pateare el trasero" en la cara. Llevaba puesta una chamarra de cuero color café, jeans oscuros y botas de corte alto. Por lo demás llevaba su cabello negro tan revuelto como de costumbre, su piel bronceada y aquella mirada verde tan intensa tal y como el día que le había conocido.

-Black...-Solo dijo su apellido, y Jacob sintió como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar un cuchillo dentado y a clavárselo en pecho, repetidamente-Son las diez de la mañana, ¿qué clase de persona se levanta a esa hora?

-¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!-Bramo el quileute-¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿QUÉ haces aquí?

-Pedí indicaciones, fue fácil, no hay muchas casas por aquí-Percy hablaba tranquilamente, aunque saltaba a la vista que solo estaba siendo sarcástico-Y quiero una explicación.

-¿Una explicación de qué? No-Atajo al ver que Percy abría la boca para responder-No me interesa. Esta es mi casa, no tienes ningún derecho a venir a fastidiarme.

-Tengo todo el derecho desde que te desapareciste-Atajo el ojiverde caminando hasta quedar a solo dos pasos de distancia-Tienes idea de lo aburrido que pasar todo el día solo, ¡y tener que cargar mis bolsas de compras!

-No soy tu sirviente-Aclaro Jacob, cada vez más enojado.

-Pues tú mismo tomaste el puesto-Rebatió Percy-Nunca te pedí que me acompañaras todos los malditos días, y cuando finalmente me acostumbro a ti, irritante perro faldero, vas y te desapareces. Si crees que puedes-

-¡Tú desapareciste primero!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Acaso era la primera vez que te dejaba tirado en alguna parte?! ¡Siempre volvías!

-¡Pues bien que la pasaste cuando yo no estaba!-Jacob no se había dado cuenta que su discusión comenzaba a sonar como la de un matrimonio viejo sino hasta que reparo en lo despechado que sonó su ultimo reclamo. Y él no fue el único que lo noto:

-Espera...-Incluso Percy parecía sorprendido-¿Todo esto es porque me acosté con alguien más? ¿Es eso Black? ¿Estás celoso?

-Ese no es el punto-Intento aclarar Jacob con las orejas ardiendo-No soy tu mascota.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de tomar el empleo; pero, si todo lo que quieres es que te folle el culo-Percy se inclino un poco y tomo una pala que estaba tirada cerca. La agarro por el mango y evaluó un poco-¿Qué te parece esto? Claro, para que no te duela cuando lo haga yo.

-Vete al diablo Jackson-Jacob ya estaba arto, y bastante apenado, así que solo comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia el garaje-Tengo que arreglar mi auto.

-¿Prefieres una llave inglesa?-Rebatió sarcástico Percy mientras le seguía; mentiría si dijera que no se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello. Al menos hasta que Jacob le cerró las puertas en la cara, golpeándole la nariz en el proceso-¡Black!-Ahora si iba en serio-¡Que te meteré esta pala, júralo!

Desvió un momento su atención hacia un lado, donde había un par de chicos en el límite del bosque observándole. El solo levanto la cabeza en un gesto de saludo antes de comenzar a azotar las puertas de madera. Percy estuvo insultando y golpeando por un buen rato, hasta que vio el hacha de cabeza que había a un lado de la puerta oculta entre la maleza:

-¡Black! Estoy hablando muy en serio...-El hijo de Poseidón decidió dar un ultimátum-Contare hasta tres, si no has salido de ahí yo entrare...

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-Dijo desde adentro Jacob, con su espalda apoyada en la madera.

-¡Uno!...-El quileute solo estaba ahogando una pequeña risa-¡Dos!...-En cuanto ese tonto intentara derribar la madera el abriría y le dejaría ir de bruces contra el suelo-¡TRES!-Un segundo antes de que él se quitara el filo de un hacha atravesó la madera desde afuera, a dos peligrosos centímetros de su oreja. Unos cuantos hachazos mas y ya podía ver la cara del ojiverde-¡Aquí esta Percy!

-¿En serio?-Jacob se había retirado, obviamente, y observaba desde adentro con una ceja levantada.

-Ey no puedo evitarlo, es un clásico-Se excuso Percy sacando la cabeza de entre la madera cortada y derribando la puerta de una patada. Llevaba el hacha en una mano y la pala en la otra-Ahora, decide, ¿qué extremo prefieres?

Afuera, desde el límite del bosque, el resto de la manada veía como Jacob tacleaba a Jackson desde adentro y se iban rodando un par de metros, en parte por el impulso y en parte por la lucha de ponerse arriba para golpear al otro hasta no poder mas. Pero, para la desgracia económica de Quil y el regocijo de Leah, al final Percy logro aprisionar a Jacob por el pecho entre sus piernas y ahora lo presionaba en una muy dolorosa tenaza.

-¡Di que te rindes Black!-Y el hijo de Poseidón se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea y era divertido ganar-Hazlo o apretare mas-Amenazo aumentando la fuerza con sus piernas.

-Pudre... ¡te!

-Si tú lo dices-Antes de darse cuenta Jacob estaba atrapado en otra llave, esta vez le tenían sujeto del cuello y los hombros presionándole la garganta-¿Unas últimas palabras?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Entonces, ¿en serio piensas dejarlo así?

-¿Nico aun tiene ese bate con clavos en su maleta?

-Si-

-Entonces si...

Desde que él hijo de Júpiter y el de Hades habían llegado a Nueva Roma tras estar en Nueva York, tanto Frank como Hazel estaban sorprendidos que el rubio ya no estuviera empeñado con buscar a Percy por debajo de cada piedra, o en su caso, en cada charco de agua. En ese momento la centurión de la quinta cohorte se encontraba reunida con el Pontifex Maximus supervisando la construcción de uno de los nuevos templos del campamento.

-Pero, hablando en serio-Esta vez Jason se quito el casco de construcción y tomo un vaso de te helado de la mesa donde estaban los planos-De verdad, ya no se me ocurre donde buscarle. Solo queda esperar a que regrese por sus propios pies.

-¿Qué hay de la Señorita O´Leary?-Inquirió la sureña.

-Nadie ha visto a su perra del infierno-Respondió Jason-Tal vez está con él. Aff, te juro que cuando lo vea yo mismo lo golpeare con ese bate.

-Ey chicos-En ese momento venia entrando Frank-¡Vengan!

Era extraño ver al pretor tan apresurado, claro que cuando salieron pudieron ver como varios romanos se encontraban también observando al cielo. Y como no hacerlo, si habían varias aves de tamaño desproporcionado surcando el cielo demasiado cerca de la ciudad. Pero, ¿lo extraño? No había nadie disparándoles, ni siquiera las torres vigías parecían apuntarles:

-¿Que está pasando?-Pregunto de inmediato Hazel.

-Son _Caladrias_ -Explico Nico, apareciendo en la sombra tras de ellos-Vengan, Reyna los quiere en el Principia.

Al llegar al gran salón del lugar los tres se sorprendieron de ver a Reyna particularmente acompañada. Se trataba de tres "personas". Uno era particularmente más alto que los otros dos, el otro era más bajo y delgado; uno a cada lado del que parecía ser el más joven. Los tres llevaban elegantes túnicas, con joyas y exquisitos motivos. Aunque lo realmente llamativo eran el par de alas que sobresalían a espaldas de cada uno, así como las patas avíales en lugar de pies. El más grande tenía un par de alas azules con algunas motas cafés, el otro adulto tenia alas blancas, como de gaviota, y el joven, quien llevaba mas joyas que los otros un cetro en su mano, un par de alas negras como las de un cuervo.

-Oh, finalmente han llegado sus _compatgiotas_ -Comento el que iba a la derecha con un marcado acento francés. Entonces "camino" un par de pasos hacia los recién llegados-Por favor, inclínense ante su excelencia Atticus Eagle XII; príncipe y futuro soberano del reino de _Calandria_ -Por supuesto que ninguno hizo el mínimo amago de reverencian a un tipo con patas de pollo, cosa que pareció enojar al emisario-Es una-

-Lord Rednas-Intervino Reyna, su tono tan severo como de costumbre-No se encuentra en posición de demandar reverencias en nuestras tierras. Pensaba que habían venido en son de paz-Agrego, esta vez dirigiéndose al príncipe.

- _Pego_ que osadía-

-Rednas, basta-Mando el joven, quien no parecía ser mucho mayor que Nico-La señorita tiene razón, solo somos visitantes en su territorio-El mayor hizo una reverencia en señal de obediencia, aunque no sin antes enviar una mirada de desdén hacia los romanos. Quienes notaron como también estaban presentes los demás centuriones, sentados a la larga mesa en el centro de la estancia.

-¿Que está ocurriendo?-Inquirió Frank acercándose a su compañera Pretora junto a Jason mientras que Hazel y Nico se iban a sentar con los demás.

-Pedimos disculpa por tan repentina intromisión-Se excuso el otro acompañante. Este parecía ser mucho más rudo, con el aspecto de un hombre en sus cuarenta y una complexión más dura que la del tal Rednas; aunque su tono era bastante más conciliador-Soy el General Glazed de la armada real, junto al ministro Rednas...-Hizo un gesto hacia el otro hombre con alas-Vinimos como escoltas del príncipe, en una misión de-

-Yo explicare eso-Atajo el príncipe-Mi nombre es Atticus-Agrego extendiendo su mano hacia Frank-Leí que en su cultura un apretón de manos es señal de cordialidad.

-Eh, si, digo... Soy Frank Zhang, Pretor-Se apresuro a responder el canadiense correspondiendo al saludo. Gesto que imito Jason para posteriormente ir todos a sentarse y escuchar la explicación del príncipe con alas negras.

-Vengo como representante de mi reino, Calandria, ha solicitar la ayuda de la duodécima legión-Y, para gusto de los romanos, el noble fue directo al punto-Nuestra gente ha comenzado a ser cazada.

-Disculpe, alteza-Interrumpió uno de los centuriones de la primera cohorte-¿Qué tal si primero nos explica "qué" son ustedes exactamente?-Desde su lugar Hazel pudo ver perfectamente la expresión de rabia en la cara del tal Radnas, aunque no dijo nada.

-Por su puesto, los Caladrias somos una raza de semi-humanos que hemos existido desde la primera era. Ustedes le llaman la "Edad Dorada".

-¿Los titanes?-Inquirió Jason.

-Correcto-Confirmo, esta vez, el general Glazed-Sabemos que no sienten ninguna simpatía por ellos.

-El punto es...-Atajo el príncipe-Que nuestros orígenes no están claros, y siempre nos hemos mantenido al margen de los asuntos mortales. Pero, esta vez, corremos un peligro que podría llevarnos a la extinción.

-¿Y su reino?-Inquirió Reyna cruzando sus manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa-Dudo que vivan muy cerca de la tierra.

-Tenemos varias, "provincias", por decirlo de alguna manera-Se explico-Los seres humanos no pueden acercarse, ni siquiera debería ser posible para los monstruos. Pero quienes nos cazan parecen saber exactamente dónde buscar.

-¿Y esperan que vallamos a ayudarles así nada mas?-Inquirió otro de los centuriones.

-Tiene razón-Secundo Frank-Lo sentimos alteza, pero no podemos abandonar la ciudad solo porque nos lo piden.

-¡Es _ingleible_!-Salto el francés-Venimos a ustedes con humigdad y nos tgatan con desgortesía.

-No pedimos que envíen a todo su ejército, una petición así sería ridículo-Intervino el general-Y por supuesto que pensamos retribuirles la ayuda.

-Muy bien, les escuchamos.

-Los Caladrias poseemos secretos que pueden ser muy útiles en manos de otros semi-humanos. Especialmente para aquellos como ustedes, que poseen sangre divina-Acoto el general-Solo, tenemos una condición.

-¿Cual sería?-Jason, al igual que todos, se sentía especialmente intrigado por aquellas palabras.

-Como ya dijimos, no es necesario que envíen un ejército. Pero absolutamente queremos a Perseo Jackson.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Decir que ver a un tipo estar barriendo el suelo con toda la humanidad de Jacob era divertido para sus compañeros de manada era como decir que al señor D solo le "gustaba" el vino. Incluso Sam tenía que controlarse para no dejar entre ver una pequeña sonrisa; a diferencia de Leah y Paul, quienes estaban desternillándose de risa. Quil seguía llorando los diez dólares que había perdido en su apuesta y Jared, al igual que su alfa, también intentaba mantenerse serio. Aunque no lograba disimular bien su sonrisa.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?-Inquirió Seth quien, hasta ahora, solo se limitaba al hacer gestos de dolor ante cada llave que le hacían a Jacob.

-Si, en un rato...-Respondió su hermana. Para su desgracia, Sam no pensaba igual:

-No, ya es suficiente; ustedes dos-Dijo señalando a ambos hermanos Clearwater-Vallan.

Mientras Leah caminaba hacia el lugar de la pelea, de paso tomándose su tiempo y tomando a Seth del hombro, Percy se dedicaba a disfrutar de su nuevo juego favorito: Tortura al pobre Perro.

-Di que lo sientes, es fácil...-Decía mientras le doblaba el brazo hacia atrás y el torso hacia adelante-Vamos, y te soltare.

-Ja... mas...-

-¡Oh tu brazo hizo Crack!-Se carcajeo Percy mientras doblaba la articulación más de lo que el pobre quileute creía posible. Entonces reparo en como dos chicos más se acercaban-¿Amigos tuyos?

-Oh no te preocupes por nosotros...-Dijo Leah-Tomate tu tiempo.

-Apenas...-Murmuro Jacob.

-Ya que estamos, ¿me pasan esa pala que está ahí?-Pregunto el ojiverde-Esto ya se pospuso demasiado.

-Por mucho que me encantaría ver esto-Todos pudieron escuchar como Jacob murmuraba "Perra"-Ya tienes que soltarlo.

-¿Eres su hermana?-Pregunto Percy.

-No-

-¿Novia?-

-Eugh, no-

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso entonces?-Vale agregar que toda aquella discusión se llevo a cabo con Percy usando a Jacob como asiento.

-Jackson bájate-Esta vez el tono del moreno sonó mas adusto-Es en serio, te meterás en problemas.

-Si si, estoy seguro de que tu pandilla es muy aterradora-Comento Percy mientras, sorprendentemente, le hacía caso y se levantaba-Pero no creas que ya estas disculpado.

-Me agrada este tipo-Le comento Leah a su hermano menor.

-Jackson estas comenzando a hartar...-Antes que terminara su frase Percy le golpeo en la cara, otra vez. Solo que esta vez algo se quedo pegado a su frente-¿...me? ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Que parece?-Inquirió retorico Percy, mordiéndose la lengua para no llamarlo idiota.

-Un carnet de conducir, pero ya tengo el mío-Agrego-Espera... ¿Veintidós años? ¿Esto es una identificación falsa?

-Que astuto eres Black.

-¿Que supone que haga con esto?-Inquirió el moreno, de paso dejándosela a Seth para que la viera.

-Tengo que explicarte todo ¿eh?-Percy parecía comenzar a resignarse a la poca imaginación del quileute-Tú y yo vamos a arreglar nuestros asuntos. Como hombres.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Iremos a embriagarnos.

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Vamos chicos y chicas, sé que se mueren por dejar sus reviews.**

 **Una vez más: Perdón por haber demorado, tendremos para el 20 de Enero nuestros nuevos capítulos sin falta.**

 **Thomas: eso si la TESIS nos deja...**

 **Ahora vallamos con las usuales preguntas para mantener la tención al máximo:**

 **¿Quién quiere ver a Percy violando a Jason con una pala? ¿Quil podrá recuperar sus diez dólares? ¿Seth continuara siendo tan inocente? ¿Leah ganara el premio a amiga del año? ¿Cómo se tomara Sam la aparición de Percy? ¿Realmente Percy piensa llevarse a Jacob a beber? ¿De dónde coño saco una identificación falsa? ¿Y qué onda con los Caladrias? ¿Comenzara de nuevo una misión de búsqueda y golpiza para encontrar a Percy?**


	15. Conociéndote un Poco Mas

**¡FELIZ AÑO MIS AMORES!**

 **Estamos a día 20 y ya todos saben lo que eso significa: ¡Día de actualizaciones!**

 **Thomas: aunque aun no tengo idea de cuánto tarda una actualización en estar pública.**

 **Yo: venga no empecemos con detalles molestos. ¡Es la primera actualización del año!**

 **Ezequiel: además también es el cumpleaños de una adorable lectora que siempre dejaba su review, fielmente, en cada capítulo.**

 **Yo: esta línea no debe ser interpretada como una jugarreta para recibir reviews. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.**

 **Percy: ¿en donde se metió el pulgoso?**

 **Ezequiel: la última vez que lo vi estaba atado y amordazado a una silla... ¿Qué? No fui yo... Esta vez.**

 **Thomas: Yo fui... ¿Qué?**

 **Yo: Eh, creo que mejor pasamos directamente al capitulo... Tenemos algo que discutir por aquí.**

 _Capitulo 14:_

" _Conociéndote un poco mas-¿Alucinaciones, Sueños o Realidad?"_

Por supuesto que Jacob sabía que su padre se carcajearía en su cara luego de escuchar como habían usado a su hijo para barrer el suelo. No importa que tanto intentara explicar que le tomaron por sorpresa. Sencillamente sabia que Billy seguiría riéndose a todo pulmón porque siempre estaba diciendo: " _-Has estado muy machito desde que te llego el cambio-_ " y "- _No te vendría mal que alguien te pateara el trasero_ -". Bien, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta. Y mientras el anciano quileute disfrutaba del espasmo involuntario de su diafragma, su pobre hijo solo estaba allí de pie aguatando además las miradas socarronas del resto de la manada.

Y claro que Billy estaba sorprendido, bastante divertido, pero muy sorprendido. Aun no lograba entender como un simple adolescente era capaz de ganarle en a un licántropo, pero su buen humor le llevo a atribuírselo simplemente a que Jacob, ni nadie de la manada, tenia permitido lastimar a algún humano ya fuera del pueblo o no. Orden explicita del alfa.

-Ya olviden eso-Había dicho Sam. La razón por la que había reunido a todos era porque necesitaba discutir algo, reunión que se había aplazado por causa de la paliza de Jacob-Miren-Todos se acercaron alrededor de la mesa junto a Billy para ver el periódico que Sam había dejado caer sobre esta. Era una pequeña noticia acerca de un par de desapariciones misteriosas en Seattle. Claro que tras leer el artículo las cosas no parecían tan malas. Pero claro que a todos les preocupaba que pudiera haber alguna sanguijuela envuelta en todo aquello. Razón por la cual fueron a investigar inmediatamente por todas las cercanías del pueblo a por cualquier rastro de vampiros en la zona.

Y, aunque Leah y Paul no paraban de chinchar al Black, sorprendentemente Jacob se mantuvo tranquilo todo el rato y con su mente enfocada en lo que tenían que hacer: rastrear y buscar. En ningún momento el nombre de Percy Jackson se paso por su cabeza, a excepción de la vez en que Seth se aventuro a preguntar:

- _Oye, ¿de verdad es tan malo?-_ Dijo curioso y hasta con un dejo de ingenuidad.

 _-¿Que dices Seth?-_ Rebatió su hermana.

- _Es sobre ese chico, Percy, ¿en verdad es tan malo?-_ Repitió- _A mi me agrada. Aunque nunca hemos hablado_.

- _Es un tipo raro_ -Quil y Jared también se unieron a la conversación.

- _No le conozco lo suficiente para tener una opinión sobre él. Aunque si es rudo_.

- _Con razón se la pasa haciendo ejercicio en el parque_ -

- _¿Que tienes Jacob? Has estado muy callado_ -Aun con la obvia intención de provocarle en el tono de Leah, el muchacho se mantuvo bastante tranquilo. Tanto que resultaba un poco extraño, especialmente para ellos que ya conocían ese humor suyo. Pero por más que le fastidiaron el muchacho solo se limito a responder un simple:

- _Es un imbécil_ -Fue su única forma para referirse a Percy Jackson.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron vigilando y acercándose tanto como podían a Seattle. Para su mala suerte resulto que aquel tufo tan característico de las sanguijuelas si estaba presente por todo el lugar, pero lo peor era que se trataba de más de uno. Sam se puso alerta y ordeno a todos regresar de inmediato a la reservación. A partir de ahora doblarían la vigilancia para proteger a todos, al menos dentro de los límites de su territorio. Les hervía la sangre de saber que al menos la mitad de Forks quedaría expuesta al riesgo solo por encontrarse en territorio de los Cullen según el tratado.

-Deberíamos avisarles-Sugirió Seth en casa de Emily.

-Déjalo Seth-Mando Sam-Lo más seguro es que también estén enterados.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Jacob desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado.

-Tú, iras a vigilar a Jackson-Jacob estaba a punto de rebatir en contra con un enorme bramido, pero se freno al ver la severa mirada de su alfa-Iras, no sé porque pero ese sujeto me da mala espina con todo este asunto. Además podrás ver si ocurre algo en el pueblo-Agrego con seriedad. Siendo así el Black no tuvo más opción que darse la vuelta e irse rumiando y gruñendo de regreso a su casa.

-¿De verdad lo vas a dejar ir solo?

-Si algún otro de nosotros va los Cullen podrían notarlo y decir que estamos rompiendo el tratado.

-¿Y sobre Jackson?

-Empezaron a pasar un montón de cosas raras en cuanto llego a este pueblo. Primero ese perro gigante y ahora estas sanguijuelas.

-Podría ser una coincidencia-Sugirió Emily sentada a su lado en la mesa. Sam la miro enternecido y le tomo la mano sobre la mesa; amaba esa personalidad realista pero a la vez tan optimista que tenía su impronta.

-Puede ser-Coincidió besándole la mano-Solo quiero estar seguro.

Mientras la manada seguía reunida en la casa de su alfa, Jacob caminaba por el camino de tierra con las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía ningún afán en regresar a casa. Prefería tomarse su tiempo para marchar y pensar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana. Aun no podía creer la osadía de Jackson al ir a buscarle a su propia casa; era un imbécil arrogante. ¿Quien se creía para ir a reclamarle por no estar ahí para cargar sus malditas bolsas? Debería haberle golpeado más duro en la cara... A quien quería engañar, por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo admitirlo y que no pensaba decirlo jamás en voz alta, Jackson era mucho más fuerte que él; y también peleaba mejor. ¿Donde aprendería a luchar de esa manera? ¿O habría aprendido viendo las luchas en la televisión? Como fuera, no le quitaba lo imbécil.

- _Oh vamos, sabes que te agrada_ -Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza- _En el fondo sabes que son iguales y por eso no pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelear._

¿Desde cuándo Leah era la voz de su conciencia? Como fuera, si no le hacía caso a la real no tenía porque escuchar a ese sencillo producto de su imaginación.

- _Eres consciente que te estás comportando como una chiquilla_ -Y al igual que la real, esta tampoco cerraba la boca- _¿Cierto?_

-Cállate-Gruño al aire.

- _Vamos no fue para tanto. Aun es joven, es apuesto, tiene un cuerpo buenísimo, no es raro que tenga sexo de vez en cuando con alguna ramera-_ Aun cuando escuchar una voz en su cabeza podía no ser razón suficiente para querer ir al psiquiatra, que la voz de su consciencia pensara que Jackson era "apuesto" y que tenía "un cuerpo buenísimo" le hacía desear internarse con el loquero más cercano; al menos ambos coincidían en que esa tipa era una ramera- _¿Lo ves? Ya comenzamos a estar de acuerdo. Ahora solo tienes que ir a casa, ponerte algo bonito e ir a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida._

 _-_ Cierra el pico-¿Por qué aquello había sonado como si fuera a tener una cita con Jackson?

Al menos aquella odiosa voz en su cabeza le dejo en paz el resto del camino. Llego a casa, soporto las miradas burlonas de su padre, tomo un largo baño para intentar relajarse pero cuando salió seguía tan tenso como cuando entro. Mientras se vestía, aun cuando su conciencia se mantuvo callada, no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota al buscar su mejor ropa; no se estaba preparando para una cita. No señor. Solo no le daría el gusto a Jackson de ir mal vestido. Así es. O al menos eso estuvo repitiéndose todo el rato. Desde que se puso sus bóxers rojos hasta que se ato los zapatos y hecho algo de loción. Incluso tomo algo de ese gel para el cabello que casi nunca usaba para darle a su pelo ese estilo levantado que tomaba naturalmente. Cuando termino y se miro al espejo no pudo evitar pensar con todas sus fuerzas:

-" _¡No-es-una-cita!_ "-Lo suficientemente firme para estar más tranquilo, tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves y-

-¿Vas a una cita?-

Media hora después Jacob estaba estacionando la camioneta en el centro de Forks, justo en la calle donde quedaba el hotel donde se alojaba Jackson. Toco el claxon un par de veces antes de estirar su brazo sobre el respaldo del haciendo y apoyar su codo en la ventana para llevarse la mano a su, un poco golpeada, frente. Su primera opción había sido llevar la motocicleta, pero aquello no ayudaría a quitarle la sensación de que aquello era "eso". Porque si volvía a escuchar la palabra con C en lo que quedaba de noche iba a gritar y esta vez sí rompería el muro, o lo que tuviera en frente, con su cabeza. Miro al frente y no vio a nadie, estaba a punto de volver a tocar el claxon cuando alguien dijo:

-¿A quién esperamos?-Brinco en su asiento, se golpeo la cabeza y termino pegado a la puerta mirando a Jackson ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SALISTE?!-Que incluso podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en el pecho.

-Llegue hace un momento-Respondió sencillamente. Y aun cuando su tono era serio, esa maldita mueca de satisfacción en su cara con una media sonrisa delataba cual había sido su intención desde el principio-¿Nos vamos o qué?

Jacob gruño, encendió el motor y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio había pensado que irían a uno de los dos únicos bares en Forks, aunque más que "bares" eran restaurantes con licor en su menús, pero su acompañante rápidamente desecho esa idea al decirle que pusiera rumbo a Seattle. Iban por la carretera, el cielo oscuro, los faros iluminando el camino y la cabina en un profundo silencio. Y aun cuando Jacob no quería hablarle al idiota a su lado, no podía soportar el constante " _Di algo, no seas tímido_ " que la cabrona de su conciencia no paraba de susurrarle al oído:

-¿Como conseguiste una identificación falsa tan rápido?

-Pague veinte dólares más.

-¿A quién?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-Inquirió Percy desviando su mirada de la carretera al conductor-¿Para denunciarlo, o, ya querías una pero no sabias a quien preguntar...?

-¿Podrías intentar decir algo que no me orille a querer conducir a propósito contra un árbol?

-Mmm-Jacob estaba listo para lo siguiente que fuera a salir por aquella boca; tamborileo el volante con sus dedos y se humedeció los labios. Estaba listo-Te ves bien.

-" _Con que listo ¿eh?_ "-

-G-gracias-Gruño el quileute ignorando la saña de su conciencia.

-Está bien, no sonó muy honesto-Admitió Percy levantando ambas manos-Hagamos un trato Black.

-¿Trato?

-Por esta noche no te provocare y tú no serás mi perro faldero-Jacob volvió a gruñirle-Ok eso sonó algo contradictorio. Solo seremos dos tipos que salieron a tomar algo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. No tomaremos en serio nuestras bromas, competiremos por ver quién come más nachos y, tal vez, al final de la noche nos metamos en una pelea ¿qué dices?-Finalizo Percy extendiendo su mano.

-Jmmm-Jacob desvió su mirada del camino y conecto sus ojos con los de Jackson. Había olvidado lo verdes e intensos que eran; pero esta vez, no eran burlones o arrogantes. Era una mirada honesta, seria y con una media sonrisa sarcástica que delataba su buena intención. Jacob suspiro y le estrecho la mano-Trato hecho, Jackson.

-¡Así se habla!

Media hora después la camioneta estaba estacionada cerca de la esquina en una calle de Seattle y ambos pasajeros estaban ya sentados en una mesa del fondo de un bar más o menos concurrido. La barra estaba un poco ocupada y un rock sonaba al fondo. En cuanto llegaron a atenderlos Percy ordeno un par de cervezas y una ración de nachos:

-Puedo ordenar solo ¿sabes?-Había dicho el moreno.

-No creo que tengas mucha experiencia bebiendo-Comento Percy mientras les dejaban sus cervezas-Para los novatos: una cerveza y nachos para empezar. Beber con el estomago vacio solo hará que te embriagues más rápido.

-" _Si supieras..._ "-Pensó Jacob mientras chocaban los tarros y brindaban. Recordaba la vez que Paul había aparecido con una botella de tequila y diciendo que debían emborracharse al menos una vez. Grande fue la decepción de él, Jacob y Quil cuando se acabaron la botella y no se sentían ni mínimamente mareados. Resulto que, según Billy, su metabolismo y su sangre quemaban muy rápido el alcohol. " _Podrían beberse un galón cada uno y solo lo sentirían en sus vejigas_ " había dicho Sam-Salud...-Ambos se acabaron el trago a pecho, estamparon los tarros en la mesa y dijeron al unisonó-¡Otra!-No podía emborracharse, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de la cerveza.

Resulto que pasar el rato con Jackson no era tan irritante como había pensado en un principio. El sujeto era divertido, cosa que no había notado antes. Por alguna razón, el alcohol seguramente, Jackson estaba un poco más abierto a hablar; claro, no decían nada importante. Solo charlaban de deportes, equipos, clima y se peleaban por los nachos, esto último lo resolvieron ordenando unos extras. Después de cinco cervezas pasaron a los cocteles, Percy ordeno uno con helado y vodka mientras Jacob escogió uno con whisky y menta:

-Esto no parece muy alcohólico-Dijo el quileute en cuanto vio su trago, parecía más algo hecho para verse que para beber. Era azulado, con espuma, y un par de hojas. Dio un sorbo y lo confirmo-Si, solo es dulce.

-¿Que no sabes que el trago dulce es el que más emborracha?-Respondió Percy seriamente; fachada que chocaba con el bigote de helado que tenía en ese momento. Cosa que provoco una risa en Jacob que parecía como si se estuviera ahogando. Terminaron sus cocteles y ordenaron una pizza para comer-¡Con champiñones!-Justo cuando el mesero estaba por irse ambos se apresuraron a agregar aquello a la orden, con la intención de que él otro ya no pudiera deshacerlo. Solo que no esperaban hablar al unisonó.

-¿Te gustan?-Pregunto Jacob con una ceja alzada.

-Toda la vida-Respondió Percy-Desde que era pequeño; mamá siempre la ordenaba con muchos extras para mí.

-En Forks no hay ni una sola buena pizzería.

-Yo tuve suerte, vivía en Nueva York. Tenía cientos para escoger...-Dijo Percy, entonces reparo en la forma en que le miraba el otro-¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez que dices algo sobre ti-Jacob no comprendía el porqué, pero de alguna forma saber aquel pequeño dato del ojiverde le hacía sentir bien-Entonces eres de Nueva York, ¿alguna otra cosa?

-¿Que quieres saber?-Percy tomo un nacho, lo apoyo en su brazo y le dedico una sonrisa que delataba como el alcohol ya comenzaba a subírsele un poco a la cabeza. Cuando llego la pizza ya sabía que Percy era mayor que él dos años y estaba graduado sin ningún plan de ir a la universidad. Mientras comían y bromeaban el ojiverde podía sentir una agradable sensación de calor en su pecho, y no era causada por el alcohol. Se sentía bien poder estar así con alguien, disfrutando de una buena pizza, una cerveza y bromeando. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo, tan en paz.

-Honestamente...-Dijo Jacob en cuanto les llevaron una botella de tequila-Pensé que para estas alturas ya te habría golpeado. Eres agradable cuando te lo propones.

Sí, eso me han dicho-Percy había servido ya dos copas con el trago-Ahora, esto es fácil: tomas la sal, y te la pones aquí-Explico mientras le enseñaba como beber tequila-Entonces tienes un limón listo-Jacob le imito-Lames la sal, tomas el trago y chupas el limón. Hazlo rápido.

Aun cuando Jacob sonrió engreído e hizo todo bien, cuando el tequila paso por su garganta termino tosiendo y atragantado. Percy hizo una broma y le extendió una servilleta. Continuaron bebiendo, y en cierto momento, cuando eran casi las once, Jacob pudo notar como Percy comenzaba a estar un poco ebrio, incluso tomo la botella cuando quedaba menos de un cuarto y se lo acabo de un trago. ¿Acaso estaría bebiendo por alguna otra razón?

-Oye, Black...-Dijo Percy de repente-Disculpa por ser tan borde al principio. Es solo que, estaba algo deprimido.

-¿Deprimido?-No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cuando le conoció aquello ni se le paso por la cabeza.

-Sí, yo...-No, no estaba tan ebrio como para contarle todo-Eres un buen tipo, Jacob. Gracias.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente-Respondió el quileute, intentando quitarle su trago pero el ojiverde se lo impidió-¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdona por no llamarte por tú nombre antes-Explico-Pero, los nombres tienen poder. No quería... Aff, ya no sé lo que quería...

-Está bien-Ya sabía cómo tratar con alguien en estado de embriaguez-Igual no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, ¡la cuenta!-Le dijo al mesero-Solo dime Jake.

Casi se hace en los pantalones cuando vio el número al final de la factura, pero para su sorpresa un pequeño rollo de billetes atados con una liga rodó sobre ella junto con un "Yo invito" por parte de un sonriente y alcoholizado Percy. Se sorprendió de ver que solo eran billetes de cien, pero viniendo de alguien como el ojiverde tal vez no era para sorprenderse tanto. Pago, dejo propina y se trepo a Percy en la espalda; era ya la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero al menos esta vez no tenía ganas de tirarlo en algún lote baldío. Afuera caía una pequeña brisa, del tipo que le gustaba a los Quileutes con su sangre caliente, Percy seguía en su espalda, al parecer se había dormido.

-No tienes remedio-Murmuro mientras caminaba por la acera-¿Cada cuanto sales a be-Pero su frase se quedo sin terminar cuando el viento llevo un aroma muy conocido a su nariz-¡Maldición!-Maldijo a la lluvia y a su mala suerte, se apresuro a correr hacia la camioneta pero algo le golpeo por el lado y se golpeo contra la pared. Como pudo se mantuvo en pie y con Percy tras él pegado al muro miro a ambos lados de la acera pero no había nada más que los postes alumbrando el pavimento. Pero sabía que esas cosas estaban ahí, acechándole.-Percy dime que estas ahí...-No hubo respuesta alguna-Perfecto.

Era muy arriesgado pero no tenia opción, le dejo tumbado en la acera con la espalda apoyada en la pared y tirándole su ropa encima. Un segundo después el gran lobo rojizo se encontraba a la mitad de la carretera, gruñendo y cazando pero sin despegar su atención del muchacho que yacía en la acera. Debía haber al menos dos sanguijuelas. Solo esperaba que no lo atacaran juntas o estaría en serio problemas. Por suerte pudo escuchar como una se lanzaba sobre él y atajarle clavándole sus colmillos en el aire. El vampiro chillo retorciéndose cuando Jacob le estampo contra el asfalto, no dudo un instante en llevar sus fauces al cuello y arrancarle la cabeza:

-" _Bien, uno menos_ "-Pensó. Siquiera fue fácil. Pero no tenía tiempo para regodearse, tomo a Percy por la camisa y tan rápido como pudo lo llevo hasta la camioneta. Su mala suerte le llevo a que la otra sanguijuela le estuviera esperando allí. Tuvo que tirar a Percy a un lado con algo de brusquedad pero no le quedo opción. La segunda sanguijuela fue más difícil, pero luego de atraparle una pierna fue fácil acabarla. Se apresuro a regresar a su forma humana. No tenía tiempo, subió al ojiverde al asiento del copiloto, tiro el resto de su ropa y se subió. Conducía por la carretera como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. Solo rezaba porque no hubiera ninguna patrulla cerca o que su compañero se despertara; no tenía idea de cómo explicar porque estaba conduciendo desnudo. Para su fortuna los ancestros le sonrieron. En cuanto cruzo el límite de la reserva se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Libero todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de comenzar a vestirse de nuevo. No soportaría llegar a casa desnudo y cargando a un ebrio en sus brazos, su padre le fastidiaría por años.

-Jac... ob...-Para su mala suerte Percy comenzó a despertar cuando solo se había puesto los pantalones.

-Ey-Un puño en la mejilla después y el ojiverde volvía a estar durmiendo. Ya se disculparía luego, si es que lo recordaba; si no, bueno, no tenía porque mencionarlo. Condujo apresurado el resto del camino hasta su casa-¡Papá! ¡Papá dime que estas despierto!

-Jacob son las tres de la mañana, más vale que-Billy se quedo a mitad de la sala cuando vio a su hijo dejar a otro muchacho sobre el viejo sofá y comenzar a desvestirse-¿Jacob que estas-

-Cuídalo-Atajo su hijo-Y llama a Sam. Dile que nos veremos en Seattle, me tope con dos sanguijuelas tenemos que ir buscar los cuerpos y traerlos antes de que alguien los vea-Y volvió a salir, entrando en fase apenas toco tierra de nuevo. Billy tuvo que quedarse mirando hacia afuera y luego al joven que yacía semiinconsciente en su sofá. Bufo y encamino su silla a la cocina. Necesitaba una cerveza.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Era ya de mañana cuando Percy comenzó a despertar. El sol le daba de lleno en su cara pero la frazada sobre él le daba una agradable sensación de calidez; no recordaba bien como había regresado, lo cual era extraño ya que siempre recordaba. No importaba que tanto bebiera siempre recordara lo que hacia la noche anterior; tal vez era por su sangre de mestizo o simplemente era suerte. Se irguió, y se llevo los dedos a los ojos los cuales dolían un poco por la luz.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Cuando volvió a abrirlos un vaso de agua con efervescente estaba frente a él.

-Estoy bien gracias-Respondió-¿En dónde estoy?

-En mi casa-Jacob dejo el efervescente sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, a un lado de las piernas de Percy-Olvide que tenía que llevarte al ¡Auch!-Nunca se espero que el ojiverde le golpeara el brazo.

-Eso fue por golpearme anoche en la camioneta-Explico Percy aun con su puño cerrado-Espero que valiera la pena, no volveré a dejar que lo hagas.

-¿Cómo demonios recuerdas eso?-Inquirió Jacob-Tenias más whisky en la sangre que sangre.

-Ah, siempre recuerdo lo que hago cuando estoy bebiendo...-Percy cruzo las manos tras su cabeza y volvió a recostarse-Aunque a veces me cuesta un poco.

-¿Que recuerdas?-Aquello definitivamente no sonaba bien. Pero Jacob se esforzó por mantenerse calmado.

-Recuerdo que un perro enorme me cargo hasta la camioneta...-Dijo al aire y mirando al techo-Y a un pervertido conduciendo desnudo-Agrego, esta vez mirando con la ceja levantada a un pálido y algo nervioso Jacob-Que sucio Jacob.

El griego solo se quedo así. Con las manos tras su cabeza y observando socarronamente al pobre quileute, quien comenzaba a comprender que esa sonrisa en el ojiverde bien podría significar que solo lo estaba fastidiando un poco o que pensaba fastidiarlo mucho, o que sencillamente se metería en muchos problemas. Definitivamente tendría que comenzar a tener cuidado con esa sonrisa.

-Fue un sueño Percy, seguramente alucinaste por tanto licor.

-No me creas idiota. Más vale darme una explicación mientras desayunamos, Jake.

Al menos ahora podían hablar con naturalidad, sin esa presión aplastante que siempre estaba presente cuando estaban juntos antes. Y pensar que algo tan sencillo como llamarse por sus nombres de pila podría tener un efecto tan grande en ellos. De alguna forma les hacía sentir más cercanos.

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto?**

 **¿Creen que es una buena forma de iniciar el año? ¿Que increíble historia se inventara Jacob para cubrirse las espaldas? ¿Él y Percy finalmente son amigos? ¿Y qué pasa con todas esas desapariciones en Seattle? ¿Hasta cuándo veremos alguna señal de los Cullen? ¿Seth finalmente podrá charlar con Percy y saciar su curiosidad? ¿Cuando aparecerá Nico? ¿O acaso ya estaba allí? ¿Cómo tomaran los Quileutes la presencia del mestizo? ¿Y la Señorita O´Leary? ¿Recordaran todos que mi meta es llegar a los 1000 Reviews y dejaran el suyo?**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	16. Un Curioso Visitante

**¡Hola mi gente!**

 **Ok, normalmente soy un poco más eufórico con respecto a esto pero sé que todos deben estar enojados por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad yo también estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo; la verdadera razón la pondré en las notas finales, de momento regresemos a nuestro pequeño resumen:**

 **En el capitulo anterior: dejamos a Percy recuperandose de una resaca, y a Jacob buscando una forma de explicarse, ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Como van las cosas en el campamento?**

 _Capitulo 15:_

" _Un Curioso Visitante-¿Que no tienes resaca?"_

Reyna estaba harta. De verdad. A veces solo quería tomar sus cosas y largarse a alguna montaña lejana y vivir tranquilamente en una bonita cabaña de troncos. Pero en lugar una apacible vida tenía que lidiar siempre con un problema después del otro, los cuales además tendían a empeorar. Y, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, la legión no era tan organizada. Si, eran soldados entrenados y diestros, pero también eran un montón de adolescentes; algunos más hormonales que otros, cabezas duras y necios.

Al menos, esta vez, el problema de turno era uno físicamente palpable. Su nombre: Perseo Jackson. Uhh, que cuando lograran encontrarlo le iba a estrangular y a patear el culo hasta que no pudiera más. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan difícil de localizar? ¡Si era un imán para los problemas! Aunque debía admitir que, una parte de ella, se divertía con imaginarse al hijo de Poseidón tirado en una zanja inconsciente, apaleado y pidiendo ayuda.

-Eso está mal. Y cruel. Y malo, recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Inquirió la pretora levantando la mirada de su dibujo de Percy en una zanja hacia Jason, parado a un lado de la mesa-Te dije que vigilaras al Caladria.

-Deje a dos centuriones con él, me estaba volviendo loco-En respuesta el Pontífice se sentó mientras sobaba sus sienes. Todo el asunto con su "visitante" no estaba resultando tan problemático como habían imaginado. Pero si muy irritante. Demasiado. Resulto que el príncipe de las aves había decidido quedarse en el campamento Júpiter en una especie de "Experiencia Cultural". Atticus, como insistía que lo llamaran, se la pasaba de aquí para allá señalando todo y preguntado TODO. Era como un niño pequeño, esperaba que le explicaran qué, por qué, para que´, como, cuando, no se cohibía en preguntar el más mínimo detalle acerca de algo.

Aunque, a excepción de su molesta curiosidad natural y avidez de conocimiento, era bastante agradable. Sus modales eran increíbles, lo que se esperaría de un noble, pero también era sumamente amable y un poco formal en su forma de dirigirse a los demás. Resultaba fácil imaginárselo como el típico nerd de la clase, enfrascado en sus libros queriendo sacar un diez en todo. Y su materia favorita, en definitiva, era "La Cultura Humana y los Humanos".

-¿Algún indicio de Percy?

-Nada. ¿Y Nico?-Inquirió la Pretora-¿Sigues pensando que nos oculta algo?

-No, tampoco tiene idea de en donde pueda estar. Al menos ya se toma en serio el asunto de tener que encontrar a Jackson. Pero tiene razón, mientras la Señorita O´Leary este con él es prácticamente imposible localizarlo-

-Es más probable encontrarle tropezando con él por accidente-Ninguno de los romanos tenía idea de donde provenía la vos de Nico, hasta que vieron al hijo de Hades salir de debajo de la mesa-¿Qué?

-Deja de aparecerte debajo de los muebles-Espeto Jason-Es aterrador y empiezo a creer que los haces adrede.

-Aquella vez fue un accidente-Se defendió de inmediato el azabache, recordando con bochorno todo el escándalo que habían armado los de la cabaña de Apolo cuando apareció, sin querer, bajo la cama de Will-Como sea, ¿cómo está el señorito?

-No seas amargado-Para sorpresa de ambos era Reyna quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara-Solo estas molesto porque fue a ti a quien le pregunto acerca de "relaciones" humanas.

-Fue una divertida coinci...-La frase del hijo de Júpiter quedo en el aire en Nueva Roma; y fue terminada en el campamento mestizo cuando cayó sobre el lago. Era increíble, pero para estas alturas las náyades ya habían montado un puesto de salvavidas, con uniformes de serie ochentera y todo. Para cuando el rubio volvió a salir a la superficie solo pudo decir-Estúpido Nico.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, a varios estados de distancia de allí, el actual mestizo más buscado se encontraba relajado comiendo unos panqueques. Con el también estaban ambos Black: Billy, a quien conoció apenas como el padre de Jacob. Y el mismo Jacob, quien tenía un apetito aun mayor que el suyo. Solo eran ellos tres, Percy y Billy charlando acerca de la vida como nómada del primero. Pero, mientras el ojiverde hablaba acerca de su pequeña incursión al Wellington, no podía dejar de notar como Jacob alternaba por octava vez la mirada entre su plato de comida y la ventana o la puerta de la cocina.

-" _¿Que está esperando?_ "

-Por cierto Jacob...-Soltó de repente el anciano-Esta mañana llamo Emily, pregunto si podías ir a darle una mano con unas reparaciones-Su tono era despreocupado, como si fuera solo algo que había recordado de repente. Pero Jacob comprendió a que se refería su padre.

-Si claro, ¿me acompañas Percy?

Quince minutos después ambos estaban caminando por el bosque. Percy con las manos en sus bolsillos y Jacob iba a su lado, vigilándole muy de cerca. Cosa que no se pasaba para el mestizo, sabía que había algo muy extraño con todo aquello y tenía que ver con Jacob. No estaba asustado, pero no había nada de malo con ser un poco precavido. Jacob no pudo dejar de notar como Percy humedecía sus labios; mientras el ojiverde silbaba no pudo dejar de abofetearse mentalmente por fijarse en aquella simple acción:

-¡Ey nena!-La Señorita O´Leary salió de la nada, saltando sobre su amo y lamiéndolo todo.

-...-Era extraño. Bueno, hasta el momento Jacob sabia que siempre pasaban cosas raras con respecto a Jackson. Pero ahora, viéndole hincado sobre una rodilla jugando con su perra y siendo babeado con una sonrisa en su cara, no podía dejar de pensar que era la primera vez que le veía reír de aquella forma.

-Gracias por cargarme anoche chica.

-" _¿Ella?_ "-¿Por qué Percy pensaba que había sido la Señorita O´Leary la que le había cargado hasta la camioneta la noche anterior? Bueno, como fuera, si pensaba eso era mejor dejarle así. Siguieron el camino, ahora con la compañía del mastín que correteaba por aquí y por allá entre los arboles-Oye, ¿por qué no escribieron una dirección en la parte de atrás de la placa?

-No hace falta-Respondió Percy con sencillez-Supongo que Leo escribió eso otro por diversión.

-¿Quien es Leo?

-Un amigo mecánico-A juzgar por su tono, Jacob podía leer perfectamente un " _No hablare mas del tema_ " entre líneas. Siguieron caminando, charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron a un punto desde donde podían ver una pequeña cabaña de madera. Percy no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le hacía pensar en esos cuadros de campos con cabañas de leños que lucían tan acogedoras-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?-Jacob se giro cuando Percy se detuvo de repente. Ahora el ojiverde le observaba, con su postura de chico rudo con las manos en los bolsillos, erguido y esa intensidad en su mirada que te hacía sentir como si estuvieran presionando tu garganta con un puñal.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Pero...-Solo con su mirada Percy fue capaz de decirle al quileute " _Deja ese numerito, se que algo está pasando_ " era aterrador la forma en que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo tengo prohibido-Jacob no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, ¿que se supone que significaba eso? ¿Estaba molesto porque Percy lo había descubierto? ¿O porque no podía decirle la verdad? Como fuera, debía llevarlo con Sam-Venga vamos, no es tan importante.

-" _No te lo crees ni tú_ "-Como fuera, era obvio que Jacob no iba a decirle nada. Si quería averiguar algo lo mejor era, primero, encontrar al líder. Quien quiera que fuera. Adentro de la cabaña todo lucia muy similar a la casa de los Black, un amueblado simple, cocina, comedor y una sala pequeña, además de eso la única persona adentro era una chica morena con graves cicatrices en su rostro-Emily.

-Tú debes ser Percy-La chica coloco una cesta de pan sobre la mesa-Toma uno si quieres.

-Gracias-Mientras probaba el pan con pasas Percy pudo dictaminar que aquella chica simplemente había prestado su casa. Estaba a punto de preguntar si iban a tardar demasiado cuanto iban a tener que esperar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez dando paso a un sujeto bastante grande que no tenía nada que envidiarle en físico a Jacob. De hecho, al verlo, Percy no pudo dejar de pensar que bien podría ser de la cabaña de Ares-Que onda...

Durante todo el rato en el cual Sam se dedico a charlar con Percy mientras reparaban un par de goteras, Jacob se mantuvo al margen con una actitud muy extraña. Estaba recostado contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no apartaba la mirada de los otros dos. Por su parte Percy se mostraba mucho más amistoso, hablaba como si fuera un simple sujeto que había llegado allí de improviso, en ningún momento dio a entender a Sam nada que pudiera ser sospechoso. O extraño. Y eso era lo más extraño. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del ojiverde? No había pasado ni una hora cuando terminaron de reparar el techo y ya se estaban despidiendo:

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras!-Se despidió Emily con desde la puerta. Cuando volvió adentro se fijo en que su novio tenía el ceño fruncido-¿Qué pasa?

-Es extraño-Dijo pensativo-Su aroma. Cuando le vimos en otro día en casa de Jacob era una cosa. Pero hoy se sentía diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo...

Mientras ambos se quedaban silenciosos adentro de la cabaña, afuera Jacob y Percy caminaban entre los árboles en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el crujir de la tierra y algunas ramas bajo sus pies. Pero el hijo de Poseidón pudo notar como la actitud de Jacob se sentía un poco molesta:

-¿Que tienes?-Inquirió genuinamente curioso.

-Estaba pensando...-Su vos se asemejaba mucho a un gruñido. Pero no era molesto más bien era, frustrado-Hace rato con Sam, y toda esa actitud de tipo normal. Siempre es como si estuvieras ocultando algo.

-¿Si?, no soy el único.

-Y eso es lo que me molesta-Concluyo Jacob deteniéndose-Se supone que somos amigos ¿no? Una parte de mi dice que deberíamos confiar entre nosotros.

-Creo que eso hacen los amigos-Sugirió Percy con un poco de cinismo-Pero nosotros no podemos.

Ni siquiera hacía falta decir el porqué. Aun cuando Percy accediera a contarle toda su historia o su verdadera identidad como un semidiós, lo justo sería que Jacob revelara todo el asunto de los Quileutes y de la manada. Pero las órdenes del alfa prohibían hacerlo. Con Bella había sido diferente, a ella se lo había dicho antes de ser parte de la manada. Ahora estaba literalmente atado a guardar el secreto. El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, y por alguna razón ambos terminaron llegando a la playa de la Push:

-¿Sabes algo de los dioses griegos?-Pregunto de repente el ojiverde. A lo que Jacob respondió con un gesto negativo con la cabeza-Bueno, esta está diosa de la venganza, "Némesis", se supone que ella mantiene el equilibrio y esas cosas. Siempre que te pasa algo bueno ella se encarga de que te pase algo malo. Y al revés. Siempre está diciendo que hay que pagar un precio por todo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

-Porque no quiero que confíes en mi-Sentencio seco y adusto el ojiverde, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del quileute pero manteniendo sus ojos verdes en el horizonte gris y escabroso-Ni yo quiero confiar en ti.

-Otra vez estas comportándote como un idiota-Gruño el quileute.

-Puede ser-Coincidió con una sonrisa ladina que no expresaba diversión ni sarcasmo-Este año iría con mi novia a la universidad-Soltó de repente.

-¿Y qué paso?-Inquirió el moreno con algo de saña-¿Te entro miedo?

-Ella murió-Jacob sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, y estaba listo para recibir un gancho derecho en su cara. Pero Percy no hizo nada, solo siguió hablando-Me obligo a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión por semanas. Se suponía que nos mudaríamos juntos, que me ayudaría con mis clases y si lograba sobrevivir a mi primer año... Le pediría que se casara conmigo.

Por varios minutos Jacob no supo que decir. Primero había intentado arreglar su amistad, luego pensó que Percy era realmente un cretino y, ahora, acababa de escuchar la razón por la cual ahora vivía como un vagabundo yendo de un lugar a otro. No estaba seguro de que pensar. O que sentir.

-La amaba. Con ella era increíblemente feliz-Pero lo más desconcertante era la naturalidad con la que el ojiverde hablaba. Que incluso su mirada-Y un día de repente van y la matan. La alegría de cuatro años, la pague en unos cuantos días de dolor...-Mientras le observaba hablar Jacob casi podría jurar ver aquellas irises verdes agitarse como las olas-Por eso me fui.

-¿Querías pasar un tiempo a solas?-Se aventuro a sugerir.

-Quiero pasar solo el resto de mi tiempo-Respondió-No quiero ser feliz ni estar triste. Solo mantenerme al margen. Si no quiero nada no tendré que pagar nada. Aunque sé que los dioses en algún momento se aburrirán y querrán fastidiarme de algún modo-Un trueno retumbo en el cielo y Jacob casi brinca-¡Así es no me importa! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!

-¿Estás bien?-Aquello había sido extraño. Percy hablaba como si desafiara al rayo mismo.

-Si-Finalmente Percy desvió la mirada del océano hacia Jacob. Su expresión volvía a ser sarcástica, y hasta burlona-No seremos los mejores amigos, pero estará bien tener a alguien con quien charlar ¿no, cachorro?

-¿C-Cachorro?-Era increíble la facilidad con la que sus emociones fluctuaban con respecto a Percy. En un momento quería golpearlo, luego sentía algo de pena y luego... Bueno, la verdad no estaba seguro de como sentirse con respecto a que lo llamaran "Cachorro". Eso también era nuevo.

-Al principio pensé que había sido la Señorita O´Leary la que me había cargado anoche-Explico Percy hincándose para rascar la pansa de su perra-Pero ahora que lo pienso, no me dijiste nada en la mañana. Y también esta el asunto de que estuviste conduciendo desnudo ¿que no sabes que eso es un delito?

-Estabas borracho-Se excuso de inmediato el quileute.

-¿Y lo que le dijiste a tu padre cuando llegamos a la casa?-Hacia tiempo que Jacob no se sentía tan frio-¿Lo de llamar al tal Sam, sanguijuelas y quemar cuerpos? Si vas a decirme que estaba soñando al menos intenta no temblar.

Vale. Ahora estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía. O mejor dicho, lo que quería: correr a un agujero y ocultarse. Porque en cuando Sam se enterara que un completo, y sospechoso, extraño estaba medianamente enterado del secreto de la tribu... iba a matarlo. Si es que el no mataba primero a Percy. Ah claro, no podía.

-Tendremos que hablar de eso luego-Sugirió de repente Percy. Su expresión se había tornado seria, feroz y poco a poco estaba comenzando a llover. Por un instante Jacob temió porque hubiera notado a Seth. Sabía que el pequeño lobo había estado siguiéndoles y vigilando a Percy por ordenes de Sam. Pero Jackson no estaba mirando a los arbustos, ni siquiera a los arboles; tenía sus ojos fijo en el agua-Venga, tráeme mi mochila.

-¿Que fue eso?-Fue extraño ver al mastín correr hacia el bosque y dejar de escucharle de repente.

-¡Vamos!-Percy le sujeto por la muñeca y comenzó a correr por la playa con dirección al bosque. Jacob no comprendía que ocurría hasta que miro hacia atrás y un juramento a los ancestros cruzo por su cabeza. Eran al menos diez sujetos saliendo del agua tal cual fuera lo más normal del mundo. No estaba seguro de si Jackson sabía lo que eran, pero por el momento correr era una buena opción. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa y ellos seguían corriendo. De no estar siendo perseguidos por una docena de sanguijuelas Jacob se habría impresionado de ver como Percy iba por delante de él-Aquí...-Y lo más increíble: era él quien guiaba. Lo tomo por el brazo y ambos saltaron una pequeña barranca, a continuación prácticamente fue arrastrado dentro de una pequeña cueva que había allí.

-¿Que estas pensando?-Inquirió Percy, sentándose sentado en la tierra húmeda y apoyando su espalda en el muro. El lugar era ligeramente estrecho, pero estaban cómodos mientras se mantuvieran sentados.

-¿Qué estas pensando tú?-Rebatió el quileute.

-En esas cosas, sean lo que sean. Un par de esos me atacaron apenas llegue al pueblo-Explico Percy jugueteando con un bolígrafo-Por eso tenía el brazo roto.

-¿Estas jodiendo?-No podía creerlo, ¿en serio Jackson esperaba que le creyera que se había enfrentado solo a dos vampiros y acabado solo con una pequeña fractura? Pero, lo más extraño era...

- _Oh, este chico se pone cada vez más interesante ¿no crees?_

... que una parte de él, dos si contaba a esa odiosa vos en su cabeza, le creían. Es que, en serio, ¿quién diablos era Percy Jackson?

 _Continuara..._

 **Ey chicos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en actualizar no fue la tesis (claro, eso colaboro mucho) pero la verdadera causa es que sencillamente no estoy recibiendo los Reviews que esperaba. Y no lo digo solo como la típica broma del autor que quiere comentarios, lo digo porque, chicos en serio. Me estoy esforzando mucho con mi meta de alcanzar los 1000 reviews. Si no los recibo no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo.**

 **En fin, espero que me ayuden a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…**


	17. Batalla en Desventaja

**¡Hola chicos! En caso de que no les llegara la notificación decidí cambiar las fechas de actualización a los 1° de cada mes ehehehe Aunque no sé si esto solo hará la espera mas rápida o lenta?**

 **Bien, respecto a mi pequeño ataque dramático en los capis anteriores hehehe Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son un gran apoyo, espero que podamos seguir así y a propósito, también aprecio mucho los Reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en , si me llegan y los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, regresando a nuestro meollo:**

 **Bien la ultima vez quedamos justo al borde de un momento crucial, así que aquí comenzamos justo en el epilogo. Así es chicos, en este capítulo tendremos mucha acción, y una pequeña aparición al final que estoy seguro a todos les va a gustar… Y a provocar unas cuantas carcajadas en el proceso…**

 _Capitulo 16:_

" _Batalla en Desventaja-¿Qué están haciendo?"_

-Una vez más, explícame cómo fue que llegamos a esto…-Tenían ya cerca de una hora ocultos en aquel agujero y su nivel de ansiedad comenzaba a alcanzar niveles alarmantes. Si llegaba a encontrar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos juraría que iba a gritar.

-Ah, lo de siempre…-Y posiblemente Percy estaba contribuyendo a su estrés. Manteniéndose tan sereno, sentado con una pierna extendida y masticando lo que parecía una barra de gramola que había saco del bolsillo.

-Dices que es normal que te persigan tipos pálidos que quieren morderte el cuello-No podía estar hablando en serio.

-En mi defensa, me han perseguido cosas peores-Comento el semidiós. Y por alguna razón Jacob le creía, eso en verdad le helaba la sangre.

-No sé que es más escalofriante, si esos sujetos o que te creo-Murmuro cubriéndose medio rostro con su mano. Aquella lluvia no duraría para siempre, y aun así no aseguraba que no les encontraran. ¿Qué haría entonces? Eran demasiados como para pelear con ellos solo; bueno, siempre podía dejar inconsciente a Percy y salir huyendo cargándolo en su morro. Pero ni loco podía transformarse frente al chico.

-Dice el tipo que se transforma en un perro gigante-Bueno, no de nuevo al menos.

-Ya lo hablamos, estabas muy ebrio-Comenzaba a preguntarse hasta cuando seria capas de aferrarse a ese argumento. Ah claro, hasta su muerte.

-Sí, aja…- Aunque era obvio que Percy no se lo creía.

Mientras Jacob seguía intentando mantener su posición y Percy comiendo lo único que le quedaba en ambrosia, los vampiros en el bosque, seguían buscando entre los árboles. Buscando aquí y allá, intentando olfatear algo más que el agua salada y la tierra mojada. Al mismo tiempo Seth se encontraba rondando de un lado a otro, observando todo desde un peñasco más arriba.

- _"Esto es malo, muy malo…_ -Se repetía mentalmente. Sabía que Jacob y ese chico que había conocido estaban ocultos bajando la colina, era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los encontraran. Y no se sentía capaz de ahuyentarlos él solo, y no podía contar con la ayuda de Jacob ya que estaba con Percy. Necesitaba a Sam, ya los otros.Al menos con el resto de la manada serian capaces de ayudar; pero el punto es que estaban demasiado lejos. Un aullido podría delatarlo y entonces tendría a nueve sanguijuelas encima; solo podía quedarse allí hasta que alguien más entrara en fase. Por suerte la torrencial lluvia ocultaba por completo los olores, los vampiros no podrían encontrarlo, ni a Jake. Estaban obligados a buscar solo con sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento como este?-Inquirió Jacob al ver que Percy se comía hasta las migas de esa barra de gramola. ¿Sería de edición especial?

-Estoy cansado-Respondió sencillamente mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su sudadera; entonces se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco su bolígrafo-Bueno, ya estuvimos mucho rato aquí ¿nos vamos?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué estas pensando?-Esta vez el tono del Black fue más serio, incluso molesto.

-Sh-Pero Percy no le hizo caso, se levanto e insto a que se callara.

-¡No! No sabes de lo que esas cosas son capaces, no sé quién te crees pero-

Pero Jacob solo comprendió lo que ocurría muy tarde; cuando pudo notar la tercera presencia cerca de ellos un vampiro aterrizo justo en la entrada de la cueva en donde estaban. Sus ojos rojos, su cetrina piel dura como el mármol y una sádica sonrisa que delataba sus ansias por probar la sangre. No podría transformarse a tiempo, y de todas formas Percy estaba entre ellos. Estaban muertos. Y en el mejor de los casos solo él saldría vivo. Pero, no podría perdonarse ser responsable de su muerte… No podría, aceptar… ¿Comprender?, el por qué de aquella media sonrisa en los labios del chico-

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho…- Un sprint hacia el vampiro, un destello brillante y ambas manos cayeron a sus pies mientras el no muerto chillaba retrocediendo de dolor. Jacob se quedo estático al ver como ambas manos se desintegraban en polvo arrastrado por el agua. Levanto su vista y se encontró con unos fieros ojos verdes y una sonrisa sarcástica. Allí estaba él, de pie a todo lo alto que era, con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y su mano derecha sosteniendo una espada sobre su hombro.-Me llamo Percy Jackson.

-…-No comprendía porque de repente no podía hablar. Jamás había visto a alguien tan… tan…

-¡Vámonos!-Por su parte el ojiverde no tenía tiempo para esperar a que el quileute reaccionara. Lo tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a correr. Aun no tenía idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de Jacob, o qué era, pero no podía luchar contra tantos y protegerlo al mismo tiempo. Había cometido un error al escapar de la playa al bosque, allí es donde era más fuerte. Solo, le había entrado miedo. No quería dar señales a su padre de en donde estaba.

Siguió corriendo colina abajo, pero una mujer y un sujeto de color le cortaron el paso. No se detuvo, se concentro, apunto con su espada al frente e hizo que toda el agua a su alrededor se precipitara contra ellos a la misma presión que una manguera de bomberos. Sin embargo el terreno estaba muy lodoso y accidentado, correr sin tropezar ya era una lucha de por sí; y era consciente que ya tenía a todos sus perseguidores encima.

-¡Ey!-Grito por sobre el ruido de la lluvia y el cansancio-¡Tú conoces este lugar mejor, ¿alguna idea?!

-Ah… ah…-Sus balbuceos no eran de ninguna ayuda. Así que solo soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-¡Los acantilados!

-¿Llevan al mar?

-Sí, pero…-Jacob de repente pudo volver a pensar coherentemente-¡NO! Vamos al otro lado, si nos arrinconan contra el agua-

-Es justo lo que quiero-Jacob quería discutir. Aquello era una locura, las sanguijuelas tenían ventaja en el agua. Pero ya no tenía salida, habían llegado al acantilado. Percy se detuvo y le empujo-Mantente detrás de mi-

-¿Estás loco?-

-¡Solo hazlo!-Bramo de repente. Sosteniendo su espada al frente las nueve sanguijuelas les alcanzaron, y aquella con sus manos cercenadas parecía la más hambrienta. Aun así, Percy giro un momento su rostro y sonrió ligeramente. Sin sarcasmo, sin orgullo, solo una simple sonrisa de tranquilidad-Se lo que dije antes, pero, esta vez confía en mí.

-O-ok…-No comprendía porque. Pero en verdad creía en él. Mas le costaba creer en lo que veían sus ojos: en un instante Percy estaba justo entre la mujer y un sujeto grande de color, un mandoble de su espada y ambos se disolvieron en polvo a merced del viento y la lluvia. Dos más se lanzaron contra él. Así que clavo su espada contra el suelo, recibió a una de frente, le sujeto, giro y con un movimiento de lucha la lanzo con su propio impulso contra la otra. Antes que la siguiente reaccionara el ojiverde se lanzo contra él, le sujeto del cuello y del cinturón, le levanto y le estrello con tal fuerza contra el suelo que acabo enterrándose en el lodo y la roca. El corazón de Jacob se detuvo cuando una salió de la nada y se arrojo contra la espalda de Percy.

-¡Idiota, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Pero no era él. Era otro de los vampiros que intentaba sacar a su compañero del suelo. Y antes de conseguir entender que ocurría los dos fueron atravesados en el pecho por una hoja de bronce celestial y el tercero decapitado.

 _-"Esto es su-real"_ -¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿En verdad un solo hombre acababa de terminar con cinco sanguijuelas seguidas? Un chico apenas mayor que él por un par de años, y era capaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro-¡Cuidado!

Aunque no era una batalla unilateral. En cierto momento Percy fue golpeado en el pecho y arrojado volando contra un árbol. Maldijo en griego al sentir la madera clavarse en su espalda, pero podría soportarlo de momento. Salto de regreso al suelo y corrió hacia los cuatro sujetos restantes. Pero en vez de embestirles en el último segundo se barrió debajo de ellos, tomo su espada y girando hincado en un pie corto las piernas del más cercano a él. Ni siquiera había terminado de caer cuando fue decapitado y se disolvió en cuanto choco con el suelo.

-Solo quedan tres…-Y aunque sonaba y lucia confiado, la verdad era que el ardor en su espalda y el dolor en su pecho comenzaban a mellarle. Tenía que apresurarse, y aunque lo último que quería era pedirle ayuda a su herencia no tuvo más opción. Sujeto el mango de su espada con ambas manos, se hinco en una rodilla y la clavo con fuerza en el suelo. Sus adversarios, confundidos, lo tomaron como un acto de rendición pero apenas pudieron reaccionar-

-¿Qué demonios-Dos de los vampiros estaban empalados por el pecho, cada uno por una estaca de hielo solido salido del suelo y originados en el agua que rodeaba la hoja de la espada de Percy. El mestizo se levanto, quebrando el hielo alrededor de su arma y caminando con calma hacia ambas criaturas.

-¡Mald-Sin ninguna duda. Sin vacilar. Jacob aun estaba pasmado luego de que Percy decapitara y disolviera a ambos vampiros. Una vez que lo hizo el hielo volvió a hacerse líquido. Observo como la espada del ojiverde se encogía hasta convertirse en un simple bolígrafo:

-¿Estás bien?

-En serio, acabas de… Y me preguntas si…-Ni siquiera podía terminar una frase concreta. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo más importante-¿Dónde está el otro? ¡Escapo! Tenemos que-

-Ey tranquilo…-Estaba a punto de gritar que no podían dejar a un vampiro enojado suelto por la reserva, pero antes escucho como Percy silbaba y a continuación un gigantesco can se asomaba al peñasco entre los árboles. Al principio pensó que sería Sam, por su color azabache, pero su alfa no era tan grande. Tan descomunal. Ese… Esa era-Buen trabajo nena.

Apenas la Señorita O´Leary les dio alcance arrojo algo a los pies de su amo: la cabeza de la sanguijuela restante. Jacob tenía sus ojos como platos. Su mirada alternaba entre la cabeza y Percy rascando la cabeza del perro gigante que al que la manada había estado dando caza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En verdad había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿O su padre le había metido hongos en el café de la mañana?

-Supongo que viste lo que realmente acaba de pasar…-Por su parte Percy tenía varias cosas claras- Responderé tus preguntas, si respondes las mías…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Jamás había pensado que algo pudiera ser tan delicioso.

-Sí, los smothies son perfectos para días calurosos como este ¿verdad alteza?

-Por favor señorita Hazel- Rebatió el calandria-Se lo he pedido muchas veces, solo dígame Atticus.

-Es que me da mucha vergüenza…-El príncipe tenían ya cerca de un mes desde su llegada al campamento Júpiter, y por momento la única persona que tenia la paciencia para estar con él todo el día era la centurión de la quinta cohorte. Después de todo era natural en Hazel ser amable y querer ayudar a todos en lo que pudiera. Esa tarde, debido al calor abrazador habían decidido tomarse un descanso en una de las panaderías que había en nueva roma. Aunque, debido al tamaño de sus alas, el príncipe debía sentarse en un banquillo algo bajo.

-Pero, regresando a nuestro tema anterior, aun me cuesta comprender la forma en que funciona el sistema de drenajes y aguas.

-Bueno, yo solo se lo básico-Respondió la sureña a modo de disculpa-Pero tengo un amigo, Leo. El podría explicarle todo con mucho detalle, esos temas son su especialidad.

-Leo Valdez ¿cierto?-Inquirió Atticus-Es el mismo chico de quien escuche tiene un dragón autómata. Me encantaría poder verlo en persona, saber cómo funciona. Como vuela.

-Con gusto los presentare en cuanto regresen-Ofreció Hazel con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta en una misión?

-No exactamente, él, mi hermano Nico y Frank salieron ayer para buscar a Percy-Explico.

-Ya veo. No quiero ser insistente ni nada, ¿pero han tenido alguna pista?

-Ninguna buena-Admitió la centurión antes de dar un sorbo a su smothie de moras-La verdad es que simplemente podemos buscarlo a ciegas en lugares donde pueda estar.

-Se a lo que se refiere…-Murmuro el príncipe.

Mientras ellos continuaban charlando de temas al azar, a varios kilómetros más arriba de las nubes el gran dragón de bronce Festus surcaba el cielo moviéndose bajo las riendas de Leo. Tras él estaban sentados Nico y Frank, y aunque allí arriba apenas podían hablar, por medio de señas el pretor pudo indicarle al moreno que descendiera. Habían salido con él amanecer y los tres estaban bastante cansados tras largas horas de vuelo:

-¿Tenias que subir tan alto?-Inquirió Nico mientras bajaban de Festus al césped del parque donde habían aterrizado. No tenía idea de que pudieran ver los mortales con respecto al gran dragón de bronce con la niebla pero poco le importaba, prefería concentrarse en recuperar el aliento.

-Ey, era eso o cruzar esa tormenta y morirnos de frio-Rebatió Leo.

-Apenas si podíamos respirar-Atajo Nico.

-Ok tranquilos-Por suerte allí estaba Frank, listo para calmar los ánimos-Los tres estamos cansados y adoloridos, tomémonos un descanso para estirar las piernas.

Era difícil discutir con el canadiense. Su presencia, aunque grande y fuerte, siempre tenía ese efecto tranquilizador en los demás. Así que se sentaron a terminarse la comida que habían empacado antes de partir. Mientras lo hacían el pretor pensó en la razón por la que había emprendido aquella pequeña misión:

Flash Back:

Su primer recuerdo era a sí mismo de pie a la mitad de la via principalis de un desierto campamento Júpiter; no estaba seguro de que era lo que se suponía que debía ver pero de repente escucho un suave aleteo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, igual a que si estuviera a punto de alcanzar la velocidad de la luz en las películas de Star Wars. Cuando se detuvo estuvo de pie frente a la tumba que habían erigido en honor a Annabeth en el campamento mestizo.

-¿Una flor?-Era un Jacinto purpura, sus pétalos eran frescos al igual que su aroma, se inclino para tomarla en su mano y apreciarla mejor. Sabía que aquello debía decirle algo, pero no podía dar con ello en ese momento. De nuevo aquel sonido de aleteo y todo a su alrededor volvió a verse desplazado a una velocidad de vértigo. Esta vez apareció a mitad de una carretera. No había nada al frente, ni atrás. Y solo hectáreas de desierto se extendía a este y oeste; sin embargo, a pesar del sol abrazador y el seco aire, a mitad del asfalto crecía una pequeña anemona azul. Sus pétalos crecían uniformemente al rededor de su oscuro centro cargado de semillas. Una vez más Frank se inclino a recogerla.

Volvió a escuchar un aleteo, esta vez un poco más fuerte y acabo de pie al borde de un peñasco. Desde allí podía apreciar un gran bosque y varios metros más abajo un violento mar gris y helado. El cielo denotaba una próxima tormenta y justo al borde de la roca crecía, esta vez, una hortensia. Sus pequeños pétalos blancos manchados de carmesí. Casi como si acabara de ser salpicada por sangre. En cuanto la recogió y unió a las otras dos estaba listo para otro salto, pero no paso nada. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, suponiendo que debía haber algo mas allí.

-Percy-Y lo había. Clavada en la tierra estaba Riptide, la espada de su compañero. Intento correr hacia ella para tomarla pero esta vez pudo escuchar nuevamente aquel aleteo:

-No es la espada lo que quieres…-Escucho en susurros contra su oreja mientras luchaba por avanzar hacia el arma-Sino a su dueño…

-¡¿Dónde está Percy?!-El viento comenzaba a ensordecerlo y empujarlo al borde.

-Cerca, más cerca de lo que crees…-Ya no pudo oponerse más al viento y se vio empujado más allá del vacío. Pero antes de comenzar a caer al mar se transformo en una gaviota y se elevo sobre el viento. No reconocía para nada aquel lugar, ni el pueblo que había cerca. No había un punto de referencia cerca. Siguió volando en dirección al este, por alguna razón solo podía moverse en aquella trayectoria hasta que finalmente pudo ver un muy fiable punto de referencia…

Fin del Flash Back

-Entonces se supone que solo debemos comenzar a movernos hacia el este a partir de aquí-Inquirió Leo mientras tiraban la basura en un cesto.

-No, si Frank llego aquí desde el este significa que debemos ir al oeste-Aclaro Nico.

-Gracias por acompañarme chicos-Acoto Frank mientras ayudaba a Nico y a Leo a subirse al lomo de Festus otra vez-No creo poder encontrar a Percy yo solo.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Nico-De todas formas no es seguro encontrarlo. Ese sueño bien pudo solo ser algún dios jugando contigo.

-Pero es la mejor pista que hemos tenido de Aquaman en meses-Acoto Leo tomando las riendas-¿Estás listo amigo?-El dragón solo se sacudió antes de extender sus alas y emprender nuevamente el vuelo. Solo que esta vez Nico tenía sus manos en los hombros de Leo, solo para recordarle que si se le ocurría volver a hacer una pirueta o subir demasiado alto no le costaría nada de trabajo estrangularlo. De esa forma dejaron atrás aquella gran aguja, monumento en honor al presidente Washington.

Luego de un par de horas más de vuelo, Frank le indico que debían descender un poco. Necesitaba estar atento con el terreno para encontrar aquel lugar que había visto en su sueño. Así que ahora el pretor se encontraba volando a varios metros por debajo de Festus, esperaba que la vista de un halcón le fuera de más ayuda que la de gaviota.

-¿Crees que lo encontremos?-Mientras tanto, sobre el lomo del dragón, Leo se aventuro a charlar un poco con el hijo de Hades-Se que es urgente y todo, pero…

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, ese es el punto-Atajo Nico, entonces le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Leo-De todas formas dudo que quiera regresar. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Inquirió de repente el azabache.

-Claro…-Leo mostro aquella sonrisa confiada y juguetona que siempre expresaba toda su energía. Pero la cuestión de Nico casi le hizo quebrar aquella expresión tan natural en él.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Valla… Eres directo-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca incomodo-Eh, bueno, como te explico.

-No tienes que responder-Atajo Nico-Solo quiero que tengas presente ese sentimiento cuando estemos con Percy. Puede que parezca manipulador, pero es más fácil así.

-No, es muuy manipulador-Aclaro Leo; ese chico podía ser muchas cosas, pero Nico admiraba la forma en que controlaba sus emociones-Entonces, a la luz de esa nueva faceta, la razón por la que estás aquí es para evitar que llevemos a Percy de regreso. ¿O qué planeas?

-No pienso evitar nada-Aclaro Nico con calma-Fui yo quien estuvo cuando Percy se fue en Nueva York, no le digas a Jason-Agrego de inmediato-Solo quiero ver como esta después de casi un año.

-Ok, pero, mi silencio cuesta-

-¿Qué te parece no usar tu piel para la corbata nueva de mi padre? Es mi oferta final.

-Señor usted es un gran negociante…

Continuaron volando por varias horas mas, Nico agreda cio a los dioses por Leo y esas sillas de montar acojinadas que le había puesto a Festus. Era ya casi medio día cuando Frank regreso:

-¡Es aquí!-Dijo apenas regreso a su forma humana-Desciende desciende…

-Ey tranquilo, no podemos simplemente-

-Hay mucha niebla, no verán a Festo-Nico y Leo intercambiaron miradas, la ansiedad en Frank era más que evidente; pero no había ninguna razón para contradecirlo. El descenso fue rápido, Festus aterrizo justo en la playa donde Frank dijo. El dragón se quedo esperando mientras los tres mestizos subían al acantilado-Estuvo aquí-Las señales de lucha eran inconfundibles. Un árbol astillado, un agujero en la roca y demasiado lodo. En cuanto bajaron los tres acordaron separarse para buscar a Percy; Frank y Nico registrarían el bosque y Leo iría al pueblo a preguntar.

-Muy bien…-Hacia casi diez minutos que se había separado de Frank, así que Nico se llevo los dedos a la boca y silbo cual si llamara un taxi. No pasaron dos segundos cuando la Señorita O´Leary apareció frente a él, con sus orejas levantadas y la lengua afuera-Hola nena, ¿está el cabeza dura de tu amo por aquí?-Por supuesto que no pensaba guardárselo como un secreto, solo quería ver a Percy antes que los otros y explicarle la situación. De esa forma habría menos riesgo de una pelea; aunque, siendo honesto, no estaba seguro de que esperar. Tal vez el hijo de Poseidón se había convertido en un hippie adorador de la paz y de los hongos azules; o en un huraño que solo vivía en el bosque a base de moras azules; tal vez un misántropo; aunque, la probabilidad de un tipo que niega su pasado y quiere iniciar una nueva vida trabajando como leñador o guardavidas también tenía sus meritos. Y no, no esperaba encontrar a Percy disfrazado de leñador o salvavidas, solo… sería una agradable casualidad…

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Si si, solo sigue haciendo eso. Se siente, bien…

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo así? Me siento incomodo-Vale, pero encontrar a Percy, en ropa interior, sentado a ahorcas sobre el regazo de otro hombre, en un sofá y mientras le sujetaba por los hombros a la vez que ocultaba su rostro entre su cuello y su clavícula, mientras el otro le acariciaba cada centímetro de la espalda no era del todo… Malo.

-¿Nico?-En cierto momento Percy quiso apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Jacob, y fue ahí cuando noto la presencia del hijo de Hades parado en el marco de la puerta de entrada-¿Eres tú?

-Eh, si pero…-Tenia muchas cosas que procesar, pero primero-Los dejo solos, tengo que ir… a hacer otra cosa.

-Claro-En cualquier otra ocasión se habría exacerbado de ver un rostro conocido tan de repente, pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente-Nos vemos al rato.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?-Y Jacob, demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, apenas si pudo preguntar.

-Ah, un viejo amigo…-Pero antes de agregar algo mas la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse:

-Aun eres talla siete, ¿o no?-Inquirió Nico apenas asomando la cabeza:

-Aja…

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tú cállate y sigue con eso-Espeto Percy, volviendo a colocar su frente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Jacob-Cielos como lo necesitaba.

-Recuerda el trato: responderás mis preguntas cuando acabe con esto-Le recordó Jacob volviendo a humedecer el trapo con el néctar en la cantimplora de la mochila y a pasarlo suavemente por las heridas de la espalda del ojiverde.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bieeennnnn? ¿Si gusto el capi…? ¿O lo dejamos hasta aquí y ya?**

 **Bueno chicos me encantaría leer sus Reviews pero les tengo una mala noticia:**

 **Mi monitor se daño. Llevo ya una semana sin poder escribir en mi compu, estos son capis que ya había terminado, es una lástima pero no tengo cap de "Tempo de Rapsodia" si están siguiendo ese fic les pido un poco de paciencia. Chicos prometo hacer todo lo posible por arreglar mi monitor, en serio… Pero de momento pueden poner mis fics como "Pausados" hehehe creo que podre arreglarlo este Abril, de todas formas no desesperen si me retraso con el siguiente cap n_n**

 **¡Mientras, espero leer sus Reviews con ansias!**


	18. Un Reencuentro Tardío

**¡ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO! ¡Y MAS INSPIRADO QUE NUNCA!**

 **Thomas: idiota, sabía que ese altavoz era mala idea...**

 **Solo por si acaso chicos y chicas, NO, mi monitor aun esta en reparación. Esto pude escribirlo gracias a un amigo que me prestó uno extra que tenia. Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien que sea a él hehehe En serio, de verdad necesitaba uno ya que estoy muy atrasado con mi tesis y ahora que debo cumplir pasantías apenas si tengo tiempo libre T_T**

 **Pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir que todo esto lo escribí en un día hahaha las ideas me choreaban por la nariz, aunque creo que tal vez era por mis alergias hehehe**

 **Ahora, espero que les guste este pequeño Capi ¡y poder leer sus reviews al final!**

 _Capitulo 17:_

" _Un Reencuentro Tardío-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"_

De acuerdo, tal vez no se había tomado la repentina aparición de Nico tan en serio como debía. Pero en su defensa su espalda realmente necesitaba atención médica y Jacob estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso. De momento no podía sentir la presencia de su primo por ninguna parte, así que lo mejor era lidiar primero con el quileute sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y esperando a una explicación.

-Entonces…-Jacob esperaba impaciente a que Percy comenzara a hablar. Quería presionarlo un poco para que se diera prisa, pero la verdad era que el ojiverde aun seguía solo en bóxers frente a él y por alguna razón no estaba seguro de querer abrir la boca.

-Sí, estoy pensando como decirlo-Lo cual era difícil, no estaba exactamente en una situación de vida o muerte así que no podía idear un plan como solía hacer-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Jackson-

-Si te lo suelto así sin más vas a tomarme por loco-Se excuso Percy.

-Acabas de matar a un grupo de vampiros con una espada y tienes un perro gigante-Reitero Jacob-Tú cordura no es exactamente la que está en duda en este momento.

-Bien, escucha: esto va a sonar absurdo y ridículo. Mucho. Pero intenta no reírte en mi cara, es algo extraño.

-Créeme, se de algunas cosas extrañas-Acoto Jacob.

-Soy un semidiós griego, mi padre es Poseidón y la Señorita O´Leary es un sabueso del infierno-Luego de decirlo fue que realmente se pregunto si realmente siempre había tenido tan poco tacto para decir las cosas. Valla, y había pasado los últimos años pensando que sus amigos solo exageraban. Como fuera, por alguna razón que desconocía Jacob aun no decía nada. No estaba seguro de que podría estar pensando en ese momento el quileute: si le estaba tomando el pelo o si debía golpearlo en la cara. Sorprendentemente lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

-¿Es en serio?-No podía creerlo pero a juzgar por la expresión del quileute esté realmente estaba considerándolo.

-¿No crees que me lo estoy inventando?-Inquirió un suspicaz ojiverde.

-Después de lo que vi esta tarde, incluso considere que no eres humano-Sonaba descabellado, pero tenía sentido. Que incluso había pensado que era como él-Semidiós ¿eh?-Bueno, el cuerpo de Percy definitivamente era el de un dios-" _Oh santísimos ancestros ¿en verdad pensé eso?_ "-Si, definitivamente era su cordura la que se encontraba colgando de un hilo en ese momento.

Como fuera, durante los siguientes quince minutos Percy se dedico a explicarle a Jacob casi todo lo concerniente sobre él: el campamento mestizo, su padre, Quirón, Ryptide y su perra del infierno. Sin entrar en detalles claro. El hecho de enfrentarse a Cronos y a Gea no era algo que tuviera importancia. Lo único importante era poner al tanto a Jacob Black sobre él y ya estaba. Respondió sus preguntas, como lo que eran el Néctar y la Ambrosia o porque su espada parecía un bolígrafo.

-Mmmmhp, pensé que sería más complicado-Incluso se había puesto bastante tenso. Coloco sus manos tras la cabeza y se estiro al mismo tiempo que estiraba las piernas.

-¡Por un demonio, ¿quieres ponerte los pantalones de una vez?!-Ni siquiera era consciente de lo sugestivo que resultaba hacer eso estando solo en calzoncillos. Pero si lo era para Jacob, quien de paso por estar de frente tenía un plano general demasiado claro. Estúpida visión licantropa en HD.

-Tengo calor, ¿cual es pro-De repente Percy reparo en el fuerte sonrojo en la cara de Jacob, aunque era difícil notarlo debido a su piel-¿No me digas que te pongo nervioso?-Ni corto ni perezoso bajo una de sus manos a la nuca mientras la otra iba directo por su abdomen hasta sujetar su entrepierna-Ja-ke. ¿Te gusta lo que-

¡PUM!

-¡Cerdo!-Aunque el quileute lo había deseado en más de una ocasión no fue él quien golpe a Percy en la cabeza con una rama. Fue un chico más joven que ellos, perturbadoramente pálido, con el cabello negro muy desordenado y una chaqueta de aviador.

-Suerte que no tenias tu bate de The Walking Dead-Murmuro Percy, ahora con pantalones pero negándose a ponerse la camisa. Al menos así hastiaba a ambos-Como sea, Nico el es Jacob, Jacob Nico. Él es el primo del que te hable.

-¿El hijo de, Ares?

-Hades-Corrigió el ojiverde volviendo a poner sus manos tras la cabeza. Aunque era difícil saber si lo hacía inconscientemente o solo para lucir sus bíceps.

-¿Le hablaste de lo que somos?-Inquirió Nico pasando por alto los músculos y preparándose para ir a por su bate con clavos-Es increíble, te volviste mas idiota. ¿Has estado respirando agua salada otra vez no?

-No me he metido al mar en semanas-Respondió el ojiverde. Su expresión estoica y su mirada apuntando a un lado como si el tema no fuera importante-Solo me quedo en la playa.

Por su parte Jacob sabia que aquello no era normal. Y su sospecha se vio confirmada al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro chico. Era como si un diagnostico terminal acabara de decir que ya no tomaba su medicamento. Si no recordaba mal, se suponía que Poseidón era el dios del mar. Tenía sentido que el primer lugar donde le hubiera visto allá sido en la playa. Y antes, cuando escapaban de los vampiros, había manejado el agua tal y como en Avatar y la Leyenda de Korra.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…-Apenas si pudieron reaccionar cuando Nico dio unos pasos al frente y puso su mano en el hombro de Percy. Un parpadeo después y Jacob estaban solo, mirando perplejo a todos lados. ¿Realmente se habían esfumado así nada más? Que hasta sus aromas parecían haber sido succionados por una aspiradora. Busco en cada rincón de la casa pero en definitiva no había señal de ellos por ninguna parte. Lo único que quedaba era la camisa de Percy. La tomo en sus manos y mientras observaba la tela como si esperara encontrar alguna clase de pista entre los hilos no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo aquellos. ¿Dioses? ¿Semidioses? ¿Un chico que aparece de la nada? ¿Un sabueso gigante? Por difícil de creer que pudiera parecer en realidad no le resultaba difícil asimilarlo. Es decir, él podía cambiar a un lobo enorme y hablar telepáticamente con el resto de la manada mientras cazaban vampiros en el bosque. Lo que realmente no comprendía, y le aterraba un poco hacerlo, era que aun cuando no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde su mágica desaparición ya echaba de menos la presencia de Percy.

-…-Movido por un incontrolable deseo dentro de él llevo la prenda a su rostro e inhalo profundamente el aroma impregnado en ella. Era fuerte. Y tan particular. Una mescla a sudor, sal y tierra mesclados con la testosterona y una poco de loción masculina. Por alguna razón la mescla hacia que su nariz picara y toda su cabeza diera vueltas. Era como oler gasolina, o incluso tal vez inhalar cocaína. No puedes detenerte. No hay forma de convencer a tu cuerpo de parar. Simplemente quieres seguir aspirando hasta que, tal vez, puedas sentir algo similar a la satisfacción. Hasta que estés satisfecho. Aunque sepas que tarde o temprano esa simple acción te mataría.

Cuando le vio había tenido esa extraña sensación.

Y cuando lo conoció la confirmo: Percy Jackson era peligroso. ¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo extrañaba tanto su presencia? Quería conocerlo mas, saber más y poder tener la certeza de-

-¡Jacob!-Su corazón se salto un par de latidos y rápidamente oculto la camisa en su espalda a pesar de que grito provino desde afuera de la caza. Oculto la prenda bajo los cojines del sofá y salió para encontrarse a Sam y al resto de la manada, incluido un agitado Seth-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Ah?-No tenía idea de cómo comenzar. En primer lugar ni siquiera había pensado en la manada. Pero ahora que lo hacía, ¡diablos! Seth debió ver todo lo que había pasado y para esas alturas ya todos lo sabían.

-¿En donde demonios esta Jackson?-Y la paciencia de Sam no parecía estar en su mejor momento-Seth no para de decir estupideces y todo el bosque apesta a sanguijuela.

-Sí, sobre eso…-No pudo evitar mirar a un lado mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca. Eso no iba a ser fácil de explicar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pero mientras Jacob se devanaba los sesos para sonar lo más creíble posible Nico había llevado a Percy al mismo acantilado donde había luchado no hacia ni una hora. Las marcas de la batalla aun seguían frescas pero había un par que le llamaban particularmente la atención al hijo de Poseidón. Eran grandes, profundas y le recordaban mucho a las huellas de tiranosaurio en Jurasick Park. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar.

-¿Viniste con Leo?-Para lo que si se necesitaba un I.Q. de más de 200 era para poder responder a esa pregunta. Bueno esa y como le había echo Nico para soportar al moreno todo el camino a lomos de Festus.

-También vino Frank-Si, esa era buena respuesta.

-¿Finalmente te aburriste de guardar mi secreto?-Inquirió sentándose sobre una roca-¿Y cómo me encontraron?

-Es una cruzada. Frank tiene la misión de encontrarte y llevarte de regreso-Nico ni siquiera titubeo al responder-Pero quiero hablar contigo antes de ir con ellos.

-Supongo que esta vez no me cubrirás la espalda mientras huyo-

-¿Has encontrado una respuesta?-La sonrisa burlona en el rostro del moreno se esfumo y toda su postura se volvió más encorvada y seria. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio durante los cuales también comenzó a caer la lluvia. Nico ya estaba resignado a mojarse un poco de repente Percy chisto sus dientes al tiempo que hacia un ademan de "que más da" con la mano:

-No me importa-Solo que de alguna forma también hizo que el agua dejara de caer a su alrededor. Nico miro hacia arriba y vio que no era como si hubiera un simple paraguas invisible sobre ellos, literalmente la lluvia no caía en un radio de unos cuatro metros-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que no está ella? A quien le importa. ¿Volveré al campamento? Me da igual. No soy capaz de pensar en nada más profundo y ¿sabes qué? Estoy bien con eso.

-¿Solo vivirás el momento?-Inquirió cruzado de brazos el hijo de Hades.

-Si esa basura-Dijo mientras se erguía y sacudía el pantalón-He decidido vivir como me venga en gana. No me importa lo que piensen los demás…-Conforme hablaba Percy caminaba hacia su primo-Los dioses…-Nico no retrocedió una vez estuvo cara a cara con el hijo de Poseidón. Pero jamás se espero que Percy le tomara del mentón y le hablara tan cerca que pudiera saborear su aliento en los labios-Ni tú.

En cualquier momento del pasado tener a un Percy sin camisa, con su pantalón cayéndose ligeramente dejando ver el borde de su ropa interior tan cerca y en una posición así habría provocado una reacción muy viva en el hijo de Hades. Incluso antes, en la casa del otro chico, no había podido evitar sentir un pequeño hormigueo en sus pantalones. Pero ahora, viendo directamente a sus conos verdes era como ver su reflejo iridiscente en un iceberg. Así que con suave movimiento aparto la mano de su primo con el dorso de la suya.

-Has madurado…-Comento-¿O solo te has vuelto un cínico?-Una vez más los labios de Percy se curvaron en soltó una carcajada:

-Cielos, esperaba poder tentarte aunque fuera un poco y salir huyendo-Dijo mientras seguía riéndose echando la cabeza para atrás y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano y la otra en la cintura-¿No me digas que ya me reemplazaste?

-Idiota-Respondió con una media sonrisa igual de arrogante-No me faltan los traseros para follar.

-Que vulgar te has vuelto. Como sea, quiero ver a Frank vámonos-En el mismo instante en que Percy le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar el ceño de Nico se frunció en su dirección. Según recordaba Percy no podía hacer estallar una tubería de agua sin siquiera agitarse un poco. Y ahora era capaz de detener la lluvia sin siquiera reparar en ello. Eso estaba claro, conforme avanzaba el agua a su alrededor dejaba de caer permanentemente.

Haciendo uso de una de las véngalas que Leo ya les había entregado antes pudieron reunirse en el pueblo y dado que Percy lo conocía mejor esperaron adentro de la cafetería donde le gustaba desayunar. Apenas si estaba comenzando sus waffles cuando Frank y Leo entraron corriendo al lugar. Ignoraron a los demás clientes que les miraron y fueron directos a la mesa del rincón donde Nico soplaba para enfriar su café y Percy ya tenía su boca harta de comida. Aquello se sentía realmente extraño. Como si llevaran sin verse desde la mañana y no desde hacía un año. Frank se sentó junto a Nico al frente de Percy mientras que Leo lo hizo junto al ojiverde al tiempo que intentaba robarle un waflle.

-Te ves bien-

-No voy a volver-Frank se quedo con su saludo a medias cuando Percy le interrumpió mientras echaba mas jarabe. Se devoro dos y entonces apoyo su cabeza sobre la mano con su codo en la mesa-¿Qué harás si digo eso?

-Tienes que regresar-Intento responder Frank-Esto, esto…

-Es importante, el mundo depende de ello. Si no voy todo acabara en desastre-Cito la usual retahíla-Ya no me interesan esas cosas amigo. No me interesa si Zeus se volvió loco y está lanzando rayos a los aviones, no me interesa si Apolo se convierte en la nueva cara de Hugo Boss, no me interesa si mi padre decide resurgir la Atlántida-Conforme hablaba el exterior era iluminando por los truenos e incluso una pequeña sacudida de la tierra agito el contenido de las tazas.

-Uh eso esta fuerte-Leo apenas si se inmuto, seguía concentrado en robar esa cereza que Percy tenía a un lado del plato. Pero Frank, el pretor le miraba sin creer lo que oía. Era como si su primo estuviera esperando a que lo vaporizaran de buenas a primeras. Aun así no pensaba darse por vencido. Durante la siguiente hora Frank intento convencer por todos los medios al hijo de Poseidón. La situación con los Caladrias, el príncipe, la oferta de los secretos y la preocupación de todos con respecto a él y su paradero.

-Olvídalo-Pero Percy ni siquiera se inmuto. Solo mantuvo a Leo firmemente sujeto del cuello con el brazo mientras se comía la cereza-Dile a Reyna que si quiere que regrese pues que envié a su mejor batallón y entonces tal vez tengan una oportunidad de llevarme a rastras. ¿No vas a decir nada?-Inquirió con dirección a Nico.

-Eres un cobarde. Es su decisión. ¡Mas café!-Cada cosa la dijo en dirección a Percy, luego a Frank y por ultimo hacia la mesera mientras levantaba su tasa vacía-Jackson suéltalo se está poniendo morado-Agrego en referencia a Leo.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio. Percy termino de comer y entones saco un billete de cien dólares de su bolsillo el cual dejo sobre la mesa antes de que salieran. No fue sino hasta que cruzaron la calle un par de cuadras más adelante que Frank hablo de nuevo:

-¿Cuándo volveremos a verte?-Su tono esta vez era afligido. Pero en lugar de una respuesta directa sintió como alguien acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Pueden venir a verme cuando quieras grandulón-Respondió Percy con una sonrisa-Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo, tengo una nueva mascota y algo de acción de vez en cuando…

-Espera, ¿mascota?-Pero tanto Frank como Leo tuvieron que quedarse con la palabra en la boca. De repente Percy había desaparecido y ahora podían verlo más adelante, trepado a la espalda de un sujeto más grande y con la piel morena-¿Quién es ese?

De repente parecía como si Percy y el otro sujeto hubieran comenzado a discutir acaloradamente. Percy gesticulaba con sus manos como si se defendiera para que luego de estamparan en el pecho una camisa. El sujeto dijo algo y por alguna razón en el rostro del hijo de Poseidón se dibujo esa sonrisa sarcástica y burlona. Percy comenzó a hablar burlonamente, coloco la punta de su dedo en el pecho del otro tipo quien retrocedió y comenzó a defenderse. No podían escuchar lo que decían pero sin duda su lenguaje corporal era más que claro.

-¿Y ese quién es?-Pregunto un curioso Leo listo para ir a meterse entre esos dos.

-Lo he visto antes-Respondió Nico sin poder evitar que una pequeña desfachatez se pasara por su cabeza. Genial. Y todo era culpa de Solace y sus estúpidos mangas yaoi. Aunque debía admitir que la cosa podría tornarse un poco más interesante.

-¿Y sabes quién es?

-Su nombre es Jake o algo así…

-¿Cómo es que se llevan tan bien?

-Es su nueva mascota.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Les gusto? De verdad espero que sí, de todas formas les pido perdón por cualquier error que vean. Es algo que escribí con emoción y algo de prisas ehehe con gusto leeré lo que piensan chicos. Recuerden que mi meta es llegar a los mil reviews y cualquiera es bienvenido. Por cierto SI, incluso si no tienen una cuenta aqui en FF sus reviews también me llegan.**

 **Así que, si tienen algún deseo para el próximo capitulo con gusto seré su padrino mágico hahaha es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes luego de tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo por una actualización n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Reuniones Forzadas

***Las luces en el escenario se encienden. Los reflectores dibujan círculos en el telón rojo y los espectadores se preguntan qué coño le pico al autor ahora***

 **Christ: ¡Ezequiel!**

 **Ezequiel: Es tu culpa por andar con tantos miramientos... Pudiendo decir simplemente:**

 **Christ y Ezequiel: ¡VOLVI NENA!**

 **Thomas: *Toma un bate de cerval y los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!**

 **Christ: *Con un chichón en la cabeza* Ushh estas todo delicado desde que termine la tesis-**

 **Thomas: Fui yo quien la- ¡YOFUI EL UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MALDITA TESIS! ¡Ustedes solo estaba estorbando y molestando! ¡Como siempre!**

 **Christ: Eh que yo no pude escribir nada tampoco en todo este tiempo.**

 **Ezequiel: Y a mí me duele el trasero de estar sentado todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar algo!**

 **Christ: ¿Que les parece si hacemos el resumen de una vez?**

 **Thomas: Yo hare la disculpa... Cof cof... Bueno, en realidad esta de sobre decir que estuve todo ocupado con el asunto de mi tesis, y eso que aun me falta exponer las pasantías y no tengo idea de cuando pueda exponer la tesis además... Aff, que mierda...**

 **Ezequiel: Valla, eso fue en serio motivador... Supongo que a mí me toca el resumen, Cof Cof... ¿...? Eh, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la ultima vez?**

 **Christ: *Golpea a Ezequiel con el bate de cerval* Afff denme un respiro. Como sea chicos, en verdad gracias a todos por su paciencia durante todo este tiempo hehe, en serio se que para ustedes la incertidumbre debió ser terrible pero créanme que durante todo este tiempo no escribí palabra de fanfic. El lado positivo es que todo esto lo escribí en apenas un día, en serio, esta vez la inspiración me pateo con fuerza el culo así que, como una compensación extra además por toda la espera, este capítulo es especialmente largo. ¡Ah y les tengo una sorpresa para todos al final así que por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, un resumen serio de este capítulo (y algunas advertencias): Ahh no se qué decir exactamente sin hacerles spoiler. Tendremos de todo un poco, especialmente invitados especiales y, porque no, algo de diversión entre una cosa y otra. Un pequeño adelanto: lo emocionante está por comenzar.**

 _Capitulo 18:_

" _Reuniones Forzadas-¿Sam se va a enojar?"_

Nico siempre había tenido la tendencia a ser algo mordaz con respecto a su forma de expresarse y de hablar de otras personas. No se cohibía a la hora de llamar idiota o de golpear en la cabeza a alguien cuando lo consideraba necesario. Pero Frank estaba muy seguro de nunca haberlo escuchado llamar a nadie "mascota". Por lo cual ahora se sentía más curioso sobre quién era ese tal Jake y por qué se llevaba tan bien con Percy.

-¡Púdrete Black!-Vale que estaban discutiendo, pero sabía cuando Percy discutía solo para molestar.

-¡No tienes idea!-Por su parte Jake lucia bastante enojado. Lo siguiente que dijo pareció hacerlo muy bajo y remarcando cada palabra clavando su dedo en el pecho de Percy. El ojiverde respondió algo calmadamente, aunque por la reacción del moreno debió ser algo que lo hizo enojar. Hizo ademan de irse pero Percy le tomo de la oreja y, de la misma forma en que lo haría una madre, le jalo hasta llevarlo a donde estaban ellos-¡Ao ao aoh!

-Chicos, él es Jacob-Lo presento el hijo de Poseidón soltándole de la oreja y haciéndole pararse de frente-Jacob ellos son Frank, Leo y mi primo Nico. Saluda.

-No soy tu mascota Jackson-Gruño un muy enojado quileute. Frank dirigió su mirada confundida a Percy y a Nico; el hijo de Hades sonrió ladina y malvadamente como solía hacer; y Leo extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, igual a cuando esperas que un perro te de la pata.

-Detalles detalles...-Y Percy solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Para el medio día, ya resignado a que Percy no iría a hablar con la manada sino hasta que le diera la regalada gana de ir, Jacob ya estaba un poco más al tanto de la vida del ojiverde antes de llegar a Forks. Nico Di Angelo, ese chico gótico que por alguna razón le erizaba el bello de la nuca, era el primo de Percy porque su padre Hades era hermano de Poseidón. Frank, que bien podría pasar por un quileute de no ser por su clara piel, era algo así como el general de un ejército de romanos que vivían en California y el hijo del dios de la guerra. Y ese duendecillo latino, en el cual se notaba a leguas que no debía aceptar ni un caramelo, era alguna clase de ingeniero superdotado con un cinturón de herramientas mágico.

-Jackson voy a romperte el cuello si esto resulta ser una broma.

-Creo que ya establecí que no puedes ganarme.

Todos iban caminando por la carretera tal y como si fueran a salir del pueblo. Frank no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se llevaba el ojiverde con Jacob. Aun cuando este no fuera a regresar a Nueva Roma le alegraba verlo mejor, aunque no se atrevería a mencionar a Annabeth, mas recompuesto y hasta más maduro. Miro un momento a su izquierda donde Nico iba mirando un punto en la nada.

-Lo planeaste-Le dijo.

-No-Respondió el hijo de Hades llevándose las manos a los bolsillos-Ya sabía que él no regresaría, pero quería ver como estaba-Ambos se giraron un momento a ver como el ojiverde se encontraba haciéndole coscorrón a Leo-Me siento más tranquilo ahora.

-Aff, igual yo-Admitió el pretor luego de suspirar. No estaba seguro de cómo explicarle a Reyna y al príncipe Atticus que Percy Jackson se había negado a regresar o a involucrarse de ninguna manera en asuntos que pudieran darle dolor de culo, claro que no pensaba citarlo textualmente. Como fuera, dejando de lado su misión fracasada, era un alivio ver que al menos su primo tenía un nuevo amigo. Aunque Nico lo llamara "mascota", y Percy lo tratara como tal, se notaba a leguas que era un buen sujeto, personalmente le agradaba un poco aunque por alguna razón le daba cierta sensación extraña como si lo conociera de antes.

-¿Entonces... Quien es este Festus? ¿Y qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Significa "Fiesta" en latín-Acoto Percy con aire de profesor-Es un viejo amigo.

-¿Y que se supone que "hace" él?-Inquirió Jacob.

-Le gusta el aceite de motor con salsa de tabasco y escupe fuego cuando está feliz-Obviamente la explicación de Leo omitía un muy importante detalle, por lo que Jacob termino cayendo de culo cuando se encontró cara a cara con un gigantesco dragón metálico a mitad del bosque. Aunque seguramente esta había sido su intención desde el principio.

-Jacob, el es Festus-Percy le ayudo a ponerse de pie aunque no se cohibía en mostrar una sonrisa burlona-Un autómata dragón de diez toneladas.

-Siete, logre hacer que este gordito se pusiera a dieta-Bromeo Leo mientras ponía su mano en el hocico de su dragón-¿Quieres dar una vuelta Jake?

-...-El shock apenas lograba pasar así que solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que irnos de todas formas-Dijo Frank uniéndose a la conversación. Solo que esta vez se dirigió directamente a Percy-Aun puedes venir con nosotros.

-No lo hare Frank-Respondió Percy sin cambiar su sonrisa-Si esos sujetos elegantes se ponen necios solo dile que originalmente soy un miembro del campamento mestizo y Nueva Roma no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. Pero dale mis saludos a Reyna.

-Afff-El romano suspiro pesadamente, al menos lo había intentado-Me dio gusto verte, por favor no desaparezcas de nuevo.

-Estaré aquí con Jake, no te preocupes-Percy levanto su mano en señal de chocarlas. Aunque tal vez no se dio cuenta de la distinción de sus palabras o solo estaba siendo sarcástico, pero por alguna razón estas le dieron un poco mas de validez de una forma extraña. Frank se giro y extendió su mano hacia Jacob:

-Un gusto conocerte-El quileute se sorprendió de este gesto, personalmente se había sentido un poco incomodo todo el rato. Pero Frank parecía ser un buen tipo, aunque su aspecto pudiera resultar intimidante al principio, y era muy educado.

-Igual, creo-Admitió Jacob estrechándole la mano y rascándose la nuca al mismo tiempo-Ha sido un poco extraño la verdad.

-Lo es para todos-Confirmo Frank con una media sonrisa, recordando su primer día como probatio-Y lo peor es que terminas por acostumbrarte.

Con esta última broma Frank y Leo montaron al lomo de Festus, aunque Jacob aun no se animaba a acercarse demasiado así que solo les observaba despidiéndose con una mano mientras Nico y Percy platicaban de algo un poco apartados. Parecía ser una especie de broma y pelea que termino con Nico dando un buen zape en la frente de Percy con su dedo antes de ir hacia el dragón, aunque se detuvo un momento frente a Jacob:

-¿Te consideras alguien paciente?-Pregunta que descoloco por completo al quileute. Y su sola expresión fue suficiente para responder-Ya veo, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme.

Acto seguido subió detrás de Frank. Jacob y Percy se despedían agitando las manos en el aire cuando las alas del dragón provocaron un fuerte viento que empujo incluso un poco los arboles al despegar. Para ser enteramente de metal solo le tomo unos segundos desaparecer en el cielo nublado de la reserva. Y, aunque acabara de verlo en persona, una parte de él aun seguía creyendo que todo aquello era un sueño. Cuando se giro a su acompañante se sorprendió de ver una vez más esa mirada de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Ofreció de repente sin siquiera meditarlo antes.

-Quisiera un trago.

-No traigo mi identificación falsa.

-Yo si-Dijo Percy sacándola de su bolsillo, aunque Jacob estaba seguro de que allí no había nada antes-Es un pequeño truco de niebla, vamos te explicare todo con una cerveza.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante las últimas semanas el campamento mestizo se encontraba particularmente tranquilo. Habían jugado un par de veces al atrapa la bandera y, a excepción del choque en la carrera de canoas, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Aunque, ni por un instante, Quirón dejo de preocuparse por su estudiante estrella desaparecido. Que incluso el señor D comenzaba a aburrirse de ganarle al centauro con las cartas. Por esa razón, por una vez, el director del campamento eligió hacer su trabajo y realizar las evaluaciones de los campistas puesto que el verano estaba por culminar. Por su parte el centauro se encontraba caminando cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Sabes, siempre he pensado que te preocupas demasiado-Solo que nunca, ni por un instante, espero cruzarse con un dios en su camino-El estrés es cosa seria, así seas inmortal.

-Poseidón-Como de costumbre el dios del mar llevaba su camisa hawaiana, shorts y una caña de pescar. Estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído con los codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas-Es extraño verlo por aquí, especialmente sin Percy en el campamento.

-Nunca he sido el tipo de padre que esta sobre sus hijos vigilándolos-Respondió el dios con una media sonrisa sarcástica, idéntica a la que solía poner Percy-Ningún dios de echo.

-Tienen muchas responsabilidades-Concilio el centauro.

-Por favor Quirón, no intentes ser condescendiente con un dios-Murmuro el dios del mar.

-Entonces, preguntare directamente, ¿está preocupado?-Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Poseidón contesto:

-Ese chico es un verdadero dolor de cabeza-Dijo-Hacer que Sally se preocupe tanto.

-Está herido-Recordó Quirón-Y después de todo lo que ha hecho, merece un descanso.

-Parece como si no lo conocieras Quirón. Se ha convertido en un altanero, Zeus le tiene en la mira. ¿Sabes cuál fue su última gran hazaña? Rechazo ayudar a los Caladrias.

-Un momento, ¿calandrias?-Pregunto sorprendido el director de actividades.

-Sí, han estado teniendo problemas y pidieron ayuda a los romanos-Atajo el dios como si no fuera importante-Y el cabeza dura de mi hijo eligió quedarse con...-Esta vez una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro-Su nueva mascota.

-¿Mascota?-Inquirió Quirón, comprendiendo aquella palabra como si fuera modismo-No es cierto.

Esta vez ambos ancianos se rieron un poco, Poseidón se carcajeo un poco, Quirón intento contener su risa lo mejor que pudo, aunque sin excito alguno. Ninguno de los dos había pensado nunca, ni por un instante, que el parecido de Percy con su padre pudiera llegar hasta ese punto. Realmente, ¿quien podía culparlos por reírse?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para el final de la tarde en la reserva Percy y Jacob estaban tumbados en la arena de la playa. Había un tronco grande el cual Jacob usaba de almohada mientras que Percy apoyaba su espalda contra la madera; a su alrededor había varias latas de cerveza aplastadas, residuos del sixpack que habían comprado en el pueblo. Jacob sostenía su lata vacía sobre su pecho al tiempo que intentaba encajonar toda esa nueva información en su cabeza.

-Entonces...-Dijo pasando su dedo por el borde de la lata-Tu hermano, ¿solo tiene un ojo?

-En teoría. Aunque si no piensas en ello es como si tuviera dos-Explico el ojiverde aplastando su lata.

-Por la niebla-Acoto el quileute-¿No? Aun no comprendo eso...

-Yo tampoco sé cómo explicarlo bien, ¡ya se!-Jacob observo atentamente como el ojiverde tomaba una hoja seca del suelo-¿Que ves aquí?-Pregunto sosteniendo la hoja entre sus dedos.

-Una hoja seca.

-No, es un billete de cien dólares-Esta vez Jacob miro a Percy a la cara con una clara expresión de "No soy idiota"-¿Ah sí? Mira de nuevo.

-Qu-En efecto, lo que Percy sostenía entre sus dedos era un billete genuino, se sentía y olía como uno-Eso explica cómo es que no trabajas.

-Y esto no es nada-Comento Percy abriendo la última lata de cerveza-Lou Ellen, una amiga, tiene unas granadas que convierten a las personas en lechones, y Hazel puede hacer aparecer un oasis en pleno desierto.

-¿Tú no puedes?-Inquirió Jacob fascinado.

-No soy tan bueno. Puedo hacer como que este tronco no se viera, pero si alguien pasara se tropezaría con él. Alguien con talento podría hacerlo desaparecer en verdad. Es cuestión de... No sé, deje de interesarme en esos detalles cuando subí al sol.

-Claro-Y en ese orden de idea el quileute decidió que también dejaría hasta ahí el tema. Por otra parte-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Me canse-Respondió Percy directo.

-Solo una pregunta.

-Esa es la respuesta-Explico Percy, consiguiendo una mirada confusa por parte del moreno-Vas a preguntarme porque me fui ¿no?

Aquello había sido realmente extraño. De alguna forma Percy había adivinado lo que pensaba el otro, aunque considerándolo con más detenimiento no era de extrañar; era una pregunta muy natural, cualquiera querría saber que impulsa a alguien a querer abandonar su hogar. Su mundo. Porque eso eran los dioses, los mestizos y los monstruos para Percy Jackson: su mundo. O al menos, los pedazos que quedaban de él. Jacob estiro la mano para tomar otra cerveza, pero se encontró con la mano de Percy.

-Perdona...

-No importa-Percy le paso la media cerveza que aun quedaba-El punto es que no pienso regresar a Long Island, ni a California. Cabréese quien se cabree.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Inquirió Jacob, irguiéndose y mirándolo a la cara.

-Dejémoslo para otro momento, mira-Jacob miro a la espalda del ojiverde, a donde apuntaba, al límite del bosque con la playa y pudo ver el gran cuerpo de un lobo negro agitarse oculto entre los arboles-Es es tu amigo Seth ¿no?

-No, es Sam-Durante todo el rato que estuvieron charlando Jacob se había olvidado de la manada. Que esta quería respuestas acerca de Percy. Y, además, Percy también las quería de él aunque al menos no con tanta urgencia como los Quileutes. Lo de Percy era más una, curiosidad natural-Maldicion lo olvide por completo.

-¿Exactamente qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?-Pregunto el ojiverde con sarcasmo y burla.

-En resumen: Sam es el jefe, nosotros obedecemos-Explico Jacob con una mueca-No exactamente un trabajo soñado, pero es nuestro deber.

-Eso suena familiar...-El comentario de Percy iba más para sí mismo que para Jacob, la amargura y cizaña en aquellas palabras eran prueba de ello.

-¡Jacob!-Ambos se giraron a ver el origen del llamado. Al límite del bosque, a varios metros de ellos, podían ver no solo a Sam sino también al resto de la manada. Aunque a ojos de Percy solo eran un montón de sujetos sin camisa y con cara de tener un serio problema de estreñimiento. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Jacob tal vez no era el momento apropiado para hacer una broma.

-Tú habla con ellos, yo iré a buscar algo de peptobismol-Aunque al diablo con la sutileza-¿Un galón será suficiente?

Y por supuesto que los Quileutes habían escuchado su comentario insidioso, tal vez incluso lo había dicho a posta. Pero después de lo que Jacob había visto dudaba que Percy se dejara amedrentar solo por verse superado siete a uno, de hecho:

-Tú no iras a ningún lado-Estiro la mano en el momento justo para tomar a Percy del cuello, sabía que por su naturaleza era capaz de desaparecer solo para volver a aparecer y reírse en su cara. Era impredecible, y de alguna forma sarcástica muy predecible-¿Oíste Jackson?

-Oh dioses sonaste igual a Jason.

El encuentro con la manada fue tenso, bastante. Con algo de persuasión lograron que Percy diera su palabra de no desaparecer. Por otro lado, luego de que Jacob les diera un rápido resumen Sam no tenía idea de qué hacer. Honestamente era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba el término "semidiós" o "mestizo", ¿dioses griegos? Lo único que sabía al respecto era lo que había visto en las películas de Disney. Fue entonces cuando Jared sugirió llevarlo con los ancianos y ver que decidían al respecto. Durante todo el trayecto de regreso, a pie, Percy estuvo rodeado por los miembros de la manada, blanco de sus mirada curiosas y llenas de desconfianza. Jacob encontraba aquella actitud realmente desagradable. Había intentado dejarles muy en claro que el ojiverde no era ninguna amenaza, que de hecho estaba de su lado pero ninguno le creía que un simple humano pudiera acabar con cinco vampiros.

Al menos Seth no se mostraba hostil. De hecho era obvio que lo único que le detenía de saltar sobre Percy y hacerle las mil preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza era Sam y toda esa aura de dominio que solía emitir cuando estaba realmente enojado. Por su parte Jared no comprendía porque ese sujeto caminaba tan campante rodeado de ocho sujetos que bien podrían darle la golpiza de su vida. Sam ya les había comentado sus reservas acerca del sujeto, de cómo su olor tenía cierta tendencia a cavilar de forma extraña. Como si no siempre fuera el mismo sujeto.

-¿Crees que tu padre se sorprenda de verme de nuevo?-Inquirió Percy cuando estaban cerca de llegar.

-Ya sabe que eres sospechoso-Explico Jacob-Por otro lado le agradas.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si, dijo que era bueno que alguien por fin me diera una lección-Respondió Jacob con su orgullo herido.

-No hay problema-Por un instante, mientras caminaban, Percy no pudo evitar fijarse en una pequeña flor en el camino. Quiso inclinarse a recogerla pero desplazo ese sentimiento rápidamente al ver que no tenía objeto alguno el hacerlo. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa Black. La idea era que esperarían allí hasta que Sam fuera a hablar con el anciano pero Percy se adelanto alegando que quería una soda, Jacob solo se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a ambos a su casa.

Fueron aproximadamente unos treinta minutos los que les tomaron a Jacob para relatarle a su padre y a la manada de que manera es que había terminado encerrado en una cueva junto a Percy ocultándose de cinco sanguijuelas, y de como el ojiverde después las había erradicado. A Percy le tomo diez minutos explicar porque había hecho todo aquello, y veinte el cómo. Especialmente el cómo. Y sus argumentos no fueron del todo bien recibidos:

-Yo digo que lo arrojemos de un acantilado-Principalmente por Paul-Ya esta, problema resuelto.

-Paul...-Llamo el anciano con paciencia.

-¿En serio le crees toda esa basura Billy?-Rebatió, esta vez, Jared.

-Yo le creo-Acoto Seth, levanto levemente su mano cual si emitiera alguna clase de voto. El cual fue olímpicamente ignorado por los demás a excepción de Percy quien le guiño el ojo.

-Que lo pruebe entonces-Quil se sumaba al grupo de los escépticos.

-Claro, ¿qué quieren que haga primero?-Sorpresivamente Percy se tomo todo con mucha naturalidad-¿Que vuele? ¿Que convierta la mesa en oro?...-Mientras hablaba se llevaba la mano al bolsillo-¿Podría pedirle a mi papi el dios que les tire un rayo encima?-A sus palabras le siguieron un fuerte trueno en las afueras, era obvio que a Zeus o le gustaba su analogía. Pero antes de que ninguno reaccionara Percy pateo a Quil en el pecho, salto sobre el sofá, sujeto y estampo a Paul por el cuello contra la pared colocando el filo de Riptide contra la yugular del quileute-O podría enseñarles como trato a los monstruos...

Todos los demás miembros de la manada reaccionaron pero antes de lanzarse sobre ellos, Percy arrojo a Paul por el piso hasta el otro extremo de la sala y su mirada. Su sola presencia. Fue suficiente para paralizarlos a todos en donde estaban. Él ni siquiera estaba en guardia, incluso había guardado su espada otra vez. Pero todos sentían algo sobre sí mismos, como si el aire a su alrededor se volviera cada vez mas y mas pesado hasta obligarlos a caer de rodillas cuales perros amaestrados. Seth fue el primero, Quil y Jared no tardaron en seguirle, y Sam fue el último. Tras ellos ni Billy ni Jacob podían creer lo que veían. Toda una manada de hombres lobo reverenciando a un simple adolescente de dieciocho años.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Los días que prosiguieron a ese pequeño encuentro no fueron los más cómodos. Especialmente para Jacob quien se convirtió en una especie de mediador entre Percy y la manada; con este nuevo cargo no oficial el quileute de verdad comenzaba a entender a su padre, y una nueva convicción nacía en su interior: no volver a causarle más problemas. Por otro lado, y en vista de su reciente "exposición", Percy ya no estaba quedándose en ese hotel de mala muerte sino en la reservación. En casa de Billy y Jacob, para ser más preciso. A él le daba igual, pero Sam quería tenerle vigilado y honestamente encontraba muy divertido fastidiar a los amigos de Jacob.

-¿Entonces si arrojo un palo no lo traes?-Y al mismo Jacob-No sientes ganas de traerlo, ¿ni un poco?

-Jackson estoy a punto de tomar un palo y metértelo en el trasero.

-Pero, ¿eso contaría como traerlo?

Por su parte Percy se encontraba ya al corriente de la pequeña capacidad metamórfica de los Quileutes, o de algunos de ellos al menos. No se había sorprendido mucho, no eran los primeros humanos que conocía con la capacidad de cambiar de forma aunque si le extraño un poco que solo pudieran cambiar a lobos. Constantemente se sentía vigilado cuando algún miembro de la manada estaba cerca, lo que al menos ocurría con poca frecuencia. Generalmente pasaba la mayor parte del día con Jacob y Seth, este último era quien sentía mayor curiosidad con respecto al mestizo. Había visto fascinado como Percy manipulaba el agua del rio la vez que fueron a pescar y no paraba de hacer preguntas, especialmente con respecto a todas las películas de Disney que había visto.

-Créeme, los dioses no son como los pintan las caricaturas-Había dicho el ojiverde mientras lanzaba el anzuelo.

-¿Y cómo son?-Inquirió Clearwater.

-...-Por un instante toda la superficie del agua pareció comenzar a vibrar, y se detuvo tan pronto como comenzó-Imagina una película de Silent Hill.

Como de costumbre, cuando Percy decía algo con aquella expresión seria en su rostro, un relámpago ilumino el cielo y el trueno entumeció sus oídos. Jacob comenzaba a entender un poco a que se debía aquel extraño suceso. Comenzaba a comprender la naturaleza de esos comentarios aparentemente inofensivos pero igualmente insidiosos que solía soltar al aire. Pero aun había algunas cosas que no entendía, y que de la misma forma le aterraba preguntar. Había visto a Percy bromear, le había visto reírse, le había visto muy alcoholizado, le había visto ponerse serio y especialmente acabar con cinco vampiros él solo. Pero jamás le había visto enojado. Y no estaba seguro de querer verlo así.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?-Había pasado ya una semana desde que había conocido a los amigos mestizos de Percy y de que el ojiverde se estuviera hospedando en la casa Black. Usualmente, cuando Jacob se levantaba, Percy ya estaba despierto y desayunado. Siempre le saludaba con la misma pregunta, y también había desarrollado cierta tendencia a andar en calzoncillos, alegando que los Quileutes no eran quienes para criticarlo por la falta de ropa.

-Seth quiere jugar un partido de baloncesto-Respondió Jacob tomando su jugo de naranja-Quil y Embry también, creo que comienzas a agradarles.

-No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que me odian-Rebatió sarcástico el ojiverde.

-Quiero ver el noticiero, si no les importa-Constantemente Billy tenía que mandar a callar a esos dos. Jacob tomo su desayuno y los tres vieron las noticias de la mañana en relativa calma; Billy despotrico en contra del candidato a gobernador, Percy se sorprendió de ver los próximos estrenos de cine y los tres se quejaron en voz alta y con mucho desanimo cuando vieron que los Jets habían vencido a los Rangers. Por otro lado estaban muy motivados con el partido de futbol que transmitirían en la noche-Charlie también vendrá-Informo el padre con un claro mensaje-Así que quiero que se comporten. Los dos.

-No hay problema-Coincidió Jacob.

-Yo traeré cerveza-Ofreció Percy-¿Nacional o importada? Ah claro, y unas sodas para el niño-Agrego con dirección al menor de edad. Jacob solo lo ignoro.

Luego de desayunar ambos jóvenes salieron con rumbo a la cancha comunitaria que habían hecho junto al instituto de la reserva. Allí ya les estaban esperando Seth, junto a Leah y Embry. La hermana del menor había ido solo en calidad de no tener nada más que hacer, de hecho, de todos los miembros de la manada Leah era quien se mostraba más neutral con respecto a Jackson.

-No sé cuando piensan ponerle techo a esta porquería-Comento Quil cuando cruzaron la reja y encontraron la cancha totalmente mojada por la lluvia y llena de charcos.

-No hay problema...-Claro, solo hizo falta que el hijo de Poseidón pusiera un pie en el cemento para que toda el agua retrocediera y dejara la cancha perfectamente seca-¿Ven? Ahora, ¿quién está en mi equipo?

Percy no había terminado de formular su pregunta cuando ya Seth estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico era tan predecible que resultaba vergonzoso y divertido a la vez. Leah, se sentó en las gradas a mirar su teléfono mientras Jacob y Quil comenzaron una partida a veintiuno contra Percy y Seth mientras esperaban a que llegara Embry. Tenían ya una hora jugando cuando, tras fallar un tiro, el balón reboto en el aro y fue a parar al borde de la cancha a los pies de una persona ajena quien se inclino para tomarlo y hacerlo girar en su dedo.

-¿Les importa si juego?-Pregunto con una media sonrisa. Claro, antes de que toda el agua se juntara a su alrededor y múltiples estacas de hielo lo apuntaran desde el suelo-Percy...

-Perdona...-Respondió el ojiverde deshaciendo el hielo-Fue un reflejo.

Los Quileutes estaban en guardia junto al hijo de Poseidón, no comprendían muy bien que estaba pasando pero si el ojiverde había reaccionado así era para preocuparse. Sin embargo Percy les aclaro rápidamente que se trataba de un viejo amigo que le había sorprendido nada más.

-¿Ese qué? ¿Es otro "mestizo"?-Inquirió Quil mientras él y los otros veían a Percy hablar con el recién llegado rubio de chamarra morada con un estampado de letras doradas a la espalda.

-Supongo-Jacob no sentía ninguna simpatía por ese sujeto. Lucia mayor y más serio que Percy, además por lo que alcanzaba a ver y escuchar estaba muy molesto con el ojiverde.

-No me interesa Jason. Creí que les había quedado clara la indirecta cuando me fui.

-Cuando huiste.

-Sí, hui, ¿y qué?

-¿Tienes idea de lo cobarde que resulto eso?

-"¿Tienes idea de lo cobarde que resulta eso?" Te das cuenta de todas las veces que arriesgamos nuestros cuellos por ese simple razonamiento. Me harte Jason, ¡me, harte!

-Sí, pero esto, lo de los calandrias podrías ayudar a-

-¡Eso! Eso es justamente lo que me harto ¿en verdad esperan que siga siendo el héroe, Percy Jackson el salvador del mundo, después de lo que perdí? ¡¿Después de lo que le paso a ella?!

-Eso fue un accidente-

-¿Y qué me dices de todos los "accidentes" antes de ella? ¿Qué me dices de Zoe, de Charle, de Silena, ¡de Bianca!?

Jacob no estaba seguro de porque, pero ver al ojiverde tan fuera de sus casillas por causa de alguien mas también le enojaba. Y mucho. Tanto que no se dio cuenta que, cuando Percy aparto de un manotazo la mano que Jason había colocado en su hombro e intento alejarse él ya estaba en medio de ambos, en su forma de lobo. El hijo de Júpiter tuvo que retroceder bastante sorprendido por el descomunal animal frente a él. Lo único que le detuvo de sacar su espada fue que en un principio pensó que se trataba de la Señorita O´Leary. Pero entonces Percy se acerco al animal y le tomo de la oreja al tiempo que le decía:

-Sam se enojara contigo, Jake...

 _Continuar..._

 **Christopher: *Escopeta en mano* ¡SARNOSO SE QUE ESTAS AHI! SAL DE UNA VEZ COMO TE ATREVES AH-... Oh, hola chicos perdón pero estaba, no importa. En caso de que no sigan los otros fics esta vez, en lugar de aumentar la tensión con un montón de preguntas, estamos agradeciendo a todos ustedes que nos leen y brindan su apoyo con sus reviews n/n**

 **-Bella Black: EY! GRAAAAAACIAS! No tienes idea de lo mucho que ame todos y cada uno de tus reviews, aunque lamento no poder responderlos directamente quiero que sepas que los leí y los aprecio enormemente. Ehehe estoy de acuerdo, Percy de Uke no cuadra pero en la seguridad de que nunca has leído lemon/sexo hecho por mi estoy seguro de que te llevaras una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a eso n/n**

 **-ALEXME.S: Cielos hehehe por poco y me olvido de ti. Pues mira te deje una nota especial en Il Luppo asi que no te dire nada por ahora ;)**

 **-Firda123456: Me encanta el conteo en el nombre hehehe Me alegra que mi fic te este gustando tanto y espero seguir siendo un buen escritor para seguir recibiendo tus reviews.**

 **-Amoelchaoi: Chica me encanta tu forma de pensar hehehe**

 **-AkumaOlympus: hahaha eres de las pocas personas que se centra en Will y Nico hahaha me encanta que te guste tanto**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo hehehe otra vez me tome dos meses pero que creen? ¡Finalmente termine mi tesis! Aprobé y dentro ¡de poco recibiré mi título!**

 **!Y lo mejor es que ya encontré trabajo! Finalmente podre pagarme mi propia pizza sin necesidad de manipular a mis amigos para que me inviten muajajajajajaja**

 **Ok en realidad no quiero distraerlos mucho así que pasen a leer el capi y espero que les guste.**

 _Capitulo 19:_

" _Compras, Audiencia y Sueños -¿Una Pijamada?"_

-Esto es ridículo...-Murmuro Percy mientras caminaban por la calle. Habían salido temprano para hacer algunas compras; bueno en realidad era él quien se había ofrecido para no estar de parasito en la casa, pero había despertado a Jacob para que le acompañara solo por fastidiarle. Iban caminando por la acera revisando la lista que les había dado Sue; bien podrían estar bromeando sobre cualquier cosa pero en lugar de eso Percy se giro y vio como Jason les seguía con la mirada fija diez pasos atrás-¡Lárgate Grace!-Habían transcurrido tres días desde que el hijo de Júpiter había llegado y claro que Sam puso el grito en el cielo cuando se entero que Jacob había cambiado frente a un extranjero. Al menos Percy pudo abogar a su favor alegando que se trataba de otro mestizo, esta vez de un romano hijo del rey de los dioses. De igual forma intento convencerles que se iría de inmediato pero Jason dejo muy claro que no se iría. No sin él al menos. El Pontifex estaba decidido a convencerle para regresar a Nueva Roma y reunirse con el príncipe Atticus de los Calandrias. Percy estaba decidido a no mover un dedo por irse de Forks. Y con los necios que podían llegar a ser ambos se notaba a leguas que aquello iba para largo.

-¿En serio no piensa irse?-Inquirió Jacob mientras tomaba un carrito en el súper-¿Donde se supone que se queda?

-No sé, no me interesa-Por su lado Percy estaba eligiendo que marca de leche comprar-Mejor esta-Dijo decidiéndose por el galón de dos litros. Sabía que Jason le esperaba afuera del supermercado así que no tenía ninguna prisa. Jacob cargo en el carrito su cereal favorito mientras que él conseguía la mantequilla y el aceite, teniendo muy presente comprar solo el de aceite vegetal sin grasas que Billy odiaba pero que Sue insistía en que usuraran porque tenía que cuidar su salud. Percy encontraba divertida la manera en que la mujer "manejaba" las cosas en la casa Black aun desde afuera. Fueron a la sección fría para cargar algo de queso y tocino para los desayunos, jugo de naranja y algo de pan para emparedados; la mayonesa, kétchup y por supuesto no podía faltar la mostaza ni la sala tabasco picante que tanto le gusta a Billy-Me gusta esto-Dijo de repente mientras caminaba empujado el carrito junto a Jacob.

-¿La salsa picante?-Inquirió un confundido Jacob poniendo algo de arroz en el carrito.

-No. Hacer compras-Explico-Mamá siempre dejaba que llevara yo el carrito, y si no corría compraba malvaviscos.

-Eso es, dulce-Comento un sorprendido Quileute. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Percy hablar de su madre.

-Búrlate si quieres pero entonces no te comprare nada-Rebatió el ojiverde guiñándole el ojo.

-No me estaba burlando, y esto ya es demasiado-Agrego señalando lo lleno que iba el carrito. Nunca habían mercado tanto en un solo viaje y estaba preguntándose como demonios iba a pagar todo eso.

-Boberías, aun falta el helado y la cerveza.-Definitivamente Jacob no estaba cómodo. O al menos eso percibió Percy cuando llegaron a la caja a pagar. El moreno había sacado su billetera pero el hijo de Poseidón se adelanto y pago todo él con un par de billetes. Cuando salieron cargando las bolsas no pudo evitar agregar:

-Recuerda que solo eran hojas secas.

-No es eso-Rebatió Jacob quedamente.

-Oye si me voy a quedar con ustedes al menos puedo colaborar con la comida.

-Pagaste todo-Reafirmo Jacob enojado-Y no me importa que truco mágico hiciste, no fue agradable.

-Está bien-Soltó de repente Percy. Jacob estaba seguro de que el ojiverde le diría que se molestara, que lo hacía como amigos, que no era caridad, pero en lugar de eso-Entonces págame.

-¿Qué?-

-Imagina que soy un prestamista increíblemente desconfiado que vivirá contigo hasta que le pagues hasta el último centavo-Jacob abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Aquello era tan increíblemente... Tan... ¡Tan Percy!

-Eres un imbécil-Fue lo mejor que pudo responder.

-Si quieres no tienes que pagar con dinero-Pero el ojiverde insistía en joderle-Soy flexible, si quieres puedes pagarme de otra forma-Agrego dando un paso frente a él quedando íntimamente cerca, cara a cara, y guiñándole el ojo de forma muy seductora. Jacob no estaba seguro de porque pero aquella estúpida broma había terminado por calentarle las orejas y provocarle un extraño vacio en el estomago. No respondió nada. Y mientras Jacob hacia como que no había escuchado nada, Percy miro de soslayo como Jason seguía observándoles a la distancia con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Solo torció los labios y regreso a fastidiar al quileute. Realmente no tenía ninguna intención de darle un segundo pensamiento al rubio.

-Afff...-Aunque no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando subieron a la camioneta.

-¿Que tienes?-Inquirió Jacob arrancando el motor.

-Solo pensaba...-Respondió apoyando su mentón en la palma de la mano mirando por la ventana-Hubiera comprado esa porno que exhibían en la licorería.

Jacob murmuro un insulto y arranco la camioneta. Sin saber en realidad lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiverde, que realmente comenzaba a preocuparse y a preguntarse si realmente había sido una buena idea dejar que los demás supieran en donde estaban. Desde un comienzo, cuando desapareció a mitad de la noche, sabía que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y así había estado haciéndolo. Solo se quedaba cinco o seis días, no le importaba dormir en un parque o pagar un alojamiento barato. Había visitado varios sitios turísticos, y claro, había tenido sus encuentros peligrosos con uno que otro monstruo. Ciertamente Forks era el último lugar en el que habría imaginado quedarse por tanto tiempo. Pero la verdad era que se lo había estado pasando muy bien. Era divertido fastidiar a los Quileutes, a la policía, y especialmente a Jacob Black. Pero principalmente se sentía muy tranquilo. Siempre hablaban de una cosa o de otra, pero jamás tenían que hablar de peleas o de batallas. Cuando estaba con Jacob no tenía que pensar en salir corriendo a rescatar a nadie, no tenía que dar lecciones de espada, ni entrenar hasta dejarse la piel solo para prepararse por sobrevivir. Pero ahora llegaba Jason. Un recordatorio constante de que tarde o temprano se vería obligado a elegir: volver a su vida como un puto peón de los dioses, o seguir huyendo. Ni siquiera se fijo en lo tenso que se puso Jacob cuando apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos. Claro, Jacob no sabía lo reconfortante que resultaba su sola presencia para el mestizo. Realmente no tenía idea de todo lo que ocurría entorno a Percy Jackson.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pero Percy no era el que buscaba un descanso. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, mucho más arriba del punto donde la respiración comenzaba a hacerse difícil. En una estancia circular rodeada de pilares de mármol, con suelo de obsidiana y cuyo único techo era la bóveda nocturna, un calandria de edad avanzada se encontraba con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda observando al horizonte el suave movimiento de las perezosas nubes. El plumaje de sus alas, de inmaculado color blanco cuyos bordes parecían brillar dorados, estaba decorado con múltiples joyas y ornamentos reales. A su espalda pudo escuchar y sentir el movimiento del viento:

-¿Sucede algo, general?-Inquirió con vos calmada sin voltear a ver cómo le reverenciaban.

-Mi señor-Saludo Glazed hincando su rodilla en el suelo y agachando la cabeza-Aun no tenemos noticias del príncipe Atticus.

-No pierdas el tiempo excusándote con lo obvio-Respondió el rey con sequedad-Quieres preguntarme porque lo envié a él ¿no?-Solo unos segundos de silencio.

-Señor es que no comprendo-Dijo Glazed levantando la cabeza-El señorito a dedicado su vida a cumplir sus expectativas, yo mismo he visto los frutos de su trabajo. Enviarle a una misión tan peligrosa, yo con gusto tomare.

-...-El rey simplemente hizo el gesto de levantar levemente su mano derecha. Con esto el general guardo silencio-Atticus ya no es un niño. Yo solo le di la oportunidad de demostrarme lo que vale. No le has dicho nada ¿verdad?-Inquirió volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia su general.

-Jamás desobedecería sus órdenes mi señor.

-Bien. Retírate.

-Si señor-Glazed extendió sus alas y abrió el vuelo. Mientras regresaba no fue consciente de como su rey le seguía con la mirada pensando en lo mucho que resaltaban aquellas alas en la oscuridad. A diferencia de su hijo, Atticus, cuyas alas negras le hacían prácticamente invisible por las noches. Suspiro pesadamente. Un gesto cuya naturaleza no podía ser interpretada. Nadie podría discernir si era frustración, o alivio, lo que escapaba en el aliento.

Ese era un problema que planeaba resolver lo más pronto posible.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pasaron los días y los muchachos de la manada ya comenzaban a habituarse a Percy Jackson. Sin embargo su límite máximo para mestizos engreídos era de uno. Por lo menos Jason era más recatado que Percy e intentaba no provocarles; luego de seguir al hijo de Poseidón de regreso a la reserva bajo la constante vigilancia de un enorme lobo rojizo se puso al tanto que se traba de alguna especie de "territorio" especial. Ahora se encontraba sentado en un tronco en mitad del bosque jugando con la moneda de oro que era su arma. Mientras el brillo dorado del metal se reflejaba en sus ojos pensaba en el acuerdo con el que había llegado con Uley:

- _No tengo ningún problema si eres como Percy, pero no puedes entrar solo a la reserva_ -Le había dicho luego de escuchar el motivo por el que estaba allí, el cual era llevarse de vuelta a al hijo de Poseidón. Y como por el momento la única opción plausible parecía ser por la fuerza, prefería tomar una postura más pasiva y esperar al momento adecuado para convencerle de regresar-Afff...-Últimamente no podía dejar de suspirar. Estaba tenso, cansado y nervioso porque la situación en nueva Roma se complicara durante su ausencia. Quería regresar lo antes posible.

-Perdón por tardar-Dijo de repente una vos entre los arboles-Tenia que lavar los platos en mi casa.

Era Seth quien venía llegando por entre los arboles mientras se acomodaba su camisa. El había sido el único voluntario para convertirse en el escolta de Jason durante el tiempo que quisiera estar en la reservación, decisión que no tenía muy contento a Jacob el cual lo ocultaba tras una fachada de enojo y repelencia.

-Está bien, llegue hace poco-Por lo menos Jason era bastante agradable. Cuando le conoció pensó que era alguien adusto y hasta un poco gruñón, pero en realidad era muy simpático, y algo formal aso sí-¿A dónde me llevaras hoy?

-¿No quieres hablar con Percy?-Inquirió el pequeño Quileute mientras comenzaban a caminar por el bosque.

-Estoy seguro de que puede mandarme al diablo a cualquier hora-Comento Jason con una sonrisa sarcástica, resignado a las constantes negativas del hijo de Poseidón-¿Por que no solo vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-¡Claro!-El hijo de Júpiter encontraba la energía excesiva de Seth bastante contagiosa y hasta un poco estimulante-¿Alguna vez has saltado de un acantilado?

Si, el pequeño quileute definitivamente era una presencia agradable. Durante el resto del día ambos estuvieron caminando, aunque la reserva no era exactamente un reconocido destino turístico Seth se esforzaba en mostrarle a su visitante casi todo: fueron a la zona de tala, a la playa donde Jason observo fascinado como el fuego se tornaba de colores por madera producto de la sal que absorbía del agua salada, también fueron a los acantilados aunque ninguno estaba de humor como para saltar. Jason encontraba la presencia del pequeño Quileute como excelente distractor. Con Seth cerca no tenia que pensar en lo tensa que pudiera estar la situación, incluso podía pensar en el tema con calma como si no fuera realmente urgente.

-Entonces la diferencia es que en la versión romana son mucho más serios-Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando ambos estaban sentados a la mesa de una de las cafeterías de Forks y Jason le explicaba a Seth la diferencia entre los alter ego de los dioses-Y en la griega son más relajados.

-Es una forma de ponerlo.

-¿Es cierto que vuelas?

-¿Percy te dijo eso?

-Dijo que te daría una patada que podrías salir volando solo-Comento Seth divertido provocando una carcajada por parte del rubio. Era agradable estar con Jason; no le trataba como a un niño, lo escuchaba y no se molestaba porque él hablara demasiado o hiciera muchas preguntas. Era como tener el hermano mayor que siempre quiso.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde-Comento después de un rato mientras caminaban de regreso a la reserva y la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse presente-Te acompañare hasta tu casa.

-¡Ahhhg! Pero aun quiero seguir hablando... Tengo muchas preguntas-Se quejo Seth cual infante al cual sacan de la piscina de pelotas.

-Podemos hablar mañana-

-Pero para mañana tendré nuevas preguntas y olvidare las de hoy-De repente su rostro se ilumino cual si tuviera un foco como en las caricaturas-¡Ya se! ¡Quédate a dormir en mi casa!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana en la reserva, como era habitual estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y el ruido del agua sobre el techo resultaba prácticamente ensordecedor. Y aunque la gran mayoría de la población se encontraba en ese momento postrada en su cama cómodamente envueltos en sus tibias cobijas, Jacob tenía algo de sed así que se descubrió y camino en calzoncillos hasta la cocina. Normalmente solo bebería directamente del pote de jugo de naranja y se regresaría a su habitación. Pero entonces recordó que Percy estaba durmiendo a solo unos metros en el sofá de la sala. Una sonrisa malvada se instalo en su rostro al ver una oportunidad para vengarse por todas esas veces que el ojiverde le había fastidiado:

-¿...?-Pero sus intenciones de rasurarle las cejas murieron cuando, mientras buscabalas tijeras, escucho algo parecido a un pequeño y breve gemido provenir de la sala-No es cierto...-Susurro mientras sus orejas se calentaban al imaginarse a Percy masturbándose en su sala. Bien, al menos le daría el susto de su vida:

-No... No, por favor...-O al menos eso pensaba. Percy estaba tumbado en el sofá, apenas cubierto por su cobija y revolviéndose de un lado a otro. Su rostro, más que descansar, reflejaba tormento y dolor como si estuviera durmiendo sobre una cama de clavos. No paraba de agitarse y de suplicar en sueños, como si rogara por su vida. Jacob solo podía observarle de pie, sorprendido. Jamás había imaginado que Percy tuviera esa clase de pesadillas, esa clase de remordimientos. ¿Miedo?

-Percy-Si, eso en definitiva era miedo. Era como verse a sí mismo, cuando niño, tras la muerte de su madre-Percy despierta, vamos-No quería verle así. Se hinco a su lado en el sofá, le tomo una mano y comenzó a sacudirle el hombro-¡Despierta!-Finalmente logro hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de la tormenta y despertar al ojiverde.

-¡Annabeth!-Percy se irguió de golpe. Sus ojos abiertos como platos y su mano aplastando la de Jacob. Se sintió levemente desorientado, pero entonces recordó donde se encontraba y que había alguien a su lado sujetándole de la mano y el hombro-¿Jake?

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió. Aunque apenas podían escucharse el uno al otro.

-¿Qué? Ah espera...-Le tomo solo unos segundos cerrar los ojos, concentrarse y de repente todo el ruido de la lluvia ceso-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Jacob preocupado, estando tan cerca podía escuchar el acelerado corazón del ojiverde.

-Sí, solo... Un sueño recurrente-Fue su respuesta mientras se llevaba su mano libe a la cabeza.

-Parecía más una pesadilla-Sugirió Jacob.

-Ok una pesadilla-Admitió el ojiverde-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me levante para beber algo y te escuche-Explico omitiendo de detalle de la posible broma-Me asuste un poco la verdad, pensé que tendrías un ataque o algo-

-¿Un ataque por una pesadilla?-Inquirió Percy retorico.

-Es mas común de lo que crees-Acoto Jacob en vos baja. Entonces se fijo en que aun tenia sujeto a Percy de la mano y que este no parecía calmado en lo más mínimo-Oye, esto va a sonar increíblemente gay y seguramente se lo contaras a los chicos en cuanto los veas...-Admitió mirándole a los ojos-Pero, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Continuara...

 **¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Ey la verdad estuve releyendo las notas de autor y la verdad es que suenan muy apagadas. Perdón pero tengo algo muy serio que decirles y no quería desanimarlos antes de leer hehe**

 **Verán, actualmente ya tengo un trabajo formal y mi horario es realmente muy bueno y flexible. Pero a raíz de como algunos de ustedes sabrán soy venezolano y la situación aquí no está particularmente fácil. Así que mi meta, desde hace un tiempo atrás debo admitir, es que quiero viajar a otro país y establecerme allí para poder dar comienzo a mi carrera como escritor. Con base en eso tengo muchísimos proyectos que quiero realizar, videos, caricaturas, historias con personajes originales y demás, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y aquí es donde viene la mala noticia.**

 **Chicos y chicas, a cada uno que me ha dejado su pequeño review de verdad se los agradezco con todo mí ser. Sé que si les pregunto sin duda me dirán que debo seguir y que me apoyaran y por ustedes es que no quiero dejar este pequeño a medias.**

 **Así que he decidido hacerlo un poco más justo: como ya saben actualizo cada mes. Si durante ese mes no recibo al menos diez reviews tristemente sabré que mi historia no es tan buena y no merece el esfuerzo seguir escribiéndola. Esto aplicara para cada fic que actualice hoy hehehe**

 **En verdad me disculpo si sienten que los estoy chantajeando o manipulando, se que en el pasado he bromeado mucho con eso, pero en verdad necesito saber si mi fic llega a las suficientes personas porque si no lo logro aquí sabré que tengo que esforzarme mucho más para poder algún día publicar m propia saga sobre la que alguien quiera hacer un ambicioso fic que reciba 1000 reviews.**

 **Sin más mes despido y espero que pase rapido este mes de prueba.**

 **Los quiero chicos y chicas.**


	21. Café en París

***** _ **Un cuarto oscuro. Silencio. Mucho silencio**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¿Oigan, alguno ha visto al perro?**

 **Christ: La última vez que lo vi estaba en un rincón lloriqueando por los reviews...**

 **Thomas: ¿No creerán que él...? Ya saben *** _ **Simula cortarse las muñecas con los dedos**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: ¿Alguien más escucha eso... Música?**

 ***** _ **Las luces se encienden y una orquesta sinfónica comienza a interpretar el tema de entrada de FOX. Los reflectores también se encienden y apuntan al gran telón de terciopelo rojo el cual comienza a elevarse lentamente con los aplausos de cientos y cientos de personas**_ *****

 **Christ: Oh mierda...**

 ***** _ **Los reflectores apuntan a una única persona de pie en el escenario. Un joven apuesto y lleno de talento**_ **-**

 **Christ: lo bueno es que ya le volvió el autoestima.**

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Rifle en mano y apuntando al escenario**_ *** Pues que la disfrute mientras le dur- *** _ **Un dardo le da en el cuello y cae K.O**_ **.***

 **Perro: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! *** _ **Horrible ruido de distorsión**_ *** Uh perdón por eso... *** _ **Le da unos golpecitos al micrófono**_ *** Mucho mejor... ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡A lo que será un hermoso y emotivo regreso!**

 **Thomas: ¿De dónde demonios saca tanto drama?**

 **Christ: es creativo... *** _ **Pincha a Ezequiel quien se cae de su ha ciento**_ *** Y creo que compro drogas nuevas.**

 **Lexi: ¡Shhh! No me dejan oír.**

 **Thomas: Tú deja de alentarlo, ¿que no sabes lo que provocas?**

 **Christ: *** _ **Apunta al escenario**_ *** ¿Que eso no son...?**

 ***** _ **Miran al escenario. Y a espaldas del perro hay unas sillas con los personajes amordazados y maniatados**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¡Eso es lo que provocas!**

 **Perro: *** _ **Mientras ellos discutían siguió con su presentación**_ *** Y ahora continuaremos con mi muy merecido tributo a mi mismo...**

 **Lexi: Iugh... Ok esto se pondrá largo, ¿por qué mejor no pasan a leer primero?**

 _Capitulo 20:_

" _Café en Paris-¿El Anhelo de un Corazón Dolido?"_

Dormir con Jacob Black.

Percy debía admitir que ni siquiera teniendo su cerebro inundado por cafeína o alcohol jamás había pensado realmente en hacerlo. Incluso con las bromas explicitas sobre sexo, violaciones, y algo de sadomasoquismo de vez en cuando. Pero lo más extraño fue que había terminado por aceptar. Sin bromas. Sin respuestas sarcásticas. Nada. No era de extrañar. Aunque siempre cuidara, cada minuto de cada día, de no dejar salir aquellas emociones aun podía sentir todo su cuerpo invadido por un frio sudor, sus manos temblaban un poco pero eso no importaba. Se sentía débil, temeroso e inútil. En ese momento no podía pensar en su orgullo o su fachada de chico rudo. De hecho no podía pensar en nada, solo podía sentir en lo profundo de su pecho un fuerte sentimiento... No.

Un deseo. Un anhelo. Un afán. Un ansia...

El de no estar solo y poder desplazar su angustia por aunque fuera solo por unas cuantas horas para poder descansar. Por esa razón fue que cuando quiso responder su voz le abandono y solo pudo responder con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco cuando se puso de pie y apenas fue consciente de que no soltó la mano de Jake durante el corto trayecto hasta la habitación del quileute. Adentro no había realmente mucho espacio, de hecho los dos apenas si eran capaces de moverse adentro, por lo cual Jacob fue el primero en tumbarse en la cama que también era bastante pequeña.

-Rayos...-Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Estaba a punto de disculparse con Harry y de decirle que seguramente no cabrían los dos allí pero el mestizo, sin considerarlo o sin que le importara, se sentó en el borde y se tumbo de lado colocando su cabeza en la almohada y esforzándose por no subirse las rodillas al pecho. Jacob debía pegarse bien a la pared, Percy quedaba muy cerca del borde y aun así podían sentir muy cerca al otro. En ese momento Jacob se arrepintió de dormir solo en calzoncillos y odio que Percy hiciera igual. Era difícil de creer pero incluso sentía que su fiebre constante también aumentaba.

-Jacob-Estaba considerando levantarse y vestirse cuando Percy se dio la vuelta y quedaron cara a cara. Apenas viéndose en la oscuridad pero sintiendo el aliento y la respiración del otro en su rostro-Gracias.

-No hay de que...-No pensó nunca llegar a sentir tal empatía por alguien así. Alguien arrogante, déspota, engreído y sobre todo alguien en quien no podía confiar. Pero cuando Percy junto su frente con la de él una agradable sensación comenzó a invadirlo. No tenia forma de describirla pero se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera fue consciente de como estiro su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de su invitado. Pero Percy Jackson ya estaba profundamente dormido como para notarlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Y mientras que en la casa Black todos dormían profundamente. A varios kilómetros de allí, en una de las casa de la reserva había una persona que aun seguía muy despierta. Seth estaba tumbado boca bajo sobre su cama pero a lo ancho apoyaba su mentón en la almohada sobre sus brazos mientras observaba fijamente al rubio que dormía en una colcha junto a la cama.

-Deberías dormir...-O al menos eso parecía. Jason estaba tumbado boca arriba con su cuerpo medio cubierto por una cobija, con una mano sobre su estomago y la otra tras su cabeza. Cualquiera podía pensar que dormía tranquilamente cuando no era así.

-Lo ciento-A pesar de verse descubierto Seth no podía evitar sonreír. Una risa traviesa que no tuvo que ocultar ya que Jason aun no abría los ojos-¿Te molesta?

-Es un poco incomodo que te observen mientras duermes-Respondió el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Como lo sabes si ni siquiera estás viendo?

-Sexto sentido-Respondió. Claro seria más preciso responder que era más una cuestión de práctica.

-Fanfarrón.

-Duérmete Seth-Mando el rubio-Mañana tienes escuela.

-¡Jmmm!-Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados Jacob sonrió divertido completamente seguro de que el pequeño Quileute estaba sacándole la legua de una forma muy infantil. En cierta forma le recordaba a Leo. No entendía porque siempre terminaba rodeado de niños. Pero dejo de lado esos pensamientos, después de todo era tarde y el también debía descansar. Seria fácil considerando el clima frio y la tibia colcha que le habían prestado; estaba muy cómodo... Obviamente eso no iba a durar.

 _Sueño:_

Por supuesto. Un mestizo nunca podía tener un simple sueño reparador, un buen descanso era demasiado pedir a los todos poderosos dioses. Y para un hijo del rey de los dioses más todavía.

-Oh por favor, este lugar es mucho más bonito que los bunker de guerra en los que Marte se reúne con sus hijos-Al menos ese era un punto a favor. Jason miro a su alrededor y pudo apreciar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba sentado a la mesa de algún café exterior en la esquina de una calle, la pequeña mesa redonda tenía un mantel blanco sencillo y un pequeño florero; era sencillo pero muy elegante-Ponte cómodo, el té aquí es excelente para la garganta.

-Gracias señor-Era extraño estar allí en compañía de de Apolo. Aunque nunca en el pasado había tratado con el dios de la música y el sol tenía buenas referencias del mismo.

-Oh venga deja las formalidades-Dijo el joven adolescente de ojos azules y cabello rubio. A propósito o no, el parecido entre ambos le provocaba un cierto escalofrió del romano. Especialmente consciente de que técnicamente ambos eran hermanos-No te traje al mejor café de Paris solo para que me alabes.

-Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué me trajo aquí?-En lo que ambos charlaban una guapa mesera morena se acerco a ellos y dejo un servicio de té junto con una elaborada charola de dos pisos con múltiples tipos de pastelillos, croissants y demás golosinas-Agracias.

-Mmm-El dios tomo su taza y aspiro lentamente su cálido aroma-Pruébalo, el té ayuda a relajarte.

Así pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos. Bebiendo té caliente, comiendo dulces y escuchando uno que otro comentario de Apolo acerca de como su influencia había inspirado a la construcción de la torre Eiffel; dato que ayudo a corroborar el argumento de algunas feministas que tomaban al monumento como un tributo al sexo masculino. Jason jamás volvería a ver la arquitectura igual.

-Eh, Apolo...-Pero ya había pasado mucho rato.

-Si ya se, la falta de una conversación acerca de la fatalidad y el caos resulta extraño para mi también-Pero el dios se le adelanto. Lo cual era un alivio porque no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema-Pero te traje aquí para hablar de Percy Jackson.

-¿Puede ayudarme a convencerlo de volver?-Por fin. Una luz de esperanza se abría ante él.

-No, de hecho quiero convencerte de que lo dejes en paz-Olvídenlo. Solo le habían iluminado para golpearle mejor la cara-Ya se ya se, piensas que sin el todo el asunto con los Caladria podría ser una fatalidad.

-¿Entonces no hace falta?

-Ah no, sin él todo definitivamente será una fatalidad-Respondió el dios antes de llevarse una galleta entera a la boca. Jason sentía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo-Pero si algo he aprendido de ver a mis hijos y a todos los demás...-Agrego, refiriéndose a los demás mestizos como si fueran solo actores secundarios-Es que la situación siempre será una fatalidad y no importa lo que hagas para evitarlo solo pueden luchar para que todo termine medianamente bien.

-Lo ciento pero no comprendo...-Era difícil tomarse en serio las palabras de un adolescente con la boca llena de azúcar refinada. Aun cuando supiera que era una deidad.

-Mira estoy aquí solo porque Percy me agrada-Explico el dios de ojos azules con una mirada inesperadamente seria-Ayudo a salvar a mi hermanita, ayudo a salvarnos a todos, perdió a alguien que amaba. Y ese es un sentimiento con el que puedo identificarme.

Por un instante Jason pudo ver como los ojos del dios, brillantes y llenos de poder, aguarse y brillar por las lágrimas contenidas. Y no pudo evitar verse reflejado en ellos. Verse a sí mismo de rodillas, destrozado, llorando y aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida de Piper.

-Comprendo...-Fue todo lo que respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No digo que debas rendirte-Sorprendentemente sintió como el dios aparecía a su lado y le daba unas palmadas en el hombro-Pero no seas tan estricto. Recuerda: cualquier camino lleva a Roma.

-Es "Todos los caminos llevan a Roma"-Corrigió con timidez.

-A eso me refiero-

 _Fin del Sueño_

Por la mañana, mientras se lavaba los dientes el rubio no pudo evitar mirarse fijamente en al espejo. Mirándose a sí mismo a los ojos y cuestionándose. Cuando bajo a la sala se topo con la madre de Seth, Sue, quien estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y quien le saludo con un agradable, buenos días:

-Buenos días...-A los que él respondió cortés mientras caminaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor. No fue consciente de la mirada fija que le seguía sino hasta que Sue se sentó frente a él y le ofreció una taza de café-G-gracias-Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Te encuentras bien cielo?-Y más le sorprendió la mirada llena de interés y preocupación que le dirigía la mujer que apenas había conocido la noche anterior.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-Inquirió socráticamente. Sue se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa amable-Cuando me vio, ¿qué pensó de mí?

-Bueno, pensé que eras alguien intimidante-Respondió directamente la mujer con una leve sonrisa avergonzada mientras tomaba su tasa con ambas manos-Pero fuiste tan amable cuando te presentaste, y te disculpaste tantas veces por llegar sin avisar. Creo que eres alguien muy serio y responsable.

-¿Estricto?-Inquirió el hijo de Júpiter.

-También aplicaría-Respondió Sue. Pero cuando Jason iba a dar por finalizada la conversación y a volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos, agrego-Es lindo, conocer a un joven tan maduro. O tal vez solo es que estoy acostumbrada a los chicos de aquí.

Hablar con alguien más confirmo al romano que efectivamente había estado abordando a Percy por el lado equivocado. Además, charlar con Sue resulto inesperadamente reconfortante. Jamás había conocido a su madre. Siempre había vivido rodeado de quienes solo le veían como el hijo de Júpiter y jamás se había visto blanco de unos ojos así. De una genuina mirada maternal. Le gustaba. Pero aquel bonito momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del aceite en la sartén comenzando a salpicar; Sue se apresuro en bajar el fuego y se disponía a comenzar a freír los huevos cuando le pidió si podía ir a levantar a Seth puesto que se le haría tarde para ir al instituto.

-" _Supongo que nos habrá escuchado anoche_ "-Pensó un poco avergonzado el rubio mientras subía las escaleras. Por lo menos no estaba molesta. En cuanto regreso a la habitación no se sorprendió de ver al pequeño Quileute aun dormido y enredado en sus sabanas. Efectivamente se parecía mucho a Leo-Oye Seth, despierta tienes que ir a la escuela...

-Mmm-Y en una acción demasiado cliché Seth se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija.

-Siempre quise hacer esto-Y en ánimo de su definición de adoptar una postura un poco menos rígida, el romano metió las manos por entre la cobija y tomo a Seth de los tobillos-¡Arriba!

Abajo en la cocina, donde Leah ya estaba sentada a la mesa preparada y Sue estaba bebiendo un poco de café, pudieron escuchar como en el piso de arriba se armaba cierto jaleo propio de quien patalea y gruñe porque le obligan a salir de su cómoda y calentita cama. Las mujeres se miran un momento y sonríen cómplices. Seth, aunque fuera joven, tenía bastante musculatura y peso lo que hacía del trabajo de levantarlo en las mañanas uno bastante difícil; sin duda la ayuda de otro hombre era bienvenida. Media hora después, luego de que los hijos Clearwater se hubieran ido al instituto de la reserva, Jason ayudaba a Sue con limpiar la loza cuando escucharon como afuera alguien hacía sonar el claxon de una camioneta.

-Buenos días Billy-Saludo la mujer en cuanto salieron a ver. Por un momento Jason se preocupo de ver una camioneta de la policía afuera, de esas que tenían la palabra Sheriff estampada a los lados pero a juzgar por los sombreros de pesca que llevaban ambos ocupantes pensó que solo estaba exagerando-Hola Charlie.

-Buenos días Sue-Saludaron ambos hombres al tiempo-¿Quién es tu amigo?-Inquirió el sheriff, resultaba difícil ignorar al apuesto muchacho rubio junto a la mujer.

-Soy Jason Grace, oficial-Se presento estrechando su mano.

-Ah claro...-Agrego Billy viéndole del lado del copiloto-Eres el "chico" nuevo, el amigo de Percy.

-Si señor-Respondió Jason. Aunque no estaba seguro de entrar en la categoría de "amigo".

-Seth le invito anoche a quedarse-Explico Sue colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho-Pero los chicos ya se han ido a la escuela. Billy, ya qué voy a ir con ustedes a pescar ¿crees que pueda ir a tu casa y hacerle compañía a Percy?-

-Claro Sue-Era obvio que la única razón por la que aceptaba era porque se lo pedía aquella mujer tan dulce-Estarán solos Jake se fue muy temprano esta mañana.

Luego de que los adultos se fueran y de que Sue le dijera a Jason donde ocultaban una copia de la llave de la casa, el rubio se apresuro en dirigirse a la casa Black. Y durante todo el camino no dejo de pensar en lo rápido que los Quileutes habían aceptado al hijo de Poseidón, que incluso hablaban de él como si hubiera crecido allí mismo y le conocieran de toda la vida. Sin duda aquella era la cualidad del ojiverde que mas apreciaba, su habilidad natural para congeniar con cualquier persona. Tal vez era por eso que al principio no se llevaban bien y también la razón por la que terminaban peleando de vez en cuando.

-¿Hola?-Ya había llegado a la casa y tocado un par de veces. Pero nadie respondía. Según había escuchado de Billy su hijo se había ido temprano a clases y Percy se había quedado durmiendo. Esperando no ser demasiado abusivo llevo su mano a la perilla probando a la suerte y encontrándola abierta. Lo cual era un alivio porque la lluvia comenzaba a caer otra vez. Una vez adentro reparo en que la casa estaba un poco desordenada, y era algo más chica que la de los Clearwater. No había señal de que hubiera alguien, pero sí de que alguien había estado durmiendo en el sofá-Mmmm...

Conociendo al griego este seguramente se había pasado a la cama de Jacob en cuanto este se hubiera ido. Así que caminando con cuidado se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenia pegados un par de afiches de motocicleta. Pero ni siquiera siendo un romano con siete años de experiencia habría podido dejar de sorprenderse por ver al griego efectivamente tumbado en la cama y durmiendo; solo que con el pequeño extra de estar haciéndolo pegado al cuerpo de un muchacho mas grande, con la piel morena, visiblemente musculoso y que a su vez le rodeaba con ambos brazos. Ambos profundamente dormidos y con sus respiraciones sincronizadas.

-...-Tenía que admitirlo. Hizo falta el uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad solo para volver a cerrar la puerta sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Una vez cerrada pego su espalda a la madera y gesticulando exageradamente pero susurrando dijo-Santos dioses...

Definitivamente la lista de cosas que discutir con él ojiverde acababa de crecer. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de porque todo aquello comenzaba a sonarle a una jugarreta de los dioses. De momento lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse en la sala y leer el periódico rezando porque esos dos se levantaran pronto. Aunque una parte de él no podía dejar de preguntarse, y de calentarle las orejas a su vez, si realmente Percy había había... Bueno...

Ustedes entienden ¿no?

 _Continuara..._

 ***** _ **17 horas después de una innecesariamente larga presentación que incluía tributo, musical, teatro, orquesta sinfónica y un elenco invitado cautivo**_ *****

 **Perro: ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso!**

 **Thomas: *** _ **Dormido con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza hacia adelante**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Dormido y tirado a un lado de su silla a causa del dardo**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Dormido y roncando sobre su silla y la de Ezequiel**_ *****

 **Lexy: *** _ **Dormida con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado**_ *****

 **Perro: -_-" *** _ **Les arroja una granada y salen volando**_ *** Oh chicos por favor, me van a hacer llorar…**

 **Ezequiel: Bas… tardo…**

 **Perro: *** _ **Les dispara un dardo tranquilizante a cada uno**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Lo esquiva**_ *** ¡Ja! *Lo golpean en la cabeza y cae inconsciente como todos los demás***

 **Perro: *** _ **Bate en mano**_ *** Bueno ya arreglare cuentas conmigo mismo más tarde, mientras tanto voy con ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Chicos en serio, tal vez no fueron tanto como quería pero definitivamente lograron levantarle la moral hehehe por eso he decidido continuar actualizando confiando en que tendré su apoyo de reviews hasta el final! Me muero por leer que es lo que-**

 **Christ: *Se mueve***

 **Perro: ¡AH! *Lo golpe con el bate***


	22. Interludio de Navidad

**¡Y una vez más me atrase con los pedidos!**

 **Todos: *Lo agarran a patadas, batazos, mordidas y papayasos***

 **Yo: *Oculto en algún lugar viendo todo desde una laptop* Waoh ese doble robótico que Leo me hizo esta genial hehehe ¡Que hasta sangra!**

 **Bueno mientras "amigos" terminan de arrancarle la cabeza a mi "yo robot" me gustaría desearles todos una ¡feliz navidad y un feliz año! En serio chicos perdón por actualizar a final de mes pero resulta que cuando eres empleado nuevo no tienes derecho a vacaciones ni a bono navideño T_T**

 **En fin, espero que mi humilde regalo les agrade y me muero por leer sus reviews al final hehehe**

La noche se cernía oscura en todo el continente. Y moviéndose por encima de aquel mar de nubes se encontraba lo que solo podía ser un yate de lujo, no demasiado grande pero si muy ostentoso. Para su ocupante aquel era solo otro viaje de rutina con la gran bóveda celeste y su infinidad de estrellas como única compañía. Allí, con su traje de casimir violeta y su corbata roja, mientras disfrutaba de una copa de néctar a la vez que monitoreaba todo en su televisor de lujo. Y aunque pareciera que solo hacia zapping, cambiando de canal solo con parpadear, la verdad era que cumplía con su trabajo con la diligencia de siempre.

-Jmmm-Aunque se detuvo un momento. Era difícil para un dios que algo capturara su atención. Especialmente para él, Hipnos el dios de los sueños. Había pasado milenios cuidando, guardando y dando vida a los sueños y al descanso de los mortales; pero ahora, viendo cómo en lugar de un número el canal se marcaba como "P. Jackson", no podía evitar sentir un genuino destello de curiosidad y anhelo de diversión en sí mismo. Ese chico era el héroe del Olimpo, un adolescente herido, un vago sin destino alguno. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza-Phantasos.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos hasta para que una pequeña de aspecto adorable entrara a la estancia. Lucia una preciosa cabellera rubia, lacia y brillante que llegaba casi hasta sus talones, iba descalza con un camisón de dormir a franjas purpuras y azules, aunque también llevaba puestos unos lentes de montura sencilla con tema de gato y un libro en su mano derecha:

-¿Señor?-Inquirió con profunda voz. Nada acorde con su aspecto infantil.

-Hay un trabajo del que quiero que te encargues...-Respondió Hipnos apartando un mechón rubio de su oreja-¿Me harías ese favor?

-Por supuesto.

¿Cómo negarse a una petición de su padre? Especialmente luego de tanto tiempo sin poder hacer alguna tarea por su cuenta. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que sus lentes se disolvían y su libro se transformaba en una tableta digital en cual comenzó a revisar la información, la del perfil, así como la historia más reciente y sus anhelos más recurrentes.

-Jmmm... Interesante-Ella era Phantasos, hija de Hipnos. Una diosa menor del sueño. Representaba el aspecto de los sueños felices y placenteros; su sola existencia encaraba las fantasías que solo podías alcanzar en su mundo. Sin duda, su visita era algo que muchos anhelaban especialmente en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Y esta vez el afortunado seria Percy Jackson.

 _Capitulo 21:_

" _Interludio de Navidad-¿Las Fantasías de un Niño?"_

-¡Ahhhh esto es ridículo! ¡Ya he visto antes ese estúpido árbol!

Había salido con el alba, ya era medio día y había estado caminando en círculos. Y la razón por la que no quería subir esa colina era porque estaba seguro de que podría ver el pueblo aun desde allí. Si tan solo ese estúpido árbol dejara de reírse en su cara. Pero no. El muy imbécil seguía burlándose con todas sus malditas hojas:

-Es solo un árbol-Y para colmo su escudero no ayudaba.

-Cierra la boca y dame mi espada...-Siseo el ojiverde-¡Voy a talar a ese maldito!

-¡Ah no! ¡Claro que NO!-Que Seth no pensaba soltarle las armas tan fácilmente-¡Me pase toda la puta noche afilándola! ¡No pienso dejar que tires mi trabajo solo por tus estúpidas alucinaciones!

De esa forma, y como muchas veces, comenzó un juego en el que el caballero comenzaba a corretear a su receptor por todo el bosque queriendo quitarle su espada. En fin, mientras esos dos estaban correteándose entre sí por todo el bosque lo mejor será presentarlos. Al frente, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, cargando una espada enfundada en una bolsa de cuero y un escudo en su espalda, iba Seth; con 12 años, escudero desde los 10. Era apenas un niño encargado de cuidar que las armas y la armadura de su caballero estuvieran en perfecto estado, así como de alimentar a su caballo y cargar siempre las provisiones en los viajes. Pero además de todas esas responsabilidades también tenía algunas extras, como despertar a su caballero cada mañana con un palo, rascarle la espalda porque no llegaba por culpa de la coraza, mirar el mapa a escondidas para recordar el camino porque el sentido de la orientación de su caballero sencillamente apestaba y, por supuesto, lidiar con las pataletas del mismo. Por otro lado, persiguiéndole y soltando tres palabrotas entre cada palabra, estaba su caballero. Sir Perseo Jackson, a quien todos llamaban Percy porque solo tenía 17 años y aunque fuera el caballero más joven de la historia, la verdad era que también era un cabeza dura, obstinado que jamás quería seguir un mapa y la causa de porque siempre terminaba perdido en las montañas.

-¡Que vengas aquí maldito de hijo de- ¡...!-Por suerte la rama que Seth había doblado para pasar termino dando un latigazo y golpeando al ojiverde en la cara, de paso logrando detenerle.

Fue una lástima que el escudero no pudiera ver los frutos de su acción. Después de todo estaba muy concentrado en huir de su jefe, en serio que daba unos coscorrones de miedo. Solo siguió y siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta que Percy estaba muy atrás.

-Ahh, maldito enano...-Decía mientras se sacaba las hojas del casco-Cuando lo agarre lo voy a... ¡Eh! ¿Seth?-Un momento, no habrá-¡Seth! Ay dios, esto es malo...

Una cosa era que él estuviera solo y perdido, aunque jamás lo admitiera en vos alta, en el bosque. Pero otra muy diferente era dejar que un niño de doce estuviera solo a mitad de un sitio tan peligroso; Seth era rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar atrás a un oso o a un león de montaña, mucho menos si debía ir cargando con el escudo y la espada. Se apresuro a regresar al campamento, cargar los alijos y montar su caballo. Aunque se la pasaran molestándose y quejándose el uno del otro todo el tiempo, le tenía bastante aprecio a Seth y no se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle. Espoleo su corcel y a toda marcha acelero por el camino. Solo esperaba poder encontrarle antes que algún animal salvaje lo convirtiera en su presa.

 _Mientras Percy soñaba, sus fantasías eran monitoreadas en la tableta de la diosa Phantasos:_

 _-Ahh, caballeros y espadas...-Decía con un dejo de aburrimiento mientras enrulaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo-Parece el sueño de un niño pequeñño. ¿Mmm, alguien está soñando cerca? Uhh, y muy cerca...-La pequeña diosa miro a ambos lados, igual a cualquier infante que se prepara para hacer una travesura-Bueno, padre me ha dado carta blanca ¿no? Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto..._

De regreso al sueño:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con este pequeño pedacito de carne?

-Sera un buen aperitivo antes de la cena...

-¡Bien yo me pido las piernas!

-¡Y yo las alitas!

-Idiota este ni siquiera tiene alas...

Mientras el grupo de caníbales discutían acerca de que partes suyas se iban a repartir, el pequeño Seth solo podía temblar de miedo en su jaula de bambú. Por culpa de haber estado corriendo sin ver al frente había terminado por caer de lleno en un agujero trampa de una tribu de caníbales. Le habían dormido con un dardo y al despertar estaba metido en esa jaula, solo con su ropa interior y junto con alguien más; a juzgar por su aspecto también debía ser alguna clase de guerrero. Solo que, a diferencia de Percy, su cuerpo era mucho más musculoso, con múltiples cicatrices por toda su piel y además tenía varios tatuajes en los brazos y uno bastante grande en la espalda, aunque no lograba distinguirlo bien. Sin duda no se trataba de un caballero común. Además, por alguna razón aun seguía inconsciente.

Según sabía cuanto mayor el tamaño de la presa menor era el efecto de un sedante. ¿Por que seguía aun dormido?

-Muy bien...-Pero tuvo que dejar para luego sus cavilaciones, uno de los caníbales se había acercado a la jaula y abierto para sujetarle del tobillo-Ven aquí pequeño, vas a ser nuestro aperi-

-¡...!-Era un alivio ver que estaba equivocado. El otro sujeto no estaba dormido. Solo había estado fingiendo esperando el momento para estampar su pie en la cara de su carcelero y empujarle lejos de allí y aprovechando la confusión de los demás, aquel sujeto salió despedido de la jaula contra el resto de la tribu. Por su parte Seth quedaba atónito con lo que veía: en solo cuestión de minutos un solo hombre acabo con toda una tribu de caníbales. Ni siquiera estaba armado, solo usaba sus manos desnudas para enfrentarse a aquellos salvajes. Pero aun con eso, desde la jaula, Seth podía notar desde la jaula como había algo extraño con sus movimientos. Golpeaba con sus puños, sus codos, sus patadas eran aterradoramente precisas y sus pasos demasiado rápidos. Aquello iba mas allá de cualquier pelea que subiera visto antes, aquello tenía mucha técnica. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, sí, gracias...-Con todos sus captores derribados e inconscientes el extraño hombre se había acercado a la jaula donde Seth aun estaba-¡Esto-

-¡EH TÚ!-Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para agregar nada más cuando Percy salió de la nada cabalgando directo hacia ellos-¡¿Que le haces a mi escudero-

-¡Ah!-Seth conocía bastante bien a su amo y sus habilidades al cabalgar, por eso no dudo un segundo en salir de la jaula y llevarse por delante a su rescatador. Dos segundos después ambos veían como la jaula de bambú terminaba hecha pedazos bajo los cascos del corcel. Tal vez su caballo no era el más rápido, pero si era uno de los más pesados y poderosos-¡Controla a ese animal! ¡¿Que no sabes lo que es frenar?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así le hablas a quien viene a rescatarte?! ¡Malcriado malagradecido!-Que solo Seth era capaz de tocarle los nervios de esa manera en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Si hubiera estado en esa jaula estaría muerto!-Rebatió el escudero y entonces apunto su dedo índice hacia el hombre a su lado-¡Y fue él quien me rescato! ¡Así que baja de ahí y ven a darle las gracias a menos que quieras cenar sopa de rábanos otra vez!

Y ahí estaba su carta del triunfo: la comida. Si había algo en lo que Perseo Jackson era un completo inútil eso era la cocina. Y si había algo que odiara más que tener que depender de su escudero para alimentarse en las misiones, eso era tener que cenar cualquier cosa que tuviera rábanos involucrados en su receta.

Y luego de tan extraña presentación y de que Percy les preguntara porque estaban medio desnudos, Seth se apresuro a recoger sus cosas, tanto su ropa como la espada y el escudo de Percy; el otro sujeto también recogió sus cosas y se vistió. Pero a diferencia de lo que Seth había imaginado no llevaba armadura. Solo unos pantalones de cuero y botas muy gruesas; sobre el torso usaba lo que parecía ser solo un chaleco extraño con el cuello y una capucha para invierno, el único rastro de metal era una hombrera que le cubría todo el brazo izquierdo:

-¿Cuanto más piensa seguirnos?

-No conoce el camino, y le prometí que podía acompañarnos hasta el próximo pueblo. Y se llama Jacob, deja de tratarlo como si fuera un perro.

Desde que salieron de la tribu el extraño sujeto había estado siguiéndoles por todo el bosque. Y por alguna razón, le ponía nervioso...

 _-Ash, esto se está volviendo tedioso...-A pesar de lo mucho que la diosa disfrutaba de ver a un hombre sexi vistiendo de cuero, detestaba cuando una historia comenzaba a volverse demasiado larga. Así que solo apretó el botón de "Adelantar" y todo el sueño comenzó a moverse en cámara rápida. Fue divertido ver a Percy y a Jacob discutir a alta velocidad, Seth cocinando, los tres cenando estofado de carne en una noche estrellada, Jacob despertando a Percy con un grito, peleándose otra vez. Viéndolo así no se llevaban muy diferentes que en la vida real-¡OH! ¿Una escena en un rio? Esto se ve interesante ¡Play!_

-... perro estúpido. ¿Quien se cree?-Como fuera, que no tenía ninguna gana de recordar a ese estúpido y su incapacidad para comprender la diferencia entre la noble espada de un caballero y un vulgar cuchillo de cocina. Que ya antes había usado su coraza para cocinar, aunque esta ahora tenía un agradable aroma a carne asada y por eso no se quejaba tanto. Al menos en eso pensaba mientras nadaba en el rio. Era agradable cuando acampaban cerca de un afluente; adoraba nadar. Y sabía que Seth también, solo que su escudero no compartía su gusto por nadar desnudo así que siempre se resguardaba en la excusa de cuidar el campamento.

-¿Como está el agua?

-Mmm-No iba a dejar que ese chucho estúpido le arruinara el momento-Esta buena.

-Que bien...-A causa de que estaba dándole la espalda Percy no vio como los pantalones y el resto de la ropa del luchador caían al suelo. Tampoco escucho como este, con mucho cuidado, se zambullía en el agua y no fue sino hasta que Percy vio una sombra nadar a su alrededor que todo se fue al diablo-Pero que-

-¡WAHAHAHAHA!-El enorme quileute salto del fondo del rio gritando como indio y provocándole al caballero un amago de infarto. Tal fue el susto que sus piernas le fallaron y de no ser porque Jacob alcanzo a tomarlo entre sus brazos-¿Estás bien? Perdona no debí...

-E-estoy bien, y-yo...-No entendía porque la cercanía lo ponía tan nervioso. O porque sentía tanto calor estando con el agua hasta el pecho. Y ni siquiera quería comenzar a preguntarse porque su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de una forma tan...

¡Click!

-¡¿QUE EREBO?!-Si aún quedaba alguien dormido en Panamá, que era más o menos por donde el yate estaba circulando, el grito de Phantasos acabo por despertarle. Aunque su reacción no era para menos-¡Finalmente estaba poniéndose interesante! ¡¿Quién demonios ha tenido que despertarles?!-Tuvo que salirse de la aplicación de sueños e irse directo a la de monitoreo y allí estaba: Jason Grace. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y murmurando algo en voz baja-¡Ah claro! Y ahora si tienes la decencia de no hacer ruido...

Al mismo tiempo. Forks, casa Black:

-Mmm...-La verdad era que no quería levantarse. Estaba seguro de que había estado soñando algo agradable, aunque no lograba recordar bien qué, y además estaba muy cómodo. Adoraba dormir con el ruido de la lluvia de fondo, en su muy cálida cama-¿Ah?-Un momento, que su cobija se sentía un poco extraña.

-Buenos días...-Al levantar el rostro se topo con los negros ojos de Jacob Black que le devolvían la mirada. Ahora lo recordaba, el quileute había ofrecido dormir con él luego de despertarle de una pesadilla. Aunque la verdad no recordaba que estar abrazados y muy juntos fuera parte del trato. Y a juzgar por la expresión apenada del quileute este pensaba lo mismo.

-...-Al diablo. Se sentía demasiado cómodo allí así que solo hizo lo mismo que hacia Jacob y paso sus brazos por la cintura del quileute quedando incluso más juntos que antes.

-O-oye...-Cosa que obviamente puso aun más nervioso al metamorfo.

-Cinco minutos mas-Susurro el ojiverde con su rostro contra el pecho del menor y Jacob podía sentir su aliente en la piel al hablar.

-C-creo que hay alguien-

-Que espere-Atajo el ojiverde afianzando aun más su agarre-Jacob...

-¿Si?

-Gracias...

Continuara...

 **Jojojojojo definitivamente esta es la parte que más extraño. Bueno realidad lo que más extraño son los reviews, asi que esta sería la q más disfruto: Les gusto?**

 **¿Quién se quedó con ganas de más? ¿Alguien sabía que hay más de un dios del sueño? ¿Acaso Jason no podía esperar cinco minutos? ¿En serio Percy pidió 5 minutos más? ¿Por qué Jacob es tan amable? ¿Cómo le explicaran a Jason el que estuvieran durmiendo juntos? ¿O Percy simplemente le dar una patada en el culo? ¿El hijo de Júpiter lograra una tregua con el hijo de Poseidón? ¿Jason seguirá siendo el único mestizo presente? ¿O acaso este nuevo año augura un giro inesperado? ¿Qué clase de trampa esta tramando el bastardo del autor?**


End file.
